¿Qué es belleza?
by Ssil
Summary: Encerrada en sí misma por sus complejos, no se puede permitir sentir nada por él ¿Cómo dejar de lado tus temores y darte a alguien? Bella lo tiene claro: Vivir escondida ¿Alguna vez ha sentido en lo hondo de tu ser ese deseo profundo de cambiar?
1. Prólogo

**¿Qué es belleza?**

**

* * *

**

_Prólogo_

La secundaria había acabado para mí sin pena ni gloria. Era una etapa más en mi vida, un paso más que tenía que dar para forjar mi camino y llegar a lo que quería, pero ¿qué quería? Ahora mismo no tenía ganas de buscar respuesta a estas preguntas existencialistas, quizás mañana cuando estuviese menos cansada o simplemente cuando tuviese el humor de enfrentarme a ello. Pero por el momento iba a seguir recogiendo todo lo importante de mi cuarto cosa bastante aburrida, tenía demasiadas cosas y me era difícil seleccionar que dejar y que lelvarme.

Después de más de tres horas metiendo cosas en cajas bajé a la cocina a picar algo para matar un poco el hambre y el aburrimiento. Me saqué una caja de quesitos de la nevera y me senté sobre la encimera para disfrutarlos a gusto. Adoraba estos momentos en los que estaba sola en casa y podía evitar la mirada que me dirigían cada vez que me veían en esta pose.

Mi gozo en un pozo pensé a los cinco minutos cuando se abrió la puerta de casa dejándome ver a mi madre seguida de mi padre, cargado de bolsas del súper.

Ambos me saludaron secamente, Charlie se volvió para traer las demás bolsas mientras que Renne comenzaba a sacar los alimentos. Decidí guardar la caja de quesitos y ayudar a mi madre. Cuando me giré observé su cara, en ella no había nada más que reproche, de nuevo…

Resoplé, ignoré el gesto y cogí una de las bolsas. Hice mi tarea sin decir una palabra. Cuando terminé me despedí y volví a mi habitación. Era mi refugio, donde mejor estaba y donde nadie me juzgaba.

Odiaba decepcionar a mi madre de esa manera no siendo la hija estrellada que a ella la hubiese gustado pero también odiaba el hecho de que ella me juzgase de esa manera, que me hiciera de menos por ser gorda. ¿Era acaso un pecado? Parecía más bien una penitencia, era como arrastrar una cruz pesada bajo mis espaldas.

Debía cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Cada vez quedaba menos para irme y cambiar. No tenía muy claro si el cambio iba a ser para mejor o para peor pero por fin quería salir de allí. Quizás en un lugar más grande donde nadie me conociese podía estar más tranquila y menos cohibida.

Empezar de cero y demostrarme a mí misma que era capaz de construir la vida que quería, que era capaz de estar lejos de mis padres, aunque tuviese problemas con ellos, en definitiva: que era capaz de dar inicio a mi vida adulta.

Una semana después estaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de mis padres. Aún recordaba el silencioso trayecto. Recordé en esos momentos la típica escena de las películas en las que la familia feliz pasea en el coche, intercambiando risas y palabras cariñosas. Intentaba hacer memoria y buscar un momento así en mis recuerdos pero me era imposible. ¿Lo había olvidado o nunca había sucedido?

A pesar de todo lo echaba de menos.

-Llámanos cuando llegues hija- me dijo Renne, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida.

-De acuerdo, aunque quizás sea mejor que os mande un correo- sugerí sabiendo que nuestra conversación no iba a ser muy larga.

-De cualquier forma avísanos- zanjó Charlie el asunto.

-Bueno, creo que ya llegó el momento.- avisé en parte ansiando irme y en parte sintiéndome triste por lo que dejaba aquí. Estúpido pensamiento si lo pensaba con más calma.

-Cuídate.- dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba.

-Disfruta de la universidad Bella y compórtate- me dijo mi padre a modo de despedida. Él nunca había sido muy dado a expresar sus sentimientos y no esperaba algo más de él.-Ya eres mayorcita y lo sabes, pero espero poder estar orgulloso de tu forma de actuar a pesar de que nos estemos allí.-

Nos dimos un torpe abrazo, besé a Renne de nuevo y me volví hacia el pasillo que me llevaría a California.

No hubo ni te quieros ni lágrimas, por lo menos, no delante de ellos. Cuando estuviese sola podría llorar tranquila, era una técnica que había mejorado con el tiempo. Aguantarme y luego descargar, porque cuando lloraba lo hacia con ganas.

No mostraría mi debilidad. No de nuevo. Pero dicen que el hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra y yo era débil, a pesar de todo lo que quisiera era débil. Para los demás resultaba obvio ese punto flaco, no sólo porque saltase a la vista sino porque yo misma lo acentuaba.

No me sentía bien conmigo misma y eso saltaba a la vista. Ser gorda me amargaba.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia… es algo que lleva tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza y espero poder plasmar con ella lo que opino sobre el tema del sobrepeso.**

**Muack!**


	2. Vida nueva

**Los personajes le pertenecen a ; la trama es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué es belleza?**

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Vida nueva_

_La única manera digna de responder a un insulto es hacer caso omiso de él.  
Si no puede usted hacer caso omiso de él, supérelo.  
Si no puede superarlo, ríase de él._

Con los últimos hipidos di por finalizado mi llanto. Ya estaba bien de lloros, llevaba media película llorando. "Querido John". Se suponía que era una película romántica pero el drama que encerraba me tocó el corazón y aunque sabía porqué, evitaba pensar mucho en ello. En esa película me veía reflejada porque se demostraba mi pensamiento: es muy difícil que te entregues a alguien y no salgas herido y destrozado, tú puedes entregar lo mejor de ti pero alguien puede venir y despreciarlo y hacerte picadillo, ¿vale la pena arriesgarse? En mi opinión no. Soy cobarde, lo sé, pero creo que mi caso está justificado ¿quién me iba a querer a mí? ¿Quién iba a aceptarme? No me iba a arriesgar para salir escaldada.

Ni yo misma me aceptaba, dudo que los demás lo hicieran. Por mucho que nos guste pensar que vivimos en un mundo bonito y bueno estamos muy equivocados, la mayoría de la gente desprecia lo distinto y se ríe de quienes no cumplen lo cánones, de gente como yo.

Intenté dejar de lado estos deprimentes pensamientos ya había sido suficiente por hoy. Mañana sería otro día así que con ese pensamiento me acosté. Pasó más de media hora sin que me pudiese dormir ¡estupendo! Había visto la típica película que me despierta mi lado más sensible… pero no era nada raro en mí, amaba leer pero sobre todo amaba la literatura romántica, me encantaba leer libros donde el amor era la fuerza que movía a los personajes, donde al final las cosas salían bien y ellos eran felices…Aunque me costase reconocerlo, eso era lo que yo tanto ansiaba: tener a alguien conmigo, tener hijos, una casita… y no quedarme sola como iba a ser mi destino. A veces me intentaba consolar pensando que existen muchas mujeres que se quedan solas y son felices. Sé que un marido y unos hijos no hacen felices a todo el mundo, no son el único camino a la felicidad, pero yo internamente lo ansiaba y era duro pensar que nunca lo iba a tener, por eso me dolía ahora con más intensidad ¿quién con diecinueve años se plantea casarse y tener hijos? Sólo alguien tan raro como yo. Los demás eran felices saliendo y picando aquí y allá, hoy con un chico y en unos meses con otro. Yo era incapaz de hacer eso por dos motivos, uno: no me parecía bueno para mí irme con unos y con otros ya que me respetaba mucho como mujer y, dos: nadie se acercaba a mí yo era la gorda incapaz de atraer ninguna mirada. Bueno quizás alguna pero de burla.

¿Cuándo me miran que miran: a la Bella persona o a la Bella gorda?

En algún momento el sueño me venció y gracias al cielo por ello. Por unas horas dejaría de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Llevaba más de una semana en California, mejor dicho en el campus de la Universidad. Todavía no había conocido a mi compañera de cuarto si es que la tenía. Cosa que por otro lado era del todo normal, aún faltaba tiempo para comenzar las clases y todo el mundo quería apurar sus últimos días de libertad. El apartamento era más de lo que me había esperado. Estaba formado por dos mini-dormitorios, un baño común, un intento de cocina y una reducida salita. Todo eran muebles funcionales y sencillos. Pero éramos estudiantes y a pesar de que pagábamos una buena suma al año, dado el precio de los alquileres por la zona, resultaba hasta asequible.

Era suficiente y tendría mi propio espacio, así que no me podría quejar.

No quería abusar mucho de mis padres, adoraba la independencia que ahora tenía pero para mantenerla me hacía falta buscar un empleo. A ser posible un empleo fácil y de pocas horas. Los libros siempre me consumían.

Paseando por el los pasillos de la residencia encontré un cartel curioso: "_Se buscan chicas para repartir prensa. Para más información llamar a…" _

Lo contemplé durante un rato, podía ser una opción.

Decidí llamar por teléfono y quedé con la encargada en pasarme por su despacho.

Mientras llegaba la hora de la cita maté la tarde buscando nuevos libros en mi adorado ordenador, con algo me tenía que entretener.

Decidí arreglarme un poco más que de costumbre pero aún así resultó algo sencillo, como yo misma. Unos jeans claritos y una camisa blanca estilo hippy que me tapaba parte del culo, así disimulaba más, como no era ajustada no se me marcaba nada aunque si me miraba al espejo me veía enorme.

Salí de casa sin mirarme más al espejo, cuanto más lo hiciera peor.

-Buenos días-saludé educadamente a la señora que estaba sentada en un escritorio.

-¿En qué la puedo ayudar?- contestó ella formalmente.

-Tenía una cita con la señora Newton por el empleo que oferta.-expliqué.

-Bien, espere aquí y en unos momentos la haré pasar si la señora la puede atender.-

Después de diez minutos de aburrida espera pude encontrarme con la señora Newton. Tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en este trabajo ella me había dado a entender por teléfono que el puesto iba a ser mío.

Me explicó brevemente en que consistía el trabajo pero algo en mí me decía que las cosas no iban bien, era como si no la ya no la interesase que ocupara el puesto.

-Bueno, pues eso es todo.-terminó su discurso.

-¿Es necesario que la traiga mi currículum o algo?-pregunté yo, cayendo en mi despiste.

-No, la verdad es que no encajas con el perfil.- dijo ella en tono despectivo mientras me lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿Y qué perfil es ese?-pregunté inocentemente. Tantos años con lo mismo y todavía caía en las mismas trampas.

-Buscamos chicas con un buen perfil, que sean atractivas...bueno, creo que ya no tenemos más que decirnos. Gracias por el interés mostrado- se levantó y me tendió la mano. Dejándome totalmente fría y con unas ganas enormes de arrojarla el pisapapeles a su arrogante rostro.

¿Quién se creía ésta mujer?

Dudaba si darle o no la mano. Pero yo tenía más educación que ella así que finalmente se la di y con las mismas me di la vuelta y abandoné el lugar sumida en la vergüenza y en la rabia. No podía ser tan tonta todavía. Pero es que ella no tenía ningún derecho a insinuar que no me daba el trabajo por mi aspecto. Estaba segura de que la leyes prohibían algo así.

El enfado fue dando paso a la tristeza. Siempre con los misma historia. Aunque intentará ignorar mi físico, éste siempre salía a relucir por algún lado.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Durante los siguientes días seguí buscando trabajo pero no conseguí nada. También aproveché esos días para conocer un poco San Francisco. Era una ciudad verdaderamente hermosa donde había gente de todo tipo no era el típico pueblo donde todos te conocen y se paran a verte, aquí no eres nadie y los demás no se detienen observarte.

Adoraba también el clima cálido que me envolvía, era agradable no estar siempre con frío y poder ver el sol relucir de vez en cuando ¿ el aspecto negativo? Tenía que vestir ropa más ligera y no me gustaba ir demostrando mucha piel por lo que opté por vestirme con un pantalón de chándal ligero y una camiseta de tirantes gruesos para visitar el Observatorio Griffith. La vista que ofrecía de la ciudad era maravillosa, no recordaba haber visto nada más impactante en mi vida.

Después de hacer las típicas visitas de un turista paseé por algunas playas, quizás mientras caminaba me daba un poco el sol y dejaba de parecer un cadáver. Las playas me dejaron en shock: las chicas iban en los tan famosos bikinis de los vigilantes de la playa al igual que los chicos. Era tan de película que me quise reír ¿pero como me iba a reír sabiendo que nunca me iba a poner un bikini? Con suerte un bañador.

Mi paseo por las playas no duró mucho ya que estaba comenzándome a sentir incómoda.

Disfruté realmente de todas estas visitas, me encantaron todos y cada uno de los lugares y ansiaba poder conocer nuevos lugares. Durante estos momentos me sentía como una simple plantita en medio de un inmenso prado, no era relevante para los demás, nadie me miraba y eso era tremendamente reconfortante.

Poco a poco fueron pasando los días. No había hecho ningún esfuerzo por conocer a nadie y aún mi compañera de cuarto no llegaba, cosa que me tenía un poco preocupada, quería conocer ya a la persona con la que iba a convivir durante casi un año.

Era una persona solitaria, no creo que solitaria por naturaleza ya que hace algunos años tenía amigos pero las circunstancias me hicieron cambiar, aún podía recordar las palabras que me dedicaron hace unos años mis compañeros de clase,algunos de ellos amigos o eso creía yo...

_-¿Vendrás este fin de semana con nosotros Emily?-preguntó Louis._

_- No sé… ¿Quiénes van a ir?-preguntó Emily, mi mejor amiga._

_-Los de siempre ya sabes, Jim, Quil, Henry, Sam…-contestó Jared._

_-¿No irán chicas?-preguntó de nuevo mi amiga._

_-Si lo dices por la gorda de tu "amiga"-dijeron esta palabra entre risas- olvídalo ¿Qué pinta ella en la playa con nosotros?_

_Para dolor de mi corazón Emily no contestó. No me esperaba su silencio._

_-¿Os la imagináis en bikini?- todos estallaron en risas._

_-Dios… no digas eso, si me la imagino luego no podré dormir a gusto ¿verdad Emily?-dijo Sam mientras las rodeaba con uno de sus brazos la cintura._

_Mi amiga se ruborizó ante tal contacto y afirmó. No había sido capaz de defenderle, todo por seguirle la gracia al imbécil de Sam._

_-¿Tú que opinas, eh?-la cuestionó el chico._

_-No creo que ni siquiera vendan bikinis de su talla en las tiendas, al igual que la pasa con la ropa… no puede comprarse nada decente porque no la cabe- remató mi amiga para risa de todos._

_Yo que estaba detrás de la puerta semiabierta de la clase me di la vuelta y corrí hacia el baño con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas._

_Era mi amiga y los amigos se aceptan como son, se apoyan y no te venden por un chico. Ellos van y vienen pero los amigos se quedan._

_Palabrería barata, ella me lo había demostrado._

Ella era mi mejor amiga y Quil y Jared eran mis amigos, o eso creía yo. Pero lo que más me dolía era lo de ella, ella que me conocía, que sabía como me sentía de rechazada y de acomplejada… Desde ese día corté la relación con cualquiera de ellos porque ninguno merecía la pena. Me aislé por completo de todos decidiendo que así estaba mejor.

Si no tenía cariño por nadie y no depositaba mis secretos en nadie no podría salir dañada.

Y con el paso del tiempo me fui convenciendo de esto, lo interiorice de tal manera que no intenté ninguna vez más tener una verdadera amiga, sólo me limitaba a conversar de vez en cuando con algún compañero y especialmente con chicas. No se cómo pero tenía muchas más dificultades para relacionarme con los chicos, no me gustaba estar rodeada de ellos ni mirarles a la cara, me sentía juzgada y despreciada por ellos más que por las mujeres. Aunque con el paso del tiempo comprobé que nosotras también somos crueles.

Sólo una vez más caí en la trampa de la amistad, sólo que esa vez era un chico y se mezcló con una ridícula atracción.

Persistí en mi intento por encontrar un empleo, visité supermercados, tiendas de ropa y complementos, cafeterías, restaurantes… y finalmente encontré empleo en una tiendecita de libros. Se trataba de un minúsculo lugar, en una calle poco céntrica y que llevaba allí más de treinta años. La dueña era una anciana mujer que por su edad necesitaba algo de ayuda. Trabajaría todos los días tres horas salvo los sábados que lo haría la mitad del día. Por primera vez en largo tiempo me sentí feliz y a gusto.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Ya llevaba tres semanas de trabajo en la librería y todo iba viento en popa. Había conseguido ya algo de dinero, había visitado nuevos sitios de esta gran ciudad y me sentía medianamente a gusto.

Pero todo esto se me iba a complicar ya que mañana comenzaban las clases y mi distendido horario iba a agotarse, aunque por otro lado estaba contenta por comenzar las clases.

Esa noche recibí una llamada de Renne, sólo habíamos hablado una vez desde que me había ido de casa. A eso le podíamos sumar un correo que le mandé y ella me había contestado,pero nada más. La comunicación era escasa.

-¿Estás nerviosa por las clases?

-Un poco ya sabes, tengo que conocer gente nueva, adaptarme…- la contesté vagamente.

-¿No conoces a nadie todavía?- preguntó en un tono más elevado que antes.

-No.-respondí seca, intuyendo el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?- me reprochó y eso me enfadó. Sentí rabia y la contesté.

-Si me hubieses llamado más lo habrías sabido. Puede que haya estado haciendo turismo y buscando un trabajo.-

Ella se quedó unos momentos callada para luego contestar:

-Tu padre me dice que te tengas suerte mañana. Cuídate.- y con esas cortó la conversación.

Así eras mis padres. Cuando a Renne no le gustaba algo te lo decía pero cuando tu le echabas en cara algo a ella simplemente lo evitaba y hacía como si no hubieses dicho nada. Y luego estaba Charlie que era mi padre pero en algunos momentos parecía más bien uno de los elementos decorativos del salón.

No me llevé mal rato por la llamada de Renne. Era una constante en ella pero me gustaba que se diese cuenta de su propia hipocresía y de que no todo era como a ella le gustaba, no siempre iba a escuchar lo que quería.

Conocía su carácter pero hoy me parecía más irritada que de costumbre.

Preparé mi ropa para el día siguiente. Busqué algo cómodo y sencillo. Unos simples jeans con un fino jersey de algodón de color negro, ¿ este color disimula más la gordura, no?

En parte me preocupaba el hecho de no tener compañera se suponía que ya tendría que haber llegado, en menos de dieciocho horas comenzaban las clases ¿significaría esto que iba a estar sola? No quería cantar victoria antes de tiempo. Para mí sería genial pero estaba segura de que mi suerte no iba a ser tanta.

Y estaba en lo cierto porque cuando me desperté esta mañana escuché voces en mi o quizás mejor dicho en nuestro departamento.

Me desperecé, dispuesta a conocer a mi nuevo compañero.

Abría la puerta de mi dormitorio y llegué a la pequeña salita, tropezando por el camino con una enorme maleta roja ¿ no podría quitar las cosas del medio? Paciencia, acababa de llegar y probablemente se estaba instalando.

Escuchaba más barullo de lo normal. Tímidamente me asomé la salita y casi me caigo al suelo del susto. Sobre el andrajoso sofá había tres chicos conversando animadamente entre ellos. Aún no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia. Yo me debatía entre preguntarles que hacían allí y averiguar si alguno de ellos, por desgracia, era mi compañero de cuarto o salir huyendo hacia mi dormitorio. Pero no pude tomar una decisión porque alguien me habló desde detrás, distinguí voces femeninas.

-¡Hola¡ Tú debes ser Isabella Swan¿ no es así?-me dijo una rubia imponente, la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

-Sí- contesté nada más.

-Vamos a ser compañeras de cuarto y mi nombre es Rosalie Hale- hizo el amago de darme un abrazo pero al ver que yo me quedé estática, ella se detuvo. Fue algo verdaderamente incómodo. No me gustaba el contacto físico con las personas, creo que ya no sabía ni dar un abrazo.

-Yo soy Alice, la mejor amiga de Rose- dijo una pequeña chica morena en la que no me había fijado.

Ella no se cortó y me dio un abrazo al que yo fui incapaz de responder.

-Encantada, Bella Swan- me presenté.

-¡Qué nombre más bonito, Bella! suena mejor que Isabella que es más formal ¿no?-comenzó a hablar la morena. Ni que la hubieran dado cuerda.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza.

-He llegado esta mañana y me estoy instalando- me dijo a rubia- así que todo está un poco desastroso, pero lo colocaré hoy mismo.-me aseguró.

-Sí, es que hemos estado de viaje y llegamos justo esta mañana, ya sabes apurando los días de fiesta- explicó la Alice, risueña.

Ésta última me estaba haciendo sentir incómoda, hablaba demasiado y se mantenía muy cerca de mí por lo que di un paso atrás. Me gustaba mantener me espacio vital y me incomodaba que lo invadieran.

-Si necesitas ayuda con algo me la puedes pedir.- le expliqué a Rosalie- Como ves esto es pequeño. Los dos cuartos son iguales así que escogí uno de los dos, el baño ya le has conocido por lo que veo y las salita también sólo queda la cocina que ya habrás visitado.

Estaba siendo algo antipática y ahora lo quería arreglar un poco.

-Si, ya lo he visto pero a esto le hace falta algo de estilo ¿no crees?-sugirió en tono amistoso.

¿Estilo a mí? Todavía no me había mirado bien. Me importaba muy poco el estilo. Hiciese lo que hiciese la atención iba a recaer sobre mí de forma negativa, por mi asqueroso cuerpo la gente me miraba, no hacía falta nada más. Pero ahora no estábamos hablando de eso.

-Bueno… por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras con el cuarto, auque por mí ésta bien.- dije desinteresadamente.

-Ummm… ya- dijo Rose a la que creo que con mis respuestas estaba cortando.

-Ésta misma tarde podíamos salir a mirar algunas cosas.- miró a Rosalie y ella asintió sonriente- ¿Qué me dices Bella?¿vendrás, no?

Lo primero que sentí fue shock, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie me invitaba a salir. Algo en mi se removió pero lo ignoré. No las conocía y estaba mejor así.

-Bueno, es que esta tarde estoy ocupada- respondí.

-¿Sí? ¿y en qué?-me preguntó Alice.

-Trabajo.-

-¿Dónde?-

-En una librería.- cada vez estaba más incómoda, tenía ganas de darme la vuelta e irme.

-¿Todos los días?-insistió.

-Alto Alice- la cortó Rosalie- ya ha dicho bastante. Ahora déjala en paz se ve que es lo que quiere.-

Me sentí sumamente avergonzada.

-No es así lo que pasa es que…- comencé a explicarme.

-No pasa nada a veces soy un poco asfixiante.- se disculpó la pequeña.

-Ahora si me disculpáis me voy a cambiar-me excusé.

-Sin problemas- contestó la rubia.

-No te librarás de mi, Bella- dijo Alice con una sonrisa saltarina.

Yo sólo desee que esto no se cumpliera y me dejara tranquila.

Cogí la ropa que me había preparado el día anterior y la dejé en el baño para ducharme pero antes de desnudarme me di cuenta de que se me había olvidado la toalla así que regresé a mi dormitorio a por ella y de camino escuche parte de la conversación de ellos en el salón.

-¿Por qué no nos la presentaste?-dijo una voz masculina.

-Porque es más bien rarita y parecía querer huir de nosotras- distinguí la voz de Rosalie.

- No será para tanto- dijo otra voz de hombre.

-Creo que la asusté un poquito- rió Alice.

-Aún así se notaba incómoda con nosotras- dijo Rosalie.

-Igual se acababa de levantar- dijo otra de las voces.

-Eso seguro, tenía unas pintas horribles- dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué te he dicho de eso Rose?- le recriminó una voz masculina.-Aunque te haya molestado su actitud eso no justifica que te metas con ella.

-Además, la acabas de conocer…-continuó otra voz masculina.

Con eso había sido suficiente quizás debía aprender a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Pese a lo que pudo parecer no me sentó mal lo que dijeron, bueno, me sentó mal lo que dijo Rosalie al final pero lo demás era verdad. Me había comportado como siempre y ellos ya me habían juzgado así que no tendría que preocuparme mucho por ellos, no se me iban a acercar después de esta primera impresión.

Después de una agradable ducha me sentí con fuerzas para emprender mi primer día de clases. Hoy comenzaba la carrera que siempre había deseado, dando mis primeros pasos para llegar a ser escritora docente.

No escuchaba mucho ruido así que supuse que ya se habían ido.

Preparé mi portátil y algunas cosas más y me encaminé a la cocina para tomar algo ligero. En ello iba cuando descubrí en el sofá a Rosalie con un chico, ambos tumbados en el sofá muy juntos y dándose tremendos besos. De la boca de la chica salió un ruido que me puso los pelos de punta. Vaya un momento para aparecer.

Muerta de vergüenza eché a correr. Abrí la puerta a trompicones, debía hacer demasiado ruido porque ellos se percataron de mi presencia.

-¡Bella espera, no pienses nada malo!-gritó Rosalie a quien ni siquiera estaba mirando.

Yo sólo quería salir de allí.

-No estábamos haciendo nada impuro cariño.-dijo aquel hombre.

-Ohh vamos ¡cállate!

-¡Estamos en tu cuarto!-fue lo último que escuché antes de cerrar la puerta.

Iba tan lanzada que no me di cuenta de que alguien venía por el pasillo hasta que me lo llevé por delante, provocando la caída de ambos.

-Ayyyyy….-se quejó un hombre.

"Mierda , mierda y mierda" pensé para mí. Me había caído encima de alguien, un varón para ser más exactos y este había soltado un lastimoso quejido al ser aplastado por mí.

Tan pronto como pude me levanté, apartándome de él.

Estaba roja y me entraban calores por la vergüenza, me dolía un costado por el golpe y sentía miedo por el individuo tirado en el suelo.

Él puso cara de dolor pero no se volvió a quejar.

-¿Te puedo ayudar a levantarte?- me ofrecí cuando salí de mi letargo.

Le tendí la mano justo cuando el abrió sus ojos, unos preciosos ojos de un verde intenso que se mostraban acuosos por la fuerza del golpe.

-Te lo agradecería.-repuso él-

Iba a ayudarle cuando un espantoso gritó me sobresaltó.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Edward?- dijo una chica que se lanzó al suelo junto al chico.

-No paso nada- dijo él mientras se intentaba levantar por sí mismo, ya que yo había retirado mi mano.

-Vamos si no te puedes ni levantar ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó histérica.

-Tropecé con esta chica- dijo él mientras su mano me indicaba a mí.

La chica me miró con odio.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres foca? ¿Viste lo que le hiciste? Mira por donde vas, aunque claro con ese culo que tienes es un poco difícil ¿no? podías llevar un chaleco reflectante para que se te viese más fácilmente aunque eso es difícil ¿verdad? Eres enorme- terminó con cara de asombro contemplándome de arriba abajo como si fuese un fenómeno de la naturaleza, haciéndome sentir asco por mí misma.

Sentí como las lágrimas de amontonaban en mis ojos pero no, no iba a llorar delante de ella.

* * *

**Lo primero: GRACIAS POR LEER y lo segundo: espero que estéis pasando unas muy buenas vacaciones.**

**Este capí no es muy largo la razón: estoy de viaje pero además me han pasado algunas otras cosas que explicaré en "Que hay detrás".**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Muack!**


	3. Incomodidades

_Los personajes le pertenecen a ; la trama es mía._

**¿Qué es belleza?**

_Capítulo 3__: Incomodidades _

_-¿pero quién te crees que eres foca? ¿viste lo que le hiciste? Mira por donde vas , aunque claro con ese culo que tienes es un poco difícil ¿no?podías llevar un chaleco reflectante para que se te viese más fácilmente aunque eso es difícil. Eres enorme- terminó con cara de asombro contemplándome de arriba abajo como si fuese un fenómeno de la naturaleza._

_Sentí como las lágrimas de amontonaban en mis ojos pero no, no iba a llorar delante de ella._

Decidí ignorar a la chica, aún sabiendo que sus palabras me habían hecho mucho daño y centrarme en la persona, que con mi enorme cuerpo, había derribado.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunté intentado mantener un tono firme, algo en lo que fallé estrepitosamente ya que me salió voz sensiblera y trémula, lo que junto a mi cara roja por la vergüenza y a los ojos cristalinos por la rabia y la humillación dejaban claro que estaba herida.

-Claro , tranquila, sólo ha sido el impacto de la caída y que me he quedado un poco descolocado- me explicó amablemente.

Le miraba y a la vez no le miraba. Mi mente se concentraba en todo lo ocurrido y me daba vergüenza mirarle a los ojos así que hacia a mis ojos saltar de un lado a otro de su cuerpo sin fijar la vista más de diez segundos en una parte en concreto.

-¡Vete!- bramó la estúpida chica.

-Ha sido suficiente Melanie- la cortó tajante el chico mientras sin ayuda se levantaba del suelo.

La chica hizo un horrible puchero con el que me imagine quería dar lástima al chico por haberla hablado así y la verdad que la cara que tenía… hay gente muy penosa por el mundo y un ejemplo claro era la tal Melanie.

Yo sólo deseaba irme de allí pero hoy no iba a ser mi día, eso lo sabía ya desde que me había levantado.

-Soy Edward Cullen- se presentó el chico.

-Bella Swan- contesté escuetamente mientras nos dábamos la mano.

-¿tenías mucha prisa no?- dijo en un intento por ser amable.

-Tengo mucha prisa, en poco tiempo tengo clase- creo que volví a ser cortante pero deseaba irme de corazón además no tenía nada que contarle y sí mucho por lo que avergonzarme.

-Aammm…. Ya bueno pues entonces no te retraso más.

-Siento lo de antes- me disculpé por enésima vez.

-todo bien.

-entonces hasta luego- me fui sin mirar a la chica ya que no me apetecía volver a ver su cara, linda en rasgos, eso no se podía dudar, pero con una expresión de asco y petulancia que daban cierto repelús.

Pase un momento por los baños para sosegarme. Para mi sorpresa entre una cosa y otra había olvidado la inoportuna interrupción que les había hecho a mi compañera y a su pareja. No lloré mucho, apenas unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. En breve me recompuse y me encaminé hacia mi primera clase, me sobraba tiempo algo que ya había calculado con la intención de buscar un sitio en el que nadie me molestase.

La mañana de clases transcurrió sin mayores incidentes. Los profesores no habían sido crueles con nosotros y se limitaron a explicar lo que íbamos a ver y a hacer durante el curso y no nos mandaron nada para hacer.

Intercambie unas pocas palabras con algún compañero, conversaciones triviales sin importancia alguna. Uno los compañeros propuso ir a tomar algo a la cafetería ante lo que todos se mostraron contentos. Yo fui la única que rechazó la invitación del pequeño grupo encabezado por una rubia bajita, no recordaba su nombre.

Así que con las mismas recogí mis cosas y me encaminé hacia la biblioteca, todavía no la había conocido, ya que había estado en obras, y moría por hacerlo. Estaba casi vacía así que pude moverme a mis anchas por ella sin sentir ninguna mirada puesta en mí.

Pase por el cuarto, piqué algo ligero y me dirigí a mi trabajo. El día había ido mejorando, no me había molestado nadie y gracias al cielo ya estaba en mi cuarto sin haberme encontrado con mi compañera y su insistente amiga.

Estaba medio dormida cuando un gran alboroto me despertó. Al salir al salón me encontré con una estampa muy parecida a la de por la mañana. Un grupo de tres chicos sentados en el sofá. El salón estaba rodeado de cajas y de bolsas que no estaban allí un par de horas atrás.

-¡Bella! No sabíamos que estabas en casa ¿ estuviste trabajando?¿ cómo te fue el día?- como no, la inconfundible Alice.

-Hola a ti también Alice. Si. Bien- contesté a cada una de sus preguntas.

-Bella- me dijo Rosalie mientras se encaminaba al sofá.

-Buenas noches-la contesté de manera formal.

-¡Chicas vaya un saludo!-la voz de uno de aquellos chicos, que ahora tenían sus ojos posados en mí, me sobresalto.

Alice me agarró y me llevó hacia ellos. Pequeñita pero con fuerza, pesaba veinte kilos más que ella.

Me soltó y comenzó a indicarme.

-Estos son Emmet Cullen, mi hermano mayor; Jasper Hale, mi novio; y Edward Cullen mi hermano menor.

Estaba muy nerviosa, las manos me sudaban y no podía dejar de moverlas, con el pie izquierdo hacia pequeños círculos y era incapaz de mirar fijamente a ninguno de ellos.

-encantada -les dije a todos ellos sin saber que más decir.

-¿tan rápido te has olvidado de mí?- dijo una voz masculina que se me hizo familiar.

Giré mi cabeza hacia esa voz y me encontré con el chico que había derrumbado en mi estupenda salida de por la mañana.

Bien, si no estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa esto es lo que me hacía falta.

-¿os conocéis?- preguntó Alice.

Yo me quedé callada, estaba intimidada ante tanta gente desconocida. Ante mi silencio Edward habló.

-nos hemos conocido esta mañana en los pasillos- en silencio le agradecí por omitir los detalles de nuestro encuentro.

-estamos a punto de cenar, hemos encargado unas pizzas ¿te unes Bella?-dijo el tal Emmet que me miraba con cara de pícaro, me imagino que recordando el incidente de esta mañana.

- gracias pero ya he cenado y estoy cansada- me disculpé- sólo voy a coger algo de agua a la cocina y me voy a la cama.

-¡pero si son las 9 Bella!- Alice me miraba como si fuese un alien.

- estoy leyendo.

-¿y que estas leyendo?-me preguntó Edward.

Me daba un poco de vergüenza decir lo que estaba leyendo: "Amante oscuro" era un excelente libros sobre vampiros con alto contenido sexual. No me apetecía ventilarlo a los cuatro vientos, era privado. Decidí irme por la tangente.

-algo sobre vampiros.

-¿te gusta la fantasía Bella?- preguntó Alice.

-los vampiros no existen, son una mera ilusión - dijo Emmet sin venir a cuento.

-¿ y quién te ha dicho que no existen?¿ acaso no existen dioses?- le "provoqué". Me gustó ver la cara que puso. Los demás rieron ante su semblante y él mismo acabó por reírse.

-Buen golpe chica- me dijo.

-¿puedes venir a la cocina Bella?-me dijo Rosalie.

La seguí, intrigada por lo que querría decirme.

-Como vamos a compartir habitación quería saber como nos vamos a organizar: comida, limpieza…

-soy flexible- la dije.

-pero no eres de mucha ayuda-bufó.

-dime que es lo que esperas de mí exactamente- así íbamos a acabar primero.

-podíamos hacer la compra a medias ya que vamos a comer aquí casi siempre por lo que también podríamos fijar a quien le toca cocinar cada día y que partes de la casa limpiamos cada una, el cuarto es cosa de una misma- terminó ella. Casi todo lo que dijo me pareció razonable, lo único que me incomodó fue lo de compartir los gastos de la compra ya que implicaba más relación.

-¿te parece si hago un planning y mañana te lo paso? Así tú puedes modificar lo que no te guste.

-como quieras- dijo con cierto desdén.

Me despedí de los demás y me volví a mi cuarto. Decidí hacer en ese mismo momento el planning de tareas, las repartí equitativamente, unos días ella hacia la comida y yo la cena, o al revés, limpiábamos alternativamente el baño, el salón… en principio estaba todo claro.

Intenté leer pero me fue imposible debido al alboroto del salón, podía escuchar sonoras carcajadas del grupo así como algunos gritos, en muchas ocasiones mi compañera gritaba _"¡¡Emmet!!"._

A la mañana siguiente salí temprano dejando sobre la mesa de la cocina la hoja con las tareas. Para mi suerte esa mañana no derribe a nadie por el camino.

Me dirigí hacia el gimnasio de la universidad, me iba a apuntar a clases de yoga no estaba del todo segura pero me hacía falta hacer algo de deporte, no quería tener cuarenta años y estar como una vieja de sesenta.

Escogí un turno de noche los jueves y viernes de nueve a diez, confiaba en que no hubiese mucha gente a esa hora.

Llegué aún con tiempo de sobra para colocarme en el sitio del día anterior. Estaba concentrada colocando unas hojas cuando noté que el sitio de mi derecha era ocupado. No levanté la vista porque no me interesaba. De ciento veinte sitios se tenían que sentar a mi lado.

-¿tampoco me vas a saludar hoy?- esa voz ya me era totalmente conocida, era le tercera vez que la escuchaba. Tenía un tono suave y aterciopelado, con cadencias al final de cada frase.

Levanté mi rostro y choqué contra un par hermosos ojos verdes. Nunca me había fijado en el pero esto era algo normal no me permitía a mí misma hacerlo con nadie. Aún así no entendía como había pasado por la alto aquello ojos esmeralda, amplios y luminosos, enmarcados por unas largas y oscuras pestaña que daban más profundidad, si cabe, a su mirada.

A le vez que me percataba de esto me di cuenta de que estaba peligrosamente cerca de él así que me eché hacia atrás, algo que no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿qué haces aquí?- la pregunta era doble, que hacía a mi lado y que hacia en esa clase. Solo faltaba que compartiésemos carrera, aunque eso era casi imposible ya que ayer no le vi.

-obvio, me toca esta asignatura- parece que había copiado mi estilo porque con eso no me había dicho nada. Me dejó con la curiosidad y estuve a punto de volver a preguntarle pero me mordí le lengua y me callé. No iba a dar pie a ninguna conversación así que contesté con un simple _"ummmm…"_

-¿qué estudias?

-literatura ¿tú?- vale que fuera antisocial pero no maleducada.

-primer año de periodismo; tú estas en primero también ¿no?

Simplemente asentí. Bien no estábamos en la misma carrera pero por lo visto compartíamos optativas.

¿Por qué se habría sentado conmigo? Vale, es el segundo día y puede que no conozca a nadie, pero ¿por qué justo a mi lado? Sólo era cuestión de esperar y posiblemente en un par de días ya no se volviese a sentar aquí. Paciencia.

Llegó la profesora y nos mandó salir de clase para ir a la sala de audiovisuales, hoy la clase sería allí.

Llegué una de las primeras junto a Edward que caminó junto a mí en silencio ¿ no se

podía ir? Me incomodaba tenerlo tan cerca.

Nos sentamos en los sitios de delante. La clase era muy pequeña y entre mesa y mesa había un estrecho hueco, por lo menos para mí. Todos podían pasar normal, de frente, pero yo me tenía que ladear porque sino no podía pasar. Esto me hizo sentirme mal, siempre tenía que marcar la diferencia, encima la presencia de Edward no me ayudaba en nada.

Después de dos horas de clase en las que la profesora no paró de explicar y gracias al cielo ya que así era imposible que Edward me hablase, pudimos irnos.

Al salir me apresuré demasiado por dejar atrás a Edward, tanto que acabé por darme un golpe con una de las mesas gracias a mis anchas caderas. Al moverse la mesa hizo ruido y varios mis compañeros se giraron a mirar. En ese momento agradecí no tener a Edward a la vista, aunque probablemente estaría detrás y lo habría visto todo.

Después de colocar la mesa y superar medianamente mi vergüenza camine por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca ya que tenía hora libre.

-¡Bella!- me volvió a llamar esa voz.

¡No me podría dejar en paz por lo que quedaba de día!

-¿si Edward?- mi tono era algo irritado.

-¿Vamos a tomar un café?

-lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer.

Pareció algo decepcionado.

-entonces en otra ocasión ¡no te vas a librar!- dijo mientras se giraba y caminaba en dirección contraria a la mía. Observé su figura, era bastante más alto que yo y también mucho más delgado. Tenía hombros anchos y podía adivinar gracias al fino polo que llevaba sus musculazos brazos. Tenía un muy buen porte, todo ello adornado con sus gráciles andares.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Le estaba mirando?

Yo también me giré y me perdí entre la multitud.

Después de una exhausta jornada volví a mi habitación. Sólo estaba Rosalie allí.

-hola. ¿Qué tal tu día?

-atareado ¿y tú?

-bueno, no ha estado muy intenso- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Esta mañana vi el reparto de tareas, creo que esta muy bien. Había pensado que nos podíamos acercar a comprar hoy mismo.

-¿no es un poco tarde?- estaba molida y lo que menos me apetecía era irme al súper.

-la nevera esta prácticamente vacía, creo que es un buen momento.

-me cambio y en diez minutos salimos- antes me iba a duchar, por supuesto.

Justo a los diez minutos aparecí en el salón mucho más relajada y a gusto que antes.

-¿vamos en mi coche?- no lo había pensado pero yo no tenía vehículo.

- no tengo coche así que es eso o ir en bus-ella puso cara rara y negó con la cabeza.

Cuando salimos al aparcamiento divisé a Alice junto a un lujoso coche. Era fácil saber que hacía allí.

-¡Bella! ¿ves como ibas a venir con nosotras de compras?-saludó alegremente. Vale a veces era un poco molesta con toda la atención que me dedicaba y muy efusiva con sus abrazos, pero no podía negar que era muy simpática.

Todo el camino lo pasaron parloteando, me metían en la conversación pero no sabía muy bien que decir así que me limitaba a realizar simples comentarios o a asentir.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después ya habíamos llenado el carrito. Decidimos que los caprichos así como los productos del baño corrían por cuenta de cada una.

-Entremos en esta nueva tienda- dijo Alice mientras nos arrastraba a ambas hacia el local, en buena hora se me había ocurrido venir.

-¿te hace falta comprar algo?- la pregunté.

-Obvio, siempre hay cosas que comprar- dijo ella con tono de indignación.

-te dejas llevar por el consumismo, te lavan el cerebro y compras por comprar- dije casi sin pensar.

Rosalie me miró con cara de sorpresa pero al parecer Alice ni se inmutó.

Después de haber dado cuatro vueltas por la tienda estaba como loca por irme ¿ es que no se cansaban? ¿ Tanto tenían que mirar?

-Bella esto te sentará muy bien, pruébatelo, ¡ah! Y también te he cogido este pijama ya, el que te vi el otro día era demasiado soso- me dijo como si nada.

-Gracias pero no estoy interesada en comprarme nada, además yo se escoger mi ropa y no hace falta que nadie me venga a decir si es sosa o fea- le dije en tono mordaz.

-no te pongas así Bella, era un simple comentario. Me encanta la ropa sólo es eso y me gusta que ayudar a mis amigas con ello además vestir bien siempre ayuda.

¿Amigas? ¿Desde cuando que yo no me había enterado?

-si claro, vestir bien ayuda… y obviamente yo visto mal ¿no? Puedes decírmelo directamente, no te cortes, no ibas a ser ni la primera ni la última- ahora si que estaba enfadada.

-yo no he dicho nada de eso- respondió completamente tranquila, lo que hizo que me irritase más aún-Si estás a gusto con la ropa que llevas te sientes más a gusto contigo misma y tienes más confianza, es una teoría demostrada.

-bien pues yo estoy a gusto con lo que llevo- mentí. Claro que me gustaría poder ponerme un vestido sin sentir vergüenza por mis piernas o utilizar una camiseta de lycra sin sentirme una ballena… me gustaría poder ir a la playa, quitarme la ropa y quedarme en bikini sin sentir que la gente me observaba y se reía por mi cuerpo. Claro que lo deseaba pero no lo tenía así que no merecía la pena insistir en ello.

Después de este pequeño intercambio de ideas nos fuimos a casa , no sin unas cuantas bolsas con prendas innecesarias.

Y como ya era costumbre en nuestro cuarto estaba Emmet, Edward y Jasper ¿Quién les había dejado entrar?

-¿Qué tal os ha ido?-preguntó Jasper educadamente.

-Normal ya sabes, súper y tienda de ropa- dijo Rosalie sin darle mayor importancia, ella no había presenciado la discusión entre Alice y yo.

-Hemos pedido comida china ¿te apuntas Bella?- me dijo Edward al que había ignorado olímpicamente.

- no tengo hambre y si mucho sueño, así que me voy a la cama.

Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo musite un _"hasta mañana" _al que todos, para mi sorpresa, respondieron animadamente.

Ya en la cama no paraba de darle vueltas a la intromisión en mi vida de estas nuevas personas, la mayoría de la gente ya habría pasado de mí ante mi escasa comunicación y el ansia de soledad, había rechazado todas sus invitaciones, pero ellos seguían hablándome como si nada, es más tenían muy buen carácter sobre todo Alice que no perdió la compostura en ningún momento.

Después de in ligero desayuno preparado por mí me encaminé hacia clases. Y para mi sorpresa otra vez Edward Cullen se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué tal dormiste ayer Bella?

- bien y ¿tú?

-se puede decir que bien.

Esa fue toda nuestra conversación hasta que un papel cayó en mi mesa.

_¿Sabías que durante la Guerra de Secesión cuando las tropas regresaban a sus cuarteles sin tener ninguna baja, ponían en una gran pizarra con el mensaje: "0 Killed" y de ahí proviene la expresión "O.K." para decir que todo está bien?_

Miré a ambos costados, sólo podía haber sido Edward así que le miré. Él estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo.

-¿y esto?

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada. Bien, a este juego podían jugar dos.

¿_Sabías que si una estatua en el parque de una persona a caballo tiene dos patas en el aire, la persona murió en combate; si el caballo tiene una de las patas frontales en el aire, la persona murió de heridas recibidas en combate; y si el caballo tiene las cuatro patas en el suelo, la persona murió de causas naturales?_

Menos mal que la clase de hoy se basaba al pie de letra en los apuntes porque sino no nos habríamos enterado de nada, estuvimos toda la hora pasándonos notas estúpidas con datos raros.

Al terminar la clase Edward lanzó una nota sobre mi mesa y se fue con un _simple "nos vemos"._

Curiosa desenvolvía la nota.

"_Esta noche cenamos todos juntos. A las 20:00 h en tu habitación. Sin excusas."_

¿Quién se creía para manduquearme así?

Después de eso me reía yo sola, esta había sido la conversación, si se podía llamar así, más divertida y larga que había mantenido desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Me dirigía a mi dormitorio después de completar mi jornada diaria cuando escuche una irritante voz proveniente de mi cuarto.

-¿de quién es esta chaqueta horrible Rose? ¡Si parece una manta de lo grande que es!-esa voz me era familiar, demasiado para mi gusto. Y cuando entré se confirmaron mis sospechas, la tal Melanie tenía entre sus manos mi polar. Lo tenía extendido de forma que le mostrase lo enorme que era a Rosalie.

Rosalie me había visto pero Melanie no ya que la prenda se lo impedía.

-deja eso donde estaba- al regañó como un a madre a un hijo- y la dueña está delante de ti.

Bajó el polar de golpe y me miró. En su cara se pintaron la sorpresa y el reconocimiento.

-vaya, si tenemos aquí al mastodonte arrolla personas- dijo con un tono totalmente despectivo con el único objetivo de humillarme.

Cogí mi prenda y no dije nada más. Me encerré en mi cuarto, puse algo de música y me tumbe a leer un rato pero fui incapaz de concentrarme. No me podían doler todavía esos insultos gratuitos, ella no podía tener ese poder sobre mí. Se supone que con el paso de los años vas madurando y te afecta menos lo que digan de ti así que ya no estoy en Secundaria y no debo lloriquear por lo que una estúpida me diga.

Me desperté sobresaltada por unos fuertes golpes en mi puerta. Medio grogui me levanté, tropezándome con los zapatos que tenía en el suelo. Abría la puerta y de nuevo me encontré con un par de ojos verdes.

-son las ocho y cuarto y te estamos esperando Bella- me dijo con urgencia.

-me he quedado dormida y ya no tengo hambre- dije débilmente debido a mi estado somnoliento.

-¿ no has comido nada? ¿ te encuentra bien?- se le notaba preocupado.

- no he comido y estoy bien, así que ahora te puedes ir tú a cenar.

- te hace falta comer- repuso él, mira que era cabezota…

Me dieron ganas de reírme, comer no era precisamente lo que me hacia falta, sino más bien lo contrario.

-ponte gafas Edward.

Ignoró mi respuesta y me arrastró fuera de mi habitación.

-¡estoy descalza!

-eso tiene fácil solución- dijo mientras se metía en mi cuarto. Se agachó y cogió mis zapatillas para luego lanzármelas.

-mira que eres pesado- gruñí.

El sólo rió y me empujó.

La mesita del salón estaba repleta de deliciosos platos.

-no sabía que cocinases tan bien Rosalie-no me esperaba eso de la rubia.

- en realidad no lo he hecho yo todo- dijo mientras colocaba los vasos en la mesa.

- cada miércoles es una tradición entre nosotros cenar juntos. Pero no cenamos encargado sino que nosotros mismos lo cocinamos y lo compartimos con los demás- explicó Edward acomodado en el suelo.

- es un a forma útil de obligar a los chicos a cocinar, yo no pienso pasarme toda la vida cocinando para alguien- dijo Rosalie mientras miraba a los chicos.

- yo te cocinaré lo que quieras Rosy- dijo Emmet de forma cursi.

-Siempre que se comestible…-murmuré esperando que nadie me escuchase y error: Edward se estaba riendo junto con Alice. Tenía que mantener el pico cerrado.

No había compartido una cena tan divertida nunca. Me encantó verles interactuar como una familia, compartían bromas, gestos, pequeños guiños, se enfurruñaban…No podía evitar sentirme fuera de lugar, era una intrusa en esa cena, compartir habitación con Rosalie no me daba derecho a compartir sus amigos ni a tomar parte de ese delicioso y cotidiano hecho: una cena de amigos.

Mientras los hombres recogían la mesa nosotras nos quedamos echadas en los sofás haciendo zapping. Casualmente vimos que iban a reponer la película "El diario de Noa" y decidimos verla. Acabé compartiendo el sitio con Edward y para mi gusto él se acercó demasiado a mí así que me pegué más al brazo del sofá. Claramente él lo notó porque se le escapó una sonrisa totalmente hermosa y se pegó más a mí. No tenía alternativa o lo dejaba como estaba o me caía del sofá.

Lo dejé estar, me incomodaba que estar tan cerca de él. No podía evitar comparar nuestros cuerpos, el suyo era atlético y firme, el mío ancho y feo. Mis piernas se veían horrorosamente más anchas que las suyas. En cuanto realmente me di cuenta de ello dejé de apoyar completamente las piernas en el sofá y las coloqué contra mi pecho, apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas.

Al cabo de un rato noté la cabeza de Edward sobre mi hombro y vi como él se pegaba más a mí.

-¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?- le susurré intentando no molestar a los demás.

-tengo algo de sueño y estaba incómodo, pero ahora ya no lo estoy- dijo en tono pastoso sin moverse una ápice.

-¿te importaría alejarte?

-¿Por qué?- dijo ofendido

- no me gusta que me toquen-confesé.

-no hay nada malo en esto Bella- dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros- el contacto humano en natural.

Ante su nuevo toqué todo mi cuerpo vibró, estaba temblando ligeramente. Nervios, miedo, vergüenza, incomodidad, dolor, anhelo, calidez, indecisión… mi cuerpo era un revoltijo de sensaciones, algo que nunca me había pasado. Me sentía confusa así que hice lo que mejor se me daba: huí. Salí como alma que lleva el diablo del salón y me encerré en mi habitación sin mirar atrás.

**Bueno, creo que no he tardado mucho en subir ¿no os parece?**

**Aviso para navegantes****: si por cualquier motivo tardo en actualizar la información estará en mi profile, no me gusta dejar notas de autor, no sólo porque está prohibido, sino porque como lectora odio cuando voy a leer una nuevo capítulo y me encuentro con una NA… no se que pensaréis vosotras….**

**No me quiero enrollar más: gracias por leer, por los reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

**Pasar un buen finde! XD**

**BesiTosS!!**

**Sil**


	4. Cediendo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama es mía.**

* * *

**¿Qué es belleza?**

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Cediendo_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde esa noche en el salón y Edward seguía siendo tan pesado como siempre: se sentaba conmigo en las clases que compartíamos, me invitaba después a tomarme un café, venía a cenar a casa y se pasaba por mi habitación…parecía ajeno a todos mis intentos de rechazo y no se daba por vencido. No podía negar que se trataba de un chico muy tenaz. Intentaba no pasar mucho tiempo con él, pero aún así podía presumir de conocer bastante a Edward Cullen, no sólo por lo que me hablaba sino por lo que escuchaba todas las noches desde mi habitación. Por lo visto los Cullen y Hale habían decidido que la habitación de Rose era la de las reuniones porque pasaban allí parte de las tardes y las noches. Edward parecía un chico muy divertido, extrovertido, sociable y cariñoso y en muchas ocasiones le encontraba abrazando a alguna de las chicas. En mi opinión era demasiado pegajoso, tanto abrazo, el sentarse tan cerca, los abrazos por los hombros, el permanecer tan cerca… yo era una persona que valoraba mucho su espacio vital y alguien como Edward me ponía los pelos de punta.

Hoy había sido un día extenuante, me había quedado seis horas en la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo, cuanto antes empezase antes iba a acabar. Cuando salí de la facultad era casi de noche y la vista era hermosa, con el sol escondiendo tras los elevados edificios.

Mientras caminaba vi que en varios de los postes de salida había colgados unos carteles sobre un nuevo grupo musical que iba a actuar en el campus el próximo viernes. Dirigí mi cabeza hacia uno de los carteles con la mala suerte de que en esa dirección había un grupo de tres o cuatro chicos, que con el ego en los cielos, pensaron que les había mirado a ellos y se dedicaron a silbarme. Me puse muy nerviosa ante tal gesto, decidí aligerar el paso con tan mala suerte que me tropecé con las escaleras y caí, dándome un fuerte golpe en la rodilla. No me molesté en ver que me había hecho y salí de allí a toda prisa, escuchando más silbidos y risas burlonas.

Llegué a casa de un mal humor de perros. Tiré mi mochila al suelo, sin mirar quien estaba por allí y me dirigí hacia mi habitación tirándome en plancha sobre la cama.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuché unos firmes golpes en mi puerta.

-¿si?-contesté en tono apático sin abrir los ojos, manteniendo la cabeza enterrada en almohada.

-¿Bella? ¿Te ha pasado algo? Has entrado en casa sin mirar ni a los lados- me dijo Rose manteniéndose cerca de la puerta.

-Estoy cansada, acabo de terminar un trabajo-dije mientras me daba la vuelta y quedaba boca arriba.

-¡Bella! ¡Has manchado el edredón, tienes el pantalón roto por la rodilla! ¿Qué…? ¡ estás sangrando!- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Se agachó cerca de la cama en un intento de inspeccionar desde cerca mi rodilla, hasta ese momento no había reparado en la ella. La vergüenza y el mal rato que había pasado habían borrado el dolor físico.

-Espérame aquí-se dio la vuelta para volver al cabo de unos segundos con un botiquín portátil.

Rosalie se portó como no habría esperado jamás, no es que me llevase mal con ella, pero nuestra relación era bastante fría en parte por mi carácter.

Me curó con mucha paciencia y me trajo la cena a la cama ya que la rodilla se estaba hinchando y me dolía de verdad, hasta incluso se llevó mi maltrecho pantalón para lavarlo.

Cenamos juntas en mi cama, charlamos un rato sobre temas triviales y nos fuimos a la cama. Increíblemente no me sentí incómoda con ella, era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación con alguien sin sentirme tensa o amenazada.

Pasé una mala noche por el dolor de la rodilla. Para mi sorpresa cuando me levanté en mi mesilla había un vaso de agua con un par de pastillas para el dolor con un una cara sonriente dibujada en un possit. No me esperaba eso de Rosalie, quizás la hubiese juzgado muy duramente pero era algo típico en mí, era demasiado recelosa y no se me daba bien conocer gente nueva.

Con aquel simple gesto Rose consiguió pintarme una estúpida sonrisa. A veces era tan simple…

Eran las cuatro de la tarde así que llegaba con retraso a mi puesto de trabajo espero que la señora Thompson no se enfadase pero las cosas se me habían complicado más de la cuenta.

Entre medio jadeando a la tienda esperando encontrarme a la pequeña y menuda anciana sentada en su característico taburete detrás de la robusta y antigua mesa. Pero para mi sorpresa allí se encontraba un hombre bastante más mayor y con una cara que distaba mucho de parecer amable.

-Buenas tardes –saludé indecisa ¿ me iba al cuarto de atrás a dejar mis cosas o me presentaba a ese señor?

-Es usted Isabella Swan ¿cierto?

Asentí a modo de respuesta.

-Mi nombre es Brett Thompson y soy sobrino de la dueña del local. Como podrá usted observar Isabella mi tía no ha podido venir, y no lo hará ya más, debido a problemas de salud.

-¿la ha sucedido algo?- me daba pena la pobre anciana que me había dado el empleo.

-Esta mañana cuando se estaba arreglando para salir de casa se ha resbalado, cayéndose y rompiéndose una cadera. La tienen que operar y tendría que estar un tiempo en cama así que no se podrá hacer cargo del negocio lo que unido a los inexistentes beneficios del lugar ha llevado a la familia a optar por el cierre definitivo del lugar. Así que usted queda por lo tanto despedida.

Tiene que haber de todo en el mundo ¿ no podía endulzar un poco el mensaje? Era un varapalo bastante importante el quedarme a estas alturas y después de tan poco tiempo sin trabajo.

Después de que arreglásemos el papeleo y el tema de mi sueldo me fui de allí. No puse muchos impedimentos a la liquidación de mi contrato por dos motivos: no quería complicarle la vida a la señora Thompson y no me apetecía discutir con un hombre que parecía estar recitando la lista de la compra cuando hablaba.

No sabía que impresionar sacar del día, comencé bien y acabé mal. Bueno este mal iba a convertirse en algo relativo unos minutos después.

Más cansada de lo que podía esperar llegué al departamento con ganas de tumbarme en el sofá y no pensar mucho, no pensar en la perdida de mi empleo y en los pocos ahorros con los que contaba, en la próxima búsqueda de empleo, en todas las tareas que se iban acumulando sobre mis escritorio, en las montañas de apuntes que parecían querer romper mis carpetas, en lo incómoda que se me hacía la presencia de Edward y la hiperactividad de Alice, en la llamada pendiente que tenía a mi casa…

Estaba dormida cuando unas suaves caricias me alejaban de los pacíficos brazos de Morfeo. Eran tímidas y ligeras, recorriéndome los pómulos, la frente, la nariz, perfilándome las cejas…Estaba tan a gusto que volví a caer en la inconsciencia. De nuevo fui despertada por caricias, si es que se podían llamar así, unas amplias manos se paseaban por mi rostro sin rastro alguno de la delicadeza y ternura de la vez anterior ¿o lo había soñado?

Abrí los ojos de golpe molesta por las estúpidas risas que escuchaba. Me sentí desconcertada por unos segundos. Emmet estaba arrodillado en el suelo con cara de tonto y las manos en sus costados, vi como Alice se retorcía de risa en el sofá y Jasper intentaba contenerla. Se estaban riendo de mí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo imbécil?-de un manotazo le alejé de mí y le empuje con la intención de tirarle al suelo pero apenas se movió.

Tuve la satisfacción de ver como sus sonrisas se transformaban en muecas de incomprensión y luego disgusto.

-Estabas dormida Bella.

"_Qué chico más listo_" pensé para mí.

-¿y que me quieres decir con eso? La próxima vez si no sabes que hacer con tus manos te las puedes meter en…-una mano tapo mi boca impidiéndome terminar mi fabulosa frase.

-No seas mal hablada Bella. Como Emmet es todo un caballero ahora mismo te pedirá disculpas por la invasión de tu espacio privado y tú, como buena chica, las aceptarás.

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Sin más y siendo más antipática de lo que acostumbraba a ser me fui hacia mi cuarto. Pude escuchar como Rosalie le reprendía.

-¿ es que no la conoces ya?

- no pensaba que se iba a poner así, pero si en realidad no he hecho nada- se defendía Emmet.

Me puse algo de música para no escuchar la conversación, me apetecía desconectar.

Si no tenía pocas cosas en las que pensar ahora se sumaban a mi lista, las tiernas y posiblemente imaginaras caricias que me habían hecho estremecerme, mi explosivo ataque a Emmet y lo imbécil y antipática que estaba siendo.

Pasaron algunos días en los que esquivé todo lo que pude a los Cullen y a los Hale, y digo todo lo que pude porque librarse de Edward era imposible. En clase se sentaba junto a mí a pesar de mi escasa conversación. Viendo que con eso no tenía mucho éxito decidió seguir la vieja técnica de las notas sin sentido. Debo decir que aunque no me sorprendió tanto como la primera vez, me agradó que se esforzase por hablarme y tener contacto conmigo. La gente se solía cansar rápido de mí y me dejaban sola así que ¿ qué sentido tenía esforzarme por conocer gente si al final se iban a ir haciéndome daño? Todo en este mundo es pasajero, tiene principio y fin y en la mayoría de las ocasiones cuando alguien se va te hace daño y altera el ritmo estable de tu vida.

Muchas noches me quedaba escuchando a los Cullen y los Hale, normalmente de forma involuntaria. Me apoyaba sobre el cabecero de mi cama para leer un rato pero en vez de eso terminaba por escuchar, muchas veces, conversaciones estúpidas y divertidas, escuchaba sus risas, sus bromas, sus piques y sus inofensivas amenazadas.

Todo ello me llevaba a pensar, a analizarme a mí misma y a compararme con ellos.

Yo siempre había sabido que me iba a quedar sola ese era mi destino, tenía que asumirlo. En plena adolescencia no me preocupaba por ello, pero para mi desgracia mis años de tontería juvenil duraron muy poco, maduré antes que el resto y con este nuevo pensamiento y forma de comportarme comencé a preguntarme por mi futuro, no el típico futuro estúpido de "que voy a hacer mañana" o si "me va a llamar tal persona"; me preguntaba sobre mi vida, sobre que iba a ser de mí en unos años. Quería estudiar, salir de casa , tener mi propio hogar… en resumen tomar las riendas de mi vida. Todo eso me parecía algo maravilloso y aún hoy me lo sigue pareciendo. Pronto entendí que mi camino no iba a estar repleto de acompañantes, pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo me iba dando cuenta de que estaba sola, cada vez más sola. En un principio me preocupó, había perdido el contacto con la gente de mi edad pero por otro lado ¿ por qué me interesaba sino compartía intereses con ellos? Era como un círculo vicioso, no me gustaba lo que hacían así que no salía con ellos y me quedaba apartada de todos los planes, inmersa en mi mundo y cuando se me ocurría sacar la cabeza para ver que ocurría a mí alrededor me notaba cada vez más alejada de ellos y por lo tanto más sola. Realmente no me importó, estaba bien como estaba, quizás a Renne no le hacía gracia pero se tenía que aguantar, imagino que todas las madres sueñan con tener hijos polifacéticos, extrovertidos, sociables, queridos por la gente… pero yo salí todo lo contrario y eso la decepcionó. Lo sentía por ella, sea como sea es mi madre, me dio la vida y me ha criado como mejor ha podido. Valoraba su esfuerzo pero se había equivocado mucho, me había hecho daño. Aunque para ser sincera yo también tengo mi fragmento de culpa.

No fue hasta hace unos meses cuando me empecé a angustiarme secreta y verdaderamente por la soledad. De aquí a unas décadas, cuando mis padres muriesen, me iba a quedar completamente sola, no tenía a nadie, no tenía hermanos ni otros familiares con los que mantuviese algún tipo de relación. Tampoco tenía amigos ¿ alguna vez les tuve? Todo el mundo habla con soltura de la amistad, del número tan grande de amigos que tienen… pero para mí no podían estar más equivocados. Amigos hay pocos, con los dedos de una mano les puedes contar y encima te van a sobrar dedos. Un buen amigo es aquel que está contigo en las buenas y en las malas, soportando el chaparrón, alguien que te anima pero te para los pies cuando te hace falta, alguien que te sepa leer con facilidad, que te diga la verdad, pero sobretodo debe ser alguien que te quiera, el amor debe ser un sentimiento desinteresado, no debe buscar nada a cambio, pero ya sabemos que los humanos somos egoístas por naturaleza, así que cuando le damos algo a alguien esperamos algo a cambio y todo se acaba corrompiendo…

Me da miedo pensar en lo sola que voy a estar, pienso en lo que me espera ¿podrán las metas que me he marcado compensar esa falta de calidez humana, esa falta de contacto, de cariño? Quiero pensar que si, pero en el fondo se que no va a ser así ¿en que me convertiré en unos años? ¿ En una vieja amargada y frustrada?

No lo pensaba reconocer en voz alta, pero maldita sea, lo que de verdad quiero es tener a alguien a mi lado, a alguien que me quiera. Había llegado a convencerme de que no hacia falta, que en el siglo XXI una mujer puede estar sola, no tener familia y ser feliz. Pero me había confundido en algo primordial y ahora me daba cuenta: la soledad tiene límites y yo los había sobrepasado. Duele, duele mucho saber que vas a quedarte sola y que todo lo que consigas no va a servir para tapar ese vacío que siempre va a estar ahí recordándote lo miserable y pobre que es tu vida.

En ocasiones preferiría no ser tan madura y parecerme un poco más a la mayoría de los jóvenes, no preocupados por su futuro a largo plazo sino por lo inmediato. Me gustaría ser un poco más simple y no darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza pero pronto me arrepiento porque si cambiase mi esencia dejaría de ser lo que soy.

Ya llevábamos más de dos meses de clase y el trabajo se multiplicaba de una forma alarmante. Para mi suerte, me había tocado hacer un trabajo voluntario con Edward para una de las optativas. En realidad no es que me hubiese tocado, se trataba de un trabajo en parejas, descartando hacerlo de forma individual, y como no conocía a mucha gente de la clase me puse con Edward. Pude ver de cerca como la noticia le gustaba. Sólo por complacerle le acompañé a la máquina de cafés.

-Bueno Bella, vamos mejorando, todavía no te he llevado hasta la cafetería pero estamos en ello ¿no?- me dijo divertido mientras pulsaba uno de los botones de la enorme máquina.

-¡Edward! Que alegría encontrarte por aquí- dijo aquella voz nasal que tan bien conocía.

Sí, era Melanie.

-¿Qué haces tú por aquí?- le dijo Edward con cierta renuencia.

-Me apetecía verte- soltó la muy descarada ignorándome.

Edward pareció molesto por la respuesta.

-Deja de bromear Melanie, ¿querías algo en especial?

-No seas así Edward, sólo quería pasarme a ver a mis vecinos.

Así que ese era el lazo que los unía: eran vecinos.

-Bueno pues encantado de verte pero ahora discúlpanos, Bella y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo- dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo y tiraba de mí hacia él.

-Pero si esta aquí Bella, espera ¿tú eres la que va a hacer el trabajo con Edward? ¿Vais a clase juntos?

Me reí de su cara de tonta, parecía indignada.

-Sí. Hasta otra ocasión querida Melanie. Nos vamos que el tiempo es oro y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Volví a disfrutar de su cara. Esta chica era muy expresiva, podía ver la furia bullendo en su interior, parecía querer decir algo y a la vez paralizada.

-¿querida?- me inquirió Edward en tono divertido.

-¿tenemos que hacer un trabajo ahora mismo? Vaya, pues se me ha olvidado ¡ que cabeza tengo querido!

-bien, esta vez no tengo nada que decir pero te estaré vigilando Swan.

Pequeños momentos como este se repetían a menudo con Edward. Eran detalles tontos que lograban hacerme sonreír, un día discutíamos sobre unos apuntes que le había dejado y que no me había devuelto, otro sobre su manía de quitarme los subrayadores, o por su obsesiva intención por llevarme a la cafetería… Poco a poco nos íbamos acercando má increíble como me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Edward, y lo más importante ¡disfrutaba de ella! Eso nunca la había ocurrido, menos, con un varón.

Llegué a clase y me encontré con una pequeña nota de papel sobre mi mesa.

"_Si coges los apuntes hoy por mí tendrás una recompensa. A las_

_12:00 en el parque de los bancos rojos."_

¿Qué quería ahora?

A pesar de comportarme como una cascarrabias en el fondo me gustaban sus tonterías, me hacía sentir especial como si le importarse. Pero aún con eso debía tener las cosas claras, yo seguía siendo Bella, la misma de siempre, la que no encajaba en ningún lugar y él era Edward, un chico que podía gustar a todo el mundo, agradable, encantador y terriblemente atractivo.

Las clases se me hicieron eternas, ansiaba salir de clase para encontrarme con él y ver que se le había ocurrido. Tenía que mantener la calma y no comportarme como una niña estúpida, debía volver a mantener las distancias, con el paso de los días me iban acercando más a él y eso suponía que me iban a hacer daño, una vez bajé mis defensas y no dudaron en herirme.

Con algo de retraso llegué al parque. Divisé a Edward en uno de los bancos más alejados, recostado y con los ojos cerrados, dejándose bañar por los cálidos rayos del astro rey. Estaba realmente hermoso, no quería aceptarlo, es más jamás lo haría en voz alta, no estaba a su altura, no tenía derecho a mirarlo. Lo contemplé por unos momentos más, permitiéndome deleitarme con su resplandeciente imagen.

No se que es lo que me está pasando, yo nunca me fijaba en los chicos y menos con calificativos como hermoso. Debía poner distancia desde ya, cuanto antes me alejase antes me iba a volver a sentir normal.

Pero él era realmente hermoso, todo en él parecía ser perfecto. Y estaba fuera de su alcance debía recordarlo constantemente.

Pero no importaba cuan amable y bueno fuese conmigo, me recordé a sí misma, porque no estaba buscando un amigo y mucho menos una relación. Ya tenía suficientes cosas en que pensar: buscar un trabajo, planear el futuro….

No buscaba nada, porque aparte de todo no estaba en posición de buscar nada ni aunque estuviera interesada en algo, que no lo estaba.

-¡Bella! Ya pensé que me habías dejado colgado- dijo Edward mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Qué querías?- vi su cara de desconcierto, últimamente las cosas estaba yendo mejor entre nosotros.

-Como se que nunca me vas a acompañar a la cafetería he decidido hacer yo mismo el café e invitarte a comer algo con él en el parque- dijo como si no hubiese dicho nada hace unos segundos.

Me dejó desconcertada, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no me veía capaz de rechazar su gesto. Mientras esperaba mi respuesta me di cuenta por primera vez que Edward también podía sentirse vulnerable, podía ver la duda bailando en sus ojos y por la tensión que reflejaba su postura notaba que no estaba del todo seguro de que esperar.

-Rápido que tengo que ir a buscar trabajo-improvisé.

Soltó algo de aire y me mandó tomar asiento junto a él.

No me pude librar de veinte minutos de desayuno tardío. La mayoría del tiempo fue Edward quien habló, yo sólo me limitaba a permanecer callada y disfrutar del cremoso café con croissants. Edward pareció olvidar lo que había ocurrido y se comportó como siempre. Me hacía sentir mala persona, yo nunca me había complicado antes tanto la vida con asuntos como estos.

Esta parecía ser una noche de las tranquilas, el silencio reinaba en la casa y extrañamente me hacia sentir rara, el ruido nocturno se había convertido en mi nana particular para dormir.

Un suave toque resonó en mi habitación. Sin levantarme de la cama di paso a quien llamase. Era Rosalie, algo extraño.

-Buenas noches Bella

-¿Qué tal Rosalie?

-Quería habar contigo- me dijo no sonando tan segura como en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Se que en un principio no conectamos mucho, culpa de las dos, a ti no te interesaba mucho conocerme y a mí tampoco. Soy algo cerrada en lo que se refiere a nuevas amistades pero bueno en este tiempo te he conocido más y me he dado cuenta de que a nosotras nos unen muchas cosas ¡Sabes como pararle los pies a Emmet cuando se pasa con sus bromas!, no te dejas arrastrar por Alice y además tienes un carácter bastante brusco, sin ofender claro.

Me dejó desconcertada.

-¿y este repentino acercamiento a que se debe?- mi vena desconfiada salía a la luz.

-Edward me ha contado lo que ha ocurrido hoy contigo, tu repentino cambio. Siempre haces eso ¿lo sabías? Cuando te estás relajando un chip se activa en ti y te hace alértate de los demás, no te sueltas nada.

-Eso no me aclara las cosas.

-¿ves lo que te digo?- no podía negarlo, había dado en el clavo con todo lo que había dicho así que no pude evitar lanzarla una sonrisa de complicidad.

-puede que tengas razón, pero sólo un poco ¿eh? No te confíes- la dije en tono bromista.

-la cosa es que me identifico mucho contigo, yo también salto ante lo mínimo. Pero creo poder ir más allá y ver que escondes otro tipo de complejos- me tensé con esto último, no me apetecía hablar con ella sobre mi cuerpo. Ya era suficiente con la evidente diferencia existente entre ambas. Ella rubia, con un cuerpo escultural y un rostro con aire elegante u distinguido. Al lado estaba yo, morena como el noventa por ciento de la población, con un cuerpo que era de todo menos escultural.

-No entiendo porque me dices eso ni porque vienes hasta mí justo en este momento.

-Simplemente te quiero aconsejar, yo cometí algunos errores en el paso por ser tan fría como tú y yo sólo quiero que tú no vuelvas a repetir esos errores ni que pierdas la oportunidad de conocer gente.

-¡Oh sí! La universidad es el lugar para hacer amistades, o por lo menos eso dicen.

-¡Deja el sarcasmo de lado Bella! Yo sólo quería hablar contigo pero estás en un plan queme dan ganas de darme la vuelta y volver a mi cuarto.

-Vale, me he pasado. Me callo y te dejo hablar.

-Todo el mundo considera que mi físico es algo maravilloso y que sólo trae felicidad y no pueden estar más confundidos. La gente se deja asombrar por la belleza física muchos parecen deslumbrados y otros, sobre toda otras, envidiosos.

Tenía ganas de preguntarla que tenía que ver lo que me estaba contando conmigo. Ella no me conocía tanto como para venir a hablarme de complejos o miedos. Estaba comenzando a sudar por el nerviosismo prefería mantener conversiones triviales y sin fondo.

-No te quiero aburrir así que lo resumiré: mi cuerpo me ha hecho destacar del resto. La gente se me acercaba con intereses poco honestos y aprendí a no confiar en la gente. Veo que tus problemas van por el mismo sitio, ti físico te ha convertido en lo que eres.

Sentía rabia por sus palabras. No sólo había dado de lleno con mi problema sino que lo había dicho abiertamente.

¿Quién la había dado tal confianza?

¿Quién se creía que era?

Estaba intentando controlarle para no contestar cualquier grosería. Otra vez tenía una mezcla de sentimientos y me encontraba avergonzada, no me gustaba hablar con nadie de mi peso ni de mi físico.

-Agradezco tu confesión pero no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida yo no te he dado ningún derecho para tomarte tales atribuciones.

-¿Qué? Te he contado algo importante para mí y tú ¿me contestas así?

-¡Tú que sabes de pasarlo mal¡ eres una hermosura, en cambio ¿me has mirado a mí?¿ qué sabes tú de dificultades? ¿Alguna vez no te han dado un trabajo por ser gorda? ¿ Alguna vez se han reído de ti por no poder ponerte un bikini? ¿ alguna vez has sentido la desilusión de tu madre al mirarte?

Negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-¡ Entonces no me vengas con consejos baratos de revista quinceañera!-exploté.

-¡ Lo que eres es una egocéntrica! No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho estás tan preocupada por ti misma y tu mundo que no prestas atención a las cosas de alrededor. Por mi te puedes ir a …

Nos vimos interrumpidas por Jasper que entró abruptamente a mi habitación.

-Escuché gritos al llegar y como la puerta estaba abierta he entrado por si ocurría algo.

_Genial, ahora íbamos a tener público ¿Qué querría ahora?._

-No es nada Jasper, Bella y yo sólo estábamos hablando

-¿Bella?- me preguntó Jasper.

-Déjanos terminar de hablar por favor- contesté dándole una breve mirada.

-Calmaos- dijo mientras con cara de estar poco convencido salía de la habitación. Al final no sabíamos a que había venido pero eso no era lo importante ahora.

Me estaba comportando como una estúpida de campeonato, en realidad Rosalie no había hecho nada por ofenderme.

-Siento descargar todo mi mal humor contigo, pero no estoy acostumbrada a hablar de cosas íntimas con nadie, y bueno, pues… me pongo nerviosa y al final acabo haciendo alguna tontería como la de hace unos minutos.

-Yo también pierdo los papeles rápido- comenzó ella.

Estuvimos hablando cerca de una hora, con mucha más calma que en anteriores ocasiones. No le conté muchas de mis preocupaciones, pero sí algunas y ella hizo lo mismo. Fue una conversación realmente agradable casi de amiga a amiga. Rose era encantadora cuando quería.

-¿Por qué estáis teniendo tanta paciencia conmigo?- era algo que no lograba entender.

-Porque sabemos que mereces la pena.

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le había dicho ningún piropo, y no sabía muy bien cómo tenía que reaccionar.

-Supongo que gracias, se que no lo merezco.

Para mi total sorpresa se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Al principio me tensé pero luego se lo devolví. Finalmente se fue deseándome y con la promesa de pasar la tarde de mañana juntas.

No se lo iba a contar todo en un día, es más dudaba de ser capaz algún día de vaciar mi alma y contárselo todo a otra persona, eso implicaba un grado de confianza que no creía poder conocer jamás. Al destapar tu alma le dabas a esa persona una parte muy valiosa de ti. Era esa persona la que a partir de ese momento tenía el poder de hacer contigo lo que quisiese.

Pero a pesar de todo me sentí bien conmigo misma esa noche porque me había mostrado bastante abierta. Rosalie no me había juzgado por mi físico ¿estaría demasiado obsesionada con ello?

* * *

_**¿Cuánto tiempo verdad?**_** Espero que leyerais la nota en mi profile, ya lo he dicho pero no me gustan las notas de autor puestas en las historias. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer de ahí el retraso, pero en cuanto acabe con los exámenes actualizaré mucho más a menudo.**

**En cuanto al **_**capi**_**: disfruté mucho construyendo a esta Bella, es un personaje bastante complejo y me gustaría que llegarais a conocerla bien. Ella tiene muchos conflictos internos y muchas de las barreras se las pone ella misma.**

**Una última cosa: ¿habéis visto le **_**pelea entre Edward y Jacob-perro**_** ( lo siento por sus seguidoras)? Me encanta ver a Edward con tanto carácter! Aunque la verdad es que se sale bastante del libro… :P**

**Buena semana a todas! Nos leemos!**

**BesiToSsS**

**SiL**


	5. Accidente y enfados

**¿Qué es belleza?**

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Accidente y enfados_

Mi relación con Rose avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Estaba descubriendo en ella cosas que me parecían imposibles, era sencilla y amable, tierna en ocasiones. Pero sobre todo era divertida y sincera. Y todo ello me encantaba.

Cada vez pasábamos más tiempo juntas, a veces íbamos a la biblioteca a estudiar, o mejor dicho a hacer que estudiábamos un rato, y otras simplemente salíamos a tomar un café. Las cosas marchaban sin complicaciones ni presiones, me gustaba compartir tiempo con ella sobre todo por eso. Ella no me juzgaba por mi físico, jamás hizo alusión alguna a ello, simplemente éramos un par de chicas de la edad con ganas de distraernos un rato.

Y a pesar de lo cómoda que me sentía no podía dejar de pensar en ello como algo extraño, y en de cierta manera era algo extraño para mí, compartir tu tiempo con otra persona por el mero placer de hacerlo y sin que fuese algo impuesto o incómodo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí muy a gusto, tenía una amiga.

Pero todo esto estaba teniendo daños colaterales ya que las reuniones Cullen-Halen en nuestra habitación se habían visto reducidas por nuestras pequeñas salidas. Me sentía más a gusto con ella sola que con los demás. Nunca me habían gustado los grupos, nunca había estado incluida realmente en uno. Y en especial, este grupo era muy unido, se notaba el cariño y la confianza que sentía los unos por los otros. De alguna manera me dan envidia. Resulta extraño anhelar aquello que nunca se ha tenido, la naturaleza humana no dejaba de sorprenderme nunca.

-¡Bella!

-¿qué ocurre Rose?- me había alterado con semejante grito.

-¿te acuerdas que me constaste que ibas a clase de yoga?- asentí- Bien, pues he decido apuntarme contigo, estoy algo vaga últimamente y no hago nada de ejercicio así que no me vendrá mal hacer algo ¿ no crees?

- por mí perfecto, no es que las clases sean muy divertidas, pero sirven para relajarte un poquito y además ¿ nunca está de más mejorar nuestra flexibilidad, no?- estaba comprobado que una mayor flexibilidad tenía como consecuencia el aumento de la relajación mental y física.

-¡Pequeña pervertida!- me gritó de nuevo con una cara más que sugerente.

-¿ se puede saber que he dicho?- estaba completamente perdida.

Ella estalló en risotadas. Pasar tanto tiempo con Emmet la estaba afectando de algún modo.

-No querría corromper tus virginales oídos, así que me lo guardo para mí.

Me puse colorada al instante, adivinando el camino de sus pensamientos.

-¡eres una cochina!- dije yo mientras comenzaba a reírme.

Nuestro momento se vio interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

-¿ se puede saber a que se debían tantas risas si no estaba yo aquí , el verdadero alma de la fiesta?- dijo Emmet entrando por la puerta.

Agarró a Rose por la espalda y la plantó uno de esos besos de película. Algo totalmente innecesario, se habían visto hacía poco más de un par de horas, además esas cosas se hacen en la intimidad, no hay necesidad de dar espectáculos; pero dado que Rose estaba contenta con ello decidí tragarme mis palabras. De vez en cuando estaba bien ceder un poco.

Decidí irme de allí, viendo que mi presencia estaba de más.

-Así que flexibilidad ¿eh Rose? Cuando quieras practicamos la postura del león- dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me dirigía hacia mi dormitorio. Creo que había entendido hacia donde se había dirigido su para nada inocente mente calenturienta. Para que luego digan de los hombres…

A lo lejos escuché las risas de mi amiga y las preguntas de su novio, totalmente perdido en aquella sucesión de intercambios.

OoOooOOoooOOO

Llevaba varios días sintiéndome mejor conmigo misma y por ende con lo que me rodeaba. Sabía a que se debía o mejor dicho a quien: Rose.

Quizás durante todo este tiempo había estado parcialmente equivocada, quizás no todas las personas eran crueles y algunas de ellas tenían cosas puras que ofrecer. Era una nueva vertiente en mi vida, por una parte quería avanzar más por ese lado, conocía a los Cullen y Hale y si nuestra relación no avanzaba era en gran parte por todas las barreras que levantaba a cada instante; pero por otro lado, me seguía pareciendo más cómodo permanecer resguardada en mi cascarón, si bien me condenaba a no conocer cosas nuevas como el calor del amor, también me aseguraba de no ser destrozada por nadie.

-¿Cuándo vamos a hacer el trabajo Bella?- me preguntó Edward mientras jugueteaba con una pelotita: bota que bota. Me estaba levantando dolor de cabeza.

-¡Quieto Cullen! Me exasperas…

-¡Tú siempre tan encantadora Bella! Ahora ya en serio, tenemos que hacer el trabajo, no quiere que se me junte con lo demás.

-Bien, puesto que tienes tanta prisa, decídelo tú ahora, así por lo menos te callarás un rato.

Esta era la forma más sencilla de tratar a Edward. Si por las buenas no avanzábamos este era el único camino viable que me quedaba.

-¿Qué te parece en mi cuarto esta misma tarde? Así de paso lo conoces, nunca has querido venir con los demás, _rancia_ –musitó el cobarde.

-Te he oído Cullen, mantén sellados ese par de labios si no quieres que lo haga yo…-amenacé.

-Umm... Bella, no conocía ese lado tuyo tan violento- dijo en un intento de sonar ¿seductor?

-Los dobles sentidos conmigo no Cullen- le corté de forma fría, el cachondeo se había acabado- Dame tu dirección.

-No, a las cuatro te paso a recoger. Estate preparada Bella- me di la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharme, cuando noté que algo tocaba mi mejilla. Algo cálido y suave, _¿ unos labios?_

Me quedé estática, petrificada como una de las tantas esculturas griegas. Cuando fui capaz de moverme vi que Edward ya no estaba cerca de mí sino que caminaba dándome la espalda, ¿ lo habría soñado? No, todavía sentía el hormigueo bajo mi piel, aquello era tan real como el sol que en esos momento iluminaba el día.

_Imbécil, _¿quién le había dado tal libertad? Por eso ella no hacía concesiones, cuando dabas algo te cogían más de lo que ofrecías. Edward era la prueba de ello. Sentía unas irracionales ganas de llorar. Se sentía dolida, violentada, nerviosa, perdida y en parte asqueada. Pero debajo de todo ello había otra sensación que no reconoció.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo le iba a mirar a la cara?

Quizás lo mejor sería ignorar tal gesto, de esa forma Edward no tendría forma alguna de sacarlo a colación. Pero seguía corriendo el riesgo de que él lo repitiese, viendo que ella no había protestado ni se había opuesto. Y lo que era más grave, corría el riesgo de acabar por desear tal acto y eso era algo para lo que Bella, al menos mentalmente, no estaba preparada. Alguien no podía entrar en tu vida y desordenarla, hacer lo que le diera la gana, rompiendo los esquemas que ella tan minuciosamente había creado.

Pero el poder estaba en ella, estaba en ella darle o no importancia a tal hecho. Usando la razón comprendía eso, pero en cuanto a su cuerpo… este iba por libre. Ella no podía evitar el sonrojo ni el cosquilleo en su mejilla. Y aún cuando lo intentase, no se veía capaz de ello.

Toda aquella maraña de sensaciones y sentimientos la hacían sentirse estúpida y alterada y eso era algo que ella no era capaz de soportar, si ella algo adoraba de su actual vida, era la calma que había conseguido. Quizás algunos lo llamasen monotonía, pero no era eso, se trataba del hecho de que Bella prefería estar tranquila, sin tensiones ni nada que alterase su estado de ánimo

Con diez minutos de antelación Edward llegó al cuarto de Bella. Ella tenía clara su estrategia: ignorar lo acontecido horas atrás, mostrarse poco abierta a un intercambio amistoso y sólo dedicarse al trabajo.

Por alguna extraña razón tenía la corazonada de que Edward era una de esas personas que la podía herir profundamente. No sabía la causa, pero tenía esa intuición e iba a hacer caso de ella. Por ahí decían: _Mejor prevenir que curar_; y ella lo llevaba a la práctica en tantas ocasiones como le era posible.

-Cómprate un reloj, Cullen-dijo Bella mientras abría la puerta con desgana intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. _Estúpida._

-Yo también me alegro de verte Bella, ¿ estás preparada?

-Tampoco creo que hagan falta muchas cosas, no es como si me fuese de viaje. Con mi portátil y algunos apuntes sirve, ¿no?- ladré.

-Supongo- contestó él.

Nos encaminamos en silencio hacia su dormitorio. Estaba cerca del mío, no me extraña que pasase tanto tiempo ahí, lo tenía a un paso del suyo.

-Mi compañero de cuarto hoy no está aquí, se ha ido a visitar a su novia- cabecee en señal de entendimiento.

Estaba demasiado concentrada en aquel cuarto como para hablar con él. Se notaba que era un departamento masculino: lo primero con lo que te encontrabas era con una gran pantalla de plasmas y varias videoconsolas sobre el mueble del salón. _Tan típico… _La decoración era sencilla pero no por ello dejaba de ser sobria. Los colores eran tirando a oscuros, los muebles sencillos y prácticos. Todo perfecto para un estudiante.

-No te cortes maruja, cotillea lo que quieras- dijo él entre risas mientras desaparecía por lo que parecía ser la cocina.

-Callado estás más guapo, ¿ te lo habían dicho alguna vez?

-Bueno, lo de guapo me lo habían dicho en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca lo había escuchado de tus labios, así que, sí, definitivamente esto es nuevo.

Bella supo que se había equivocad de tema. Ahora tenía que buscar un camino de salida.

-¿No te enseñaron que era de buena educación ofrecer algo de tomar a tus invitados?

-Buen intento Bella- volvió a reír. Eso molestó a Bella, se estaba riendo de ella ¿ o era de la situación? Odiaba que se rieran de ella. No entendía porque la gente se reía a veces, ¿Por qué reírte de algo que en verdad no te hace gracia? Por cortesía quizás, para no herir al otro…

Bella sonreía poco, a veces ella misma notaba lo forzado de sus sonrisas. Era como si no fuese algo natural en ella. Quizás, quien sabe, sea necesario desarrollar la sonrisa o sea algo innato a cada uno.

Después de más de cuatro horas de trabajo ambos tenían ganas de tirar el portátil por la ventana y no hacer nada.

-¿Un descanso compañera?

-Por favor…- casi suplicó Bella.

-¿Te apetece que te enseñe algo?- se le notaba emocionado.

-Por esa cara tiene que ser algo muy bueno, adelante.

Edward resultaba un buen compañero de estudios. Era muy inteligente y sabía trabajar en grupo.

Bueno, al parecer las cosas estaban bien entre ellos. Bella suspiró aliviada.

De repente Bella escuchón un grito, un golpe y de nuevo otro grito. Asustaba corrió hacia le lugar del que provenían tales ruidos.

El corazón le latía frenéticamente en su pecho. No sabía que iba a encontrarse.

-¡Edward! ¿ qué ha ocurrido?-Edward estaba tirado en el suelo, su cara reflejaba un dolor intenso. En el suelo había varias cajas y un pequeño taburete caído.

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo este hombre?_

-Me he caído Bella. Quería alcanzar algo que estaba en las cajas de la parte de arriba del armario. Como estaban contra la pared no llegaba así que cogí el taburete y… bueno lo demás ya lo has visto- terminó entre pequeños gemidos de dolor.

Bien, estaba hablando y parecía estar más o menos bien. Pero aún así no me fiaba.

-¿Dónde te has golpeado y con qué?

-En la cabeza, el hombro y en una pierna. Creo que me he hecho un esguince, aunque me duele todo el cuerpo.

Me atreví a mirar su tobillo y sí, el tenía razón, su tobillo estaba comenzando a hincharse.

-Tenemos que ir al médico ya Edward, ¿te puedes incorporar o llamo a una ambulancia?

-No quiero tanto jaleo, sólo ayúdame tú.

Y eso fue lo que hicimos. Le costó bastante levantarse ya que se estaba mareando con lo que mi preocupación aumentó. Ya no tenía tan buen aspecto como antes. Estaba segura de que se estaba haciendo el duro para no asustarme, pero la cabeza y el tobillo le debían de doler bastante, tanto que era incapaz de apoyar su pie izquierdo en el suelo.

Como estaba tan nerviosa rechacé la oferta de Edward, no quería conducir su coche en semejante estado de nerviosismo.

_¿Él estaría bien, no?_

No tardamos mucho en llegar al hospital más cercano. Entré rápidamente en el hospital, quizás demasiado alterada y montando mucho revuelo. Exigí una silla para Edward y que le atendiesen en ese mismo instante.

-¡Se ha golpeado la cabeza!

-Tranquila señorita.

-¿Es que no me ha entendido? Le duele mucho la cabeza, se marea, tiene el tobillo como un poste, el hombro le tiene medio inmovilizado… ¡exijo atención inmediata!

De pronto note como una mano cogía la mía. Me sobresalté por el susto, pero pronto el toque me resultó familiar.

-Bella, tranquila, estoy bien. Vamos a sentarnos y a esperar.

No me quedó más remedio que hacerle caso. Cuando me disponía a empujar su silla hacia la sala de espera, Edward me mandó detenerme.

-Discúlpela, mi novia me quiere mucho- le dijo él a la enfermera.

Ella sonrió complacida.

-Amor joven y loco…- suspiró.

Si Edward podía hacer tales bromas es que no estaba tan mal. O quizás fuese que el golpe en la cabeza le había afectado de verdad. De igual forma, decidí ignorarlo como tantas otras cosas y me concentré en estudiar cada una de sus reacciones para poder ir valorando su estado. Me importaba más su salud que las sandeces que saliesen en ese momento por su boca, suponía que ya tendría tiempo de recriminárselo más tarde o sino no dudaba de que Edward provocaría una situación semejante, parecía que se había convertido en su nuevo hobbie.

No dejaron a Bella pasar con Edward, así que se tuvo que quedar en la sala de espera, sola, sin saber que hacer e inquieta por Edward.

De pronto se acordó de que no había avisado a los demás sobre el accidente de Edward pero a su vez se acordó de que los demás sabían que tenían que hacer un trabajo juntos, así que… ¿les habrían ido a buscar al cuarto de Edward?

Quería buscar un teléfono público y llamarles, con todo el susto había olvidado su teléfono móvil, pero temía que Edward o alguna enfermera pasasen a buscarla y no la encontraran.

Después de pasarse media tarde y parte de la noche de espera, Edward volvió. No tenía nada roto, un débil esguince y una fuerte contusión en el hombro por lo debería descansar unos días, poniéndose hielo, tomando unos antiinflamatorios y luego poniéndose calor.

Bella notó el cansancio de Edward. Había sido un día muy intenso así que le intentó reconfortar cogiéndole la mano. Ella misma quedó sorprendida por su gesto. Pero bueno era algo lógico, cuando alguien ha tenido un accidente, por pequeño que sea, hay que reconfortarlo. Eso hacen las madres con sus hijos, aunque bien mirado ella no era madre y Edward no era su hijo. Pero lo cierto es que él estaba débil y dolorido, con una mueca rara en su rostro y por el motivo que fuera a Bella no le gustaba verle así.

Pero aún estando débil ella no debería hacer eso, le estaba dando alas a Edward. Luego sería ella la que no le podría reprochar nada a él.

Con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz comenzó a alejar su mano de la de Edward, quién se despegó levemente del asiento del taxi para mirarla y agarrar más fuertemente su mano. Así iba a resultar imposible. _Una tregua _pensó ella.

En el camino a casa pasaron por la farmacia. Edward apenas había hablado y Bella ya no sabía que más hacer por él.

-Voy a llamar a tus hermanos Edward, ¿ te puedes quedar solo un momento?

-No te vayas Bella- dijo él medio dormido mientras se acurrucaba en su cama.

Ella no sabía que le habían dado en el hospital pero estaba un poco zombi, con pinta de caer dormido en dos segundos. Y quizás eso fuese lo mejor.

-Les tengo que avisar Edward y además tienes que comer algo.

-No Bella- se quejó como un bebe, era tan tierno…

-No seas niño Edward, deja que te arrope.

-Con una condición Bella: quédate un poco conmigo y luego les llamas.

Le mire con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sólo te pido eso Bella, por favor.

Con medio gruñido acepté su petición. Él se colocó en uno de los bordes de la cama para dejarme espacio. Me medio tumbé sobre la colcha, con mi espalda descansando en el cabecero.

Poquito a poco Edward se acercó más a mí. Una de sus manos buscó la mía y la arragó fuertemente con los ojos aún cerrados. Nuevamente le permití aquel contacto. Pero sólo por hoy, mañana las cosas iban a cambiar, hoy estaba herido y falto de cariño, pero cuando recuperase sus fuerzas las cosas volverían a estar como antes.

Ese día había cometido muchos errores, le había permitido acercarse mucho más que en las anteriores semanas. Con Rose tenía pase pero no con Edward. Cualquier persona, sea hombre o mujer te puede hacer daño y si bien, ya había dado su cariño a Rose y ésta tenía el poder de hacerla daño, no le iba a dar tal poder a Edward, porque además él era hombre y Bella se había dado cuenta de su tremendo atractivo, no es como si ella fuese ciega, una cosa era que no quisiese tener novio ni nada por el estilo y otra cosa muy distinta es que no supiese ver cuando un chico era atractivo. Y Edward lo era, tanto por su carácter como por su físico. Y eso es lo que aterraba a Bella, el saberse consciente, constantemente, del atractivo de Edward y de que esto la pusiese nerviosa. No quería que nada la alterase ni cambiase su actual estado de equilibrio interno.

Además había otra cosa muy importante: socialmente ellos no serían nunca iguales. Ella era como un viejo y descolorido Chevy del 53 y Edward era como un fantástico Ferrari.

¿Quién la garantizaba a Bella que Edward no se burlaba de ella a sus espaldas? ¿ o que la hablaba por pena? ¿ o que se había visto obligado a tratarla por se la compañera de su piso de Rose o su propia compañera de clase?

Cuando Edward se quedó totalmente dormido se acercó hasta la sala para buscar su móvil.

-¿Rose?

-¡Bella! ¿ a donde habéis salido Edward y tú? Os hemos llamado e ido a buscar pero no ha habido forma de localizaros.

-Edward se ha caído y hemos tenido que ir al hospital.

-¿Qué?- chilló horrorizada. Por detrás puede escuchar las voces de los demás, seguramente alertados por el grito de Rosalie.

Intenté calmarla lo antes posible.

-Tranquila, no fue nada grave. Venid a su cuarto y os cuento. Él ya está dormido.

-En cinco minutos estamos ahí.

Mientras venían Bella se dedicó a recoger un poco el zafarrancho que habían dejado en el salón: libros, ordenadores, hojas a sucio, bolígrafos, latas de refresco….

El timbre sonó insistentemente.

-Silencio. Le vais a despertar.

Entraron como un cerdo en una cacharrería, todos a la vez y lanzando preguntas sin parar. No la habían escuchado.

Les contó todo lo ocurrido intentando transmitirles que no había sido nada. Me sentía muy incómoda con la atención de todos puesta en mí. No era agradable tener cuatro pares de ojos captando cada uno de tus movimientos. Para sentirme un poco más segura me hundí en el sillón y cogí un pequeño cojín al que abrazarme y con el que descargar mi tensión. Rose noto mi incomodidad y pese a la tensión por la que estaban atravesando me dio un beso en la mejilla y me cogió la mano. Los demás parecieron sorprendidos pero no dijeron nada. Me sentí contenta por ello.

¿Por qué todos nos habían mirado con esa cara? Era más que obvio que yo me sentía incómoda con la presencia de ambos varones, no es que ellos me hubiesen hecho algo, pero del alguna forma prefería no tenerlos allí o por lo menos no tenerles tan cerca.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste?- preguntó Alice en un tono que me pareció nada amable.

-Me asusté tanto que no caí en ello hasta mucho después.

-Con más razón, si te asustaste tanto lo primero que tenías que haber hecho era llamarnos a nosotros, su familia-replicó.

Sin más se levantó y se fue hacia el cuarto de su hermano, dejando a Bella desconcertada. No conocía ese lado de Alice, pero estaba bien que ella mostrase sus cartas. Quizás ella tenía razón, había ocupado el lugar que le correspondía a su familia o a alguien querido para él y a la vez había usurpado el lugar que le correspondía a una persona por la que Edward sintiese al menos cariño.

-Discúlpala- dijo Jasper- ella está muy nerviosa.

-Si lleva unos días muy nerviosa… ¿no?- dijo Rosalie con un claro tono de disputa a su hermano.

-Rose, por favor…-intervino Emmet.

-Dejar de disculparla, si tiene algún problema que lo diga y no ande dando vueltas y creando intrigas. Niñita consentida…

Algo me había perdido. Algo pasaba con Alice, bueno era normal que no me enterase, no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella así que no tendría porqué haberme enterado. Pero de igual forma me extrañaba que Rose no me hubiese contado nada. Quizás era, simplemente, que habían tenido algún altercado a lo largo de la tarde. Algún pequeño roce estúpido por alguna niñería.

Edward descansaba en su cama. Ajeno a todo lo ocurrido en su propia sala.

-¿ha tomado ya la medicación?-preguntó Jasper en susurros mientras todos abandonábamos el cuarto de Edward.

-Sí, dormirá toda la noche así que no tendrá problemas, ¿Quién se quedará con él?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ahora Emmet.

-Su compañero de cuarto no está, creo que no sería bueno dejarle solo- respondí.

-Es mi hermano, así que yo me quedo con él- cortó Alice, de nuevo malhumorada.

Al cabo de un rato todos se fueron. Bella había tenido el tonto deseo de volver a verle y despedirse de él, pero finalmente se contuvo.

Alice los despidió en la puerta.

-No os preocupéis, si pasa cualquier cosa os llamo- dijo Alice mientras cerraba.

_Como si pudiera dejar de preocuparse por él_- pensó Bella.

Los chicos se despidieron de nosotras en la puerta del cuarto.

-Gracias por ayudar a Edward, Bella.

-No fue nada Rose.

-Me imagino que fue incómodo para ti- dijo mientras sacaba un par de zumos de la nevera y me tendía uno.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No se si lo sabrás, pero parece que les tienes fobia a los hombres, bueno a todo el mundo en general, pero a los chicos más.

Me quedé en silencio ya que no sabía muy bien que contestar.

-¿Alguna vez alguien… te hizo daño?

-¿A qué clase de daño te refieres?

-¿Algún chico se… sobrepasó contigo, o bueno, algo así?

-No nadie nunca me ha acosado o me ha violado, ¿ no me has visto?

-¡No seas tan frívola con esos temas!- se alteró ella.

-Vale, lo siento, se que me he pasado, a veces no mido…

-Entiendo como eres, pero con eso no se juega Bella. Nadie está a salvo de esa clase de depravados, tenlo en cuenta, por favor.

-Ya lo sé, ha sido un comentario totalmente estúpido y fuera de lugar. Y contestando a tu pregunta, no, nunca ha habido nada de eso. Nunca ha habido la oportunidad realmente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Bueno, pues que nunca he tenido novio, creo que es algo más que obvio, ¿ quién querría estar con alguien como yo?

-Bella… entiendo tus inseguridades porque yo tengo las mías, pero no puedes dejar que conduzcan tu vida. Somos algo más que un cuerpo y quien no sepa mirar más allá de ello no merece la pena.

-Eso suena demasiado cliché. Todo el mundo lo repite pero nadie lo hace, es muy fácil hablar.

-Ya lo sé Bella, pero es que tú también tienes prejuicios contra los demás, no te creas tan justa. Alguna vez te han herido y por ello te crees con derecho a ser fría y dura, a veces hasta antipática.

-No quiero contestarte mal, pero ten cuidado con lo que dices, ¿ si me derriban no tengo derecho a hacer lo mismo?

-¡Esa no es una filosofía de vida! o por lo menos no es algo sano, ¿ Qué vas a estar siempre esperando un golpe?

-Piensa lo que quieras pero me protejo, y a quien no le guste ya sabe lo que puede hacer…

-¿Sabes que Bella? Te proteges con ese lema tuyo de "a quien no le guste que se de la vuelta", pero sabes que no es verdad, porque sino no te esconderías.

-Cada uno de nosotros vive de la manera que mejor le parece, yo decido lo que hago y lógicamente no le va a gustar a todo el mundo. Por lo que veo a ti no te gusta.

-No es eso Bella. Sólo quiero que veas mi punto, yo entiendo el tuyo, es más fácil poner la venda antes que la herida; bien, te proteges, pero eso te esta impidiendo ver o vivir otras cosas muy buenas. Estas limitando tu vida, que te quede claro que lo haces tú, no lo hace nadie por ti.

Comprendía el punto de Rose. Pese a ser muy cabezota tenía la capacidad de contradecir mis propias ideas, de ver cuando no tenía razón, de buscar la razón en los argumentos de los demás, pero todo esto se quedaba a nivel interno, lo pensaba pero no lo expresaba.

-Rose, es más de medianoche, ha sido un día extenuante… ¿podríamos dejar de filosofar, tal vez hasta mañana después del desayuno?

-Te sales por la tangente… pero bueno te concedo tu capricho… por hoy, ya seguiremos tú y yo en otro momento.

A la mañana siguiente me levante bastante temprano para visitar a Edward antes de las pocas clases de ese día, que curiosamente no eran las que compartíamos. Dejé a Rose el café preparado, dándola las gracias por lo del día anterior.

Después de un par de timbrazos la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a una adormilada Alice.

-Buenos días, ¿te he despertado?

-¿Tú que crees?

Pase sin que me invitase, quizás ni lo hubiera hecho viendo la cara de perros que tenía. Puede que por las mañanas se levantase de malas… pero aún así era extraño, durante estos meses nunca había visto a Alice tratando a alguien de esa manera, al menos sin provocación alguna. Entiendo que todos tenemos problemas y días malos, pero últimamente ella estaba demasiado extraña.

-¿Edward?

-Se acaba de despertar. Puedes ir a verle si quieres- me concedió.

-He traído algo para desayunar, coge lo que quieras.

Cuando entré me encontré a un Edward apaciblemente dormido, quizás hubiera pasado mala noche. Pensaba darme la vuelta pero decidí acercarme más a él y contemplar mejor su estado.

Me senté a su lado y le aparté un poco la camisa para ver estado de su hombro. Tenía bastante mala pinta, estaba muy hinchado.

De repente el brazo bueno de Edward se enganchó en mi cintura._ Mentiroso_, estaba despierto y se estaba permitiendo tocar lugar que jamás habían sido tocados, sólo mis padres me habían agarrado alguna vez por mi poco estilizada cintura, sin eufemismos, por mi ancha y poco atractiva cintura.

-¿Tú no estabas dormido?- dije mientras me alejaba de él como quien huye de un edificio en llamas.

-Claro, "estaba" tiempo pasado. Ahora estoy despierto. Buenos días a ti también Bella, ¿ qué tal has dormido?- parecía que estaba de buen humor, todo lo contrario que yo. Y era su culpa.

-Punto número uno: eres un mentiroso, punto número dos, tú eres el accidentado, así que yo pregunto, punto número tres, ¿ qué tal noche has pasado? y punto número cuatro: no vuelvas a tocarme sin mi permiso.

-¿qué has tomado esta mañana Bella?

Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, un medio incorporado Edward extendió una mano y me colocó un pelo suelto detrás de la oreja. Aquello era muy propio de él, le gustaba el contacto, eso ya lo sabía, pero de ninguna manera me había esperado un toque tan íntimo. Esto era sobrepasar por mucho el límite.

Yo no tocaba a nadie así porque sí, es más evitaba el contacto físico y muchas veces emocional con los demás, tenía un espacio vital superior a cualquier persona que hubiese conocido jamás.

Detestaba que se hubiese atrevido a tocarla, pero más detestaba haber percibido la suavidad de su mano o el dulce movimiento con el que había realizado la acción. En el momento en el que sus dedos habían rozado su mejilla no pudo evitar sentir placer, nadie la había acariciado así en años, quizás desde su infancia, lo cierto es que no podía evocar el recuerdo de una última caricia y menos de una tan suave como aquella. Aunque bien mirado no era del todo una caricia, le había apartado el pelo de la cara y en el camino de vuelta la mano de él había tropezado con su mejilla, nada más y nada menos. Pero no me podía engañar a mí misma por mucho que quisiera, él había acariciado su rostro intencionalmente y de forma totalmente natural.

-Me pones enferma- gruñó.

-Yo diría que más bien nerviosa- rió él.

Últimamente Edward andaba más suelto, se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas y lo raro era que a Bella no la estaba costando adaptarse del todo a ello o por lo menos no tanto como alguna vez ella había supuesto. Estaba dándose cuenta de que ahora le podía mantener la mirada, que ya no le sudaban tanto las manos cuando la miraba…

Pero caí en algo más: habíamos estados cuerpo contra cuerpo y él, perfectamente, habría notado sus michelines. Su cuerpo no era como el de Rose o Alice, a quienes tan frecuentemente abrazaba. Él debía haber notado la diferencia y eso la hizo sentirse enferma y enfadada, muy enfadada y avergonzada.

-Veo que estás bien. He traído algo para el desayuno. Nos vemos- dije atropelladamente y salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Bell…

No alcancé a escuchar más porque cerré con un portazo y medio corrí por el pasillo.

-Hasta luego- le dije a Alice que estaba acurrucada bajo una manta en el sofá.

-Nos vemos.

Ahora podía desahogarme a gusto y prepararme para enfrentar lo que a todas luces iba a ser un mal día.

OoOooOOoooOOO

Estuve tres días sin ir a visitar a Edward. Sabía por Rose que estaba mejor, el fin de semana le había ayudado a descansar y recuperarse por lo que volvía a clases.

Estaba sentada en mi sitio habitual, sensible ante cualquier ruido. Edward debía estar por llegar, ¿qué le iba a decir?, ¿estaría enfadado?

Dios…¿ que hacía ella complicándose la vida con semejantes estupideces? Ella era más madura que todo eso, no era una adolescente medio histérica, era una mujer madura y fuerte, fuerte en algunos aspectos.

-Bella, ¿ cómo has estado?

-Ocupada, gracias. ¿ Cómo van el hombro y el tobillo?

-Bien, gracias.

Esa fue toda su conversación durante ese día y prácticamente los siguientes. Edward estaba molesto, presumiblemente por culpa de ella. Aunque quizás eso fuese asumir demasiado protagonismo, quizás él hubiese tenido algún tipo de problema. Pero no valía la pena engañarse, con los demás estaba normal, sólo ponía morros cerca de ella. Eso provocó que Bella se encerrase en su cuarto por las noches, así se libraba del par de hermanos Cullen, librarse de Emmet era imposible, era como la peste.

Bella no sabía que había hecho, pero la hacían sentirse culpable, la parecía en la típica telenovela de sobremesa._ Ridículo_.

Seguía contando con Rose, que en varias ocasiones cenó con ella antes de que los demás llegasen al cuarto, o iba a verla mientras ellos estaban allí.

Una noche no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. _Mierda_, ella no había hecho nada, ¿ Con que derecho se creían ellos para intimidarla de esa manera?

Como tenía sed decidí salir a buscar una botella de agua.

Escuchó varias risas, después todos se quedaron en silencio y Emmet comenzó a hablar.

_Una mujer de 98 kilos va un especialista en dietética y nutrición para intentar adelgazar  
__-¿Qué hago doctor? en los últimos meses me he hinchado a bombones, tartas y dulces y gané 28 kilos__.  
- V__amos a ver... abra la boca y diga muuuuuu_

Todos se comenzaron a reír escandalosamente. Pero ella no le veía la gracia. Se asomó un poco más y pudo ver a Emmet hincado en el suelo, imitando a una vaca y soltando mugidos. Las risas fluían sin parar.

De mal humor se dio la vuelta y pasó al baño, bebería agua de allí aunque mañana le reventasen las tripas. Prefería unas grandes dosis de cloro que a un grupo de amigos riéndose de lo que para gente como ella era un problema.

Se volvió a su cuarto más enfada que antes, con la rabia bullendo en ella y las lágrimas a punto de caer libremente por sus mejillas.

Que fácil era para ellos reírse libremente, ellos eran normales, ella no. No tenían complejos, no eran rechazados, no tenían problemas para encontrar ropa en las tiendas de gente joven, ellos no habían dejado de ir a la playa por vergüenza, ellos no habían sufrido burlas y bromas de mal gusto durante su adolescencia. Ellos simplemente eran un grupo de niños guapos que no sabía valorar todo lo que tenían. Le dolía que Rose se hubiese reído, así como Edward. Quizás ellos no eran como ella pensaba, quizás Rose se había acercado a ella por pena y Edward por necesidad, ¿ que sabía de ellos? Llevaban pocos meses juntos, las apariencias engañan.

Bella se daba cuenta de que algo en ella había cambiado, antes no se hubiese preocupado por esas cosas, sabía que la mayor parte de la gente era estúpida y vivía con ello, no la afectaban tanto ese tipo de comentarios o por lo menos no aquellos que no iban dirigidos especialmente a ella. Pero ahora sí la afectaban, en cierto modo se estaba preocupando por lo que ellos pensasen. Ella era una chica independiente que de alguna forma se estaba convirtiendo en dependiente, dependiente de un grupo de gente con los que no había pasado más de tres meses. Estúpido, realmente estúpido. Y estúpida ella.

OoOooOOoooOOO

Los siguientes días estuve un poco seca con Rose, pero luego lo dejé pasar. Ella me importaba y mi enfado no iba a evitar que esa clase de chistes discriminatorios se repitiesen, además ¿no se había reído ella nunca de algún chiste que despreciaba a alguien por algún defeco físico? No quería ser cínica.

Me disculpé con Rose por mi comportamiento durante aquellos días, dándola excusas sobre el monto de tareas que tenía pendientes y mi infructuosa caza de empleo. Realmente las últimas dos semanas habían sido bastante malas.

Edward ya estaba recuperado de sus lesiones, ella misma había visto como había soltado las muletas y le había preguntado por ello.

Su relación con Edward había cambiado, y mientras que se debería sentir contenta con ello, no dejaba de echar de menos, al menos en parte, al viejo Edward. No echaba de menos su pegajosa conducta, los abrazos y los roces, sino la compañía tranquila, las bromas tontas…

Se tenía que quitar tales ideas de la cabeza. Si él estaba molesto por algo que él mismo se las arreglase; si le apetecía se lo podía contar y sino, no.

Se estaba volviendo una cobarde. Durante esas dos semanas había evitado el tema del trabajo con Edward por el simple hecho de que no quería compartir tanto tiempo con él, aquello iba a ser incómodo, pero…¿ no era eso lo que ella había deseado?

Quizás encontrase una forma de hacer el trabajo con él que implicase no estar juntos en la misma habitación. Necesitaba hablar con Rose.

* * *

**¡Subidón,Subidón! He acabado mis exámenes! XD**

**Bueno, siento el retraso, se que en mi nuevo OS prometí actualizar antes, pero ya sabéis como son estas cosas…**

**Esta _Bella_ es bastante compleja, me tengo que poner en su papel, porque es demasiado meticulosa, analiza cada palabra, le da vueltas a todo y puede ser realmente exasperante. Vais a tener que tenerla mucha paciencia y sobre todo comprensión; las cosas van lentas, pero es el ritmo con el que vislumbre la historia.**

**Suerte a todas en vuestros exámenes, que época más estresante!**

**Espero vuestros comentarios!**

**Besines**

**_SiL_**

**PD: Ali, ¿no te habrás asustado por mi mensaje de hoy no? Jaja, andaba un poco loca con eso del examen, enajenación mental transitoria…**


	6. Confesión y nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a ; la trama es mía.**

* * *

**¿Qué es belleza?**

_Capítulo 6: Confesión y nuevo comienzo_

-_No seas tan cabezota…- _escuché la voz de Rose en la cocina.

_-¿cabezota, yo?...¿sabes? a veces también pierdo la paciencia, no soy un santo. Puedo aguantar mucho pero las cosas tienen un tope-_ me sorprendió escuchar a un Edward enfadado, algo que no había visto nunca. Puede que durante estas últimas semanas le hubiese visto molesto, lo vi en sus gestos, en su rostro , pero no en su voz, ésta siempre se mantenía cortés, sin inflexiones que apuntasen nada raro.

-_Ella es distinta pero creo que eso ya lo sabes tú mismo. Hay personas que necesitan más tiempo que otras, éste es el caso_- volvió a contestar Rose.

¿De quién estarían hablando? ¿ quién era la mujer que tenía a Edward tan crispado? Sin lugar a duda alguien que le importaba, las personas no nos molestamos por aquellos que no nos interesan. Me podía aplicar esto a mí misma y preguntarme porque seguía preocupada por el comportamiento de Alice y sobre todo por el distanciamiento de Edward, pero ya tendría tiempo más tarde para hacerme un auto-análisis barato.

-_Prefiero dejar el tema aquí, hoy no es mi día...-_terminó Edward.

Bien, eso era una información importante para mis propósitos, si él estaba de malhumor no era el mejor día para hablar con él, en parte porque no sabía que iba a decirle y en parte porque no era lo suficiente valiente para enfrentarme a él.

No tenía derecho a escuchar aquella conversación que a todas luces era privada. Pero…tonterías, todo el mundo lo hace, si se le presenta la ocasión y la información le interesa. Aunque bien mirado yo nunca había sido cotilla y además ¿ qué me interesaban a mí los asuntos privados de Edward?

Quizás lo mejor sería salir de allí sin hacer ruido, total todavía no había cerrado la puerta. Sólo debería ser sigilosa, darme la vuelta, cerrar con cuidado y desaparecer de allí por unas horas. Podría ir a la biblioteca a estudiar un rato, no me vendría nada mal.

Todos mis planes se fueron al traste cuando comenzó a sonar mi móvil, _bendita tecnología…_

No me quedó más remedio que contestar y con ello dejar constancia de mi presencia en casa. Al instante Rose y Edward salieron de la cocina con un par de refrescos y algo para picar en las manos. Les saludé tímidamente con las manos mientras enfilaba el camino hacia mi cuarto.

_Bendito teléfono_-pensé.

Me entretuve casi un cuarto de hora hablando con una teleoperadora sobre si estaba a gusto con el servicio, si quería cambiar de tarifa…En otro momento la llamada me hubiese molestado y hubiese intentado colgar cuanto antes pero dadas las circunstancias prefería encerrarme en mi cuarto cual conejo en su madriguera.

¿Siempre había sido tan cobarde?

Normalmente no hacía ningún intento de relacionarse con mis compañeros, y rechazaba toda tentativa de acercamiento. No me mostraba antipática ni descortés con ellos, simplemente distante. Voluntariamente me apartaba y eso era algo que todos ellos entendían y cumplían, de todas formas no era algo difícil para ellos, no era una de esas personas que destacasen por algo, no por mi físico, aunque en cierta forma si destacaba por ello: era gorda y no podía vestirme como la mayoría de mis compañeras, para mí las faldas, los vestidos, las espaldas descubiertas… estaban totalmente prohibidos, no había mucho que enseñar, así que cuanto más tapada mejor; tampoco era buena en deportes, alguna vez jugué al fútbol y al tenis, pero era un hobbie. Carecía de cualquier talento remarcable, a no ser que valorases mi voraz apetito lector, o mis habilidades culinarias, todo ello poco considerado por la gente joven ¿ de qué me servía leer y leer sin parar?,¿ o cocinar de todo con buena mano? Nadie me alababa por ello, quizás porque no lo merecía, quizás no era tan buena en ello como yo creía, quien sabe…

Yo era una persona mediocre, del montó montón, que sólo destacaba por ser una de las pocas gordas del instituto de Forks. Y aquí… cierto es que en la universidad y más en una ciudad como esta veías de todo, no era todo tan uniforme como en Forks, pero seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Parecía imposible cambiar, ¿quería yo cambiar? ¿desde cuando? Hacía años que había aceptado lo que era, me había resignado a ello, entonces… ¿ cómo es que volvían a mí tales cuestiones? ¿ qué es lo que estaba causando tales cuestionamientos?

Quizás fuese el hecho de haber cambiado de aires. Durante dieciocho años estuve en Forks, allí nada ni nadie eran nuevos para mí ni yo para ellos. Me había habituado a mi forma de vida y a todo lo que me rodeaba, manteniendo un equilibrio, que si bien a mi madre no le gustaba, me permitía estar medianamente tranquila. Pero aquí las cosas eran distintas. Nuevo lugar, nueva casa, nuevos compañeros…en resumen, nueva vida. Pero…¿ necesitaba esta vida una nueva Bella?, ¿ o podía seguir siendo la misma Bella en este nuevo lugar? Quizás este fuera el momento de ejecutar un pequeño cambio, algo que me aterraba, odiaba los cambios, lo nuevo, las sorpresas… todo ello escapaba de mi control y me alteraba, prefería que las cosas que me sucedían estuviesen orquestadas de acuerdo a mis intereses.

No me cabía la menor duda de que en todas estas dudas los Cullen y los Hale tenían mucho que ver, sobre todo dos de ellos. Edward y Rose. Ambos por distintos motivos.  
Rose era mi amiga, todo era simple entre nosotras. De alguna forma extraña habíamos congeniado, algo que jamás pensé. No era normal ver a una súper chica como ella, que podía tener al mundo y al género masculino rendido a sus pies con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Debíamos desentonar mucho. Morena y gorda junto con rubia, alta y delgada. Éramos como el punto y la i, pero a pesar de todo me sentía bien.

Con Edward todo era más complicado y distinto. No sabía muy bien qué éramos ¿ amigos, compañeros de clase o simplemente conocidos? bien pensado no parecíamos amigos, no, no lo éramos, así que ¿ por qué me preocupaba por él de aquella forma?

Alice, Jasper y Emmet eran conocidos, eso era lo único que no me provocaba dudas. Aunque Alice...

¿ me tenía yo que adaptar a todos ellos? ¿ ellos se adaptarían a mí? Era difícil saberlo, entre ellos todo fluía con naturalidad, no se molestaban en aparentar nada y daban por supuesto que los otros estarían allí para recogerle si se caía. De alguna forma aquello debía ser reconfortante, contaban los unos con los otros ¿ con quién contaba yo? Con mis padres ¿era su responsabilidad no? Pero ya era mayor de edad y estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia ¿ quién cuidaba de mí? Hacía tiempo que no me preocupaba por ello, había asumido que yo era la responsable de mí misma y que por tanto debía cuidar sola de mí. No habría nadie más, de todas formas ¿ quién me podía recoger sin me caía sin deslomarse en el intento? Bien eso último había sido una tontería, pero la situación me crispaba los nervios y no me permitía pensar con claridad

Después del tiempo que consideré razonable para una llamada telefónica abandoné mi refugio con el pleno conocimiento de que no iba a ser capaz de enfrentarme a Edward y tampoco iba a poder hablar con Rose sobre Edward.

-¿qué hacéis?- dije intentando sonar tranquila cuando me llegué a la sala. Estaba como un flan y por ello mi voz salió temblorosa.

Estaba tan incómoda que no sabía ni donde sentarme así que opté por permanecer de pie.

-Estamos tomando algo, el día ha sido algo difícil, ¿ qué tal el tuyo?- me preguntó Rose.

-Más o menos…

-Te voy a traer algo de beber, siéntate y nos cuentas.

Se lo contaría a ella porque Edward no había abierto la boca desde que había pisado la sala lo cual me hacía sentir más incómoda y nerviosa. Él siempre era el que empezaba a hablar, rompía el hielo.

No sabía que decir, no se me daba bien mantener este tipo de situaciones estúpidas en las que nadie decía nada. Tampoco quería decir nada estúpido que luego me abochornase, no quería una réplica de las típicas conversaciones de ascensor, en las que te encontrabas a un vecino y no sabías que decir y acababas hablando del tiempo, de las pinzas que se la caen a la del tercero o de lo tarde que deja la cartas el cartero.

Rose estaba tardando demasiado. Si fuese algo enrevesada podría pensar que se había ido a posta y que estaba tardando más de lo normal. Eso era justo lo que ella estaba haciendo, la iba a matar más tarde.

Vi como Edward cambió de posición y me miró fijamente. Mi boca se estaba secando, mis neuronas estaban trabajando a máxima velocidad, intentando descifrar la razón de su mirada , ¿ no comprendía que me ponía nerviosa? ¿nunca le habían explicado que era de mala educación quedarse mirando a alguien tan fijamente?

Para colmo de todo estaba empezando a sudar, siempre me pasaba cuando estaba muy nerviosa.

No aguantaba más la tensión así que acabé por romper el silencio con una estupidez.

-Parece que hace mucho calor hoy,¿no?- no había acabado la frase cuando ya estaba avergonzada de mí misma. Que manera de hacer el ridículo… si no resultaba difícil reírse de mi por mi apariencia… ahora me dedicaba a decir estupideces para añadir algo más a la lista.

Por eso era mejor estar callada y huir de la gente. Cuando se ponía nerviosa decía tonterías y acababa por decir estupideces. Suficiente vergüenza tenía con lo que era como sumar algo más.

-¿Me estás hablando del tiempo?- Bella se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara. Le pareció ver como una tímida sonrisa pugnaba por aparecer pero no se permitió el lujo de seguir mirándolo y apartó la mirada, todavía más abochornada que antes.

-Bueno…sí… yo…- en ese momento apareció Rose con una lata en la mano. Su llegada había sido providencial, salvó a Bella de decir alguna tontería más.

-¿de qué estabais hablando?-preguntó mientras me tendía la lata fresca.

-del tiempo- contestó Edward.

Ella nos miró incrédulamente.

-Si no me queréis decir está bien, pero no me mintáis, no soy tonta- dijo Rose un poco indignada.

Vi como Edward se encogió de hombros y yo decidí también dejarlo correr.

Fue una de las tardes más incómodas que pudiese recordar, apenas dije cuatro frases, Edward habló un poco más que ello pero siempre a Rose, la pobre tuvo que monopolizar la conversación viendo la poca disposición de Edward y mía a ello.

Después de casi una hora Edward se fue. Di gracias al cielo por ello.

-¿por qué has tardado tanto en volver de la cocina?- no podía estar muy enfadada con ella después de lo que había hecho, pero quería explicaciones.

-Tuve una llamada- contestó simplemente.

-Pues no escuché nada y mira que aquí se podía oír hasta el vuelo de una mosca- la contesté sospechosamente.

-cerré la puerta de la cocina.

-¿por qué será que no te creo?

-¿por qué siempre estás dispuesta pensar lo peor y a desconfiar de los demás?- me dijo mordazmente.

-a los hechos me atengo.

-¿no vamos a discutir, no?

-No, además te quería pedir un favor y si te enfado no me vas a ayudar.

-Chica lista. Ahora dime que es lo que te hace falta.

-Edward y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos, como bien sabes. Por su caída no le pudimos terminar, después… bueno, después tampoco hemos tenido oportunidad para ello- vi como me miró interrogativamente, alzando una de sus cejas, sabía lo que estaba pensando-Debemos terminarlo pronto ya que se acerca la fecha de entrega. Me preguntaba si me podrías dar su correo electrónico para adjuntarle mi parte del trabajo y así que él la vea.

-¿No has podido hacerlo hace tres minutos cuando él estaba aún aquí?

Mi respuesta fue un rotundo silencio.

-Se que tenéis algún tipo de problema, pero eso no tiene que significar que seas incapaz de dar la cara. No seas tan cobarde. Cuando te conocí me pareciste más decidida de lo que estás demostrando ahora, le dijiste a Alice sin ningún tipo de duda o remordimiento que no querías comprar nada de ropa , te diste la vuelta y fuiste a lo tuyo, te he visto poner en su sitio a Emmet. ¿ qué ha pasado con todo eso?

-No te engañes, nunca he sido una persona segura ni decidida. Todo lo contrario- me deje caer en el sofá viendo que se acercaba un momento de intimidad, uno de esos que yo tanto rehuía. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y Rose era la única persona. Quizás este también fuese el momento indicado.

-Siempre te infravaloras. Eres decidida, te empeñas en algo y lo consigues. Te empeñaste en mantenernos lejos a todos nosotros y lo conseguiste. Te empeñas en no conocer a nadie y eso es lo que haces. Te muestras distante con todos y eso es lo que quieres. Eres decidida pero lo estás enfocando por el lado equivocado.

Me sorprendió lo bien que Rose me había leído. Había sabido poner en palabras todas mis acciones y actitudes.

-La prueba de que soy débil es que tú eres mi amiga y estoy angustiada por todo el rollo de Edward, así como por la actitud de Alice.

Ella me miró y pareció contenta, como si hubiese descubierto algo que la había llenado de dicha.

-¿te das cuenta de que es la primera vez en más de tres meses que reconoces algo de este tipo?

-No me gusta mostrar más debilidad que la aparente.

-¿es para ti un signo de debilidad tener amigos? ¿querer a alguien?

- la gente te hace daño, si tienes a alguien y luego te deja te duele, si no tienes a nadie, nadie te puede hacer dejar así que no te puede doler.

-estás confundida Bella, pero eso ya te lo he dicho en repetidas ocasiones. Es bueno tener gente a tu alrededor ¿crees que yo no tengo miedo a que Emmet me deje, que encuentre a alguien mejor?

No me podía imaginar como alguien podía dejar a Rose.

-Eres hermosa- contesté como si eso fuese la respuesta a todos los interrogantes del mundo. Si la dejaban a ella…¿ qué iba a pasar con el resto de la humanidad? Ella era ,en muchos sentidos, perfecta.

-El amor, la amistad, el cariño… no se basan sólo en el cuerpo o en la apariencia. Estás obsesionada con ello y no eres capaz de ver más allá. Independientemente de cómo seas siempre vas a saber que hay gente mejor que tú, siempre vas a desear tener algo que alguien tiene pero que tú no puedes tener. No somos perfectos Bella.

-Tú te acercas mucho.

-¿me acerco en qué? ¿ en tener un cuerpo que se corresponde a los cánones de belleza de nuestro siglo? Hace unos siglos las mujeres más hermosas eran las pálidas y gordas, ahora son las morenas y delgadas. Son cosas pasajeras, ¿serías más feliz cinco siglos atrás?

-Eso no importa. El hecho es que estamos en el siglo XIX y no entro dentro del molde.

-¿Tú le has echado un ojo a los últimos informes internacionales sobre alimentación?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¡Somos un país gordo!

-Me da igual lo que sean los demás.

-No seas mentirosa, si te diese igual no estarías todo el día escondida como una comadreja. Te importa lo que digan los demás, te aterra lo que digan por eso escondes la cabeza continuamente. Siempre estás esperando el ataque.

-¿ no hace falta que te conteste a lo que ya sabes, no?

Me sentía desnuda. No había hablado tan claramente sobre este tema con nadie nunca, todo me lo guardaba para mí pero quizás había llegado el momento de confesarme, de decir lo que pensaba.

-Háblame, dime lo que piensas, grita, llora… pero no te encierres, ¿ no comprendes que los amigos también están para eso? Te escucho, me escuchas, nos gritamos, discutimos, nos perdonamos, reímos, salimos de fiesta… va todo en el mismo pack.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio entre nosotras. Algo extraño después de los gritos que estábamos dando.

-No te gusta como eres ¿ por qué no lo cambias?

Como si todo fuera tan fácil, como si recitando un conjuro todos los problemas de uno se fuese a solucionar.

-¿por qué no lo dices todo y te ahorras eufemismos?- me defendí.

-Tú misma no lo dices, no quiero molestarte, las palabras a veces hacen daño- repuso ella.

-Si estamos hablando sinceramente vamos a decirlo todo: estoy gorda, peso más de lo normal, supero el peso adecuado para mi estatura. Soy una gorda- terminé casi con asco, avergonzada y temerosa.

-Lo estás diciendo como si fuese el peor pecado del mundo. No se acaba el mundo por estar gorda.

-¿A sí? ¿ y por qué tú estas delgada?

-Lo mismo te digo ¿ por qué estás tu gorda si no te gusta?

-No es tan fácil…- me rendí, tenía ganas del llorar.

-Dilo Bella, lo estabas haciendo muy bien.

-No me siento a gusto tal y como soy. En el pasado intenté adelgazar, ya sabes con las típicas dietas de revistas, la dieta de la manzana, del yogurt…pero nada servía… y me desesperaba. Al final acabé por dejar de intentarlo y me resigné a ser gorda.

-Pero yo te he visto comer, no es que comas impulsivamente ni nada por el estilo, la mayoría de las veces comemos lo mismo. Así que no puedes ser por lo que comes.

-Mi madre me llevó a algunos nutricionistas, y aunque al principio funcionaba lo dejé. Las dietas eran bastantes estrictas, no me permitía casi ningún lujo y no adelgazaba muchos kilos.

-¿has probado con el deporte?

-Poco…me canso rápido y no me gusta mucho.

Rose parecía pensativa.

-Vale que estás más gorda que la mayoría- dijo la palabra "gorda" con cierta reticencia como si temiese alterarme de nuevo- pero no estás obesa, tienes sobrepeso.

-Que para el caso es lo mismo.

-No es lo mismo y lo sabes, una persona obesa tiene además otra serie de enfermedades y de impedimentos. Tú no eres una impedida, puedes hacer lo mismo que yo y que cualquier otra.

-¿puedo ir comprarme ropa a todas las tiendas a las que vas tú?- contesté dolida, estaba volviendo a alterarme.

-No tienes una talla 50, y vale que no puedes ir a algunas tiendas, pero a muchas otras sí. Eres tú la que se empeña en ver siempre lo malo. Pasa de las tiendas que no tiene ropa para ti y busca lugares donde si la haya, hay muchas tiendas con tu talla

Vi como se detuvo, indecisa, me imaginé que se debía al rumbo que la conversación iba tomando.

-Si no quieres hablar de esto dímelo. Me imagino que tienes una talla 44*.

-Más o menos, a veces una más, depende de los tallajes- dije avergonzada. Siempre me compraba, desde hacía años, la ropa sola, nunca iba con mi madre ni con nadie más, tampoco dejaba que las dependientas me ayudaran. Todo lo hacía yo por misma, sola, sin la compañía de nadie que se atreviese a juzgarme. Odiaba ir de compras y tener que probarme varias prendas hasta dar con una mínimamente aceptable.

-En muchas tiendas hay esa talla, y en la mayoría de las de chica joven tienen hasta la 42.

-¿me estás queriendo decir que tengo que adelgazar?- no me gustaba que me dijesen lo que tenía que hacer y menos que creyesen encontrar soluciones tan sencillas en algo que no entendían.

Vi por su cara que no sabía que decirme. La agarré la mano para mostrarla que no estaba enfadada, al menos no con ella pero no podía evitar sentirme amenazada con toda esta conversación, era algo instintivo para mí. Me tensaba sólo con pensar en todo lo que había dicho.

-Quiero decir que si tú no estás a gusto con tu cuerpo y con la ropa que te quieres poner podías intentar bajar uno kilitos. Así te sentirías mejor contigo misma, más segura, y podrías ir a comprarte la ropa a esos sitios que ahora no puedes.

Y vuelta con la psicología barata… por lo menos ella era más sensible que lo que me Renne había sido en su momento.

Decidí contestar desviándome de la parte que más me dolía y me centré en lo que me enfurecía. Tenía que canalizar mi temperamento.

-A esos sitios no pienso ir. Si hace unos años lloraba al salir de esas tiendas porque nada me servía ahora las cosas han cambiado, no pienso volver a esas tiendas ni aunque tenga una talla 36. No se lo merecen. Y en cuanto a lo de adelgazar… puede ser, pero…

No sabia si continuar, había dicho mucho, quizás ya no importaba decir más aunque luego se arrepintiese. Pero Bella se había dado cuenta, para su total sorpresa, que necesitaba hacer esa confesión, que necesitaba descargar en alguien parte de las frustraciones que en silencio había aguantado durante tiempo.

-Si ahora adelgazo ¿ por qué me va a querer la gente? ¿por mí o por mi cuerpo?- me permití preguntar.

-en eso te doy la razón, siempre he tenido esa duda, pero ahora dámela tú en el hecho de que no permites que nadie se te acerqué. Si no me llegó a enfrentar contigo y te llevó hasta el borde no me hubieras hecho ni caso. Así que tu apreciación tiene fallos.

-puede ser que tengas razón, pero el cambio me da miedo- esta era una de las mayores confesiones que la podía haber hecho.

La conversación se había vuelto más calmada y el ambiente más distendido.

-¿sabes que me has dejado hecha un lío? Te quejas de no pesar lo mismo que la mayoría pero al mismo tiempo no quieres adelgazar. Es algo contradictorio.

-Puede ser… nunca dije ser sencilla…

Creía entender el camino que estaba tomando nuestra conversación, Rose había entendido que había llegado a mi tope de confesiones por un mes y que era momento de para y dejarme respirar. La había dicho mucho en poco tiempo y de una forma casi espontánea, sin haberme preparado el discurso o por lo menos haber puesto límites a mis confesiones.

-Cierto. Pero por lo pronto tú y yo vamos a salir a correr un rato todas las mañanas.

-¿ Cómo?-lloriquee teatralmente había pasado del enfado y la vergüenza, a la compresión y el agradecimiento en cuestión de minutos, era increíble ver como yo misma era capaz de lidiar con tantos sentimientos y a la vez mantenerme serena- odio correr… además ¿vas a perder horas de sueño por echar unas carreras conmigo?

-¿Tú no sabes todos los beneficios que supone salir a correr todos los días un rato, no?

-Ilumíname diosa de la sabiduría y de los deportes.

Rebuscó en el revistero del saló y sacó una de sus revistas ya que yo no tenía ninguna allí.

-Abre bien las orejas Bella. Correr diariamente es bueno porque: se fortalece el sistema inmunológico, las articulaciones mantienen su lubricación y continúan siendo flexibles, se liberan endorfinas que nos brindan sensación de encontrarnos en un completo bienestar y excelente ánimo, el estrésse reduce… ¿ quieres que siga leyendo? Porque la lista es larga…

-Estoy cansada, hoy ha sido un día muy intenso, sobre todo la tarde. Así que voto por irme a la habitación a dormir y ya mañana me sigues leyendo la lista ¿ te parece?

-Mañana te leeré la lista mientras corremos, así que prepárate un chándal.

-No irás en serio…

-Que descanses Bella.

Iba a replicar algo cuando de pronto escuchamos un ruido al otro lado de la puerta. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber de quien se trataba.

-Veo que tienes visita, Rose. Que te sea leve-dije entre risas.

-Mira que eres mala ¿eh?

Rose se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras que Bella se internó en su habitación.

El cuadro con el que se encontró la rubia al abrir no tenía desperdicio. Aquel par de sujetos la miraban de una forma totalmente diferente. Uno con diversión y otro con vergüenza, casi podría decirse con miedo.

Rose se quedó blanca, si sus sospechas se confirmaban… la rabia hirvió dentro de ella. Si Bella se enteraba, con lo desconfiada que era, podía llegar a creer cualquier cosa y en este caso no sería para menos. Se sentiría traicionada, engañada y sobre todo humillada.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

-Todavía no entiendo que hago aquí y menos haciendo esto…- gimoteé entre aliento y aliento.

-No me hagas repetírtelo, si te escucho quejarte de nuevo añado cinco minutos más de trote- me regañó Rose.

Gruñí en respuesta se parecía a la señorita Rotenmeyer**.

-No me obligues a odiarte- la amenacé después de que sumase diez minutos más por mis protestas.

-Esto iban a ser quince minutos pero debido a que tienes más de animal que de ser humano vamos a correr casi el doble. No sabía que alguien pudiese gruñir y bufar tanto.

-Tú sueñas si crees que voy a aguantar todo ese tiempo trotando. Y además, yo no gruño ni bufo, se trata de mi respiración que está agitada como consecuencia de este suplicio.

Y en efecto, no corrimos los veinticincos minutos sino que los últimos diez le hicimos andando.

Estaba deshecha y sólo era las ocho de la mañana, no sabía como iba a aguantar todo el día en pie.

-¡Me pido primero la ducha!- dije mientras me abalanzaba hacia la puerta del baño- No recuerdo haber sudado nunca tanto… huelo asqueroso…

-Ese olor tiene que saberte a gloria, es fruto de tu esfuerzo por mejorar tu salud- que forma más fina de decir: por adelgazar.

-Desayuna, que a ti no tener nada en el estómago te hace delirar.

Media hora después estábamos desayunando.

-Ayer me pediste algo pero luego con la conversación se me olvidó dártelo- dijo Rose mientras me tendía un papel. Era la dirección de correo electrónico de Edward.

Bueno, ahora sólo debía armarme del valor suficiente para mandarle el correo e ignorarle en clase, porque para mi mala suerte hoy teníamos dos horas juntos, encima seguidas.

Era demasiado tarde para encender el portátil y escribirle algo, además me imagino que decidir que decirle me lleve media tarde.

-¡vamos o no llegamos!- chillé a Rose.

-No me presiones…

-¿No eras tú la que quería hacer deporte? ¿ no que era bueno correr? Ahora mueve el culete o no llegamos- me reí de su cara, la mañana había mejorado considerablemente…

**oOooOOoooOOO**

De nuevo Edward me medio ignoró, se limitó a saludarme y a atender a la clase.

En algunos momentos me pareció sentir su mirada sobre mí pero no podía estar del todo segura ya que no me atrevía a mirarle directamente y aprovecha, de vez en cuando, para mirarle de reojo.

Se le veía totalmente metido en la clase, tomando apuntes tanto de las diapositivas como de lo que la profesora decía.

Quizás fuese impresión mía pero hoy parecía estar sentado más cerca de mí que en los últimos días. Definitivamente me estoy volviendo paranoica.

Cuando llegué a casa me esperaba allí una sorpresita: Melanie.

¿ Es impresión mía o llevó unos días donde la suerte me ha dado la espalda?

A ver que mosca la había picado a la abrazafarolas ésta, bueno, bien pensado sería una abraza-Edward porque si por ella fuera no se separaba de él ni un metro.

-Hola- dije con duda.

Vi como Rose saltó de un brinco del sofá, parecía realmente aliviada por mi llegada.

-¡Bella!¿qué tal el día? Tenemos visita…- dijo mientras señalaba el lugar en el que Melanie estaba sentada.

-Hola a ti también Isabella- me dijo con retintín.

Odiaba que me llamasen por mi nombre pero no la iba a dar el gusto de saberlo.

-¿Cómo te va?

-De visita a mi amiga, ya sabes- Rose emitió un pequeño bufido.

-Entonces Rosie ¿ vendréis a la fiesta?

-La verdad es que no podemos, estamos hasta arriba de cosas, ya sabes- se disculpó Rose.

Estaba mintiendo y no me extrañaba, por no salir a ninguna sitio con esa pequeña víbora…

-¿Crees que Edward vendrá?- bueno por lo menos había ido al grano.

-¿Por qué no le dejas de perseguir ya? ¿ no te das por vencida después de tantos años?

Rose había sido maleducada aunque también sincera. A veces la verdad puede no gustarnos. Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona le hubiese dicho a Rose que se había pasado un par de pueblos pero tratándose de Melanie…. tenía ganas de reír.

¿ Cuándo me había vuelto yo tan mala? ¿era cruel por reírme de esa muchacha que parecía estar prendada desde hacía tanto tiempo de Edward?

Pronto este pequeño atisbo de compasión iba a desaparecer.

Melanie ignoró el hiriente comentario de Rosalie y le pidió algo para tomar así que nos quedamos a solas. Fantástico.

-¿y tú que tal? ¿Sigues dando pena a los Cullen y Hale?

La ignoré.

-¿qué pasa te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Seguí callada.

-Te diré una cosa ballenita, Edward es para mí, yo lo vi primero. Hace más de diez años que lo conozco, se mucho más de él que tú. Y lo mismo pasa con los demás. Mi lugar estaba con Edward y con sus hermanos, estás usurpando lo mío, ¿ nunca te han enseñado que las cosas de los demás no se tocan?

Al principio me pareció que decía puras tonterías, pero algo de su discurso era verdad: ella conocía mejor a Edward, habían sido vecinos desde niños mientras que yo era la recién llegada. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender eso me molestaba.

-Sólo te hablan por pena, siempre han sido muy compasivos, sobre todo Edward. Le encanta integrar a los marginados como tú, se siente realizado, ya sabes, es un chico muy idealista.

Eso me dolió. Se que ella sólo estaba diciéndome todas esas cosas porque se sentía rabiosa por lo que Rose la había dicho y porque de forma inexplicable, al menos para mí, me consideraba una amenazada. Cuan estúpida podía llegar a ser. ¿Es que no se había mirado al espejo? No era tan hermosa como Rose, pero si era más guapa que la mayoría de las chicas ¿ de qué se quejaba? ¿ tan insegura se sentía que debía echar basura sobre los demás?

Estúpida yo por caer en su trampa.

Compasión ¿ eso es lo que ellos sienten por mí? ¿ es eso lo que veía en los ojos de Edward? ¿ es por eso por lo que Rose me ofrece su amistad? ¿ es por eso por lo que los demás se habían portado bien conmigo? ¿ era educación, cortesía, compasión… o algo verdadero?

Rose llegó con una lata para ella y yo aproveché ese momento para irme a mi cuarto a rumiar mis interrogantes. Vi como Melanie sonreía contenta, sí, había logrado su objetivo y yo como una estúpida me había dejado embaucar. Quizás no fuese ni tan inteligente ni tan madura como pensaba.

Después de pasar la tarde a la deriva entre mis pensamientos y mis tareas, Rose vino a avisarme que saldría a cenar fuera con su novio. Por lo visto no había sospechado nada de mi encuentro con Melanie, mejor, no tenía ganas de explicar nada.

Resultaba raro tener la habitación para mí sola. Siempre me había gustado el silencio, tener la casa vacía… pero de alguna forma me había acostumbrado al bullicio que se formaba por las noches en nuestro mini apartamento. Se había convertido en algo natural, ya lo daba por supuesto por lo que la ausencia de ello me hacia sentir… melancólica o algo parecido, no podía definir el sentimiento con claridad.

Había cenado y terminado todas mis tareas, no podía postergarlo más: era momento de enfrentar a Edward, bueno, de mandarle un correo.

Me tiré más de media hora en escribir unas cuantas líneas, pero al final quedé más o menos a gusto con ellas.

**Buenas noches Edward**

**Me imagino que te acuerdas del trabajo que teníamos que hacer juntos para una de las optativas. Después de tu accidente se quedó en stop, viendo que se acercaba la fecha de entrega he estado trabajando en él y casi está terminado. Te le mando para que le revises y añadas o corrijas lo que te parezca mejor.**

**No se me da muy bien pedir disculpas, y menos cuando no se porque, pero de todas formas quería pedirte perdón si algo de lo que he dicho o he hecho te ha molestado. No me gusta que estés enfadado conmigo.**

**Un saludo**

**Bella Swan**

Quizás haya sido un poco tramposa al casi acabar yo sola el trabajo pero era una manera de evitar el contacto con ese distante Edward.

Para relajarme un rato me puse a leer uno de mis tantos libros pendientes. Era la mejor forma de ocupar mi mente con otra cosa, la lectura me abstraía de todo.

Sin darme cuenta habían pasado ya un par de horas, por curiosidad abrí mi correo anhelando, estúpidamente, una respuesta por parte de Edward**.**

**Bella:**

**No me parece bien que hayas hecho el trabajo por tu cuenta, se trataba de hacerlo en parejas. Pero como ha sido también culpa mía por no preocuparme durante este tiempo por ello voy a revisar yo el trabajo. Gracias por haberlo hecho.**

**En cuanto a lo otro, sí, estaba molesto contigo por el trato tan frío que me diste. Te desentendiste totalmente de mí y no me viniste a visitar. Así que pensé que lo mejor era mantener esa distancia que tú misma habías puesto.**

**Pero ya no soy un chiquillo y mi enfado se ha evaporado, así que por mi parte todo está bien.**

**Un beso**

**Edward Cullen**

No puede evitar sonreír. Edward había sido sincero conmigo, adoraba eso es las personas, pero además de eso ya no estaba molesto.

**Edward:**

**¡Gracias! Me quitas un peso de encima, bueno, mejor dicho dos: lo del trabajo y el fin de tu enfado.**

**Bella**

Me resultaba mucho más fácil hablar con él de esa forma. Era bueno no tener que estar preocupándome por si me miraba o no, por mantenerle la mirada o simplemente por tener al lado. Su simple presencia me amedrentaba.

**Bella:**

**¡Si llego a saber que te ibas a poner tan contenta te hubiese perdonado antes...!**

**¿Qué tal te ha ido estos días?**

**Me pareció veros a ti y a Rose corriendo esta mañana muy temprano ¿estoy en lo cierto?**

**Un beso**

**Edward**

Nos pasamos media noche mandándonos correos y hablando de todo un poco, desde las clases, hasta nuestros hobbies, algunos discos o libros…

Ojala fuese tan fácil hablar así con él cara a cara, pero era demasiado cobarde y las diferencias eran demasiado obvias.

Me fui a la cama contenta y a la vez nerviosa, ¿Cómo sería mi encuentro cara a cara con Edward? Era una verdadera suerte que mañana no tuviésemos ninguna de la optativas, eso me daba algo de tiempo para prepararme para nuestro encuentro.

_O eso pensaba yo…_

* * *

* La talla 44 en Europa se corresponde con: una 16 en UK y una 10 en USA.

** Señorita Rotenmeyer : personaje de la serie "Heidi". Era la institutriz de Clara, la amiga de Heidi. Se caracterizaba por su seriedad y sus ropas formales ( moño, vestido oscuro), además era bastante intransigente y estricta.

* * *

**¡Esta vez no he tardado tanto!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la confesión de Bella? Me pareció adecuado que se la hiciese a Rose porque es en quien más confía, pero tranquilas, que Edward tendrá su razón de confesiones **_**made in Bella. **_**Tenéis que darle tiempo a ésta Bella, pero como veis ya se va soltando…**

**¿qué pensáis de Melanie? Me gustaría saber que os parece ella y cuál creéis que va a ser su papel.**

**GRACIAS por: reviews, alertas, favoritos y leer.**

**Besines**

**SiL**

**PD: ¡****ÁNIMO A LA ROJA****! En poco más de una hora nos jugamos el pase a cuartos!**


	7. Socializando

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama es mía.**

* * *

**¿Qué es belleza?**

_Capítulo 7: Socializando_

Me desperté al escucharle el irritante sonido del timbre ¿ quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a pulsar ese artilugio del demonio antes de las siete de la mañana?

Sabiendo lo perezosa que era Rose decidí levantarme y dejar de hacerme la remolona, cuando antes abriese antes podía volver a mi suave y cálida cama.

Gemí de frustración, acababa de recordar que en menos de media hora salía a trotar con Rose. Podía fingir encontrarme enferma, podía excusarme con un terrible dolor de riñones por mi periodo… pero nada iba a funcionar, Rosalie era incluso más tenaz que yo misma y si se había propuesto salir a correr todas las mañanas para así contribuir de alguna forma a la mejora de mi aspecto físico y de mi autoestima iba a perseverar en ello.

Caminé hacia la puerta arrastrando mis pies por el camino, sí, esta también era una forma efectiva de barrer el suelo.

Sin pararme a ver de quien se trataba abrí la puerta. Y… ¡ sorpresa! Allí estaba Edward, para mi total desencanto. Había contando con más horas para preparar una estrategia, gestos incluidos, cuando le viese. Pero el parecía dispuesto a sorprenderme, quizás le vendría bien un recordatorio sobre mi odio a los hechos inesperados, es decir, a las sorpresas.

-Buenos días Bella- me saludó educadamente y sin rastro alguno de somnolencia en la voz.

-Bueno días también para ti, ¿ se puede saber qué haces a estas horas despierto y más aquí? Algunas disfrutamos del sueño, no sé si sabes lo que eso supone- le aclaré, molesta por su inoportuna interrupción.

-¿te acostaste anoche tarde?-preguntó juguetón. A pesar de la empanada mental que tenía no pude sino alegrarme por estar ante el antiguo Edward, el juguetón, bromista y desinhibido que conseguía, en más ocasiones de las que me gustaría, sacarme de mis casillas.

Era estúpido pensar que yo, tal y como siempre me había concebido, echase se menos a alguien como él y a todo lo que él significaba. Sigo creyendo que los seres humanos tenemos la capacidad, a veces beneficiosa y otras demoledora, de cambiar. El mutar era algo casi connatural a nuestra especie. El ser humano ha sido siempre el animal menos especializado y a pesar de todos loshandicapsque ello ha supuesto, supimos aprovechar esa falta de talentos innatos; nos fuimos adaptando a todo con lo que nos enfrentábamos y sólo a través del cambio pudimos sobrevivir. Sin duda éramos unos animales curiosos.

Pero era el cambio lo que a mí también me asustaba, en algún momento de mi vida, pese haber sido siempre distinta al resto de adolescentes, había deseado tener algunas de las cosas típicas de adolescentes: un íntimo grupo de amigos, discusiones con los padres sobre las horas de llegada, vicio con él móvil... Ahora me arrepentía de estos deseos estúpidos, no sólo por la simpleza que los mismos contienen sino porque yo siempre me había considerado una persona madura y distinta al resto, así que ¿ dónde tenían cabida esos absurdos deseos? Quizás no hubiese sido más que la típica adolescente que sabiéndose diferente se consideraba especial, sólo con el deseo de enmascarar los sufrimientos que padecía por no encajar donde el noventa por ciento de jovenzuelos lo hacían.

_El cambio…_ yo misma había evolucionado, estaba sujeta al tiempo de la misma forma que todos los que me rodeaban. Cada una de las decisiones que había tomado habían supuesto cambios en mi vida, ir o no ir a alguna de esas fiestas había provocado una reacción en mis compañeros, reacción que había sido contestada por una actitud mía, y así, en una cadena infinita de respuestas el cambio se había ido forjando, sólo que, como en la mayorías de las ocasiones, ante nuestros débiles sentidos, tal pequeña cantidad de cambios habían pasado inadvertidos y sólo nos habíamos dado cuenta de el resultado final. Por supuesto que éste es importante pero también es necesario, e incluso me atrevería a decir que más importante, conocer el proceso, esa pequeña serie de circunstancias que con su acción conjunta han dado como resultado algo llamativo ante nuestros ojos.

Volví a mi conversación con Edward.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- dije cortando el camino por el que él parecía querer que discurriese nuestra conversación.

-La cocina de mi casa se ha estropeado así que he decidido venir a desayunar aquí- me dijo mientras pasaba sin invitación a casa.

Comencé a darle vueltas a la cabeza ¿ no podría haber ido al cuarto de Jasper y de Emmet? ¿ o al de Alice? O sino ¿ a alguna de las cafeterías del campus? Pero es más ¿ a qué hora desayunaba este hombre? Faltaban más de dos horas para que las clases comenzasen…No entendía su presencia aquí, sólo sabía que su excusa había sido muy mala, errónea y pobre.

Pero esta vez, contra todo pronóstico, decidí no cuestionarle. Me daba cuenta gracias a lo mucho que hablaba con Rose de que a veces era demasiado brusca, parecía un gato mojado sacando las garras ante la cosa más insignificante. Mis padres me educaron para ser más respetuosa y no para parecer una medio salvaje que gruñía más que hablaba. No podía tener un carácter tan brusco y menos cuando no me estaban ofendiendo o faltando al respeto.

Me iba a costar pero iba a intentar cambiar un poco ya que era demasiado mal pensada, muchas veces me precipitaba en mis juicios, aunque claro, como no daba oportunidades a la gente no podía llegar a saber si serían buenos o no para mí.

Un buen comienzo era no increpar a Edward por su estúpida visita a estas horas y por su cutre excusa. Me había quitado veinte minutos de sueño, minutos que pensaba recuperar esta tarde porque la siesta no me la iba a quitar nadie, ya estudiaría después, total por media hora…

-¿ A sí que quieres que te demos de comer, no?- Edward pareció sorprendido por mi tono relajado, sí, creo que esperaba un gruñido, que fama me había ganado…

Al instante pareció recuperarse, las comisuras de su boca se alzaron y una esplendorosa sonrisa adorno su rostro. Parecía sencillo complacerle, algo que me encantaba. Disfrutaba de los pequeños detalles, no me gustaban las cosas rimbombantes o complicadas, en lo sencillo estaba lo bueno, un zumo, un paseo por la playa, un buen libro, un fin de semana de películas, un café con mucho azúcar…

-Bueno, ya se que cocinas como los ángeles pero no voy a ser tan descarado como para pedirte que me hagas el desayuno así que sólo os pido la cocina, incluida la nevera.

-Ya que me has despertado ¿qué menos que me tome un buen desayuno? Claro, eso si me da tiempo y no aparece la loca del deporte por la puerta con el chándal puesto.-dije refiriéndome a Rose, estaba segura que en cualquier momento aparecería por la puerta gritándome sobre lo tarde que era y lo poco que íbamos a poder corres, ¡qué pesadilla!

-Te propongo un trato- me dijo con cara de niño travieso. Puso tal gesto que me sentí inquieta, estaba intentando controlarme manteniéndome relajada y siempre que me parecía estar preparada le miraba directamente a los ojos, de un verde intenso y vivaz; _"poco a poco"_ me recordé a mí misma. Nadie podía negar mi esfuerzo.

-Soy toda oídos- me tenía intrigada.

-Yo entro al cuarto de Rose y le quito su despertador mientras tu nos haces el desayuno. Un desayuno que comeremos sentados tranquilamente en vez de salir a correr, ¿qué me dices?

¡Qué buena idea? Pero… ¿me atrevería?

Rose no se iba a tragar que ninguna de las dos no nos habíamos levantado, ella había puesto su despertador la noche anterior…

-Ella puso su alarma a las siete- le contesté a la espera de que su mente buscase una solución igual de ingeniosa que el plan.

Pareció pensarlo por unos segundos.

-Solucionado. Le cambio de hora la alarma. La pongo a las ocho y todo arreglado, ¿Aceptas?- me inquirió ansioso.

Valía la pena jugársela, con un poco de suerte me libraría por hoy.

-Todo tuyo- dije mientras me apartaba de la puerta de la cocina, dejándole el camino libre, lo que provocó que volviese a sonreír.

-Lo mismo con la cocina, quiero un desayuno completo, de esos que no tomo desde que no estoy en casa.

-¿Algo más señorito Cullen?- dije mientras hacía una teatral reverencia e imitaba a las típicas señoras del hogar que eran obligadas a tratar a sus jefes como dioses del Olimpo.

Y… horror. Levaba puesto un pantalón corto de color azul marino junto con una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto uno de mis hombros, la típica camiseta vieja que está para echar a la basura pero que te encanta y la utilizas para lo que puedas, en mi caso para dormir.

Edward me había visto las piernas, blancas y gordas, no esas largas y morenas piernas de Melanie. En algo la tenía envidia.

Decidí no cambiarme por varios motivos: él ya me había visto así por lo que no tendría sentido ir al cuarto a buscar algo más, iba a quedar como una coqueta o algo por el estilo y era algo que para nada me apetecía; podía pensar que me cambiaba por él y aunque era así no quería que supiese que me importaba mi apariencia ante él ¿desde cuando me preocupaba yo por estar decente para alguien?

Delante de Rose no importaba, podíamos caminar en trapos, nunca muy desvestida pero si con el tipo de prendas que ahora mismo llevaba.

Me encaminé hacia la nevera y empecé a sacar todo lo que me iba a hacer falta, iba a impresionar a Edward con mi desayuno. Se me daba bien cocinar y era algo de lo que disfrutaba, era algo así como un hobbie. De vez en cuando si me aburría miraba algunas recetas y las intentaba hacer, cocina experimental, vamos.

Casi se me cae la sartén al suelo cuando escuché el despertador de Rose. Estábamos en problemas. Edward por estar allí y yo por haberle dejado pasar.

¿había puesto Rose antes de tiempo su despertador? ¿o había sido Edward quien se había confundido?

La curiosidad me decía que fuese a ver que ocurría pero me contuve y seguí a lo mío.

Minutos después apareció un perturbado Edward.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha despertado Rosalie?- le pregunté demasiado alterada para mi estado de ánimo habitual. Solía ser más comedida, siempre estudiando mis reacciones para no dejarme llevar por mis emociones ni que los demás las descubriesen. En esta ocasión estaba haciendo una excepción aunque si lo pensaba bien, desde hacía unos meses mi estado emocional y por ende mis emociones eran más volubles que en tiempos anteriores.

Edward tardaba demasiado en responderme así que le agarre por un brazo y le di un pequeño meneo para ver si así se arrancaba a hablar.

Él pareció sorprendido ante este gesto porque sus ojos se desviaron hacia donde estaba su mano, acto que provocó que yo dejase caer mi propia mano de golpe como si me hubiese escaldado.

-¡Habla!

-Ya has escuchado, he tenido algunos problemas con… con el despertador, no sabía como poner la alarma y el maldito aparato se ha puesto a pitar como loco ¡ qué potencia ! creo que le voy a pedir a Rose uno de esos, así no me quedaré nunca dormido…

-¿Pero ella se ha despertado? ¿No verdad? Si hubiese sido así ya estaría aquí- dije esto último más para mí misma que para Edward.

-Has acertado en todo pequeña- dijo Edward provocando que me envarase. Me alejé de él, asustada por la última palabra que había pronunciado ¿había escuchado bien? Quizás se hubiese olvidado de terminar la frase quizás quisiese decir pequeña ansiosa o pequeña cotilla… las posibilidades eran muchas, pero en ninguna de ellas desaparecía el adjetivo pequeña…

Él pareció no darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y yo intenté hacer lo mismo pero me resultó imposible. Codo a codo nos pusimos a trabajar en nuestro desayuno, tostadas, revuelto, zumo de naranja…

No podía sacar de mi cabeza lo de pequeña. Quizás llamaba así a su hermana o a Rose, quizás era un apodo cariñoso que él utilizaba normalmente y a veces se le escapaba sin percatarse de ello. Pero no me podía engañar, en estos meses nunca le había escuchado tal palabra para referirse a una persona.

Debía dejar de pensar en ello, yo una vez le llamé guapo y no era que se lo quisiese llamar sino que me salió en medio de una conversación, lo que no podía negar era que era el hombre más atractivo que me había echado a la cara. Pero de ahí a decírselo había un paso muy largo.

Iba a dejarlo pasar, yo era fuerte. Dice el dicho _"A palabras necias oídos sordos"._ Esa palabra no había sido pronunciada.

Cuando conseguí dejar el tema de lado, al menos por unos instantes, disfrutamos de un agradable desayuno. El ambiente se llenó de conversaciones triviales, simples pero a la vez con una chispa de gracia. Verdaderamente disfruté de ese tiempo con él, no había rastro de la tensión de ocasiones anteriores, no era que estuviese igual de cómoda con él que con Rose pero intentaba estar más relajada que otras veces. Por lo menos me siento más a gusto con él que con Jasper o Emmet. Sobre todo me sentía incómoda con Emmet, su carácter tan abierto, bromista y confiado me intimidaba demasiado. Jasper parecía mucho más comedido y eso para mí significaba comodidad y mayores facilidades.

-Friego los platos y luego me voy a lavar los dientes y a recoger las cosas. Después vuelvo y os acompaño al campus, ¿ te parece?- me propuso Edward nada más terminar nuestro copioso desayuno.

Me daba a elegir en muchas ocasiones casi me había impuesto su compañía pero no era así esta vez. Tras su propuesta podía distinguir el deseo de que aceptase y también algún deje de orden, muy tenue, por supuesto, pero la decisión final era mía.

-De acuerdo. Esperemos que Rose no se levante de malas aunque creo que va a ser imposible, ¡miento horriblemente mal! En cuanto me mire a los ojos se va a dar cuenta de que hay algo turbio en todo esto- me lamenté.

-Confía en mí por favor Rose pensará que ha sido un descuido suyo- me medio suplicó.

Que cosa tan difícil me pedía: que confiase en él. Como si eso fuese tan fácil, como si la confianza fuese algo tan sencillo de dar y de conseguir, como si al confiar en alguien no estuviese dando a esa persona una parte de ti mismo para que ella haga con ella lo que quisiera.

Quizás la confianza se ganase a lo largo de la vida pero su punto de origen estaba en uno mismo. Si tu no confías en ti mismo ¿ cómo vas a confiar en los demás?¿ como es posible confiar en uno mismo? Los demás, aparte de uno mismo, son los que te devuelven unos datos que te hacen formarte una imagen de ti mismo. Pero para tener en cuenta esa información que te transmiten tienes que confiar en los demás y será esa imagen de ti mismo la que te de o no la confianza en ti mismo. Es como la pescadilla que se muerde la cola, un círculo vicioso.

Sin duda alguna, al menos para mí, la confianza es algo que uno se gana día a día por medio de hechos, de palabras, de silencios, de gestos… pero nunca es algo que se exige. Porque la confianza es libertad y autonomía, no imposición y coacción.

Me despedí de Edward y me fui hacia la ducha, el agua caliente me vendría de maravilla para relajarme un poco.

Con más parsimonia de la habitual me arreglé, estaba medio grogui después de aquella agua casi hirviendo pero bueno, por lo menos había liberado tensiones.

Contra todo pronóstico Rose no sospechó de mí y tampoco protestó mucho, sólo refunfuñó un poco por lo bajo pero nada de lo esperado. Quizás a ella la molestaba tanto como a mí tener que salir a sudar por las mañanas.

El timbre sonó y fui yo la que abrió, sabiendo que se trataba de Edward. Me extrañó que Rose no comentase nada sobre la llegada de Edward y sobre nuestro trato que distaba mucho del de los últimos días. Esta mañana se estaba comportando de una forma realmente extraña. Era viernes y el cansancio cada vez era mayor además la universidad cada vez nos exigía más, yo misma me iba a quedar hoy varias horas en la biblioteca para ponerme al día con todas las lecturas y trabajos pendientes así como para comenzar a leerme los apuntes. Por ahí dicen eso de : _"No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy". _Así que al final nada de siesta.

Al final del día me di cuenta de que tenían un mensaje de texto del que no me había percatado anteriormente debido a que tenía el móvil en silencio, los bibliotecarios de la facultad eran muy estrictos con eso y a la mínima te invitaban amablemente, por supuesto, a abandonar las instalaciones.

El mensaje era de Rose.

_A las ocho te espero en casa Bella. Quiero ir a comprar algunas cosas, entre ellas algo de ropa deportiva porque entre el yoga y el trote de las mañanas no suficiente._

_Un beso de Rose_

El plan me pareció hasta tentador, estaba harta de la biblioteca. Eran las siete y veinte de la tarde y llevaba allí desde la una con sólo un descanso hasta la máquina de café.

Decidí estarme un rato más y a eso de las ocho menos cuarto me fui al departamento donde una impaciente Rose y para mi total sorpresa una también impaciente Alice me esperaban.

-¡Vamos!- dijo mientras me quitaba a zarpazos la mochila. Vaya sí que estaba desesperada…

-¡encantada de verte a ti también! Gracias por preguntar, mi día ha sido bastante productivo, la biblioteca me da la concentración que a veces no encuentro en casa; y hablando de todo un poco ¿qué tal tu día?- el sarcasmo teñía cada una de mis palabras.

-Deja de hacerte la graciosa y corre a buscar tu bolso-me apresuró.

No sabía como saludar a Alice después de nuestros últimos encuentros o mejor dicho desencuentros.

-Hola Alice ¿ tú también te vienes?- me esperaba una contestación del tipo "¿A ti que te parece?" o algo por el estilo pero nada de esto ocurrió.

-¡Hola Bella¡ espero que esta nueva salida de compras sea más productiva que la última- y para agrandar mi sorpresa me guiñó un ojo.

Recordaba nuestra primera y última salida de compras las tres juntas. Yo me había cansado de los paseos por las tiendas de moda y me había ido a mirar unos libros y algo de música. Me sentí un poco avergonzada al recordar lo borde que fui ese día sobre todo con Alice que se había mostrado tan abierta conmigo.

Me era difícil relacionarme con Alice debido a su carácter extrovertido, todo lo contrario que al resto de la mente. Y eso era lo mismo que me pasaba con Emmet. El carácter de Jasper y Rose, más sosegado, me permitía acercarme a ellos de forma lenta y a mi ritmo pero el de Emmet y Alice me obligaba a estar alerta constantemente, no sabía por donde me iban a salir. Y en cuanto a Edward, él tenía una mezcla de ambos caracteres, a veces me daba espacio y otras se abalanzaba sobre mí, a veces era serio y otras bromista… se mantenía en un equilibrio que me llamaba la atención y que, aunque me costase reconocerlo, me atraía.

Media hora después estábamos en una de las mayores tiendas deportivas del centro comercial más cercano al campus.

-Voy echando un ojo por ahí- prefería ir por mi cuenta, no me apetecía que ellas estuviesen delante viendo como buscaba talla, como no me valían muchas de las prendas o simplemente ver lo mal que me sentaban.

Para mí ya era un paso demasiado amplio acudir con ellas a comprarnos ropa y esperaba que, al menos Rosalie, se diera cuenta. Estaba poniendo mucho de mi parte, las conversaciones con Rose estaba surtiendo efecto o al menos eso parecía. Quizás más que las conversaciones lo que me estaba haciendo tanto bien era su simple compañía.

-¿no prefieres que te aconsejemos?- Alice ya sostenía en sus manos un par de camisetas demasiado ajustadas para mí, odiaba la lycra. Era un tejido horroroso que se adhiería al cuerpo como una segunda piel, marcando cada una de tus curvas, en mi caso curvas de más.

-Yo prefiero ir sola, ya nos veremos por la tienda o por los probadores- miré a Rose con la intención de que ella me apoyase, ella debía hacerse una idea de cómo me sentía.

-Tú verás…- me pareció notar algo de molestia en su tono de voz y la verdad es que no lo entendía, hacia dos minutos estaba bien y ahora no, ya no éramos unas adolescentes hormonales para tener esos cambios de humor tan repentinos. Decidí ignorarlo y seguir a lo mío.

Di unas cuantas vueltas por la tienda y escogí algunas camisetas lisas de algodón, una par de pantalones de chándal negros y unas nuevas playeras. Cuando estaba en los probadores me fijé en el tipo ropa deportiva que se probaban las demás chicas: shorts, camisetas muy ceñidas que dejaban parte de la espalda al descubierto, faldas pantalón demasiado cortas, mallas … y ahí iba yo con mi ropa holgada y de colores pálidos y suaves. Las diferencias eran muchas y en esos momentos mataría por meterme en ese par de shorts sin tener que preocuparme por las estrías o por la celulitis.

Cuando salía de los probadores, después de haber tenido que volver con nuevas tallas, me encontré a Alice y a Rose con muchas prendas en sus brazos.

-Con tal de gastar dinero os compráis hasta ropa de deporte mira que sois…- distinguí camisetas, pantalones, bikinis, shorts …

-El vicio es el vicio y además Alice muy de vez en cuando me convence y quemamos la tarjeta.

-Menos mal que sólo nos queda una hora antes de que cierren…-más de dos horas comprando ropa era un suplicio y más con este par de ellas.

De dos saltos Alice se metió al probador y en medio minuto salió con un nuevo modelo.

No me iba a librar de tener que ver lo bien que les sentaban cada una de las piezas, _que divertido…_

El resto del tiempo allí fue un suplicio. Después de la tienda deportiva nos acercamos a una de las típicas tiendas de chica joven ¿ por qué en ellas siempre había dependientas jóvenes, delgadas y medianamente guapas? ¿ es que no existían chicas más rellenas en el mundo? ¿y más feas o al menos más del montón?

Me sentía cohibida y fuera de lugar en la tienda, sentía como si de un momento a otro todos me fuese a señalar con el dedo para decirme: "Fuera aquí no eres bien recibida".

Con cierto desdén cogí un camiseta con un original estampado, me costó encontrar la talla XL y cuando al fin la encontré me di cuenta de que me quedaba pequeña. Genial, ni la talla más grande me servía.

-¿no te gusta nada?- de nuevo vi a Alice con un montón de ropa colgado de su brazo.

-No, sobretodo porque no tienen talla para mí- tiendas como esta sólo conseguían minar la moral a las jovencitas y a las no tan jovencitas como yo. No lo tenía tan superado como yo creía.

-Podemos ir a otro lado Bella- de nuevo me habló amablemente.

-Os gusta compara aquí, yo sólo me limitaré a revolotear por ahí y a reírme de lo ridículo de algunos modelos- el humor en estos casos me ayudaba a sobrellevar la rabia y la vergüenza que sentía en momentos como este.

-Seguro que tienen talla en algún modelo. No te ofendas, pero en esta tienda hay ropa bastante buena y a la moda, te vendría bien cambiar un poco tu estilo de vestir.- ¿qué había de malo en mis ropas? Eran sencillas, prácticas y cómodas y para mí eso casi lo único que me importaba en cuanto a la ropa.

Además ¿quién era ella para hablarme así? ¿Qué confianza teníamos para que me soltase tal cosa y además en frío?

-Si cambiase de la noche a la mañana mi estilo de vestir así como así perdería parte de lo que soy y no pienso hacerlo a menos que el cambio de ropa está precedida por un cambio emocional.- quería que entendiese mi punto, yo no iba a ser más feliz por comprarme una de esas prendas de temporada sino comprándome aquello con lo que me sentía a gusto, pero… minutos antes había deseado vestir las típicas prendas de jovencitas delgadas así que algo en mi discurso no tenía sentido.

Me conformaba con la ropa que me compraba porque era aquella que disimulaba mejor mi peso o que bien me era muy cómoda pero si fuese delgada no compraría ese tipo de prendas sino que asistiría como Rose y Alice a las tiendas de moda más visitadas para equiparme como la mayoría de las chicas.

Era mi cuerpo el que decidía que ropa iba a usar y de alguna forma eso me definía así, yo vestía con ropa poco llamativa porque odiaba ser el centro de atención y si me pusiese otro tipo de ropa no sólo me estaría abochornando delante de la gente, que se reiría al verme de tal forma, sino que además estaría "traicionándome" a mí misma al exponerme tanto y de tal forma. Ahora bien, si en algún momento yo cambiase de forma de pensar o de físico tendría la posibilidad de utilizar otras ropas.

-Creo que la ropa da una pequeña de lo que somos, a mí me gusta ir arreglada y a la moda y eso es algo que también me pasa en otros ámbitos de mi vida.

-Yo en cambio soy práctica y me gusta ser invisible, cosa que por razones evidentes es más imposible para mí que para el resto, así que con mi ropa intento no llamar la atención. Además no cuento con demasiado dinero para destinar a la ropa.

-Concuerdo contigo, la ropa es también un indicador de la posición económica- del tema de la ropa nos habíamos desviado hasta casi un análisis sociológico sobre la vestimenta. Esto era bueno, eludíamos los temas más incómodos y nos metíamos en una discusión que a todas luces era de importancia en nuestro mundo pero sobre todo en nuestra sociedad.

-Es más ¿ por qué las mujeres se gastan más dinero en ropa que los hombres? Es cierto que cada vez los hombres se gastan más dinero en ropa pero aún así las diferencias siguen siendo demasiadas. Creo que las mujeres nos vemos obligadas a estar siempre perfectas, a cuidar nuestra imagen más que los hombres. Dudo que esto sea algo que venga dado por naturaleza, más bien se trata de algo que nos han enseñado desde pequeñas. Ya desde niñas fabricamos pequeñas reinas de belleza, me dan vergüenza algunos de los certámenes de niñas que se organizan en nuestro país, donde unos padres completamente obsesionados con el triunfo y la belleza de sus hijas se dejan ingentes cantidades en la industria cosmética y textil. Y todo ello sólo lleva a meter en la cabeza a esas pobres niñas la idea de que deben ser hermosas y delgadas y con eso van a triunfar en la vida- a mi cabeza venía uno de los últimos artículos que había leído sobre este tipo de certámenes, demasiado proliferes por aquí. El texto era contundente pero más lo eran las imágenes, todavía puedo ver a esa pequeña de tres años con uñas y pestañas postizas, mechas y la cara como una puerta.

-No es tan extremo como lo pintas, yo misma he ido a concursos de belleza de pequeña y hoy en día soy una mujer normal- me imaginaba el tipo de concursos, las típicas fiestas locales en las que se escogía a la chica más guapa o el típico festival de carnavales en los que se desfilaba con varios trajes, incluidos algunos disfraces. Nada sería y algo tolerable.

-No digo que todos sean así, pero es alarmante que desde pequeñas se inscriba a las niñas en este tipo de concursos, algunos pueden ser graciosos pero otros son una atrocidad.-jamás llevaría a la hija, una hija que posiblemente nunca tendría, a uno de esos concursos de belleza.

-¿ así que eres la típica mujer que cree que ese tipo de concursos son denigrantes?- no supe distinguir el trasfondo de la pregunta, curiosidad, crítica…

-¿y tú eres la típica mujer a favor de ese tipo de exhibiciones?- temía la contestación: "al menos yo puedo" o "estás en contra porque tú no podrías participar en ellos".

-¿estamos en alguna clase de congreso o de compras? Porque hace mucho tiempo que me he perdido y eso que acabo de llegar- Rose tenía algo de razón, bueno, en esta ocasión me convenía darle la razón. Podía seguir discutiendo con Alice y sería una discusión muy interesante y enriquecedora ya que nuestros puntos de vista eran completamente diferentes y el intercambio sería fructífero, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que tuviésemos algún coche de mal gusto vista la tensión del último intercambio.

Afortunadamente no pudimos quedarnos allí mucho más tiempo ya que era la hora de cerrar aunque para nosotras como era viernes la hora no tenía mucha importancia.

-Le voy a mandar un mensaje a Emmet para que pida unas pizzas y así vemos unas películas todos juntos ¿ os hace?- estaba rendida.

-Jasper y yo no podemos, así que somos dos menos.- de nuevo se descolgaban.

-Entonces mejor lo dejamos para mañana.- esta propuesta me sorprendió, la mayoría de los sábados aprovechaban para salir a alguno de los locales de fiesta a los que yo, por supuesto, me había negado a acudir, cosa que según me había contado Rose, Edward también solía hacer, él a al igual que yo no se sentía a gusto en ese tipo de locales aunque me aventuro a decir que nuestras razones eran muy distintas.

-Decidido, mañana cada uno llevamos una película y elegimos algunas, estoy cansada de ver Rocky ¿ es que ese hombre no se cansa jamás de hacer el bobo?- podía recordar la primera vez que vi una de sus películas en Forks con Charlie y debo reconocer que me había reído bastante porque el personaje era bastante paleto, además en una de las películas llevaba una ridícula chaqueta con un tigre a la espalda, daba grima con sólo imaginárselo. Esa chaqueta me había marcado.

-¿en que momento se le ocurrió a Edward regalarle el especial de Rocky?- estaba segura de que ese regalo había sido pensado más para molestar a las chicas que para el propio disfrute de su hermano viendo el enfado de ambas pero sobre todo de la rubia.

-¿a Edward le gustan?- la verdad es que no me pegaban mucho con su estilo.

-Se parte de risa con ellas, le resultan algo patéticas y demasiado clichés.- me contestó su hermana.-¿ y a ti?

-Creo que Rocky ha inaugurado un nuevo subgénero en el ámbito del humor aunque también tiene frases buenas: "_No importa lo fuerte que golpeas, sino lo fuerte que pueden golpearte, lo que aguantas mientras avanzas, hay que soportar sin dejar de avanzar…"*_

_Sentí sus ojos sobre mí y el rubor cubrió mis mejillas a medida que me daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, me había soltado demasiado y había dicho algo que en circunstancias normales me hubiese callado._

_-Umm… Creo que yo ya me voy a la cama, descansad-dije atropelladamente con el único deseo de salir de allí y meter la cabeza en un hoyo profundo para no tener que dar la cara en varios años._

_Por más que me esforcé no escuché sus risas y eso fui un alivio, no se habían reído de mí. No tenía la capacidad para reírme a mí misma envidiaba eso de Emmet, él se reía de cualquier cosa, lo que a veces era bueno y otras malo._

_Después de ponerme cómoda abrí el correo para ver si tenía noticias de mis padres hacía casi dos semanas que no sabía nada de ellos, me imaginaba que todo estaba bien._

En mi bandeja de entrada tenía un correo pero no precisamente de mi madre sino de Edward. Antes de ponerme con él decidí escribir a mi madre y así quitármelo de encima de esa forma podría bajar el nivel de excitación que ahora albergaba en mi interior.

No sirvió para nada, sólo para que le mandase un corto e insulso correo a mi madre y ansiosa abriese el de Edward.

**¡Buenas noches Bella!**

**¿Cómo te ha ido el día?**

**Ya he revisado el trabajo así que había pensado que podíamos ir juntos a imprimirle y encuadernarle, además me hace falta tu opinión sobre el formato de la portada.**

**Por cierto, cocinas como los ángeles, creo que no voy a arreglar mi cocina y quizás eche a mi compañero de cuarto para tenerte a ti.**

**Un beso.**

Nunca había sido una persona a la que le gustase recibir halagos, en parte porque me parecía que en la mayoría de los casos no eran sinceros. Pero por una vez me alegró recibir uno, siempre hay excepciones.

**Hola Edward.**

**Bueno en general no me puedo quejar de mi día ¡ no he tenido que correr ! pero no ha acabado de la mejor manera, digamos que me he avergonzado a mí misma delante de tu hermana y de Rose.**

**¿a qué hora quedamos para lo del trabajo? ¿dónde**?

**PD: ¿Qué tal tú?**

Iba a colocar la mochila para mañana pero me di cuenta de que no era necesario, lo único que me faltaba ya era aparecer un sábado por la mañana en mi clase.

**¿Qué has hecho? Me vendrían bien unas risas antes de dormir.**

**¿Vas a madrugar mañana? Yo probablemente sí, de esa forma estudio por la mañana y así tengo el día libre. Me acaba de llamar Emmet para decirme que tenemos día de películas ¿lo sabías?**

**Besos.**

Bueno, las chicas tampoco se habían ido de la lengua. Si se lo hubiesen dicho Emmet no se lo habría callado, o… ¿me estaría Edward ocultando que ya lo sabía?

**Tenemos el mismo plan. Me quiero acostar pronto para poder madrugar y tener el día libre, desde que estoy con vosotros estoy estudiando menos…**

**¿Te parece bien a las doce y media en reprografía?**

Era cierto lo que le había dicho a Edward, desde que le conocía había pasado menos horas estudiando o en la biblioteca. Me refugié en los estudios como excusa para mi falta de amistades y por tanto de salidas. Si tenía cosas que hacer mis padres no me podían reprochar que estuviese siempre en casa ¿ qué padre regañaba a su hijo por aplicarse en los estudios?

Me había acostumbrado a ser una de las mejores de la clase y no es que fuese especialmente inteligente sino que las horas frente a los libros deban sus frutos. Podía decir, tristemente, que ese era uno de los pocos temas por los que mis padres podían presumir de mí, lo odiaba pero no les quería quitar eso.

**A la una te recojo en tu casa, lo imprimimos y nos vamos a comer algo, conozco un italiano buenísimo ¿ te gusta el plan?**

**Y por cierto, estate preparada porque mañana te voy a sonsacar lo ocurrido.**

**Besos.**

¿salir sola con Edward? ¿ en el mismo coche? Allí el espacio era muy reducido, estaríamos a pocos centímetros, y en el restaurante estaríamos cara a cara y además solos.

**Me has convencido sólo porque tengo debilidad por los italianos.**

**Buenas noches.**

**Rocky Balboa.**

¿Me había poseído alguna clase de demonio? ¿ el cansancio me había hecho delirar?

Ahora no podría echarme para atrás y tenía que ir a esa comida.

**¿Te gustan los tipos italianos o su comida?**

**¿Rocky?**

**Mañana tienes mucho que contarme.**

**Besos.**

No respondí a su correo y decidí dejarle con la duda, allá se las apañara con ella así como yo con mi decisión.

Nunca había conocido a un italiano aunque quizás pronto le conociese…

* * *

**Siento el retraso… pero entre mi cumple (¡Sí, cumplí 20 el martes!) y mis 12 nenes me faltan horas al día.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Notáis cambios en ella? ¿Qué os parecen sus reflexiones? Me encanta lo del cambio y tb la crítica a los certámenes de belleza, no sé que os parecerá a vosotras.**

**Cuento con vosotras para apoyar a mi selección el domingo, ¿no? Si el miércoles casi me caigo al suelo de los nervios no quiero pensar que va a pasar el domingo… XD sea lo que sea nuestro equipo ha hecho algo grande. Y bueno ya que pido apoyo para mi selección tb para Fernando Alonso que corre en casa de H… jaja**

**Besines**

**Sil**

**¡Disfrutad del finde!**


	8. Tiempo juntos I

**Y a grito de guerra comienzo:¡Yo soy español español!, ¡Yo soy español, español, español…! (( no lo he podido evitar ¡SOMOS CAMPEONES DEL MUNDO ! ))**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama es mía.**

* * *

**¿Qué es belleza?**

_Capítulo 8: Tiempo juntos I_

Después de llevar casi cinco horas estudiando pasadas las doce decidí dejarlo para darme una rápida ducha y arreglarme para encontrarme con Edward.

Aunque había odiado madrugar ahora estaba feliz por ello, de esta forma mi sábado estaba despejado y podía vaguear sin remordimientos por lo que restaba de día, el domingo… el domingo ya sería otro cantar.

Cinco minutos antes de la una sonó el timbre y sin lugar a dudas sabía de quién se trataba. No me molesté en esperar a que Rose abriese la puerta, en lo que llevaba de día no la había escuchado moverse así que suponía que estaba durmiendo.

Con ciertas dosis de nerviosismo abría la puerta para encontrarme con un muy contento Edward.

-Hola, ¿qué te digo: buenos días o buenas tardes?- vaya el chico tenía hoy el día gracioso.

-Creo que mejor buenas tardes, son muchas las horas ya que llevo activa- y me imaginaba que él también dado lo que me había contado la noche anterior, era extraño hablar de esa forma con una persona que tenías al alcance de la mano. Por el ordenador todo fluía más fácilmente entre nosotros.

-¿estás lista para irnos?- por raro que pareciese no había entrado aún en casa, me suponía que era debido a sus prisas, ¿habría quedado con alguien? Se suponía que íbamos a comer juntos en un italiano pero no me extrañaría si ahora me dijese que no, bien porque no le apeteciese o porque tuviese un plan mejor.

-Cojo el bolso y nos vamos- dije mientras me volvía hacia el salón para recoger del suelo mi sencillo bolso.

-¿sabes que esa es una de las frases más típicas de una mujer?- dijo mientras se asomaba por la puerta pero sin entrar todavía.

-¿a sí? ¿ te sabes más?

-Ahí vamos: "en cinco minutos estoy lista" y luego tardan media hora o "tranquilo, no te preocupes, déjalo así", esto es malo, significa que las has liado y que está enfadada así que te tienes que ingeniar algo para arreglarlo pero tiene que ser bueno porque a esas alturas la cosa ya está mal- dijo con tono jocoso.

-¿sabes que no me esperaba eso de ti? has recurrido a los tópicos más machitas- cerré la puerta y me voltee a verle la cara. Parecía divertido y la verdad es que el tema lo era, digo, no es lo típico que le dices a alguien que viene a tu casa.

-Es lo que hay y me dejo más en el tintero: el típico "da igual " o el recurrido " ahhh…".

-¿sabes que los hombres tenéis también vuestra dosis de estupideces de tal tipo?-estaba intentando reunir las más claras y a poder ser las que le dejasen peor parado como representante del género masculino en ese momento.

-Ilumíname-se le notaba ansioso mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

-Lo típico que utilizan para ligar: "'yo te conozco de algún lado", no puede estar más pasado de moda, a mí me dicen eso y de un salto me aparto de él.

-¡Por Dios! Eso ya no lo dice nadie …- parecía exasperado.

-¿estás seguro?

Como él no contestó yo interpreté su silencio como un punto a mi favor.

-Prosigamos. Otro de los topicazos: " Yo no quería pero los chicos me obligaron", aquí la lías doblemente porque no reconoces tu error y dejas ver que tus amigos te comen el coco, no asumes tu responsabilidad.

Por sus gestos veía que tenía ganas de rechistar pero no le di la oportunidad.

-Y como réplica a una de las tuyas, los hombres siempre preguntan: "¿ Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en arreglarte? Ya van por mal camino porque están exigiendo y no preguntando.

-¿me parece que tú has visto demasiadas películas, no?- y la verdad era que sí porque si era por mi propia experiencia tenía poco que contar, pero bueno la televisión era hoy en día y pese a quien le pese una fuente de información, información a veces correcta y otras falsa.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás- dije mientras compartíamos risas.

Sin darme cuenta habíamos atravesado el vacío campus hasta llegar a reprografía, el tiempo había pasado volando y había sido del todo placentero poder mantener una conversación así con él, sobre algo tan trivial, fuera de todo lo relacionado conmigo misma, estaba un poco cansada de ese tipo de charlas, no así Rose que parecía motivarse con ellas y no paraba de molestarme con ello.

Edward y yo pasamos a uno de los ordenadores del local para terminar la portada que era perfecta para mí, sencilla y sin muchos artificios pero sin resultar pobre ni demasiado austera.

Estuvimos allí cerca de un cuarto de hora, en parte por culpa de la lentitud de las dependientas de parecían ir a cámara lenta.

Cuando todo estuvo terminado y yo pensé que nos dirigíamos a casa Edward me sorprendió llevándome hacia su coche.

-¿Por qué no vamos a una de nuestras habitaciones a dejar esto?-al final habíamos imprimido el trabajo tres veces, en color para el profesor y en blanco y negro para casa uno de nosotros.

-Como nos encontremos a alguno de mis hermanos o a sus parejas se nos van a acoplar-me dijo como si fuese algo evidente. Pero yo no lograba ver su punto.

-¿y qué tendría de malo?- no es como si yo me fuese a poner a tocar las palmas porque ellos viniesen, me ponían nerviosa, pero tampoco era mi intención crear una brecha entre ellos. Y quizás, sólo quizás, si ellos estuviesen aquí no tendría que estar preocupada por llenar cada uno de los minutos con algún tema de conversación y Edward tampoco centraría toda su atención en mí.

-Nada en especial… sólo que no me apetece que nos acompañen hoy, ya vamos a estar con ellos por la noche- tardó en darme la respuesta y de alguna manera no quedé del todo a gusto con ella pero lo dejé pasar, él tendría sus razones y si no las quería compartir conmigo no pasaba nada, siempre y cuando, por supuesto, no me afectasen.

El camino al restaurante transcurrió en su mayor parte en silencio, no sabía que decir y me sentía presionada así que opté por bajar mi ventanilla y disfrutar de la cálida brisa que me acariciaba el rostro y me alborotaba el pelo. uno de mis vicios, por así llamarlo, era pasear en coche e ir admirando las calles, el paisaje, la gente… era algo que normalmente no podía hacer ya que no podía conducir y admirar mi alrededor a la vez y además no tenía con quién ir, hasta ahora.

Me fijé en las calles, atestadas de gente a estas horas. Veía de todo, niños, adultos, viejos… y cada uno de ellos distinto al otro, no había ninguno igual y cada uno parecía ir a lo suyo.

Me gustó que Edward no rompiese el silencio, que si bien al principio era incómodo, luego se fue destensando a medida que yo estaba relajada lo que me llevó a darme cuenta de que yo era la fuente de origen de tal incomodidad, al estar nerviosa estaba imbuyendo al ambiente de esa atmósfera de incomodidad que no tendría porqué existir.

Como iba distraída no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al restaurante hasta que noté que Edward se bajaba del coche y se apresuraba a abrir mi puerta, cosa que me sorprendió, la gente de este siglo no abre la puerta a las mujeres; desgraciadamente y a pesar de todas las buenas cosas que los últimos tiempos habían traído, con ellos se habían perdido parte de esos gestos cariñosos y educados.

Edward me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir y durante unos breves instantes me debatí entre si cogerla o no. Finalmente decidí aceptar su ayuda. Con un apretón fuerte me ayudó a salir y el rubor cubrió mis mejillas, ¿cuándo nuestro toque había sido tan íntimo? Podía sentir como sus dedos, cálidos y suaves, abrazaban los míos y como me transmitían sentimientos contrarios, por un lado, quería separarme de él antes de que debido al nerviosismo mis manos comenzasen a sudar y por otro lado, quería permanecer unida a él aunque fuese de esa forma.

Nunca había sido una persona de contacto físico, era algo que detestaba en algunos momentos, tal era el caso que hasta encontraba dificultades para besar a mis padres. Era algo que no me salía de forma natural, lo hacía de forma forzada y se me veía torpe en ello.

Era una persona rara.

El contacto corporal es una de las necesidades básicas del ser humano, indispensable para nuestra supervivencia. El bebe requiere "sentirse tocado", esa protección se la brindan los padres quienes serán sus figuras de apego y en base a las que se establecerán relaciones futuras.

Yo me había criado como la mayoría de los niños, había tenido una infancia feliz, mis padres me habían querido y me habían dado lo que necesitaba, entonces ¿ qué estaba mal conmigo?, ¿por qué ahora no me relacionaba con la gente si había contado con figuras de apego a lo largo de mi vida?

Fue en la adolescencia donde algo se truncó, fueron los kilos de más los que me llevaron a esta situación de aislamiento. Antes no lo había reconocido pero en las múltiples charlas que había tenido con Rose, quien se había erigido como mi psicoanalista personal, me había dado cuenta de ello.

_-¿te has dado cuenta alguna ve de lo sensible que eres ante cualquier toque?.- me comentó Rose después de que ella me agarrase por la cintura._

_-Puede ser…- últimamente repetíamos la tónica de siempre, ella sacaba el tema, yo me hacía la despistada, cosa que no funcionaba, y al final acabábamos hablando del asunto._

_-Casi podría decir que saltas cuando te tocan. ¿Alguna vez has estado con un chico?- parecía medir muy bien sus palabras quizás esperaba uno de mis arranques de mal genio._

_-¿cómo que estar con un chico?.- que hubiésemos roto muchas barreras entre nosotras no significaba que fuese a hablar de sexo con ella., ni mucho menos._

_-Besarte, tener novio… ya sabes_

_-Nunca he tenido novio- contesté incómoda, ¿ qué la importaba eso a ella?_

_-Pero eso no significa que nunca te hayan besado…- dijo dejando el tema en el aire y pasándome a mí la bola para que hablase, porque otra de las manías que había adoptado mi rubia amiga era la de hacerme hablar, sobre todo de mí misma, según ella era bueno que me expresase y que aprendiese a expresar lo que sentía con las palabras y no aislándome del mundo. Sospechaba que se estaba leyendo alguno de esos libros que hay en las cajas de supermercado de autoayuda._

_-Sí, me han besado si es lo que tanto te interesa.- no pensaba contarle más sobre aquel tema._

_-¿Cuándo?- la daba igual ver que no me apetecía contarle nada._

_-¿acaso importa?- murmuré molesta._

_-¿fue hace mucho?- sólo la iba a contestar a esa pregunta._

_-Cuando tenía quince años, ¿ te sirve?_

_No guardaba buenos recuerdos de aquella cosa, es más odiaba aquel momento. Le había dado un beso a un chico que ni siquiera me gustaba y sólo lo había hecho presionada por mi amiga Emily. _

_Qué inocente y estúpida había sido entonces, en la desesperada por encajar había regalado mi primer beso a un estúpido chico… aún recuerdo el asco que sentí cuento su repugnante lengua intentó penetrar en mi boca… salí huyendo de allí…_

_Lo que más me dolía era saber que me había dejado manipular y que había seguido al rebaño._

_Intentaba no pensar nunca en este hecho con la vana ilusión de que mi memoria lo diese por perdido y que llegase el día en que no lo recordase, pero parecía algo imposible._

_-Claro que me sirve Bella. Ese beso significa que en algún momento de tu vida has permitido a alguien que se acercase y por lo tanto puedes volver a hacerlo._

_¿Quién se iba a acercar a mí? Y menos con tales intenciones… es más, yo no deseaba que nadie se me acercase con esas intenciones, no lo necesitaba, no lo quería y no lo echaba de menos, y dudaba de que alguna vez lo hiciera._

-Gracias- le dije a Edward mientras soltaba su mano. Los primeros rastros de sudor nervioso estaban apareciendo en escena y no quería que él se diese cuenta de este hecho.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de las ventanas, con una bonita vista a uno de los parques infantiles que rodeaban el lugar.

Un simpático camarero, ya entrado en años, nos atendió y dado que yo no conocía el lugar le pedí que me recomendase las especialidades de la casa. Edward, por su parte, no pareció prestarle mucha atención ya que se conocía el menú de arriba abajo.

-¿me vas a decir ahora que era eso de Rocky?- ya me extrañaba a mí que no sacase el tema.

-Una tontería- al final temía que iba a acabar por contárselo pero me apetecía que tuviese que dar algunos rodeos.

-Bueno me lo puedo imaginar, ahora dime de qué se trata y no te hagas la interesante.

Como ya sabía se lo terminé por contar después de un poco más de insistencia por su parte. Pese a la vergüenza inicial que sentí, Edward en un intento de hacerme sentir mejor me soltó algunas de las mejores frases o momentos del personaje lo que causó que explotase en risas ante sus patéticas imitaciones.

En los momentos en los que no estaba preocupada por qué decir o hacer las cosas transcurrían con una normalidad inaudita para mí. Siempre estaba pensando que se escondía tras cada gesto de los demás, especialmente de aquellos que interaccionaba conmigo y eso no me permitía disfrutar de una charla normal. Rose me estaba dando eso, por muy estúpidas o profundas que resultasen nuestras conversaciones no me cuestionada si ella se estaba riendo de mí o no. O por lo menos últimamente no lo hacía y cada vez que me pillaba a mí misma pensando en ello intentaba distraerme en otra cosa. Quizás con el tiempo las cosas mejorasen, es normal preocuparse por lo que dicen o hacen los otros y por cómo toman lo tus acciones o palabras, pero no puedes estar la veinticuatro horas del día pensándolo porque te vuelves loca o sino en alguien como yo, incapaz de confiar en los demás.

-¿sabes que tenías razón?- habíamos acabado de comer y salíamos a dar un paseo.

-¿en qué esta vez?- ahora se hacia el gracioso.

-Pues no se si decírtelo, no quiero subir tu ego hasta más allá de las nubes; además para eso ya tienes a Melanie- nada más terminar la frase me di cuenta de mi error, sólo hacía falta echar un vistazo para ver su serio semblante.

-siento haber sacado el tema- me disculpé antes de que él me replicase.

-Ha sido bastante desafortunado pero tampoco hay necesidad de armar un drama por ello.- me dejó con más dudas y para mi propia sorpresa no pude reprimir mi curiosidad.

-¿qué es exactamente lo que pasa con ella? Se lo básico: que ella te persigue y quiere algo contigo- era la poca información que había conseguido averiguar, no había conseguido saber que había debajo de todo eso.

-Ya te he contado que somos vecinos y ella siempre ha estado interesada en mí- decidí interrumpirle.

-Todo eso lo sé. Lo que no entiendo es por qué ella sigue insistiendo y no se da por vencida, tú la has rechazado- esperaba que no hubiese cambiado de opinión respecto a esto último, Edward se merecía alguien mejor que ella.

-Mis padres siempre me han educado para ser un caballero- arqueé las cejas-¿no me crees?- me preguntó chistoso, cambiando drásticamente de humor.

-En ocasiones no eres para nada un caballero- no quería recordar el día después de su accidente ya que eso había supuesto una brecha en nuestra relación.

-Tu presencia me altera.- me soltó a bocajarro, provocando que toda yo me tensase más que la cuerda de una guitarra.

Y de pronto la furia hirvió en mí y con ella las ganas de huir, de salir de allí y de perderlo de vista, porque por más que quisiera engañarme no estaba preparada ni para su presencia ni para sus palabras.

¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Por qué había notado esa cadencia melodiosa en su aterciopelada voz?

Para él debió de ser más que obvia mi incomodidad, no sólo porque detuve mi paseo sino porque desde niña las emociones se podían leer fácilmente en mi rostro. Esta era una característica que me atormentaba y una de las razones por las que evitaba mirar a los ojos a la gente, ellos podían saber con un solo vistazo como me estaba sintiendo.

Pasó un tiempo, no sé decir si segundos o minutos, y no sabía que hacer y al parecer Edward tampoco.

Me tenía que mover, sacar fuerza de mí misma y hacer como si ese último comentario no hubiese sido pronunciado. Pero desgraciadamente no lo podía hacer, quizás si mi reacción inicial no hubiese sido tan brusca…

Vi como Edward reanudó la marcha, más lenta que antes eso sí, y se detuvo unos pasos adelante, observando uno de los árboles del parque donde nos encontrábamos.

Agradecí que me dejase ese espacio, ahora él estaba de espaldas a mí y yo tenía la posibilidad de recomponerme alejada de su escrutinio.

-Como te iba diciendo, mis padres me han educado para que sea respetuoso, sobre todo con las mujeres. Melanie y su familia han sido nuestros vecinos por años y el hecho de que yo no me sienta atraído por ella no significa que no quiera mantener una relación cordial con sus padres. Sería muy incómoda la situación, sobre todo para mis padres.

Me atrevía a dar unos tímidos pasos a lo que él contestó caminando de nuevo.

-Ella es muy insistente, quizás porque aún es una niña caprichosa que no se ha dado cuenta de que no siempre puedes tener aquello que quieres o que algunas veces tienes que esperar por ello. Las circunstancias son muy complejas y las personas son muy distintas.

¿Él estaba diciendo que ahora no era el momento de estar con ella pero quién sabría en el futuro? Algo en mí dolió, no se que parte, pero algo que n había notado nunca vibró ante tales pensamientos.

-Ella en realidad no está interesada en mí, soy como un trofeo y quiere ganarme. Pero no sólo a mí, sino que también quiere acercarse a mis hermanos, cosa que veo casi imposible. De alguna forma y sin perseguirlo mis hermanos y yo siempre hemos generado cierta atracción a los demás, al igual que los Hale. Nos une una profunda amistad que siempre había sido de cinco hasta ahora…

Edward estaba equivocado, Melanie le quería a él, sino no se hubiese puesto conmigo de aquella manera hacia tan poco. Pero también quería estar alrededor de los demás ¿ sólo estaba movida por el interés?

-Ella siempre ha querido formar parte de nosotros pero sencillamente no encaja. No es que seamos un club exclusivo, ya nos conoces, pero por alguna razón, o quizás por muchas, ella no es alguien con quien queramos compartir nuestro tiempo. Y nuevamente te digo que eso no significa que por ello la vaya a tratar de forma descortés, los demás piensan distinto que yo, sobre todo Rose que es puro carácter.

Hasta ahora no me había percatado de que ellos eran un grupo cerrado, posiblemente porque nunca me había interesado en tratarles como un colectivo, sino que les había enfrentado individualmente. _"Divide y vencerás". _Todos en grupo tenían más posibilidades de hacerme sentir incómoda pero al tratarle uno a uno la probabilidad de esto era menor.

¿Estaba enferma? Me estaba refiriendo a ellos como enemigos y eran todo lo contrario. Nunca se habían portado mal conmigo, salvo algunos roces con Alice. Incluso Emmet, con sus tonterías, nunca me había querido ofender, y que decir del respetuoso y reservado Jasper, quien sólo había sido amable y educado conmigo, no me había hecho ninguna broma y se lo agradecía. Y Rose… para ella me faltaban las palabras.

En muchas ocasiones me habían invitado a compartir tiempo con ellos y no me había parado a pensar en que siempre eran ellos, nunca traían a alguien nuevo. Ellos eran un todo, se conocían desde hacia muchos años y al igual que para mí, encontraban algunas dificultades para dejar entrar a alguien más. Si era así ¿por qué pedían su compañía? Estaba claro que eran educados y corteses, sobre todo Edward, pero eso no explicaba el asedio al que la tenían acostumbrada para salir o simplemente estar en casa con ellos.

Quizás yo no pudiese ver las cosas en perspectiva, mucho menos en este momento. Quizás la vida, mucho más sabia que yo me estaba enseñando algo, quizás existía un destino para mí y era el momento de tomar ese camino en vez de estar siempre en el mismo sitio, llevaba mucho tiempo sin avanzar, estancada en lo que me era más fácil.

Pero quizás todo era un error y quería creer que podía haber algo bueno porque era una manera de consolarme.

Lo mejor sería tomarlo todo con precaución, no dejándome llevar por impulsos pero tampoco ser una paranoica, pero cuan fácil suenan las palabras y qué difícil es transformarlas en acciones…

Envueltos en una extraña atmósfera de silencio y reflexión volvimos al coche y emprendimos el camino de regreso a casa.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

El sonido de mi móvil me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se trataba de un mensaje, un mensaje de un número que no conocía.

Algo intrigada le abrí, esperando que se tratase de alguna equivocación o algo por el estilo.

**¿Te apetece acercarte al videoclub para alquilar alguna película para esta tarde?**

**Besos. Edward.**

¿Cómo rayos había conseguido él mi número de teléfono? Era muy recelosa con ese tipo de información, tenía muy pocos números en mi agenda, sólo los necesarios, por lo que sólo muy pocas personas me tenían a mí en su agenda y estaba cien por cien segura de no haber facilitado esa información a Edward, es más, de todos ellos sólo Rosalie tenía mi número lo que la colocaba como principal sospechosa de esa fuga de información.

**¿No sabes lo que es Internet? ¿o una grabadora?**

**¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? Eso se llama invasión de la intimidad, sea cual sea la forma mediante la cual lo has conseguido.**

En un par de minutos tuve su contestación.

**Es ilegal y ante todo yo soy un chico legal. Acompáñame y así tendrás más posibilidades de ver algo que te guste esta noche.**

**Besos**

¿Perdía algo por ir? ¿ganaba algo con ir?

Podía hacer el ridículo y avergonzarme, decir algo estúpido, quedar mal frente a él, hacerle pasar vergüenza, crear una situación incómoda… pero también me podía demostrar a mí misma que soy fuerte, que puedo enfrentarme ante los retos de la vida y que aunque no sea fácil soy capaz superar algunos obstáculos.

Sólo se trataba de una salida al videoclub, aunque eso supondría nuestro encuentro después de la incomodidad del mediodía…

Quizás hubiera una situación intermedia.

-Rose ¿ vamos al videoclub?- estaba en su cuarto, en su escritorio con una buena cantidad de papeles por todos lados. Podía anticipar la respuesta.

-Siento decirte que no, mira como ando. Quiero terminar todo esta tarde porque mañana salgo todo el día con Emmet, ¿quieres que llame a alguno de los demás para que vaya contigo?

-En realidad la propuesta es de Edward-reconocí algo molesta porque mi patético plan había fallado.

-Entonces no hay problema. Compra algo de helado de chocolate, nos lo acabamos la otra noche- y sin más acabó de sacarme a empujones de su cuarto, como si desease perderme de vista, ¿quién la entendía?

**De acuerdo. En media hora en la puerta de mi edificio.**

No esperaba su respuesta pero como no el me sorprendió de nuevo.

**Gracias. Allí estaré ¿tenemos que hacer algo más? Porque por el tiempo que has tardado en contestar me imagino que has ido a hablar con Rosalie.**

**Besos. Edward.**

No me molesté en contestarle, no tenía nada nuevo que decir y no iba a enviar un mensaje a lo tonto.

Casi sin darme cuenta llegó la media hora y me vi en mi puerta de entrada esperando a Edward que no tardo en aparecer, nadie le podía reprochar su puntualidad y le admiraba por ello.

Edward llevó la batuta de la conversación, algo simple: el cine. Hablamos de las películas que más nos gustaban, de los últimos bodrios que habían salido…

Todo transcurrió con una normalidad que no me pareció natural, no cuando dos horas antes no nos habíamos sabido que decir. Decidí dejarlo estar porque este tipo de situaciones eran algo típico entre nosotros, lo mismo manteníamos una entretenida y distendida charla sobre algo como al rato parecíamos mudos. Y la causante era yo que no sabía comportarme como alguien normal y provocaba situaciones violentas casi sin darme cuenta.

-Así que Troya… creo que la opción les va a agradar a ambos bandos. A Jasper le encanta lo bélico así que te le has ganado. Las chicas van a disfrutar de la historia de amor entre Aquiles y Briseida. Y en cuanto a Emmet, seguro que prefiere la tuya antes que la comedia romántica hollywoodense que Alice escoja.

-¿y tú?-poco a poco iba sintiéndome más cómoda de nuevo. Debía de dejar de analizar a cada momento mi estado de ánimo y sus acciones para poder comportarme con naturalidad otra vez.

-Voto a favor, siempre a tu favor- hizo un inciso que me cortó el aire para luego seguir- creo que la versión de Brad Pitt está demasiado llena de rostros hermosos y momentos felices, así como de escenas típicas pero aún así me gusta la película y su mensaje.

-¿cuál es el mensaje?-quizás tuviésemos la misma opinión sobre la película.

-En realidad son varios. El principal es el amor, un amor que se muestra de distintas formas. El amor de hermanos entre Paris y Héctor, incondicional siempre. Pero también el amor de pareja, de muy diversas clases por supuesto. Paris y Helena representan el amor joven, pasional, descontrolado. Héctor y su esposa, ahora no recuerdo su nombre, sostienen un amor maduro, centrado en el futuro y con unas bases muy sólidas, son marido y mujer y se aman pero son conscientes de las dificultades que existen, al contrario que su hermano y Helena que no piensan en las consecuencias de sus acciones y se dejan llevar. Y por último están Briseida y Aquiles, tan distintos como el agua y el aceite. Él un hombre duro, frío en cuanto a sentimientos, curtido en mil batallas. Ella una joven hermosa, inocente pero no por ello débil. Parecen la antitesis el uno del otro. Ellos no quieren enamorarse pero no lo pueden evitar, el amor surge entre ellos como una llama imparable ante la que se acaban rindiendo porque de nada les sirve negarse a ello, sería como intentar poner puertas al sol.

Me había quedado fascinada con sus palabras, hipnotizada por el movimiento de sus labios mientras describía con precisión el amor en la película y como lo interpretaba él.

No me esperaba que un hombre hablase del amor en una película como Troya, no habiendo luchas y sangre de por medio.

Menos esperaba que hablase con tal pasión sobre el amor. Eso no era lo que se esperaba de un hombre, no me esperaba esa lectura por su parte, había sido una gran sorpresa.

Estaba encantada, feliz por tal descubrimiento. Él era sensible y no le importaba mostrarlo, los hombres no querían mostrar ese rasgo de su carácter porque según ellos reduciría su hombría. Tremenda estupidez. Ser sensible no era malo de por sí, sólo era malo cuando los demás se aprovechaban de ello.

-¿cuál es el amor que tú escogerías?- me estaba metiendo en un terreno pantanoso pero él tenía la culpa por haber captado toda mi atención.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaban era intercambiar opiniones sobre un libro, una película o una simple noticia con alguien; lo que en sí era un despropósito por dos motivos: no tenía con quien hacerlo o mejor dicho, no había tenido con quién hacerlo; y no me gustaba estar rodeada de mucha gente.

-Yo quiero los tres- aseguró con voz firme mientras me miraba fijamente. Su respuesta me sorprendió así que le pregunte el motivo.

-Para mí los tres representan el amor que quiero dar y recibir, el amor que quiero sentir. Quiero un amor joven, ansioso, pasional, algo que se llevé toda mi atención y que por momentos me haga sentir en otra dimensión, que me haga volar. Pero también quiero que ese amor madure y se convierta en una promesa de futuro, en la guía y el soporte de mi vida, ese amor debe estar en los cimientos de mi futuro y por supuesto culmina en matrimonio, hijo y una larga vida junto a la persona amada. Sé que el amor es algo difícil ¿ cuántas veces se enamora uno en la vida? me creo hombre de una sola mujer, esa mujer a la que ame tendrá mi corazón por el resto de mi vida. El amor no es algo que se entregue fácilmente y una vez que das tu corazón ¿ lo quieres de vuelta? Creo que no, si te lo devuelven es algo malo, tu amor ha sido rechazado…- hizo otro inciso- pero déjame, no me hagas caso, estoy divagando y te estoy aburriendo…

-Sigue… por favor.- ansiaba seguir escuchándolo, ver la vehemencia con la que hablaba, el brillo de sus ojos cuando hablaba de ese amor… era como mínimo reconfortante y muy intrigante. Los jóvenes no deseaban esas cosas, no pensaban en ello, no se expresaban así.

Él creía en lo que decía, hasta una persona como yo podía ver eso.

Quería seguir soñando con ese amor que él pintaba, era hermoso. Era un sueño…pero la vida no son sueños… la vida ¿ se construye a base de sueños? ¿O estos quedan encerrados en el mundo de la inconsciencia?

"_Estamos hechos de la misma materia que los sueños y nuestra pequeña vida termina durmiendo"*._

La frase vino a mí como por arte de magia, planteándome algo nuevo, algo en lo que pensar, como si no tuviese ya bastante con todo lo que Edward me había dicho…

-¿ y dónde quedan Briseida y Aquiles en tu amor?

-Uno no se prepara para enamorarse, nadie sabe cómo se hace o cómo pasa. Hay gente que no se quiere enamorar, que no se cree merecedor de esa clase de entrega, hay gente que por las causas que sea no se ve a sí mismo como es y no se permite sentir, pero que no se lo permita no significa que no lo haga. Cuando amas a alguien sin esperarlo, aunque bien pensado: ¿ acaso se puede esperar el amor?, tu mundo gira en torno a esa persona y tus decisiones siempre van a tener a tu otra mitad en cuenta. Puede que no quieras, pero no es algo que tú controles.

* * *

_*_W. Shakespeare

* * *

**Buenas noches chicas! ¿Cómo andáis?**

**Hoy hemos tenido una buena dosis de Edward, ya era hora de que le conociéramos más… y mirar lo tierno que es… y todo lo que le ha dicho a Bella…. Ainss…**

**Pido calma, la historia lleva su ritmo y Bella no va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, aunque ya se ven cambios.**

**¿Qué os parece el nuevo rumbo que ha tomado su relación?**

**¿Qué pensáis de mi Edward?**

**Besines**

**SiL**


	9. Tiempo juntos II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama es mía.**

* * *

**¿Qué es belleza?**

"_Recuerda quien eres"*_

* * *

_Capítulo 9: Tiempo juntos II_

Las palabras de Edward me habían tocado, estaba acostumbrada por mis libros a leer sobre el amor pero ninguno de ellos me había preparado para escuchar aquellas palabras, aquellos susurros sobre el amor que me hicieron desear, muy a mi pesar, tener algo como aquello, al fin y al cabo ya me había dado cuenta de que no era tan distinta como me creía.

¿Por qué Edward me había hablado sobre aquello? No era tanta la confianza que existía entre nosotros como para confesar semejante planteamiento de vida ¿ cómo era él capaz de destaparse tan fácilmente ante alguien? ¿ no entendía a todo lo que estaba renunciando con semejante acto, a todo lo que se estaba arriesgando?

Sin embargo… sus palabras eran tan maduras y parecían salir desde lo más profundo de su alma, es como si me hubiera dejado ver una parte de él , lo que me llevaba a pensar que no le conocía. No le había tomado por un niñato, por el típico chico guapo falto de sensibilidad, pero tampoco le había catalogado como un ser tan profundo. De alguna manera le había infravalorado, le había considerado un chico más, sin tales perspectivas de futuro, quizás como un chico que se lo quería pasar bien y que se preocupaba por los demás, yo incluida, pero nada más. Quizás detrás de todas esas capas hubiese algo realmente bueno, algo que me podría llegar a interesar.

Pero también tenía mis dudas, sus pensamientos no eran propios de un chico tan joven. Esas ideas suyas eran mas bien propias de mujeres, casi está mal visto hoy en día que un hombre diga todo eso.

No puedo creer que él siempre haya sido así porque no es normal, los hombres no piensan en ese amor eterno y perfecto, sino que a estas edades se preocupan por encontrar mujeres, cuantas más mejor, con las que divertirse.

Otra de las cosas que me habían llamado la atención era el hecho de que el no había descrito a esa mujer sino que se había limitado a describir los sentimientos que ella produciría en él y también los que él querría recibir a cambio. Había ido más allá y se había situado en la dimensión abstracta del amor, algo que iba más allá del cuerpo.

Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar ello, más tarde, cuando estuviese cobijada entre mis mantas, en el refugio de mi habitación, me daría el lujo de pensar en ello, de creer que quizás algo como aquello, pese a parecer del todo irreal, era posible.

Por el momento debía concentrarme en preparar los platos con las cosas para picar. Rose y yo poníamos el lugar, el helado y unos bocatas que según ellos me salían de muerte. Los demás también tenían que contribuir, me imagino que con la típica comida basura. Varios días corriendo para luego hincharme a basura… Esperaba que Rose no pensase en ello porque no me apetecía correr diez minutos más.

Casi nunca me había cortado a la hora de comer, si me apetecía algo me lo comía, todo ello sin remordimientos. Raras veces había hecho locuras como apenas comer en unos días.

Mientras ella acomodaba la pequeña sala yo sacaba la bandejas con los bocatas, no había probado bocado desde la comida con Edward y los bocadillos me estaban tentando.

No sabía si era lo más apropiado o no, me pensaba poner un pijama pero viendo que Rose llevaba ropa de calle, aunque se tratara de prendas viejas, decidí optar por lo mismo y me puse un chándal negro. Estaba un poco ansiosa por ver que traían los demás, lo que era un reverenda tontearía, a mí siempre me había dado igual lo que llevaban puesto con tal de que no fuesen desnudos u ofendiesen a la vista_… vive y deja vivir_.

Nos sentamos un rato para esperarles, por fin podíamos pasar un rato juntas.

-¿qué tal tu día?- me pregunto mi amiga mientras se terminaba de recoger su hermosa cabellera rubia en un moño a lo alto de la cabeza.

-Bien, normal, un día más….- yo misma me di cuenta de que no había sonado para nada convincente.

-¿ha pasado algo?- ahora si que había captado toda su atención y el moño había pasado al olvido.

-¿qué tendría que haber ocurrido? Y no me mires con esa cara-¿ qué la iba a contar? Quizás lo que habíamos compartido era un secreto, no algo que pudiese ir contando por ahí.

-Al grano que no tenemos tiempo- me apresuró. Puede que su prisa jugase a mi favor, si ralentizaba la conversación un poco más el resto no tardaría en llegar.

-Me puedes hablar de Edward- le dije. Posiblemente así pudiese confirmar o desechar mis teorías.

Al momento me di cuenta de que me había equivocado, sólo hacía falta ver su cara.

Por un instante pensé que me iba preguntar algo y por suerte no lo hizo porque no sabía que le iba a responder.

-Es un chico normal en muchos aspectos pero más maduro en otros que la mayoría. Es muy cariñoso, ama a su familia y a sus amigos que ciertamente son pocos lo que es perfectamente normal, los buenos amigos se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos- no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella en esto último, odiaba a esa gente que presumía de tener decenas de amigo y de jactaba de ello, pobre iluso o ilusos…-.

No me había dicho nada importante, todo eso ya lo podía suponer yo. Me interesaba conocer otro tipo de cosas como si era sincero o no, si era leal… pero tendría que esperar a otro momento porque Rose no parecía dispuesta a seguir hablando de ello.

Aún así decidí tentar un poco más la suerte.

-¿Siempre ha sido así?- me atreví a preguntarla, intentando sonar despreocupada sacudiendo uno de los cojines.

-No del todo, ya sabes la edad del pavo y esas cosas…- me dijo con tono dudoso y mostrándose algo inquieta.

¿Qué habría hecho él durante esa etapa? Saberlo me podía ayudar a conocerlo mejor pero a la vez podría provocar que le rechazase, quien sabe como era en el instituto, rodeado de niños con ínfulas de hombre, quizás fuese un don Juan.

-¿qué ha pasado hoy para que me preguntes sobre Edward?- ella se notaba sorprendida, no era normal en mí preguntar por nadie, pedir datos sobre alguien, porque no era una persona curiosa, todo lo contrario, me gustaba ir a lo mío y no meterme en la vida de los demás ya que al final sólo acaba significando una cosa: problemas.

Era bastante reservada y esperaba lo mismo de los demás.

-Lo que hemos hablado ha despertado mi curiosidad, no es nada raro así que no le des más vueltas. Cuanto más piense sobre algo, más fácil es que acabes errando y pensando cualquier disparate.- le dije en un intento de aplacar su ahora despierta curiosidad. Esperaba no haber despertado en ella alguna estúpida sospecha o haber dado lugar a segundas lecturas.

Pareció conformarse con mi respuesta, gracias a Dios mi amiga no tenía ganas de guerra. Al menos alguien me daba tregua hoy.

Pronto sonó el timbre y Rose se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras que yo pensaba cual era la posición más adecuada para recibir a un grupo de invitados. Me estaba volviendo estúpida, ya había estado con ellos, ellos habían estado aquí y por lo tanto, habíamos pasado tiempo juntos. Pero por alguna extraña razón me parecía que este encuentro podía ser bastante importante, no sabía porque pero lo intuía.

Por la puerta entraron los hermanos Cullen : Edward y Emmet. Ambos iban cargados de bolsas con nuestra cena: patatas fritas, golosinas, chocolate, aceitunas…

Y luego salíamos a correr… ¿ es que sólo yo veía la contradicción? A Rose no la tenía porque preocupar ¿ pero a mí? Si fuese más coherente conmigo misma no cenaría aquello pero ya me conocía...

Instantes después llegaron Alice y Jasper, por lo que el grupo estaba completo.

-Como siempre cada uno saca su película y votamos, las más votadas son las que se ven- me quedé sorprendida con semejante ritual. Mi rostro debió mostrar tal sentimiento porque Edward se apresuró a aclarármelo.

-Otras veces hemos tenido problemas con los turnos de película, así que la votación es lo más fácil. Te sorprenderías con la frecuencia con la que Alice y Emmet confunden fechas y votos.- y dicho esto les mandó una mirada a sus hermanos que chocaron las palmas muy divertidos.

Para no variar Alice quiso ser la primera.

-"Sexo en Nueva York", sin lugar a dudas. Podemos ver a un grupo de mujeres que representan los valores de la mujer de nuestro siglo: fuerte, desinhibida…

Gracias a Dios alguien la cortó porque parecía haberse motivado con su discurso y la verdad que no me apetecía escucharlo. En sí, la película podía ser graciosa, no la había visto, pero tanto como llegar a identificarme con ellas…

La ronda siguió: Rose escogió "Las hermanas Bolena", Jasper "La guerra de Hart", Edward "El conejo sin orejas" y yo "Troya". Sólo quedaba Emmet que había querido ser el último para dar un mayor golpe de efecto. Cuando lo dijo pude ver como Edward rodaba los ojos, un gesto que denotaba el infantil comportamiento de su hermano.

No pude contener la risa ante su elección: ¡"El rey León"¡. Mientras los demás le miraban con cara de asombro, extrañados por la ausencia de Rocky, yo no podía parar de reír. Mis risas estuvieron en breves segundos acompañadas por las del resto que no pudieron contenerse ante las estupideces de Emmtet.

-¿Vemos el Rey León?- propuso muy animado.

-¿ en serio nos estás proponiendo eso?-no podía creer que un chico de veinte años quisiese ver esa película ¡ no era tan rara! Alguien de mi edad compartía mi fascinación por esa película.

-¡Eh! Es una de mis películas, no me podéis negar que de niños la habéis visto, al menos, una decena de veces. ¿Quién no recuerda a Timón y a Pumba?- fingió estar indignado.

Sin ningún tipo de reparo se puso a cantar:

"Hakuna Matata, vive y se feliz, ningún problema debe hacerte sufrirlo más fácil es saber decir:Hakuna Matata…"

Para acompañar su apoteósica actuación cogió a Rose en brazos y comenzó un balanceo que parecía tener la intención de ser un baile. Bien, no era la única que bailaba mal, al final Emmet me iba a gustar.

Me encantaba esa canción… era el "carpe diem", "no te angusties" déjate llevar y vive el momento. Ojala fuese capaz de impregnarme de un poco de esa filosofía…

Casi sin darme cuenta comencé a tatarear la canción y con la misma velocidad me vi envuelta por unos fuertes brazos, los de Emmet, por supuesto. Ambos nos balanceábamos como él había hecho antes con Rose, moviéndonos por toda la sala. En vez de un par de bailarines debíamos parecer un par de patos mareados. Con Emmet hacer el ridículo estaba asegurado, más esta vez no sentía miedo de ello, era un ridículo gracioso, de esos que compartes entre gente querida y que provoca risas sinceras, sin intención de hacer daño o de reírse de la propia persona.

No pude evitar reírme ante lo absurdo y a la vez divertido de la situación, nunca en mi vida había hecho algo como eso y era la mar de divertido.

Con tanta vuelta acabé algo mareada, bueno, nos mareamos ambos, menos mal que Emmet estaba mejor que yo y fue capaz de dejarnos caer sobre el sofá y no sobre el suelo.

Con el ritmo algo alterado y el pecho subiéndome y bajándome solté una nueva carcajada.

Pero como en la vida no todo es tan bonito no tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había cantado y bailado frente a un grupo de personas y encima había estado entre los brazos de Emmet que sin lugar a dudas se habrá percatado del horrible cuerpo que las ropas cubren, habrá sentidos mis mollas.

No sabía como iba a salir airosa de una situación tan vergonzosa, tenía la mente en blanco y mis labios parecían estar sellados.

-Y ahora que has hecho la estupidez del día Emmet, vamos a votar si no tienes nada más que decir- sonaba como un reproche pero se quedó en el intento porque detrás de esa máscara podía ver como mi amiga estaba divertida.

Quizás ahora podía comprender un poco porque ella estaba tan fascinada con él, era como un niño que con sus salidas de tono te arrancaba una sonrisa sincera sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

No se me pasó por alto la cara de Edward, estaba entre sorprendido y pensativo y en sus ojos brillaba una intensa chispa, seguro que de risa por lo acontecido momentos anteriores.

-Vaya, yo hablándote sobre "Troya" esta tarde y resulta que entre tus favoritos estaba algo de Disney, ¿quién lo diría Bella?- su tono juguetón me picó.

-Hay mucho que no sabes Cullen- pude notar el cambio que se producía en su rostro, al principio se le notaba juguetón pero después de pronunciar la última palabra fue como si se deshinchase. ¿Le había molestado lo de Cullen? Ahora que lo pensaba hacia semanas que no le llamaba así, desde que mi maravilloso plan de guardar las distancias se había ido a pique.

Después de unas reñidas votaciones ganaron mi película y la de Rose, al final el pobre Emmet no se pudo salir con la suya.

Nos apoltronamos en el sofá, rodeados de comida basura y le dimos al "play", nos esperaban varias horas allí así que nos teníamos que poner cómodos. Yo opté por tumbarme en el suelo y apoyar la cabeza en mi almohada. A Edward pareció gustarle la idea y me copió, situándose peligrosamente cerca de mí. Su elección también podía estar motivada por el par de parejas, que muy acarameladas, habían invadido el resto de sitios.

Más de cinco horas después terminó nuestro maratón amenizado por Emmet que no contento con la elección relató algunas de las frases más importantes de su película, lo mejor había sido cuando se puso a comer golosinas y repitió la frase: "Viscoso pero sabroso", mientras se introducía en la boca algunas golosinas con forma de gusano ganándose una sonora colleja de su novia y un estallido de carcajadas por nuestra parte.

Casi a la una de la mañana cada uno se fue a su habitación, en nuestro caso, nos fuimos a la cama.

Habíamos pasado una buena tarde-noche, relajada y sin ninguna tensión, salvo mi pequeño desliz con Emmet. Edward no había sido un problema y los demás se habían comportado de manera amable y cariñosa conmigo.

Estaba acostumbrada a que me menospreciaran, me ignoraran, me pasaran por alto, yo misma apoyaba tales acciones. Por todo ello no dejaba de sorprenderme la actitud todos ellos conmigo, me trataban como a una más, aquí no era la come libros o la gorda de Forks. Aquí era Bella Swan.

A la mañana siguiente decidí no hacer nada, el sábado había sido lo suficientemente productivo como para poder quedarme a disfrutar de la calidez de mi cama. Volví a quedarme dormida y no fue hasta unas horas después cuando el sonido de mi teléfono me sacó de mis sueños.

-¿Diga?- mi voz sonaba algo pastosa por el sueño. Estaba tan despistada que ni siquiera me fijé en quien se trataba.

-Buenos días Bella, ¿ cómo has amanecido?- era Edward, totalmente despierto por lo visto.

-¿le has cogido el gusto a despertarme por la mañana?

-¿Todavía estás dormida? Como ya son más de las doce me imagine que estarías levantada. Te quería proponer algo, ya sabes que mi cocina está estropeada, así que quería saber si te interesaría cocinar algo conmigo.- al escuchar su propuesta me incorporé de golpe y acabé por marearme.

-¿todavía no te la han arreglado? Bueno, eso ya se ve que no; pero, ¿dónde están tus hermanos?- ahora que lo recordaba Rose me había dicho que ella salía hoy con Emmet.

-Han salido a pasar el día en pareja y ya que tú y yo estamos solos y yo necesito que alguien se apiade de mí… he pensado que a ti no te importaría- estaba intentando sonar como un pobre cachorro al que se abandona en el arcén de una carretera en pleno verano.

-No me pongas esa voz y serás mi refugiado por unos días. Pásate por aquí en media hora- de esa forma podía ducharme y arreglar un poco mi cuarto. Sin saber porque había cedido fácilmente ante su pedido, algo raro en mí.

En menos de media hora sonó el timbre y algo nerviosa abrí la puerta para dejar entrar a Edward.

Después de un breve intercambio de saludos nos fuimos a la cocina.

Durante los treinta minutos siguientes formamos un gran equipo, y justo como en el trabajo que hicimos para la optativa, resultaba muy fácil estar con él y contar con su ayuda. Hablamos y reímos. Todo fluía con facilidad.

Comimos una deliciosa pizza casera tumbados en el sofá que se había convertido en un indispensable para nosotros este fin de semana.

Más tarde fregaba los cacharros mientras él los secaba y los colocaba en una pila.

Una hora más tarde, con los estómagos llenos y todo limpio, estábamos tumbados algo aburridos.

-¿qué hacemos?- le dije intentando ocultar con mi mano un bostezo.

-¿jugamos al juego de las veinte preguntas?- dijo mientras se levantaba de su sitio con energías renovadas.

-¿no te parece que eso es demasiado infantil? Es una forma demasiado brusca de conocer a alguien, no es natural. Alguien te lanza preguntas y tú como vil sospechoso tienes que contestar.- era la forma más fácil de sentirte acorralado, algunas preguntas podrían resultar fáciles y triviales pero otras… otras serían demasiado personales como para contestarlas así porque sí. Me podría preguntar cualquier cosa: ¿Cuántos kilos pesas?, ¿desde cuando eres gorda?

¿Qué estaba diciendo? La gente, al menos la mayoría, evitaba ese tipo de preguntas en las conversaciones ya que eran el método más efectivo para romper las relaciones con alguien. Además dudaba que alguien como Edward me hiciese es tipo de preguntas, parecía demasiado educado para ello y por otro lado, dudaba que algo en mí le interesase.

-Te lo tomas todo un poco a la tremenda ¿ no crees?- me preguntó escéptico.

-Puede ser, pero dime si no tengo razón.- le lancé como ataque. Para hacer ese tipo de juego tiene que haber confianza entre las dos personas, no es algo tan simple.

-¿entonces según tú cuál es la mejor forma de conocer a alguien?-inquirió él ahora curioso.

-En mi opinión lo mejor es conocer a alguien poco a poco, con el transcurso del tiempo.- Sí, podías tardar meses años, en algunos casos, pero era la forma más natural y verdadera.

-Bueno, nos conocemos desde hace unos meses así que tendrás una idea bastante acertada de mí, así como yo de ti, ¿no crees?- súbitamente llegó mi temor ¿que creería él de mí? La primera impresión no pudo haber sido peor, le aplasté completamente. Yo no me preocupaba por lo que los demás opinasen de mí ¿ por qué lo estaba haciendo ahora? ¿Por qué llevaba ya un tiempo haciéndolo?

-Puede decirse que si- contesté de forma desinteresada que no era más que un intento por tapar mi nerviosismo. Quería dejar este tema inmediatamente.

-Entonces te propongo un juego, ambos nos lanzamos preguntas y a la vez aventuramos las respuestas- vi como otra vez se irguió enérgicamente como si algo lo hubiese excitado mucho.

-¿Cómo?- no lo había entendido del todo, nunca había sido buena en ningún tipo de juego.

-Comenzamos y así ves la dinámica de juego. Piensa en tu color preferido- me miró y yo levanté una ceja a modo de reproche- ¡piénsalo!.

-Tranquilo, no te excites- le aplaqué parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos, ¿tan aburrido estaba conmigo que ésta tontería le alegraba tanto?

-No sabes nada… - me contestó con un tono que no supe identificar pero aún así no me gustó del todo así que decidí dejarlo pasar, no fuera a ser que me llevase alguna sorpresa.

-Lo tengo- no era algo muy difícil.

-Yo creo que el azul- me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Había vuelto a ceder ante él y había acabado jugando a este absurdo juego.

-¡Fallo! Te has quedado bastante lejos, me gustan los colores cálidos, me encanta el calor- me gustaba el calor ya que con él funcionaba mejor, el frío me paralizaba, quién lo diría viviendo en Forks.

Lo malo del calor era que me obligaba a vestir con menos capas de ropa lo que significaba enseñar más piel cosa que yo evitaba siempre que podía. Nunca utilizaba faldas ni vestidos y mi número de pantalones cortos era limitado, muy limitado. No solía vestir en público camisetas de tirantes ya que no me sentía a gusto dejando ver mi espalda.

Todo esto es Forks no era un problema ya que con simples camisetas de manga corta era suficiente, salvo en días excepcionales; pero aquí las cosas eran distintas.

A veces yo misma me preguntaba porque había escogido este lugar, California no era un lugar frío y en San Francisco las temperaturas podían ser suaves por lo general pero nunca eran frías. Pero si algo tenían en común Forks y San Francisco era la abundancia de precipitaciones en el mes de noviembre, a algunos podía resultarles pesado pero viniendo de donde venía para mí no era algo nuevo. De todas formas estaba contenta por haber disfrutado de unos meses sin la lluvia de Forks así que no me podía quejar.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, algo que me ocurría a menudo. Quizás porque no estaba del todo acostumbrada a hablar mucho con la gente.

-¿estás ahí?- vi como Edward movía sus manos a centímetros de mi cara, intentado traerme de nuevo al mundo.

-Estaba pensando en otras cosas.- me excusé un poco abochornada por mi desliz.

-De eso ya me había dado cuenta y Bella, hieres mi ego, ¿tan poco te intereso?- puso cara de niño bueno y un tono burlón, parecía más despreocupado de lo que en realidad estaba e intuía que detrás de todo aquello había un interés sincero. ¿Se había sentido molesto porque le había ignorado o simplemente porque estaba acostumbrado a que todas las personas, especialmente las mujeres, se rindiesen a sus encantos?

-Simplemente se me ha ido la cabeza a otro sitio, estaba pensando en lo del color y eso me llevó a otra cosa- intenté explicarle para que se sintiese mejor.

-Pensé que la respuesta acertada sería al azul, tienes mucha ropa de ese color- me tensé un poco al darme cuenta de que él había reparado en ese detalle, con lo que se habría fijado, más allá de lo evidente, en la forma de mi cuerpo.

-Me siento bien con el azul- dije de forma vaga, eludiendo parte de su comentario.

Era una estrategia típicamente mía, cuando había algo que me ponía nerviosa lo pasaba por alto en un intento de no incidir sobre ello y que los demás lo ignorasen.

Casi sin darme cuenta seguimos así unas cuantas horas más, a veces nos perdíamos en divagaciones, hablando sobre películas, canciones…

Como nos entretuvimos tanto tiempo cambiamos muchas veces de postura, ya no sentía el culo de estar tanto tiempo en la misma postura, el sofá iba a tener la marca de mi culo de por vida. A veces nos sentamos en el suelo, otras él ese apoyó en el sofá y yo me tumbé…Pero en todas ellas se hacía presente la gran diferencia entre ambos: él tenía un cuerpo delgado, esbelto y bien proporcionado; mientras que yo era una gorda, de muslos gruesos y torpeza generalizada. Éramos como el agua y el aceite. Intenté no pensar mucho en ello y centrar mi atención en el juego.

Se nos pasó el tiempo volando y llegó la hora de la cena y con ella Rose y Emmet, que nos interceptaron de camino a la sala con la cena.

Rose me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva que no entendí y que decidí ignorar, más tarde tendría que ser hábil para evitar el montón de preguntas que querría hacerme y que estaba segura me iban a molestar y con toda seguridad iban a versar sobre Edward.

Tuve suerte y después de la agradable cena todos estábamos tan cansados que nos fuimos a la cama así que no hubo interrogatorio.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Estaba asombrada no me había dado cuenta de que le había mostrado mi inte rior durante casi tres semanas, sobre todo el día de las preguntas. Probablemente Edward ni siquiera fuera consciente de haber descubierto eso de mí, lo que me dejaba insatisfecha, por así decirlo. Para él no había significado nada importante mientras que a mí me había supuesto algo de esfuerzo aunque para ser del todo sincera las cosas habían fluido de una forma que no podría haber esperado ni en mis más ilusos sueños. Lo bueno era que por lo mismo no habría captado mucho de mí por lo que todavía estaba a salvo.

El tiempo pasa volando cuando uno esta ocupado. Diciembre estaba ya en sus primeros días y con ello los indeseables exámenes. Ahora era tiempo de estudiar y de dejar de pensar en las musarañas, cosa que en estos momentos parecía imposible, quizás me vendría bien tomarme un descanso y relajarme, sería más productivo que seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde ese fin de semana que había compartido con Edward, en su mayor parte, y con los demás. No sabría decir como ni porqué pero aquello había sido un pequeño punto de inflexión para mí.

Mi relación con Emmet había mejorado mucho y había llegado a apreciarle más allá de su sentido del humor y de su comportamiento en muchas ocasiones más típico de un niños de Infantil que de un joven de más de veinte años. Para él era difícil no tocar, le encantaba dar abrazos a modo de saludo y de despedida, y pese a la tensión que solía invadirme en esos momentos había acabado por acostumbrarme a ello, es más, se había vuelto casi una costumbre. De todos los Cullen él era el más cariñoso, era el único que me saludaba de aquella manera y de alguna manera lo agradecía, con sus abrazos tenía más que suficiente.

Japer era él más reservado de todos, a veces, por sus gestos excesivamente galantes y respetuosos parecía sacado de otra época. Parecía saber a cada momento cual eran los sentimientos predominantes en mí y de acuerdo a ellos actuaba, siempre manteniendo las distancias pero siendo muy cordial y a veces amistoso.

Con Alice las cosas estaban en punto muerto, no nos llevábamos mal pero tampoco bien. Para mi la relación podría entrar dentro de lo habitual pero habiéndola observado durante un tiempo me di cuenta de que ella no era así, era mucho más y habladora y simpática con los demás que conmigo. Aceptaba que en parte se debía a mi carácter reservado pero tampoco me parecía ver ningún intento por su parte de mejorar la relación. Era como si estuviésemos en tregua, auque por mi parte no había habido conflicto por el simple hecho de que si bien ella no era la persona con la que más afinidad podía tener y nuestros temperamentos chocaban bastante a menudo, nunca había habido un claro problema. Quizás no estábamos destinadas a entendernos o era que simplemente nos iba a costar más tiempo de lo normal.

El _tiempo_… que difícil era medirlo…era demasiado subjetivo. Los años de instituto se me habían hecho interminables, sobre todo los últimos, y estos meses de universidad se me habían pasado volando.

Sin lugar a dudas podía admitir que el cambio de aires me había sentado estupendamente, dejar de lado Forks había supuesto un avance para mí, había dado carpetazo a todo lo que allí me había acompañado durante años. Pero no me podía engañar, él estaría allí para cuando yo volviese, estaba más que segura que volvería a casa a pasar las fiestas con su familia, sólo rezaba para que la suerte, esquiva siempre a mí, me acompañase esta vez y no me tuviese que topar con él.

Pero volviendo a Alice lo más probable fuese que debido a que estábamos obligadas a vernos tan a menudo, el tiempo nos llevase a encontrar el equilibrio adecuado para ambas.

Ya me había entretenido suficiente y debía volver a mis apuntes si quería aprobar estos parciales y no tenerlo todo para junio.

Después de retomar mi tarea al cabo de dos horas unos golpes volvieron a distraerme.

-¿Cómo vas?- me dijo Rose mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

-Pasa y así me tomo otro descanso- en casa estudiaba más que aquí, allí estaba más sola mientras que aquí mi amiga no me dejaba encerrarme en mi cuarto o enterrarme en mis apuntes y me obligaba a descansar.

-Te traigo una buena noticia- dijo agitando un pequeño folleto en su mano.-Lee esto.- y me tendió el folleto que antes sostenía entre sus manos.

A primera vista vi que se trataba de uno de los folletos que los centros comerciales repartían durante las épocas navideñas como si el papel fuese gratis y no tuviese ninguna repercusión para el medio ambiente.

Tras un breve vistazo me di cuenta de lo que era.

-¿Un trabajo?- la pregunté algo ansiosa.

Había renunciado, por el momento, a encontrar un trabajo. Entre las clases y los estudios no tenía mucho tiempo libre, además todavía me quedaba dinero aparte del dinero de la beca que estaba destinado a pagar parte de mis gastos universitarios. Había intentado manejarme bien para no tener que pedir dinero a Charlie, y lo había hecho tan bien que aún tenía dinero para sobrevivir unos meses, ahora es cuando me alegraba de haber trabajado los veranos.

-Por casualidad Alice y yo lo vimos el otro día cuando paseábamos por allí y nos pareció una buena idea así que pensamos en ti- no se me pasó por alto el nos, ¿había sido a ella a quien no se le había pasado contármelo y por educación había incluido a Alice o en verdad las dos habían pensado en ello, o sea, en mí? Lo dudaba, pero no era el momento de hablar de eso.

-¿vosotras también vais a trabajar?- no las hacía ninguna falta, su nivel de vida era superior al de la mayoría de los estudiantes, nunca se lo había preguntado pero me imaginaba que sus familias estaban muy bien acomodadas.

-Es una nueva experiencia, como no son muchas horas no nos van a impedir mucho y es una forma de ganar algo por nosotras mismas- me sorprendía que Rose hablase así.

-Pero, ¿envolviendo regalos?- me encantaba ver paquetes bien envueltos pero era eso: me encantaba pero era incapaz de dejarlo tan bonito como la mayoría de las dependientas.

-¿No será tan difícil, no?- algo debió ver en mi cara porque añadió- me imagino que nos den algún cursillo.- creo que eso era más por calmarme que por otra cosa.

Charlamos un rato más sobre todas las condiciones del empleo y quedamos en que al día siguiente nos acercaríamos al centro comercial para tomar conseguir el trabajo.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

-Sí mamá, iré a casa para Navidad- tenía ganas de colgar ya el maldito teléfono Renne podía resultar de lo más insoportable por estas fechas, sin embargo había algo en su insistencia que me tenía extrañada.

Rose no paraba de reírse de mí, llevaba más de diez minutos observándome, viendo como intentaba tranquilizar a mi madre, más nerviosa y ansiosa que de costumbre, como si hubiese perdido ese toque de elegante tranquilidad que siempre la había distinguido.

Por fin pude colgar, al menos por hoy. No solía hablar por teléfono con mi madre y menos durante tanto tiempo. Lo más cómodo y habitual entre nosotras eran los correos electrónicos. Hasta hace poco no me había dado cuenta de que nuestro modo de comunicarnos no era el más habitual. Rose y los demás llamaban habitualmente a sus padres y les contaban entusiasmados las novedades de su semana.

-¿así que te irás a tu pueblecito para las fiestas navideñas?- me sobresaltó escuchar allí a Edward, ¿ en qué momento había entrado? El parloteo con mi madre debió haberme despistado y por tanto no me di cuenta de que la puerta había sonado y alguien había entrado.

-Todo el mundo se va a casa por Navidad, ¿ no lo vas a hacer tú?- no me imaginaba a Edward en San Francisco por estas fechas y menos solo.

-Por supuesto, ¿ acaso lo dudabas? Estoy deseando comer todos los deliciosos platos que me esperan en casa. Esme cocina como los ángeles.- aparte de hacer el bobo podía ver como Edward amaba a su madre, siempre que hablaba de ella lo hacia casi con reverencia, con un claro gesto de amor.

-Cualquiera diría que sólo quieres ir a casa por comer y luego dices de Emmet… el pobre se ha ganado ya el san benito de tragón pero tú no te quedas atrás.-parecía divertido ante mi discurso.-Y a propósito ¿qué haces tú aquí?- tenía el don de aparecer cuando menos le esperaba.

-Yo también me alegro de verte…-ironizó-Simplemente me pasaba por aquí- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por su desordenado cabello. Había notado como en momentos de nerviosismo se tocaba más el pelo eso me llevaba decidir que ahora estaba nervioso, ¿estaba mintiendo? Odioba la falta de sinceridad, es mejor que te digan la verdad, mucho mejor que permanecer en la ignorancia.

-Si no tienes nada más interesante que decirme me vuelvo a estudiar – en verdad tenía que repasar bastante ya que en un par de días comenzaba mis exámenes.

-Ni que te molestase- me espetó un fastidiado Edward. No me molestaba, había conseguido superar esa parte de nuestra relación. Ahora me había acostumbrado a su presencia, a tenerle cerca y no me ponía tan tensa como antes. Todo un logro, me había llegado a sentir bastante cómoda con él, Emmet y Jasper pero mi reticencia a los demás hombre seguía ahí, muchas veces bajaba la vista al encontrarme con uno de esos chicos que llama demasiado la atención.

Aún así no podía evitar sentirme, en algunos momentos, inquieta por la presencia de Edward, sobre todo por su cercanía. Él parecía uno de esos modelos sacados de revista y cada vez que le imaginaba conmigo a su lado no podía dejar de pensar que él perdía puntos por ello. No quería ni pensar en la imagen que daríamos. Él era todo lo que un joven podría pedir: era atractivo, tenía dinero, coche propio y mucha popularidad. ¿Cómo se rebajaba a caminar a mi lado a las salidas de clases o incluso a sentarse conmigo?

Porque algo que antes había ignorado es que Edward era el centro de atención allá donde iba. En la mayoría de las ocasiones él no hacía nada por provocarlo pero su presencia tenía un efecto devastador en las féminas: las hacía girar la cabeza en su dirección, poner cara de gato abandonado y soltar algún que otro suspiro, todo ello era parte de un pobre intento por atraer su atención hacia ellas.

Pero no sólo atraía la atención de las chicas sino también de los varones. Había escuchado que era bueno en deportes así que varios equipos solicitaban su presencia entre sus filas. Intuía que detrás de ese interés también estaba el deseo de estos chicos de acercarse a Cullen, con el propósito de contagiarse de su fama y ver si de paso podían llevarse a alguna de las chicas que suspiraban por él.

Estos descubrimientos habían provocado cierto sentimiento de desazón en mí; por lo visto las barreras que nos separaban eran más de las que yo en un primer momento había previsto. No me sentía a gusto con él en público ya que atraía demasiado la atención. No sé como en los meses anteriores había ignorado todo eso.

De una manera discreta, o al menos así lo intenté, mi contacto con Edward se ha ido limitando más bien a visitas en mi apartamento cuando todos también vienen. No me gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con él delante de toda la universidad.

Ir con el significaba estar en el ojo del huracán, atraer todas las miradas y no tenía ganas de ocupar tal puesto.

-Buenas noches a ambos- me despedí dejando a una Rose con aspecto de estar divirtiéndose por algo y con un Edward entre resignado y molesto, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a leer sus expresiones.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

-Entonces, ¿cómo te han ido los tres primeros parciales?- me preguntó Rose para sacar algo de conversación mientras las tres llegábamos a nuestro puesto de trabajo.

-Creo que bien, cuento con que estén aprobados aunque las notas… dudo que saque matriculas- me quejé.

-¡¿Matrículas?- chilló Alice desde el asiento de copiloto- yo me conformo con aprobar. ¿Cuál es el interés en sacar semejantes notas?- dijo mientras se volvía a mí y me sonreía, cosa que me dejó en estado de shock. Al parecer ella estaba intentando ser más amable conmigo, de la zona neutra estábamos llegando a una de agradable simpatía

-Por cada matrícula de honor te descuentan de la matrícula del año que viene el coste de una materia. Así que cuantas más saques menos te costará la matrícula. Además yo pienso que ya que te pones a hacer algo lo mejor es hacerlo tan bien como puedas, así que estudio para sacar el máximo o por lo menos acercarme a él todo lo que pueda.- la expliqué mientras cambiaba de posición, algo nerviosa por lo que ella pensase de mí, quizás se reiría como hacían mis compañeros de secundaria al conocer mis notas, para ellos no era más que una perdedora que como no podía salir de fiesta porque carecía de amigos y de un cuerpo que pudiese atraer a alguien, me enterraba en los libros para poder destacar en algo.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó una muy sonriente Alice- creo que a mi padre le encantaría que fuese alguien tan perfeccionista como tú o cuanto menos que me volcase tanto en mis estudios- le lanzó una mirada divertida a Rose como si estuviesen recordando algo gracioso. Rose notó mi incomprensión y rápidamente solucionó mis dudas.

-Carlise cree que su hija le dedica demasiado tiempo a la moda y todo lo que ella conlleva: compras, armarios, conjuntos…- dijo Rose mientras que con la mano libre indicaba que la lista era larga.

En respuesta Alice rodó los ojos y terminó por decir que "para presumir hay que sufrir ".

Esta frase me recordó a mi madre que no entendía porque era incapaz de utilizar tacones, ropa ajustada, maquillaje… no entendía ni entiende que cuando me coloco todo eso no me siento yo misma, sino que me siento disfrazada, siento como si fuese un intento de enmascarar lo que soy.

-Tú no sufres nada, disfrutas con ello así que no te hagas la víctima- contestó Rose con un suave tono de reproche.

-Es que la moda no es sufrimiento, todo lo contrario. Se trata de buscar aquellas prendas de ropa o zapatos con los que te sientas más bella y mejor contigo misma, siempre sin perder tu esencia. Lo malo es que a veces eso que te hace sentir más bella duele un poquito, no es fácil llevar tacones de doce centímetros pero con ellos me siento más femenina y además así no parezco una cría que se ha colado en una fiesta.-explicó una muy segura Alice mientras nos apeábamos del coche y entrábamos al centro comercial, lleno de gente por estas fechas.

No podía negar que Alice tenía razón, si ella era feliz con sus zapatos de tacón, ¿ qué había de malo en ello? La clave estaba en no perderte a ti misma bajo esas capas de pintura y de trapos. Pero de igual forma, si yo estaba más cómoda al natural, ¿ qué había de malo en ello? También debía reconocer que nunca había intentado hacer nada nuevo con mi imagen, dada mi apariencia física dudaba que algo pudiese hacerme más bella. Mi pelo tenía un corte cuadrado, cayendo sobre mi espalda con poca gracia, por ello muchas veces optaba por hacerme una simple coleta. Mis ropas eran cómodas, vaqueros, camisetas de algodón, sudaderas y algún que otro jersey. Y en cuanto al calzado adorabas las playeras, sobre todo las "All Star", tenía varios pares de diferentes colores, ésta era la única concesión que le hacia a la moda: siempre combinaba mis "All star" con lo que vestía.

Nos colocamos en los mostradores que nos habían asignado. Alice y yo estábamos en la sección de juguetes mientras que a Rose la habían colocado en la sección de perfumes. Sentí un poco de amargura ante este hecho pero era algo que escapaba de mis manos.

Si hubiese sido Rosalie la que estuviese conmigo no me tendía que preocupar por sacar temas de conversación pero con Alice temía que las cosas iban a ser más difíciles aunque si tenía en cuenta lo que hablaba normalmente las cosas podían ser más fáciles de lo que me pensaba.

Eran más de las diez de la noche y llevábamos ya tres horas envolviendo regalos, era increíble todo lo que la gente compraba en Navidad. Llegaba tanta gente ansiosa por librarse del engorro de envolver semejante cantidad de paquetes que apenas tuvimos tiempo de descanso.

Alice se mostró muy simpática y parlanchina. Me contó sobre como celebraban ellos las vacaciones navideñas, lo que cocinaban, como colocaban los regalos… parecía disfrutar al máximo de estas fechas. También me dejó ver su preocupación ante la falta de ideas para el regalo de Jasper, me pidió consejo y me entraron ganas de echarme a reír, como que iba a saber yo un regalo original para un chico…

Con todo esto me vino a la mente el hecho de que todavía debía hacer mis compras navideñas y sospechaba que este año iban a ser más numerosas que en los anteriores años.

Me alegraba de haber tenido ese par de clases sobre como hacer lazos y bonitos paquetes porque la gente nos traía de todo, balones de fútbol, triciclos, candelabros, tablas de planchar (algún hombre se iba a llevar un buen golpe la mañana de Navidad ¿a quién se le ocurre regalarle a una mujer una plancha y su consiguiente tabla por Navidad?) y la lista seguía y seguí. Les daba igual que allí, en teoría, sólo se pudiesen envolver regalos, venían a nosotras con todo lo que hubiese comprado.

Delante de mí alguien dejó una pila de paquetes, me iba a llevar más de media hora envolver todo aquello.

Levante la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Cómo va tu primer día de trabajo Bella?- el saludo de Edward me sacó de mi estado de sorpresa absoluta.

De todos los centros comerciales que había en la ciudad y de todos los puestos para envolver regalos que había en este centro comercial, él tenía que venir aquí.

Las casualidades no existen.

* * *

*El rey león.

* * *

**Me ha costado un poco publicar este capi porque no estaba contenta con como quedaba, así que no se… Quería que vieseis como Bella va avanzando en sus relaciones con los Cullen-Hale y como el cambio ya es evidente, sino fijaos en los primeros capis y lo veréis.**

**Espero que lo hayáis leído bien a fondo porque en este capi están los principales hilos conductores de la historia. He dejado varias pistas por ahí, espero vuestras teorías ¡!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos… no sabéis lo que ayuda saber lo que pensáis, hace que te sientas más segura y respaldada.**

**Besos**


	10. Navidad, ¿Dulce Navidad?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama es mía.**

* * *

**¿Qué es belleza?**

_Capítulo 10: Navidad, ¿Dulce Navidad?_

_Delante de mí alguien dejó una pila de paquetes, me iba a llevar más de media hora envolver todo aquello._

_Levante la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba._

_-¿Cómo va tu primer día de trabajo Bella?- el saludo de Edward me sacó de mi estado de sorpresa absoluta._

_De todos los centros comerciales que había en la ciudad y de todos los puestos para envolver regalos que había en este centro comercial, él tenía que venir aquí._

_Las casualidades no existen._

-Ocupada, ¿a ti qué te parece?-logré decirle cuando me repuse de la sorpresa.

-Bueno, como no sabía si ibas o no a tener mucho trabajo me he pasado por aquí y así me ayudas con mis regalos- dijo mientras me señalaba lo evidente: entre nosotros había un montón de regalos.

-¿A que te ayude o a que te lo haga?- le respondí en tono mordaz, con ganas de maldecirle a él y a las fiestas navideñas.

-¿Es tu trabajo, no?- me sorprendió su tono cortante, él nunca me hablaba así.

Después de ver como estaban las cosas decidí ponerme a hacer la tarea por la que me pagaban, al fin y al cabo era eso por lo que ambos estábamos allí.

Sin decir palabra e ignorándole por completo comencé a empaquetar los regalos. No le pregunté como a otros clientes sobre sus preferencias en cuestiones de papel y lazos, no se lo merecía. Ni siquiera me digne a levantar la cabeza.

Pude ver como mi actitud tuvo sus consecuencias y se marchó al puesto de Alice a saludarla, o por lo menos eso me imaginaba porque entre la distancia, el ruido que había y mi empecinamiento en no levantar la cabeza no lo podía afirmar.

Trabajé durante más de veinte minutos en total silencio y tranquilidad hasta que Edward volvió añadiendo dos nuevos artículos a los restantes.

-No se pueden realizar más compras mientras alguien te envuelve los regalos. Aquí no reserva sitio y hay mucha cola.- le ladré molesta, esta vez si, levantando la cabeza y sosteniéndole la mirada. Para mi total vergüenza me di cuenta de que sólo había una pareja esperando. _Perfecto_.

-Y eso quien lo dice, ¿Tú o tu jefe?- me respondió irónicamente mientras en su cara se formaba una mueca de pura diversión que sólo logró encenderme más la sangre.

Como no le contesté ya que me había pillado él siguió con su monólogo.

«Creo que es una política empresarial equivocada, cuanto más compre la gente mejor y cuanto más simpáticas sean las personas, en este caso chicas, que envuelven mucho mejor. Si te atiende alguien con cara de perro y que sólo ladra y frunce el ceño te dan ganas de darte la vuelta.»

-Ahora estudias Empresas y yo no me he enterado…-ironicé mientras que con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria pegaba un lazo en un paquete.

Estaba tan enfadada, tan encabritada que sin querer rompí uno de los envoltorios que más trabajo me había costado. De la rabia se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sólo tenía ganas de tirarle encima a Edward todos sus paquetes e irme a casa a dormir. Pero no podía, estaba trabajando y no era ninguna niñata inconstante que dejaba las cosas a medias ni pillaba berrinches.

Estaba quitando el papel roto cuando unas manos más pálidas que las mías retiraron el papel que quedaba. Era Edward, quien asombrosamente me estaba ayudando sin decir palabra alguna.

Como pude me sobrepuse a mi infantil berrinche y continué con mi trabajo, eso sí, con la ayuda de Edward, que aunque no era muy diestro, al igual que yo, en el arte de empaquetar, me fue de gran ayuda.

Aquello debía ser poco ético, que un cliente ayudase al trabajador, pensé en ello por uno minutos, dudando en apartar o no a Edward, pero finalmente decliné tal opción.

Él estaba siendo generoso y amable, pasando por alto mi malhumor y mis malas contestaciones. Si Rose me viera… no sé si se sentiría orgullosa o con ganas de saltarme al cuello.

-¿Cómo es que no lo has envuelto tú si lo haces casi mejor que yo?- vi como se sobresaltó, seguramente sorprendido porque hubiese sido yo la que rompió el cómodo silencio.

-Soy algo vago…- me dijo con gesto de indiferencia- Además quería ver si te habías cortado con las tijeras ya o si te habían despedido por haber roto algo… pero nada, no es mi día de suerte- me dijo con una clara sonrisa juguetona, de esas que quitan el hipo a la mayoría de las mujeres y que para mi total vergüenza consiguió sonrojarme.

El muy bueno se estaba burlando cariñosamente de mí así que ni corta ni perezosa cogí un rollo de papel y le aticé con él en toda la cabeza, provocando uno de sus lastimeros quejidos.

-¿decías algo? –repuse en un tono de superioridad que no logró esconder una risita, mientras se seguía rascando la cabeza.

-Eres mala mujer…- no estaba para nada enfadado sino todo lo contrario, se le notaba alegre, la chispa en sus ojos no engañaba.- Aunque en este caso me merecía el golpe, aún así menos mal que ha sido con un rollo de papel y no con el "cacharro" del celo.

-Eso ha sido una regalo, por las fechas y eso…- le respondí divertida mientras terminaba de colocar una pegatina en el último de los paquetes, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

-¡Edward!- le grité mientras le hacia volverse hacia mi-¡no me has mandado poner el nombre en los paquetes! ¿Ahora como vas a saber de quien es cada regalo?- mientras yo estaba ansiosa y apesadumbrada por mi error, aunque también el suyo, él parecía del todo tranquilo.

-Tranquila Bella- dijo suavemente mientras aflojaba el agarre de mi mano sobre su brazo lo que me hizo recordar lo que estaba haciendo y donde estaba mi mano.

De inmediato la saqué de allí, como si algo me la estuviese quemando y la tendría al rojo vivo.

-¡No!-exclamó Edward, algo que no entendí, ¿ no qué?

Decidí volver a pasarlo por alto y revisar luego el tema.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunté temerosa ante la posibilidad de tener que desenvolver los regalos y luego volverlos a empaquetar.

-Se lo que he comprado y para quién, no es muy difícil reconocer cada cosa, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de ello?- la verdad era que no, estaba demasiado enfadada y concentrada en lo que hacía como para fijarme en el contenido de los paquetes.

-No tengo ni idea, sólo recuerdo haber envuelto un libro pero ni siquiera se decirte el título- respondí en tono bajo, algo avergonzada por mi despiste.

-¿y se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? ¿Quien ocupaba tus pensamientos?- me preguntó con verdadero interés, o al menos eso me pareció, mientras se inclinaba hacia mi, provocando mi retirada.

No pensaba decirle que parte de esos pensamientos estaban copados por él, la mayoría de los hombres, sobre todo los atractivos, tenían el ego lo suficientemente elevado como para que alguien se lo hinchase.

No tenía muy claro el concepto de espacio vital, se lo tendría que recordar en algún momento pero no ahora.

-Aquí tienes todo, ¿vas a poder tú solo?- iba a tener que hacer malabarismos para llegar hasta el coche.

-¿me estás ofreciendo tu ayuda?- a estas alturas ya podía identificar la mayoría de sus expresiones, y en este momento se mostraba divertido, como si supiese que su pregunta iba mal encaminada y que yo sólo le había preguntado para salir del atolladero.

-Estoy en mi horario laboral además en mi contrato no figura tener que transportar los paquetes- le reproché en broma, nuestra conversación pasaba del enfado a la broma constantemente y en medio de todo ello nos encontrábamos con un tono desenfadado y un ambiente ligero.

-¿ni siquiera por algo de dinerillo extra?- dijo de nuevo burlón, haciendo ademán de sacar la cartera de uno de sus bolsillos.

Negué con la cabeza, divertida por sus tonterías.

-¿ y por un amigo?-contraatacó él volviendo a inclinarse de nuevo hacia mí.

¿podría decirse que éramos amigos? Quizás con matices, pero estábamos cerca de ello. Compartíamos algunas clases juntos, hablábamos diariamente, salíamos en el mismo grupo… la mayoría de la gente diría que eso es amistad. Y cuando aún lo considerase una amistad distaba mucho del tipo de relación que mantenía con Rose, con ella había una complicidad innata, nos reímos de nosotras mismas, hablábamos de un montón de cosas y el tiempo pasaba volando cuando estábamos juntas haciendo todo y nada. Era ella mi amiga con mayúsculas.

Con Edward faltaba esa complicidad, esa comodidad casi absoluta que Rose me daba.

-¿pero lo somos?- vi su cara de asombro y decidí seguir con la broma.- La primera noticia que tengo…

Vi que no le había engañado, sólo hacía falta ver la expresión juguetona de su rostro.

-Pues si no soy tu amigo soy una especie de acosador- me replicó, dejándome descolocada por su comentario.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- no pude reprimir mi curiosidad.

-Porque se demasiadas cosas de ti como para ser simplemente un conocido.- decidí seguir con su juego, se estaba haciendo el interesante y me quería picar.

-¿ y qué cosas son esas? No sirve nada de lo que te conté en aquel absurdo juego- esperaba que no me saliese con algo incómodo.

-Odias la mayonesa, te encanta leer, vistes siempre zapatillas deportivas, siempre llevas el pelo recogido en una coleta o suelto. Casi siempre se te olvida llevar pendientes, en tu muñeca derecha sólo llevas un reloj y una pulsera de colgantes- me dejó estupefacta ante tal despliegue de información, era muy observador. Pero aún así su descripción no había sido muy profunda sino que se había basado únicamente en hechos fácilmente observables.

-Eso lo podría saber cualquiera que se fijase un poco.- arqueó la ceja, poniendo en duda mis palabras.

-Normalmente no miras a los ojos a la gente, tienes mucho temperamento, eres como un volcán en erupción. No te gusta hablar con la gente y te gusta menos hablar de ti misma. Adoras a Rose. Eres tímida y te sonrojas con facilidad, cosa que te molesta sobremanera al igual que el hecho de que tus emociones sean visibles en esos expresivos ojos achocolatados tuyos.- ante sus palabras un enérgico sonrojo cubrió no sólo mis mejillas sino también todo mi rostro, podría decir que incluso me llegó a los dedos de los pies.

No sólo era observador sino también perceptivo, demasiado para mi tranquilidad.

Había sido como un libro abierto para él, había interpretado mis acciones, mis actitudes, mis gestos… incluso se había fijado en el color de mis ojos, tan vulgar como común, y les había descrito de una manera dulce, eran _achocolatados,_ no marrones ni oscuros, eran de color de ese sabroso dulce llamado chocolate.

Como tantas otras veces no supe que decir, sólo rezaba porque como en anteriores ocasiones alguien nos interrumpiese o sonase algún teléfono móvil o que quizás él pasase por alto todo aquello.

-He dado en el clavo, ese adorable sonrojo me da mi respuesta.- esta vez no había pizca alguna de broma en sus ojos, es más, estos parecían más tiernos y suaves que momentos atrás.

Intenté distraerme con otra cosa y me fije en que detrás de Edward no estaba aquella pareja esperando su turno. Moví la cabeza intentando buscar a ese par de clientes posiblemente molestos por mi tardanza y por mi descuido. Sorprendentemente estaban en el puesto de Alice, ella se había hecho cargo de ellos, probablemente me hubiese salvado de algún tipo de reclamación por parte de ellos. Se lo tendría que agradecer más tarde.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, no quiero espantar a futuros clientes y ya he estado aquí más tiempo de lo normal.- le notaba algo incómodo todo, seguramente, por mi culpa. Tenía el don para incomodar a la gente.

Quizás él ahora creía que había pensado algo raro a partir de sus palabras, cuando todavía no me había dado tiempo a digerirlas. Podría decir algo para dejarlo claro pero me temía empeorar más las cosas, no era muy buena en este tipo de situaciones.

Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Seguramente él tenía cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo estudiar, y ya se le había hecho tarde así que de una manera cortés se estaba despidiendo. Lo demás serían imaginaciones mías.

-Ten cuidado al coger las cosas.- le aconsejé en un tono alterado, algo que había intentado evitar a toda costa.

La ayude a coger las cosas y no se me pasó por alto el momento en el que nuestras manos se rozaron entre el lío de paquetes. Fue un contacto breve, casi efímero, un breve instante en el que su gélida piel hizo contacto con la mía, sofocada por el sudor nervioso que pensaba haber dejado atrás.

Poco más de una hora después y para completar mi día volvió a aparecer Melanie que parecía tener el don de presentarse en los momentos más inoportunos y justo cuando algo me estaba taladrando la cabeza.

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí, si es la ballenita.- bufé ante su insulto, recordando el origen del mismo.

-Buenas noches, ¿ en qué la puedo ayudar?.- contesté en mi tono más profesional.

-Quiero que me envuelvas esto en papel rojo y con un lazo dorado, ¿ serás capaz?

Mecánicamente comencé con mi tarea intentando ignorar a Melanie que no parecía contenta y volvió a la carga.

-¿has visto que tela más suave?- dijo mientras echaba un ojo a lo que tenía entre mis manos-Tú jamás podrás usar uno de estos, no hacen tallas para gente gorda como tú. Además, ¿quién querría ver a alguien con tu aspecto con estas minúsculas prendas?- la fina lencería que estaba entre mis manos era una de esas piezas que se ven en los expositores de las tiendas y que te obligaba a girar la cabeza, sobre todo si era de color rojo como era este caso.

Decidí seguir ignorándola y dejar que ella hablase_. A palabras necias, oídos sordos_ decía mi padre.

-Hay muchos hombres que estarían dichosos ante semejante imagen, entre ellos mi hermano- Alice llegó de improviso, tomándonos a ambas por sorpresa.

Vi la cara de horror de Melanie pero fui incapaz de alegrarme, sus palabras me habían devuelto a la realidad, a ese mundo en el que yo era de esa clase de personas que no atraen a nadie y que a varios les resulta difícil de mirar.

-¡Hola Alice! No sabía que estabas por aquí…- vi como la temblaba la voz, todavía no se había repuesto de la sorpresa. Había quedado mal delante de su difícilmente cuñada.

-Yo a ti si que te he escuchado perfectamente. Eres despreciable, ¿ te crees mejor que ella o que yo?- Alice se lanzó hacia ella con una peligrosa mirada como si tuviese ganas de darla una bofetada, no estaba a favor de la violencia pero era lo mejor que le podía pasar a esa niña con ínfulas de mujer.

-Yo no… no se que habrás entendió pero…-balbuceó de forma patética.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir sólo quiero que te vayas de aquí ahora mismo- bramó la pequeña Alice, despertando el interés de algunas de las personas que caminaban por allí.

Decidí intervenir y tranquilizar a Alice, no podíamos crear problemas en nuestro primer día de trabajo.

-En cuanto termine de envolver su regalo se marcha. Ahora vuelve a tu puesto, respira hondo y vuelve a sonreír de nuevo, así estás mucho más guapa.- dije con una falsa sonrisa que esperaba que sirviese para hacerla creer que todo estaba bien.

Me dio un pequeño abrazo y aprovechó para susurrarme al oído «Vales más que ella», cosa que le agradecí.

A regañadientes y no sin antes taladrar con la mirada a Melanie, Alice volvió a su lugar.

Continué con mi tarea ahora segura de que Melanie no iba a abrir la boca pero de nuevo me equivoqué.

-¿Crees que Edward te iba a mirar? No seas ilusa, ya te he dicho que les inspiras pena.- soltó con más veneno del que la creía capaz, pero aún así su cara no perdió ni un ápice de dulzura, era tan falsa…

«Espero que a Edward le guste mi regalo, es de lo más sugestivo, ¿ no crees?»

Permanecí en silencio, tragándome mi rabia y mi dolor, molesta por sus palabras y por lo que había de verdadero en ellas.

Suspiré de alivio cuando se fue, el alivio fue doble ya que Alice vino y me dijo que ya era la hora de irnos a casa. Sólo quería llegar a mi cama y descansar, mañana tenía un día duro por delante.

Nos reunimos con Rose en la salida principal y nos encaminamos hacia el coche.

-¿se puede saber que os pasa? Alice está enfadada por algo y tú, Bella, estás más taciturna de lo normal. Desembuchar- nos exigido la rubia mientras arrancaba.

-La estúpida de nuestra vecina se pasó hoy por el centro comercial y fue donde Bella para que la empaquetase algo de lencería. De paso aprovechó para meterse con Bella- escupió Alice.

-¿ Qué esa hizo qué?- del enfado Rose presiono más fuerte el pedal del acelerador y la velocidad aumento considerablemente.

Aunque estaba algo molesta por todo lo ocurrido no podía negar que me sentía emocionada por su interés en mí y que digamos de la defensa de Alice…

-Se te olvidó contar, Alice, cuando casi saltas encima de Melanie- añadí para quitar hierro al asunto.

Alice le contó brevemente lo que le había escuchado decirme y apostilló cada palabra con una sarta de improperios dirigidos hacia Melanie. Rose blasfemaba cual camionero y juraba que la iba a arrancar los pelos de la cabeza. Tenía que poner orden porque esto se nos estaba yendo de las manos.

-No ha sido para tanto así que calmaos las dos.-las apacigüé desde el asiento trasero- Además no ha dicho nada que no sea verdad.-apostillé.

-Repite eso- me ordenó Rose gélidamente mientras Alice se daba la vuelta y me taladraba con la mirada.

-Ya lo has oído- me puse a la defensiva- no ha dicho ninguna mentira.

-¿estamos otra vez con lo mismo? No me lo puedo creer- dijo mi indignada amiga.

-No puedes dejar que las palabras de alguien como ella te afecten. Se cree superior por ser mona y vestir bien, pero sobre todo por ser delgada. No le des esa ventaja- me aconsejó una más sosegada Alice.

-No puedes tener en cuenta todo lo que te digan los demás Bella. En la vida te vas a encontrar con gente a la que le gustas y con gente a la que no y no por ello te debes llevar mal rato. Claro que es importante, en cierta medida, lo que los demás crean de ti pero no debes dejar que eso rija tu vida y menos si proviene de personas como Melanie.- me dijo Rose en tono maternal.

-Es muy fácil decir eso pero yo no soy un robot y las cosas me afectan.-la contesté dolida porque ella ya debía saber que aunque lo intentaba y hacia creer que ese tipo de cosas no me afectaban lo cierto era que me dolían.

-No estamos diciendo que sea fácil sólo que debes intentar aprender a vivir con ello. Hoy en día se valora mucho el cuerpo, la belleza física y quienes tienen esa imagen de perfección que tanto se proyecta se creen superiores a personas como tú, con sobrepeso, o a personas como yo, bajas. Alguna vez si que me afectaron esos comentarios, no voy a ser falsa, pero he aprendido a vivir con ellos y a centrarme en aquello que es importante. Sé que mi familia me quiere y me acepta tal cual. Lo mismo ocurre con mis amigos y con mi pareja.- me intentó consolar Alice.

-No puedo ponerme el mundo por montera y hacer como que todo va bien. Las cosas me afectan y no lo puedo evitar. Se que yo nunca seré como ella, nunca podré hacer las cosas que hace ella…- me lamenté, pensando en la gente que conocería, en la ropa que se compraría.. en todo lo que viviría.

-Tú y ella no sois iguales, en eso está la gracia, en ser cada uno diferentes. Y gracias al cielo que no eres como ella, si fuera así me caerías mal, muy mal- me dijo Rose mirándome desde el espejo retrovisor atentamente.- Y no me vengas con ese tipo de tonterías ¿crees que no puedes comprar lencería? ¡¿ En qué mundo paralelo vives? Eres normal, te lo dicho mil veces, puedes hacer lo mismo que hago yo y lo mismo que hace Alice.

-Bella, tú eres la que te pone esas barreras, puedes conocer gente, si eso es lo que quieres salimos un día. También puedes comprarte cualquier tipo de ropa o vivir locas aventuras. Si eso es lo que quieres lo puedes tener, pero debes ser consciente de que todo eso va a ser algo vacío si no confías en ti misma, si no te quieres un poquito. Tienes que vivir lo que te apetezca, no lo que se supone que una chica joven tiene que experimentar. Si tú eres feliz leyendo un sábado por la noche, perfecto o si no te gusta ser el alma de las fiestas también está bien porque eres tú misma; pero no puedes encerrarte en un caparazón, no dejar entrar a nadie y luego dejarte apabullar por cualquiera, no es coherente- pude ver la paciencia con la que Alice me hablaba mientras yo intentaba asimilar sus palabras.

Objetivamente sabía que todo lo que me habían dicho era lo correcto y lo que tenía que hacer pero a la hora de la verdad no conseguía asimilarlo, me era demasiado difícil.

Ellas contaban el apoyo de su familia, su pareja y sus amigos, ¿ yo con quién contaba?

Nos quedamos en un silencio colmado de reflexiones, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta hasta que estaba saliendo del coche que no estaba en el campus sino en un centro comercial cercano a él.

-¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?- no entendía que estábamos haciendo allí, debería estar en casa hundiéndome en mi miseria o mejor, estudiando para el parcial que me quedaba este mes.

-Tenemos que hacer un recado, no tardamos nada- vi como intercambiaban una mirada cómplice que logró preocuparme.

Las seguí por el centro comercial, parecían tener muy claro la tienda a la que ir. Casi me da algo cuando vi donde entrábamos. _La Perla._

-Os espero fuera- dije en tono bajo, avergonzada por el lugar en el que me encontraba.

-Lección del día: cualquier mujer puede llevar lencería- rió Alice, tirando de mí hacia el interior de la tienda.

¿Y si me veía alguien allí?

Seguro que no encajaba en esa tienda, sólo hacia falta ver a las dependientas: delgadas, bien vestidas y estupendamente maquilladas.

Parecía la sombra de Rose, no me separaba de su espalda y sólo levantaba la cabeza para sortear los obstáculos.

-¿Qué te parece este?- Rose zarandeó en mi cara un ligero camisón de color beige, casi transparente.

-Humm… pues bien, creo, no sé…- farfullé.

Yo me conformaba con mis sujetadores y braguitas de algodón en colores discretos, nada de transparencias, seda o encaje. Esas delicadas prendas no estaban diseñadas para alguien como yo.

Sólo tendría que aguantar un rato más, esperar a que terminasen y volver a casa.

-A los probadores ya, aquí tenéis- dijo Alice apareciendo de la nada con las manos cargadas de reveladoras prendas.

Nos tendió a cada una varios conjuntos interiores y camisones.

¿Cómo había sabido mi talla? No lo quería ni pensar…

Cuando entré en el probador y vi lo que tenía en mis manos me pregunté: «¿En qué diablos me he metido?». Yo nunca había ido a comprar lencería, nunca había pensado en utilizar este tipo de prendas y ahí me encontraba en un probador de una renombrada y sensual tienda de lencería. Lo peor de todo es que me encontraba acompañada. Las vueltas que da la vida…

Fue terrible mirarme al espejo y verme con tan poca ropa. No me gustaba mirarme al espejo y menos en ropa interior. Odiaba ver las mollas en mi tripa, el grosor de mis muslos, las estrías que aparecían en algunos lugares…

Me lo probé todo lo más rápido que pude aliviada por el hecho que ni Rosalie ni Alice habían hecho su aparición por mi probador.

-¿Qué os lleváis chicas?- Alice daba pequeños saltitos con los brazos llenos a rebosar de prendas.

-Nada, voy a dejarlo todo en su sitio- con esos precios…además no quería vestir algo tan sofisticado y fino. No tenía sentido llevar algo así puesto, no para alguien como yo. Melanie si podría lucirlo adecuadamente y deleitar a alguien con ello al igual que Rosalie y Alice.

-Ni hablar, hoy tiramos la casa por la ventana y ya me dirá Carlise otro día.-sin más vino hacia mi, cogí todo lo que tenía en brazos y se lo quedó ella.

-Por lo menos dila si algo no es tu talla- me aconsejó entre risas y al oído Rosalie.

Un rato después salimos de la tienda con varias bolsas y mi vergüenza por todo lo alto. Además tenía una deuda con Alice que se había empeñado en pagar todas las prendas: las de Rose, las suyas y las mías.

No podía creer que me hubiese atrevido a comprar lencería, menos acompañada y en una tienda de tanto prestigio . No estaba siendo yo misma o al contrario me estaba dejando ser. Ellas habían visto mi ropa interior, me habían ayudado y aconsejado en colores, modelos… no se habían reído de mí. Comprendía porque lo que habían hecho, me querían demostrar que era capaz, al igual que Melanie, de comprar ropa interior sexy. Quizás no me quedase como a ella pero tenía la opción de ir a una tienda y comprármela.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

El parcial que me quedaba antes de las vacaciones era el más difícil así que me pase más de semana y media encerrada en mi cuarto, estudiando más allá del descanso y sólo abandonando mi tarea para comer, trabajar e ir a clases. Parecía toda una ermitaña, como en los antiguos tiempos.

Los demás también estaban bastante liados, cada unos con sus tareas, pero todos deseando que llegasen las dos semanas de vacaciones navideñas. Para mí iban a ser bastante descansadas ya que a la vuelta sólo me quedaba un parcial, no sabía como andarían los demás.

Cuando por fin realicé mi examen no podía estar más relajada. Pensaba tomarme unos días de descanso u así aprovechar para hacer mis compras navideñas.

Como bien me había temido la lista de regalos había aumentado este año y ahora tenía que añadir a los Cullen y a los Hale, lo que me planteaba un terrible dilema, ¿ qué les iba a comprar?

Aprovechando uno de los días que tenía que trabajar me había pasado por una de las librerías del centro comercial y le había comprado a mi madre una colección de novelas de ciencia ficción, al parecer ahora le había dado por volver a leer y decidió comenzar de nuevo con ese género. Con el regalo de Charlie tampoco me compliqué mucho, fui una tienda de pesca y caza y le compré unas nuevas botas de goretex para sus salidas al campo y de pesca. Posiblemente se habría comprado otras desde que yo me había venido a estudiar pero como era algo que siempre utilizaba sabía que iba a acertar.

Ahora me quedaban los regalos de los demás. Con Emmet ya lo tenía decidido, dado su carácter infantil y chistoso, además de su conocida admiración por la película de "El Rey León", había echado el ojo a un peluche de Simba y a un especial que recogía las tres películas.

Decidida a acudir al centro comercial busqué a Rose para que me acompañase, rezando porque ya hubiese terminado sus exámenes hasta Enero.

Para mi mala suerte ella tenía en un unos días otro parcial así que estaba de trabajo hasta los codos y no podía permitirse una tarde de compras. Me aconsejó que llamase a Alice, quien ya había terminado y nunca se resistía a una tarde de compras.

Con las dudas me volví a mi habitación, pensando en si debía o no llamar a Alice. Nuestra relación había mejorado en estos días, aunque apenas nos habíamos visto por culpa del trabajo. Estaba más cómoda con ella aunque la idea de pasar una tarde con ella y a solas… quizás no saldría bien. Pero también debería considerar la idea de que Rose ya sabía de mi plan por lo que se lo podía comentar a Alice quien podría enfadarse ante la ausencia de mi llamada. Vaya lío…me ahogaba en un vaso de agua.

Como no lo tenía nada claro opté por dejarlo para otro día y dedicarme a descansar.

Y así, de una forma tonta pasaron varios días y fui posponiendo mis compras, sintiéndome estúpida a ratos por no ir yo misma de una buena vez en vez de estar esperando la compañía de Rose. Pero por no enfrentarme a esas multitudes sola…

-¡Soy libre!-exclamó una victoriosa Rose mientras entraba por la puerta de casa arrojando su bolso al sofá-.

-¿ya has terminado todos tus exámenes?- la pregunté sorprendida, mis compañeros y yo habíamos tenido suerte con algunos de los profesores que habían decidido ponernos los exámenes antes de Navidad para que así pudiésemos disfrutar de unas vacaciones tranquilas. También teníamos otros profesores que nos habían quitado la posibilidad de hacer algún parcial y nos obligaban a jugárnoslo todo a final de curso.

-Los exámenes por ahora así, hasta primavera. Lo único que me queda por hacer son un par de trabajos que debo entregar a la vuelta de vacaciones- me contestó mientras se tiraba a mi lado al sofá y bebía de mi zumo.

-Aún así te quedan cosas por hacer…- la medio regañe. No sabía como lo hacia, estudiaba mucho menos que yo y aprobaba, o por lo menos así había sido hasta ahora.

-No me seas gruñona, déjame disfrutar un poco. Además tú llevas unos días en plan vaga- me contestó con todo el acierto del mundo. Los primeros días no había hecho casi nada, colocar y subrayar apuntes, pero días después y movida por un incómodo sentimiento de culpabilidad había optado por estudiar unas pocas horas al día. Dado que Rose y los demás no estaban disponibles me aburría, sola, de tanto leer y ver la tele sin compañía.

Hablamos un rato más hasta que conseguí que Rose se enfureciera porque aún no había completado mis compras a falta de tres días para irnos a casa. Rápidamente trazó un plan, que nos incluida a ambas junto a Alice en un centro comercial; más tarde se nos unirían Jasper, Emmet y Edward para cenar.

No me pude oponer y resignada, aún sin saber porque, me fui con ellas.

El camino en coche fue bastante entretenido, Alice estaba muy excitada ante el panorama vacacional que se la presentaba. Su excitación sólo aumentó con nuestra entrada en las tiendas, cosa que me hizo rodar los ojos.

Me despedí de ellas, que por esta vez no se quejaron, y me fui en busca de los regalos.

Tres horas después y con un cabreo de narices llegué a nuestro punto de encuentro. Odiaba ir de compras y más cuando había tanta gente. Odiaba las multitudes… aunque en este caso no fue tan malo, la mayoría de la gente estaba tan metida en sus compras de última hora que no me ocurrió nada vergonzoso ni nadie me milo de mala manera.

No estaba muy a gusto con mis compras pero era lo que había encontrado después de tantas vueltas.

Rosalie y Alice cargaban también varias bolsas, ignoraba si de regalos o de artículos para ellas mismas; como no estaba de muy buen humor no pregunté.

Lo dejamos todo en el coche y volvimos al centro comercial, sólo que esta vez a la zona de restaurantes donde tres impacientes chicos nos esperaban en una mesa.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó Emmet mientras se levantaba para ir hasta donde su novia.-pensábamos que os habíais perdido.

-No será para tanto hermano- le contestó Alice desde los brazos de Jasper, quien sin decir nada se había acercado a abrazar a su novia.

-¿qué tal tu tarde Bella?- me preguntó Edward, incómodo como yo, o eso suponía, ante las muestras de afecto de sus hermanos y parejas. Parecía que allí estábamos de más.

-Horrible, tengo ganas de coger un carrito y atropellar a alguien…-solté sin pensar.

No sabía que había hecho una broma, pero al parecer así fue porque mis amigos se partieron de risa. Si al final iba a ser hasta graciosa… pensé con ironía.

Nos sentamos en torno a la mesa, que en vez de sillas estaba rodeada por un sillón de forma ovalada, nunca había comido en un sitio así dispuesto. Las dos parejitas se acurrucaron en el sofá, dandose muestras de su amor. Me fijé un poco más en ellas, vi como Jasper y Emmet rodeaban con uno de sus brazos las finas cinturas de sus novias, como de vez en cuando las acariciaban el pelo o las mejillas, las dejaban un tierno beso en el cuello o las besaban en los labios. Parecían estar muy cómodos, felices y seguros, rodeados de la persona que más les importaba.

Para mí era todo un espectáculo, mis padres no eran muy dados a las muestras de afecto, sólo un pequeño beso de vez en cuando, pero nada de ese contacto constante o de esas palabras cariñosas e impregnadas de amor.

¿Cómo se sentiría todo eso, saberse protegida y cuidada por una persona para quien tú eras el centro de su vida; una persona que velase por tu felicidad, que te consintiese y apoyase, que te regalase los oídos con tiernos susurros?

Perdida en mi mar de irracionales pensamientos ignoré a Edward, que sentado a mi lado, también parecía estar sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cenamos tranquilamente, como era entre semana no había mucha gente. Hubo risas y constantes charlas amistosas. Daba gusto estar en un ambiente tan relajado.

-¿Por qué no vamos al cine?-sugirió Alice cuando todos pensábamos irnos a casa.

-Hace mucho que no vamos- la apoyó Rose.- Y últimamente no hacemos nada juntos…-puso cara de pena ¿acaso esperaba encontrar resistencia? Emmet besaba el suelo por el que caminaba, nunca le negaba nada y además contaba con el apoyo de Alice.

Sin disputa alguna encontramos una película que nos gustase a todos y sacamos nuestras entradas.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que salía con un grupo de personas y me sentía bien, siempre había temido tener tanta compañía, esperaba que algo malo ocurriese, que yo metiese la pata, pero nada de eso había ocurrido. Parecía hasta casi normal ir al cine con más personas y no tú sola, o que provocaba la mirada indiscreta de la gente.

Cuando íbamos a media película todo el líquido que había bebido durante la cena decidió hacerse notar y tuve que ir al baño.

-¿Dónde vas?-me preguntó Edward que era mi único compañero de butaca dado que estaba sentada en la esquina.

-Pues al baño, ¿qué te pensabas?- sus ojos brillaron con fuerza aún en la oscuridad.

-¿Te acompaño?- me ofreció en ese tono tan caballeroso suyo.

-Puedo ir sola.- le respondí en el tono equivocado mientras me levantaba y cogía mi bolso.- Aún así gracias.

Caminé con cuidado por miedo a tropezarme, no veía nada. En el baño intenté darme prisa para no perderme demasiada película.

-¿te has perdido?-levanté la cabeza para ver quien me hablaba. Se trataba de un hombre moreno, más alto que Emmet, lo que me impresionó bastante dada la altura del mayor de los hermanos Cullen.

-No.- intenté seguir con mi camino, abrumada por su presencia.

-¿te acompaño a tu sala?- volvió a la carga.

-No.- volví a contestar con ganas de perderle de vista.

-No te voy a morder. ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó, ignorando mi incomodidad y el deseo de irme. No quería conocer gente nueva y mucho menos de aquella manera, siendo asaltada por un hombre a quien no conocía y tampoco tenía ganas de conocer, a la salida de los baños.

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo una voz conocida que provocó que diese un no muy suave respingo.

Casi corrí hacia él y me enganché a su brazo, deseando que me quitase de la vista de aquel hombre que me miraba con alo que parecía… ¿interés?

-Me estaba preocupando al ver que tardabas tanto-dijo mientras me estrechaba contra él y nos llevaba de regreso a la sala, ignorando a aquel tipo, que por fortuna no dijo nada.

-Te estaba molestando-afirmó Edward.- Quiero que tengas mi número de teléfono y me llames siempre que te pase algo.

Obedecí su orden, totalmente avergonzada y sin ganas de discutir.

De nuevo en la sala las chicas me preguntaron por mi tardanza, decidí mentir y dije que me había entretenido en el baño. No quería más comentarios.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Los tres días pasaron volando, fui obligada por Rose a adornar un poco nuestro apartamento, muy a regañadientes, pero al final lo hice, era demasiado insistente.

En todos esos días no había tenido oportunidad de darles los regalos, quizás ellos no me hubiese comprado nada y al darle los míos quedaba mal, obligándoles a hacerme ellos un regalo. Además aún no habíamos llegado a las auténticas fiestas.

Puse algo de ropa en una bolsa de mano, ese iba a ser todo mi equipaje de regreso a casa, en Forks contaba aún con bastante ropa. Decidí dejar los regalos en mi cuarto esperando encontrar el momento adecuado a mi regreso.

-¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo?- me preguntó Rose mientras entraba a mi habitación.

-En un par de horas voy al aeropuerto, ¿y vosotros?- le dije mientras cerraba mi bolso.

-Tenemos que esperar hasta la tarde, ¿quieres que te llevemos hasta el aeropuerto?- me ofreció mi tan diligente amiga.

-Si no te supone mucho alboroto…-musité.

-¿Por qué llevas unos días tan callada?, ¿ ha pasado algo que no me hayas contado?- dijo mientras me agarraba por la muñeca y me sentaba en la cama.

-Nada…- me miró con cara de reproche.-Bien, estas fiestas no me gustan nada y además mi madre tiene un sospechoso interés porque vaya a casa, me ha llamado más en estas dos últimas semanas que en los últimos cuatro meses- me desahogué con ella.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas con tu madre?- me dijo mientras me agarraba una de mis manos en señal de apoyo.

-No es que estén mal, es que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ella. Ella es una mujer muy perfeccionista, una mujer modelo, atractiva, decidida… y yo la he salido rana.- realmente no me había sentido aceptada por ella.

-Siento si lo que voy a decir es muy duro pero creo que tu madre no te merece. Eres lista, amable, buena persona, sincera… no tienes nada que envidiarle a nadie. Si ella no lo ha sabido ver…

-Siento mucha presión cuando estoy con ella, me siento constantemente juzgada. No me recrimina nada abiertamente pero a veces lo que no se dice duele más que lo si se dice. Pero todo esto es peor en Navidad, monta fiestas a las que acuden un montón de personas y no hago más que sentirme peor- dije mientras recordaba las multitudinarias fiestas de Renne, a las que iba medio Forks.

-Creo que una madre debe aceptar a su hijo tal y como sea, quererle por encima de todo y ayudarle en aquello que pueda. Eso es ser madre y no esperar a tener un hijo modelo que cumpla tus sueños frustrados.- dijo con vehemencia. Ella sería una buena madre, tenía un gran instinto maternal, yo era la prueba de eso.

-No le voy a dar más vueltas porque me voy a sugestionar más. Quizás este año las cosas sean distintas- suspiré, poco convencida de mis últimas palabras.

-¡Guau! Bella optimista… no pensé vivir para ver algo como esto…- y como por arte de magia el ambiente pesado se esfumó.

Dos horas después estaba en la sala con todo preparado para irme mientras Rose buscaba las llaves de su coche. Sonó el timbre y me encaminé a abrir la puerta, encontrándome con Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Edward.

-¿Te pensabas ir sin decirnos nada? ¡Qué ingrata!- dijo Alice que no me dejó ni abrir la puerta cuando ya estaba en mis brazos, ahogándome pese a ser tan pequeña y menuda.

Cuando quiso soltarme volví a ser apresada por Emmet; por suerte Jasper fue más comedido.

Edward me sorprendió abrazándome por primera vez.

-¿Ocurre algo Bella?-me preguntó Edward aún abrazándome, seguro inquieto por la rigidez de mi fofo cuerpo. Se iba percatar de todas y cada una de mis formas…

-Lo que intentaba saber era si había alguna razón para que tuvieses que abrazarme.-le dije en tono bajito desde su cálido pecho.

-Sí, porque me gusta abrazarte y además esto es una despedida-contestó él, apoyándome aún más contra cu cuerpo.

No encontré respuesta a aquello demasiado intimidada por las circunstancias.

-En mi familia nos gusta abrazarnos.-me in formó.-

Sin quererlo sentí un gran placer al estrecharme contra su poderoso pecho, oír el ritmo alterado de su corazón y aspirar el suave olor de su piel. Estaba tan enfrascada en aquel abrazo que me apoyé completamente sobre él e incluso cerré los ojos, disfrutando a la vez de la reconfortante sensa ción de su mano acariciándome la espalda.

-Todo esto me está resultando tan nuevo, to dos... Y tú, sobre todo tú -musité con voz ronca, casi de forma autómata, esperando que él no me escuchase.

La realidad me golpeó de sopetón y con la misma velocidad me deshice de los brazos de Edward.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿ que habrían creído los demás?

Roja como un tomate y sin mirar a nadie recogí mi bolsa de mano, mi portátil y mi bolso, ansiosa por salir de allí.

Antes de irme pude ver la amplia sonrisa que ocupaba el rostro de Edward, ¿a qué se debía? ¿Estaba divertido por la impulsividad que había dominado mi forma de actuar?

**oOooOOoooOOO**

En unas tres horas llegué a Port Angels, donde mi padre me esperaba con la patrulla de policía. Desde lejos y aún más cuando me acerqué pude ver que se notaba cansado, tenía oscuras y profundas ojeras y parecía haber perdido algunos kilos. ¿Sería todo ello por el trabajo? ¿ o pasaba algo más?

Tímidamente nos saludamos y emprendimos el camino a casa, que estuvo plagado de silencio. Charlie no era un hombre muy hablador; le conté algo sobre la universidad y él a mí sobre las escasas novedades del pueblo, por Forks nada había cambiado.

-Bella hija, ¡has adelgazado!, ¡qué buena noticia!- dijo mi madre como saludo…

Al final las carreras con Rose habían servido de algo, últimamente había notado como los pantalones me quedaban ligeramente sueltos, no mucho, era algo imperceptible para los demás, sólo el crítico ojo de mi madre podría notarlo.

-Hola también a ti mama, ¿ cómo van los preparativos?-le pregunté mientras me sentaba en mi silla preferida de la cocina y ella volvía a sus tareas.

-Este año no habrá fiestas.- me contestó en tono cortante.-Mañana cenaremos con la familia Black pero no habrá grandes celebraciones- me dijo dándome la espalda y dejándome impactada por la doble noticia. Los Black vendrían a casa, ¡qué horror!... me tenía que preparar para el encuentro y para colmo no contaba con la presencia de Rosalie.

La otra noticia, que debería haberme alegrado, era la ausencia de fiestas de puertas abiertas. Mi madre siempre era el centro de atención, disfrutaba con ello. Le encantaba decorar la casa exageradamente y así ganarse las felicitaciones de los vecinos. Eso me llevó a percatarme de que nunca la casa había estado menos adornaba.

Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

-¿se puede saber por qué?- la pregunté con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

-nada en especial.- mintió descaradamente.-Vete a colocar tus cosas- y con eso me despachó.

Decidí encender mi portátil para ver una película y mandarle un correo a Rose. Con algo debía matar la tarde.

Después de una inquieta noche me puse a estudiar hasta la hora de la cena. No había mucho que hacer en casa.

-Prepárate para la cena- dijo mi madre la noche siguiente cuando entró en mi cuarto sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta.

-¿qué miembros de la familia Black vendrán?.- había intentado no hacer la pregunta para no despertar el interés de mi madre. No se la habría hecho a ella de haber tenido la oportunidad de preguntárselo a mi padre a quien apenas había visto por casa y que cuando estaba no se hacia notar, nunca llegaba a las comidas y se iba muy pronto a su cuarto._ Raro_.

-Vendrán el señor Black y sus dos hijas: Rachel y Rebecca. Ambas han acabado la universidad y han decidido pasar unos días con su padre. Jacob tiene demasiado trabajo con la universidad y no puede venir- solté un sonoro suspiro, aliviada por su ausencia.

No les tenía especial simpatía a los Black, no tenía ganas de cenar con ellos, pero las las cosas mejoraban ante la ausencia del menor de los Black. Además la cena era mejor opción que una reunión con medio Forks, no había echado de menos a nadie de allí.

Mientras ayudaba a mi madre a preparar la mesa fui sometida a un interrogatorio de tercer grado. No me preguntó por las clases o por los exámenes sino por la ciudad, el clima y sobre todo por los chicos, parecía que había ido a San Francisco a socializar, a ligar y no a estudiar.

-Así que los chicos esos Cullen y Hale son muy amigos tuyos- concluyó después de nuestra charla.

-Yo no he dicho eso- me defendí rápidamente sin saber porqué.

-¿Edward es guapo?-me preguntó dejándome clavada en el sitio.

-¿Por qué siempre sacas tus propias conclusiones?-medio chillé enfadada, con lo que sólo logré apoyar sus teorías.

-Has hablado constantemente de ellos-me reprochó divertida mientras terminaba de colocar las servilletas.

Revisé todo lo que había dicho y caí en la cuenta de que se me había soltado la lengua.

Todos ellos se habían convertido en algo importante en mi vida, pero mi madre solo se había quedado con Edward porque era hombre y estaba soltero, de eso estaba segura.

Era cierto que Edward, con su constante compañía, sus tontos comentarios, su constantes atenciones y visitas... se había ganado un espacio en mi vida. Pero mi madre quería ver cosas donde no las había y no pensaba darle el gusto de especular ni de hacerse vanas ilusiones.

La distancia entre Edward y yo era como querer curzar de Estados Unidos a Esapaña a nado. Imposibles.

La cena transcurrió lentamente, quizás porque lo único que hacía era mirar el reloj y mensajearme con Rose, deseando que llegase la hora de que se fueran y así poder irme a la cama.

Era muy aburrido escuchar lo bien que les iba a las hijas de Black, ya habían terminado sus carreras y ambas estaban comprometidas. Su vida era de color de rosa, ellas eran lo que mi madre quería para mi futuro, quería que fuese algo más que una escritora frustrada, enterrada en libros y manuscritos, rodeada de letras. Sería mejor si fuese una elegante a abogada o una prestigiosa empresaria.

No es que Rachel y Rebecca me cayesen mal, era que simplemente nunca había tenido relación con ellas y no teníamos ninguna intención de comenzarla ahora.

Después de cenar son sentamos en los sofás para terminar allí la velada.

-¿Cómo le va a tu hijo por Boston?-preguntó mi madre que era quien había llevado la batuta de la conversación. Mi padre seguía callado, ni aún con su mejor amigo parecía dispuesto a soltar más de un par de palabras.

-Ya sabéis que Jake es todo un portento, y no lo digo porque sea mi hijo. Los estudios le van fantásticamente bien, además es muy popular entre la gente de allí, hace amigos allá donde va.- dijo el señor Black, alardeando orgullosamente de su querido hijo.

-Jake siempre ha sido un buen chico, ¿no te parece Bella?- me preguntó mi madre en un intento de hacerme participe de la conversación.

-No le he conocido mucho.- me limité a decir, sólo deseando que cambiásemos de tema.

-Eso no es así, hubo un tiempo en el que erais muy amigos.- volvió mi madre a ahondar más en el tema.

-Nunca hemos sido amigos.-zanjé de manera brusca, provocando el enojo de mi madre y las miradas de asombro de los Black.- Voy a por algo para beber.-me limité a decir, buscando un momento de paz.

La noche pasó entre conversaciones sosas, fue casi soporífera. Sentí ganas de bailar cuando se fueron y pude irme a la cama. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando vi que tenía un mensaje de texto de la noche anterior.

**Cuando me puse a pensar  
la razón me dio a elegir  
entre ser quien soy, o ir  
el ser ajeno a emprestar,**

Mas me dije: si el copiar  
fuera ley, no nacería  
hombre alguno, pues haría  
lo que antes de él se ha hecho:  
y dije, llamando al pecho,  
¡Sé quien eres, alma mía!*

_**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Con cariño, Edward**_

Me quedé varios minutos en la cama, releyendo las palabras e intentando descifrar el significado que en ellas se ocultaba, contenta por haber recibido semejante felicitación y porque él se hubiese acordado de mí, más incluso porque hubiese buscado semejantes palabras para mí.

¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Podía dar las gracias por no tener que enfrentarlo en un amplio espacio de tiempo.

Pasé el resto de mis días en Forks estudiando. El ambiente en casa estaba enrarecido, mi padre era apenas una sombra y para mi sorpresa mi madre estaba más seria se lo normal, incluso me dejaba estar más a mi aire. Sólo me presionó en Nochevieja para que saliese con la gente del pueblo. Según ella nos conocíamos de toda la vida y seguramente estarían encantados de que les acompañase. Yo me negué categóricamente y eso provocó una pequeña discusión, nada que no hubiese sufrido antes.

Mantuve un contacto telefónico con Rose durante todos esos días. Afortunadamente ella se lo estaba pasando mejor que yo aunque a veces estaba algo molesta por tener que acudir a tantos eventos con sus padres. Al menos contaba con el apoyo de su hermano y de los Cullen que también andaban por allí.

También hablé con los demás ocasionalmente, cuando llamaba a Rose y estaban todos reunidos. Fueron bastante efusivos en sus felicitaciones navideñas, como lo eran en casi todo. Me tuvieron al teléfono más de una hora, me alegré de ver como todos estaban disfrutando del calor de sus hogares y de la compañía de sus padres.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras escuché unos gritos amortiguados que provenían de la cocina. Mis padres estaban discutiendo, por lo menos se dirigían la palabra, cosa que no había visto durante estos días.

Me detuve en el descansillo de las escaleras, esperando a que acabasen. No era grato escuchar a tus padres discutir aunque menos lo era vivir rodeada de aquel tenso silencio, habían sido unos días horribles, vacíos, silenciosos, tirantes…

Mi padre azotó la puerta de la cocina y se encaminó a pasos agigantados al salón. Decidí ir a la cocina y ver que había pasado, Renne siempre había sido más comunicativa que Charlie.

-¿Hay algo que vaya mal?- la pregunté desde la entraba.

-¿Mal? –repitió medio embobada con una clara mueca de enfado. Aún podía ver el color grana de su piel como consecuencia de lo ocurrido momentos anteriores.

-Tienes una expresión muy peculiar en la cara.- la dije sin querer acusarla de nada.

No me dijo nada y me vi obligada a seguir preguntándola, cansada ya de tantas rarezas.

-¿qué le pasa a Charlie? Mejor dicho, ¿qué esta pasando en esta casa?- la pregunte con un claro tono acusatorio.

-Ve a buscar a tu padre y te hablaremos de ello.-me dijo con un tono frío que me heló las venas.

Hice lo que me pidió. No me costó mucho convencer a mi padre quien por primera vez en mis dieciocho años de vida parecía roto, ¿había llorado?

Me estaba sintiendo enferma, ¿teníamos deudas?, ¿alguno estaba mal de salud?

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y fue Renne la que comenzó.

-Has visto que este año las cosas ha cambiado. La vida va por ciclos, cuando uno se acaba empieza otro distinto y a veces hay que dejar cosas atrás. La vida cambia y nosotros cambiamos con ella.

Hasta ahora nada en su discurso me había parecido raro pero no entendía a santo de que venía toda aquella perorata, sólo podía ver como la cara de mi padre tomaba una mueca extraña y se tensaba en sus sitio.

«Mi vida ha cambiado y yo me he dado cuenta de que ya no estoy a gusto tal y como he permanecido durante estos últimos dieciocho años. Me siento encerrada en esta casa, en este pequeño lugar. Siento que me oprime, que me constriñe.»

¿Se quería mudar?

¿Por qué solo hablaba de ella y no también de Charlie?

«También mis sentimientos como mujer han cambiado. El amor no es como lo pintan en lo libros, no es eterno; y el mío con el paso de los años se ha gastado, ha desaparecido.»

Vi como los ojos de Charlie se cerraban, intentando aplacar sus emociones. Ahora estaba segura de que antes había llorado, aquellos ojos rojos eran la prueba,

¿Ya no amaba a mi padre? ¿Era eso lo que me estaba diciendo?

«Ante todos estos cambios me he dado cuenta de que mi vida necesita un giro, nuevos aires. Quiero explorar cosas nuevas, sentir de nuevo. Y todo eso, como bien te habrás dado cuenta, no lo puedo conseguir aquí, al lado de una persona a quien ya no amo pero a quien le tengo un profundo cariño y respeto.»

Mi madre estaba abandonando a mi padre. Su amor se había esfumado y ahora le dejaba tirado, cual colilla en un bar, y se preparaba para vivir de nuevo, para comenzar de cero después de casi veinte años de matrimonio.

No me lo podía creer. No me salían las palabras, estaba bloqueada del tal forma que ni siquiera había podido llorar. Sólo podía mover la cabeza alternativamente hacia mi madre y hacia mi padre intentando buscar una explicación a todo esto. Intentando entender cómo era que ese amor que se tenían se había acabado, intentando entender a mi padre, pensando en como iba a sobrevivir. Estaba hecho pedazos, roto por fuera y por dentro, con la mirada perdida y sin alzar la mirada, sin ni siquiera abrir la boca o hacer un intento; mi madre, aunque callada y apenada, estaba entera.

¿Y cómo estaba yo?

No lo había visto venir, ¿ qué clase de hija era? ¿ qué clase de persona que permanecía fuera por tres meses y no se daba cuenta de que su hogar se estaba desmoronando?

¿Cuántas veces durante esos mese había hablado con su padre?

«Sólo por ti hemos esperado hasta Navidad, pero las cosas ya estaban acabas desde antes de que llegases. Tu padre duerme en la habitación de invitados desde hace un tiempo. El divorcio y mi salida de esta casa son inminente. ¿Bella, hija?»

* * *

*José Martí

* * *

**¡HoLa!**** l:48 en España... me he retraso un poco pero no quería dejaros sin actualización. La verdad es que me he pasado un poco con el tamaño del capítulo, ¡el más largo hasta ahora! ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos, alertas y lectura.**

**MuacksS !**


	11. No estoy sola

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama es mía.**

* * *

**¿Qué es belleza?**

_Capítulo 11: No estoy sola _

Sentía como el aire luchaba por llegar a mis pulmones. Inspiraba ruidosamente y de manera demasiado frecuente. Era como si el aire no me llegase, como si no me alcanzase. Mi pecho se movía de una forma visible. Sentía como mi corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal. Todo ello me daba la sensación de estar cayendo en un abismo, de estar encerrada en un pequeño cuarto rodeada de ratas que cruelmente luchaban por llegar a mí. La ansiedad me estaba consumiendo; todo me daba vueltas.

Acababa de llegar a mi cuarto; seis horas antes había estado sentada en la cocina de mi casa de Forks, viendo como una de las pocas cosas sólidas y constantes a lo largo de mis dieciocho años de vida se había roto.

Hasta este momento, cuando me encontraba completamente sola no había sido capaz de reaccionar, no había tomado conciencia de lo ocurrido. La salida de Forks fue precipitada, una especie de borrón. Charlie estaba tan hundido que no me había podido llevar al aeropuerto, así que una silenciosa e incómoda Renne se había encargado de acercarme. El vuelo se retrasó debido a las fechas y me vi envuelta en una continua corriente de gente, con lo que fui incapaz de pensar en nada.

Pero ahora en estricta soledad todo había salido a la luz.

¿Qué iba a ocurrir ahora?, ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir mi padre?, ¿Cómo le iba yo a ayudar?

No hacía tanto tiempo había escuchado que en Estados Unidos la tasa de divorcio estaba en torno al 40%. Ilusa yo, no pensé en que eso era algo que también podía ocurrir en mi familia, ni siquiera me lo planteé. El matrimonio de mis padres había sido algo que nunca me había planteado, algo que siempre di por supuesto. No me había parado a reflexionar sobre el tipo de relación que les unía, quizás no les hubiese prestado mucha atención, siempre yendo a mi bola, pensando en mí y compadeciéndome de lo miserable que mi vida resultaba.

¿Desde cuando se avecinaba esta crisis?, ¿ qué grado de responsabilidad tenía yo en ella? No era la hija que todo padre deseaba, quizás eso les hubiese influido, pero aún así yo nunca fui un motivo de discusión para ellos.

¿ Mi llegada a San Francisco, y con ello la distancia que había puesto entre ellos, había formado parte de las causas?

No tenía, aún, cabeza para pensar todos los interrogantes que mi caótica mente expulsaba. Lo único que podía hacer era echarme en la cama, acurrucarme bajo las acogedoras sábanas e intentar dormir, algo en lo que fallé estrepitosamente. Era incapaz de relajarme y a la vez incapaz de llorar, cosa que no entendía, llorar me podía ayudar a descargar parte de la tensión y pena que atenazaban mi cuerpo. Pero nada, ni una sola lágrima salió de mis ojos, ¿tan insensible era? Sí, definitivamente no era una buena hija, no había visto los problemas entre mis padres, pero había algo que todavía me hacía más daño: no había sido capaz de consolar a mi padre, al hundido hombre que me dio la vida. Mi madre no necesitaba ser consolada, no dudaba que el divorcio hubiese sido una decisión difícil para ella, pero no se sentía culpable por ello, sólo necesitaba mis palabras para aliviar su conciencia, pero no se lo iba a permitir. Ella había dejado a mi padre, al hombre que, como ahora sabía, adoraba a mi madre y aún después de todo lo ocurrido la amaba.

¿Cuándo iba a hacerse oficial lo del divorcio?, ¿ ya se habrían puesto en contacto con sus abogados?, ¿ qué iba a ocurrir con la casa? Mi madre se iba a ir de Forks pero sabía que mi padre no se querría ir , ese siempre había sido su hogar y no lo iba a abandonar, no iba a renunciar al lugar al que pertenecía menos ahora cuando había perdido a su mujer y su hija estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

Así con todo, ¿ su madre le pediría algo de la casa de Forks? No se atrevería, pero… ¿ cómo iba a comenzar su nueva vida teniendo sus bolsillos vacíos?

¿Había encontrado ella a alguien más?, ¿Había dejado a su padre por algún otro tipo? Renne aún era una mujer joven, con una buena figura y mucho estilo con la ropa, aún atraía miradas masculinas, estaba segura.

En algún momento de la noche me dejé vencer por el sueño, no sin antes haber ignorado el sonido de mi móvil. Dudaba que mis padres me hubiesen llamado, no sólo por todo lo ocurrido sino porque nada más aterrizar les había mandado un mensaje de texto para decirles que ya había llegado y que estaba bien. Si hablaba con ellos no iba a saber que decirles.

Seguro que las llamadas eran de Rosalie, ella sabía que hoy volvía de casa y me llamaba para saber como me había ido todo. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella, pronto regresaría de Chicago y hablarían cuando estuviese más sosegada. Esperaba que el paso del tiempo le diese eso, al menos.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Llevaba ya dos días sola en casa. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza había conseguido estudiar, o al menos lo había intentado, no tenía la cabeza en su sitio.

Me había mantenido apartada de todo, ni siquiera había salido de casa. Tenía comida en la nevera y no había nada ahí fuera que me tentase a salir. Estaba segura de que a esas alturas Rosalie debía estar echando fuego por la boca, sólo la había mandado un mensaje de texto para decirla que ya estaba en casa, con el único propósito de tranquilizarla y luego había apagado el móvil. Antes de hacerlo había visto las llamadas perdidas de ella, Alice y Edward. Al revisar su correo electrónico encontró varios correos en su bandeja de entrada, mis amigos no dejaban de atosigarme, pero no me encontraba aún de humor, así que decidí no abrirlos.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando la puerta se abrió, era Rose y venía sola.

-¡Isabella!-chilló furiosa y a la vez preocupada, dejando las maletas en la puerta abierta y corriendo hacia mí como si estuviese poseída.-¿Dónde te has metido?, ¿ estás loca o qué?; ¿ por qué no me has contestado al maldito teléfono?

Me limité a aceptar su abrazo pero no abrí la boca. Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba sin pronunciar una sola sílaba. Como había estado sola algo más de dos días por lo que no había sentido la necesidad de hablar, además hablar sola es síntoma de locura, ¿no? Al menos eso decía mi madre. _Mi madre._

-¿ quieres decirme algo de una buena vez?¡Me tienes en ascuas! ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo en Forks?- ante la mención de mi hogar involuntariamente una mueca se formó en mi rostro.-¿Ha sido tu madre?- esa pregunta fue el detonante para que todo lo que me hubiese aguantado durante estos días estallase en mil pedazos y yo con ello. Rompí a llorar como una niña de seis años.

Rose tuvo la delicadeza de no preguntarme nada. Nos arrastró a ambas hacia el sillón más cercano y me colocó sobre ella para permitirme desahogarme a gusto. Acariciaba mi pelo y me lo apartaba de la cara ya que a veces se me quedaba pegado a la cara por las lágrimas. No paraba de pasar sus manos de arriba abajo por mi espalda en un vano intento por tranquilizarme. A veces nos mecía, tal y como las madres hacen con sus pequeños hijos.

En aquellos momentos apenas me paré a pensar en como mi cuerpo podía estar aplastando el suyo, en que ella se daría cuenta de cómo eran realmente las formas de mi cuerpo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo eso pasó a un segundo plano, más bien quedó debajo de la cama, no olvidado sino esperando a salir en cualquier momento. Sólo me concentraba en la pena, el dolor, la culpabilidad y los demás sentimientos que en esos momentos se agolpaban en mi pecho y parecían querer ahogarme.

Tiempo después, no se cuanto, supe que mis lágrimas, al igual que mis temblores, habían cesado. Al fin podía recuperar un poco mi perdida compostura.

Rose me permitió salir de su agarre, sólo para sentarme justo a su lado. Sabía que se sentía ansiosa por saber todo lo que me había ocurrido, quizás estuviese esperando cualquier tipo de catástrofe o accidente grave, mi reacción había sido del todo exagerada.

-Siento haberte preocupado tanto, no fue mi intención.- comencé probándome a mí misma, viendo si era capaz de hablar sin volver a derrumbarme.

-Lo sé. Lamento haberte gritado, era sólo por la preocupación.- me dijo ella con un suave tono, temiendo que me volviese a quebrar.

No sabía por donde comenzar, podía relatarle mis vacaciones en Forks y finalmente contarle lo de mis padres o simplemente decirle que mis padres se iban a divorciar.

Ella debió ver mi indecisión porque se me adelantó.

-¿Qué te parece si dejamos esta charla para mañana y esta noche nos limitamos a cenar e irnos a descansar?.- hablaba casi en susurros, todavía temerosa.

Pensé en su propuesta, quizás después de este desahogo y de una noche de sueño a la mañana siguiente vería las cosas en perspectiva y con la completa seguridad de que no iba a volver a montar otro espectáculo. Menos mal que había sido ante Rose…

-Creo que es lo mejor.-me limité a decirla.

-Mañana será otro día Bella. Ahora vete a darte una ducha y a ponerte el pijama mientras yo preparo la cena. No vengas antes de media hora, ¿ te parece bien?.- me dijo en tono maternal, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y me daba un tierno abrazo.

Me limité a asentir y a hacer lo que me pidió.

Casi media hora después estaba a punto de salir de mi cuarto, con la puerta ya abierta, cuando escuché la voz de mi amiga acompañada de la de Edward. ¿Salía o no salía? Enfrentar a Edward era un riesgo para mis sentidos, solía ponerme en alerta ante su presencia, sobre todo cuando estaba alterada por algo.

Agudicé el oído, intentando escuchar las voces de los demás. Si todos estaban allí definitivamente no pensaba salir, hacerme la dormida iba a ser lo más fácil, sería una excusa convincente.

-Alice esta como loca- dijo Edward.

-¿por qué?- le preguntó mi amiga con voz neutra, quizás aún alterada por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-¡No me puedo creer que no te haya contado lo de mis padres!- Edward sonaba incrédulo.

-A veces desconecto un poco, tu hermana habla demasiado, pero sí, ahora que lo dices si que me lo ha comentado- Rose parecía no estar muy interesada en esa conversación.

-¿Dónde está Bella?-preguntó Edward rompiendo con el tema de la conversación. Que poco coherente estaba siendo.

Rose tardó demasiado en dar una respuesta, seguro que no sabía que decirle. Ella sabía perfectamente que lidiar con Edward esta noche iba a ser demasiado para mí.

-En su habitación, íbamos a cenar ahora mismo- le replicó ella en tono apático. Edward debería estar desconcertado.

-Siendo así voy a buscarla ahora mismo y cenamos los tres juntos, no te importa, ¿verdad?- lo dijo en un tono atropellado que sospechosamente cada vez sonaba más cerca, ¿estaba viniendo a mi habitación?

Instantáneamente di un salto para meterme en la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Eché un vistazo al cuarto, todo estaba en orden. No me dio tiempo a nada más ya que un par de suaves pero enérgicos golpes en mi puerta me hicieron saber que él estaba allí.

¿No se podía haber quedado en su casa? Siempre estaba metiendo las narices donde no le importaba, parecía estar más tiempo por aquí que en su propio departamento. Pero justamente tenía que haber escogido este momento para aparecer, ¿ qué le iba a decir? Lo mejor iba a ser aparentar normalidad, ¿ acaso le tenía que contar a él lo que había pasado en mi casa? Contárselo a Rosalie tenía pase pero a él…quizás ni le interesase saberlo, quizás no le interesase nada de mí, aunque eso no tenía sentido, ¿ por qué sino iba a venir a mi habitación a buscarme en ese mismo instante?

-¿Bella, estás ahí?-me preguntó Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta; nuevamente había tardado demasiado en contestar.

Me apresuré hacia la puerta y la abrí lentamente para encontrarme con la vaga sonrisa de Edward que tenía sus ojos puestos directamente en mí, específicamente en mis ojos. Durante unos segundos permanecimos en silencio, mirandomos más fijamente que nunca antes, era un contacto muy fuerte, tanto que pude ver los sentimientos que sus orbes reflejaban: alegría, esperanza, preocupación, miedo, ¿ dolor? No podía entender tal sucesión de sentimientos, ¿ había visto algo que le había desagradado? Probablemente yo…

Sólo esperaba no ser tan transparente esta vez para que no pudiese ver todo lo que se estaba cociendo en mi interior.

-¿estás bien Bella?, ¿ qué te ha ocurrido?-me preguntó acercándose a mí.

-¿por qué dices eso?- no entendía su saludo, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto.

-Tus ojos no brillan tanto como antes, tienes una profundas ojeras y se nota que has llorado.-me dijo nuevamente preocupado, como si de verdad estuviese interesado en mí.

-Siempre tan observador Edward.- le di lo que me pareció un pobre intento de sonrisa, si le convencía de que estaba bien quizás no quisiese ahondar más en el tema.

-No me engañes Bella te lo pido por favor. Confía en mí, te lo ruego. Dime que ha ocurrido.- me suplicó lastimosamente, ¿le importaba?, ¿podía confiar en él? Era hombre, una vez confié mínimamente en uno y el resultado no fue nada bueno.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?- solté de repente, casi sin pensar en lo que había dicho.

-Porque soy tu amigo y sólo quiero ayudarte, ¿ tan difícil es de entender? En todo este tiempo no he hecho nada para ganarme tu desconfianza pero tú no dejas de lanzarme dardos cada vez que tienes ocasión. Por una vez en tu vida acepta mi ayuda, no te pido nada a cambio.- me explicó con tono de desesperación. Podía llegar a ser una persona exasperante, no me extrañaba que se cansase de mí. En este tiempo no me había hecho nada malo pero sólo recibía a cambio ataques gratuitos por mi parte.

-Vamos a cenar Edward.-le intenté apaciguar.-Quizás en otro momento, pero no ahora por favor.- le dije, musitando las últimas palabras.

-Sólo dime algo, ¿estás bien?- le noté algo ansioso, no me dejó irme a la cocina sino que me agarró suavemente del brazo y me mantuvo junto a él.

-Bien es un término demasiado general.- le respondí eludiendo su pregunta.

Le oí suspirar, se había rendido y nos íbamos a cenar.

-Pensé que no veníais, iba a llamar a los GEOS.-bromeó Rose. Se la notaba incómoda, no estaba como siempre.

-Nos estábamos poniendo al día.-contestó Edward sin darle mayor importancia.

Los primeros minutos de la cena estuvieron acaparados por ellos dos, hablaron de sus navidades en Chicago, de las fiesta a las que fueron, de las salidas que habían hecho todos juntos y de lo que me habían echado en falta, ¿mero gesto de cortesía quizás?

Yo me limité a musitar que mis vacaciones habían sido aburridas y como siempre, Edward quiso ahondar en el tema mientras que Rose se mantenía cautelosa.

-Bella, ¿sabías que esta año mis padres celebran sus bodas de plata?-sentí un fuerte aguijonazo ante sus palabras. La vida no siempre era justa, o al menos eso es lo que me parecía ahora.

Sus padres llevaban veinticinco años juntos y por lo que les había escuchado en otras ocasiones con ganas de seguir otros veinticinco más.

-Alice ya lo está preparando todo, bueno mejor dicho, lo está planeado, les quiere dar una gran sorpresa. Fiesta, viaje… todo a lo grande- a medida que iba hablando las lágrimas se iba formando en mis ojos, esperando ansiosas a resbalar por mis mejillas. Todo en su familia era amor, cariño, seguridad, calidez…¿ y yo que tenía ? ya ni siquiera podía decir que tuviese una familia, tenía un padre desecho y una madre con ganas de cambiar el rumbo de su vida, ¿ en qué parte encajaba yo?

A Rosalie no se le pasó por alto mi estado, incluso estaba temblando ligeramente. Edward era quien no se había dado cuenta de ello y aún seguía con su perorata sobre Alice y una gran fiesta sorpresa.

-Edward.- dijo Rose con tono seco.

-¿ qué ocurre ?, ¿he dicho algo malo?.-fue en ese mismo instante cuando se volvió hacia mi y vio mi rostro. Algunas lágrimas habían decidido salir de sus escondites para avergonzarme más aún.

¿Por qué maldito motivo estaba llorando? No podía ser más irracional.

-¿Bella?-me preguntó Edward visiblemente ansioso, ¿es que no se podía callar ni siquiera ahora? ¿por qué no se iba? Mejor, ¿por qué no se iban todos y me dejaban sola de una buena vez? Si ese iba a ser mi destino mejor asumirlo y adaptarme cuanto antes. Ya mis padres me habían dejado, mi familia se había roto, ¿cuánto tardarían ellos en irse?

Sin decir palabra ni mirarles salí corriendo de allí, con la intención de refugiarme en mi cuarto y poder desahogarme a gusto.

Coloqué mi cara contra la almohada para así acallar mis sollozos, el espectáculo ya había resultado demasiado dramático y humillante.

Sentí como la cama se hundía, Rose había venido. Ella me había seguido… ¿me serviría su consuelo ahora?

-Bella, por favor, mírame -dijo Edward con una súplica que me conmovió.

¡¿era él?

Con más lentitud de lo normal me enfrenté a él, consciente de mi horrible aspecto, aún no había parado de llorar, tenía las mejillas rojas y el pelo se me pegaba a ella como consecuencia de mis lágrimas.

Edward tragó saliva sin saber qué hacer, desconcertado por mi comportamiento. Luego, con una resolución que no le conocía, se acercó aún más a mí para estrecharme entre sus brazos y se tumbó conmigo, hecha un ovillo, sobre su regazo.

Al principio fue incómodo, luché por liberarme de su abrazo pero desistí cuando entendí que su único propósito era ayudarme, darme consuelo, así que lo acepte porque en esos momentos era lo único que tenía. Siempre había llorado sola, no había contado con el hombro de nadie. Era maravilloso sentir a alguien tan cerca en esos momentos, saber que aquí y ahora tenía a Edward para mí. Aunque sólo fuese por unos minutos, valía la pena. Por una sola vez en mi vida me permitiría ser débil, mostrarle lo frágil que era. ¿Estaba arriesgándome? Definitivamente sí, mucho más de lo que alguna vez habría soñado. Pero, ¿ y qué? ¿ es qué yo no tenía el derecho, aunque sólo fuese por una vez, a sentirme arropada, a ser la persona que necesita algo de alguien?

Pronto mis sollozos cesaron y pude poner toda mi atención en mis pensamientos ignorando a la persona que me estaba sosteniendo.

Estaba enfadada conmigo misma por reaccionar contra todo, frustrada por no saber lidiar con mis propias desgracias, con el divorcio de mis padres, ¿ acaso la gente no se divorciaba todos los días y el mundo seguía funcionando?

-¿Bella?.- me llamó Edward un rato después. Fue más bien un susurro, ¿ pensaba que me había quedado dormida o que podía romper de nuevo a llorar tan desconsoladamente como había hecho antes?

-Gracias.-le dije con tono suave y agradecido, apretándome aún más contra su pecho y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Se que no debería preguntarte esto pero, ¿qué es lo que va mal? No soporto verte así…-dijo en tono de confidencia mientras con una mano me acariciaba el cabello.

¿Contárselo o no hacerlo? Él no me iba a hacer daño con ello, él estaba ahí para ayudarme, no para hacerme daño; entonces,¿ por qué no?

-Mis padres se van a divorciar.-dije con tono firme mostrando mi resolución.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y miraba hacia una de las paredes de mi habitación así que no pude ver su expresión.

Por el tiempo que tardó en responderme parecía estar meditando sus siguientes palabras, ¿qué podías decir en estas situaciones? El " lo siento" ya estaba demasiado trillado.

-Ahora entiendo tu reacción… he metido el dedo en la yaga. Si lo hubiese sabido que no te quepa la menor duda de que habría mantenido mi boca cerrada. Aunque esto no se va a llevar el dolor que sientes quería que lo supieses.-sentenció Edward seriamente. Era extraño que aún sabiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo fuese capaz de pedirme disculpas, por algo que no había sido su culpa, ya que él no tenía porqué saber que era lo que pasaba en mi familia. Seguía siendo tan caballero y educado como siempre.

-No es tu culpa.-le dije para liberarle de cualquier sentimiento absurdo de culpabilidad.

Asintió con la cabeza y luego comenzó a hablar, dejando de lado, por fin, el tema de la culpa.

-No puedo imaginarme como te debes sentir, creo que aún a nuestra edad y comenzado a poner la piedras para nuestra vida futura, debe ser muy duro saber que tus padres, que siempre han estado ahí, juntos, han decidido ponerle fin a su matrimonio, a su vida en común.-hizo un breve inciso, seguramente para escoger las palabras adecuadas, y luego continuó.-A veces pensamos que nuestros padres van a permanecer siempre iguales, que no van a cambiar, ¿quizás el deseo de mantener algo de nuestra infancia? No lo sé… Quiero entender que si un matrimonio llega al divorcio es porque ya no se aman y porque seguir juntos no les haría felices.-terminó de decir.

-Pero y si uno de ellos aún ama a la otra persona, ¿ no te importa dejarle tirado, veinte años después y con la vida ya hecha?.-le pregunté con sentimiento.

-La vida no está hecha nunca, nuestra humanidad depende de tantas pequeñas cosas que de un momento a otro nuestra vida puede dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. No poseemos la eternidad y somos volubles por naturaleza, todo lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor tiene efectos en nosotros y muchas cosas nos hacen cambiar. Claro que hay cosas que siempre van a persistir, por ejemplo, el amor de un padre a un hijo y viceversa. Por mucho que a veces nos enfademos con ellos, en el fondo sabes que es transitorio, que ellos te dieron la vida y te cuidaron, les quieres. Pero aún siendo padres no dejan nunca de ser personas, como hija te van a querer siempre, pero no les puedes pedir que siempre se quieran entre ellos porque es algo que escapa de sus manos. Ya una vez te dije que tú no eliges a quien amar. Los sentimientos, en muchos casos cambian.- no entendía como una persona tan joven podía hablar con tanta sabiduría…

Entendía lo que me decía pero por una extraña razón mi mente seguía tachando a mi madre como la culpable de todo.

-¿y las promesas que hicieron?, ¿ dónde queda el amor eterno?-le volví a cuestionar sin mirarle, así era más fácil dejar fluir mis dudas.

-Por mucho que queramos nadie nos asegura que nuestros sentimientos o promesas vayan a ser inmutables a lo largo del tiempo, es algo que se escapa de nuestras manos. Pero en tanto que humanos sólo podemos desear eso, amar eternamente a esa persona a la que adoramos y que ella nos devuelva el sentimiento. Ya ves, el amor a veces no es tan generoso como nos pensamos…-dijo con un suspiro resignado.

-Creo que en parte tienes razón, amamos a una persona pero deseamos que esos sentimientos nos sean devueltos, pero… ¿ eso es egoísmo? No lo creo, más bien creo que es supervivencia, amar a alguien y que esa persona no sienta nada especial por ti debe ser una agonía.-le expliqué, empapándome aún de sus palabras.

-Pero el amor también tiene su cara generosa. Si amas quieres ver a esa persona feliz, intentas que se sienta bien. Si su lado no es contigo… ¿por qué no ver la posibilidad de que sea con alguien más?- al terminar esas palabras me acercó aún más a él, me sujetaba, en esos momentos, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso. ¿Acaso crees que mi padre está pensando en que mi madre va a ser feliz con otra persona?- ahora estaba un poco exaltada y ofuscada.-Pues te diré que no- terminé de forma brusca.

-Es normal que ahora se sienta así, han sido muchos años de vida en común. Tu padre os ha tenido a ti y a tu madre desde hace veinte años, nunca ha estado solo, y ahora de repente se queda solo. Tú estás en San Francisco y tu madre le ha dejado. Está solo, su vida se ha hecho añicos y no puede pensar en nada más que en eso.- no había considerado ese punto.-No estoy diciendo que tu tengas algo de culpa en ello, es normal que los hijos nos vayamos de casa y emprendamos nuestra vida, pero debes considerar esta idea.

-¿Estás diciéndome que mi padre está así por que ahora se queda solo?, ¿crees que no ama a mi madre?-le inquirí furiosa porque se tomase tales libertadas.

-No, estás equivocada. No dudo del amor de tu padre hacia tu madre, queda más que claro por la forma en la que hablas. Pero él llora también por la vida que ha perdido, quizás él se viese dentro de veinte años en Forks con tu madre y tú de visita con unos nietos, ¿ qué crees que va a ver ahora? Perder a tu madre también ha sido perder ese futuro que estoy seguro ya tenía pensado. Intenta ponerte en la situación de tu padre por un momento, piensa en todos tus planes de futuro y en qué ocurría si algo sucediese y todo se fuese abajo.- intenté pensar en ello.

¿Qué sería de mí si no pudiese terminar mi carrera, si no pudiese ser escritora, trabajar en una editorial y quizás algún día dedicarme a la enseñanza? ¿ que pasaría si no pudiese ser una mujer que se valiese por si misma, que no necesitase la ayuda de nadie?

Me di cuenta de la gran diferencia que había respecto a mi padre.

-Yo soy joven, tengo, en principio, la vida por delante. Puedo decidir cambiar, rechazar algo. Todavía no tengo nada mío, no le he entregado nada a nadie, pero ¿ y mi padre?.-le pregunté, intentando que entendiese mi idea.

-Él también tiene ese derecho a cambiar, no es algo que nos pertenezca a los jóvenes. Pero en su caso se ha visto obligado a ese cambio, no ha sido una decisión suya, es ahí donde radica el problema. Tu padre había decidido amar a tu madre y pasar su vida con ella pero ahora se ha visto forzado a dejarla ir y no sabe que hacer. No sé si me confundiré pero seguramente no sabe ni porqué ha ocurrido. Ahora tiene que buscar respuestas, serenarse e intentar encontrar un nuevo camino. No digo que sea fácil pero es algo que tiene que hacer para seguir adelante.-me dijo de manera comprensiva y suave, teniendo cuidado en no herir mis sentimientos.

-Pero está solo, yo no estoy allí con él, ¿en quién se va a apoyar?-dije lastimosamente, sintiéndome culpable por mi distancia.

-No puedes dejar tu vida aquí, ¿crees que él sería feliz confinándote allí, alejándote de tus amigos y quitándote la posibilidad de ir a la universidad? Puede que una parte de él te quiera allí, pero es padre y estoy seguro de que quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Pero, ¿cómo le puedo ayudar?- no sabía que podía hacer con él, no quería dejar San Francisco, me sentía bien aquí, mucho mejor que en Forks donde ahora sólo estaba mi padre.

En realidad, hasta ahora, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de irme de aquí, ¿sería egoísta por mi parte?

-Puedes llamarle a menudo, preguntarle por sus cosas, contarle sobre tu vida aquí… todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora pero con más frecuencia.-me explicó, haciéndome sentir culpable, apenas le llamaba y nuestras conversaciones distaban mucho de ser extensas.

-Me pregunto si es más fácil vivir sin algo que nunca has tenido a vivir sin algo que has tenido y has perdido-musité de forma involuntaria, aún resguardada en su abrazo.

-¿crees que habrías sido más feliz si tus padres se hubiese divorciado cuando tú tenías un año en vez de ahora?, ¿ te arrepientes de haber disfrutado de una vida en familia? ¿crees que hubieses sido más feliz viviendo solo con uno de ellos y visitando al otro de vez en cuando? Pon en una balanza el dolor y en otra todo lo bueno que has vivido durante estos dieciocho años.-hizo una pausa para luego continuar.- ¿Qué me dices ahora?

-En este caso en concreto tienes razón- en este si, pero en los casos de pareja. Mi familia no había sido la más feliz o comunicativa de todas, pero había sido una familia y no me arrepentía de haber vivido como tal. Ahora, el caso de las parejas era distinto. Te enamoras de alguien, le das todo lo que puedes durante mucho tiempo y luego te deja. ¿Ha merecido la pena? Si nunca hubieses amado a esa persona nunca hubieses sufrido tanto, no habrías conocido ese tipo de dolor. ¿Habría merecido la pena? Lo dudaba, sólo tenía que ver el caso de mi padre.

Nunca había amado a un hombre, así que ¿cómo podía yo lanzar semejantes afirmaciones a la ligera?

Quizás dentro de un tiempo, cuando lo peor hubiese pasado, podía preguntar a mi padre. No preguntaría a mi madre pues ella había sido la que había roto con todo y no se había quedado hecha pedazos.

¿Qué sería de mi madre ahora? En Forks no se iba a quedar, siempre se había quejado del clima de Forks, ¿quizás un lugar cálido y soleado era su destino?

-¿En qué estas pensando?-me preguntó después de varios minutos de silencio.

-En muchas cosas pero especialmente en mi madre.- no sabía que sentir respecto a ella. A veces la veía como la culpable de todo y otras…como una mujer voluble.

-¿crees que tu madre es la culpable de todo?- dijo como si me estuviese leyendo la mente.

-Sí.- afirmé de forma sincera, ella era la culpable.

-¿Hubieses querido castigar a tu madre a una vida junto a un hombre que ya no ama?-me preguntó, despertando de nuevo mi furia.

-¿Hubiese sido un castigo? Mi padre es un buen hombre y siempre le dio todo lo que pudo a mi madre, ella nunca se tuvo que preocupar por eso.-le reproché enfadada de nuevo, descargando mis frustraciones con él.- Además, ¿no ha sido ella la que ha condenado a mi padre a una vida de soledad y dolor?

-Veo tu punto, pero mira más allá, intenta al menos entender porqué tu madre ha tomado tal decisión. Dudo que para ella haya sido fácil. Nadie quiere hacer daño a la persona con la que ha compartido tanto, además seguramente ella tenía miedo de tu respuesta a ello. ¿Crees que no la ha atemorizado perderte?-me cuestionó defendiendo la postura de mi madre, ¿o sólo intentándome mostrar la otra cara de la moneda?

-¿Renne atemorizada por mi reacción?-casi me quise reír.-Se nota que no conoces a mi madre. Ella no tiene miedo a lo que yo la pueda decir, siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo.

-Puede que en parte tengas razón, no conozco a tu madre. Pero puedo imaginarme el miedo que seguramente habrá sentido. Lo mismo nos pasa a los hijos con los padres. A veces tememos decirles algo por su reacción, porque nos lo reprochen, se sientan decepcionados… Ni Emmet ni Alice ni yo hemos decidido estudiar Medicina. ¿Crees que no tuvimos algo de temor al confesárselo a nuestro padre?- no había pensado que las cosas podían ser así.-Claro que mi padre reaccionó bien, no nos dijo nada y nos permitió escoger carrera libremente. Pero eso no quita para que nosotros sepamos que en el fondo se llevó una decepción.-me explicó, concentrado en sus recuerdos.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-le pregunté con mucho mejor humor.

-Sorpréndeme Bella.-dijo Edward, que en un chispazo había captado mi nuevo humor.

-Creo que te has confundido de carrera.

-¿y eso por qué? Si no es mucha molestia, por supuesto…-me contestó.

-Hablas muy bien, escuchas de maravilla, tienes la capacidad de ponerte en el lugar de los demás y das muy buenos consejos. ¿Ahora ya caes en cual podría ser tu profesión ideal?- le volví a preguntar esta vez levantándome ligeramente para poder contemplar su rostro.

-Todo eso indica que puedo llegar a ser une estupendo periodista con la capacidad de llegar a millones de lectores, oyentes o televidentes.-dijo con falso orgullo y mirada traviesa.

-Eso también, pero yo te veo más como un psicólogo o un profesor. Bueno, en todo caso también podrías conformarte con la sección de dudas de los periódicos, hay casos de lo más variopintos…-dije eso último entre risas, recordando algunas de las preguntas que la gente hacía, ¿ es que no tenían vergüenza o amigos?

-Me gustas Bella Swan- dijo Edward después de nuestras risas, dejándome clavada en el sitio, si saber que hacer o que decir. Parecía tener un don para eso.

No estaba acostumbrada a oír que le gustaba a alguien, a lo largo de mi vida, muchos me habían rechazado abiertamente, de forma descarada y grosera, con insultos y desplantes. Pero nadie me había dicho que le gustaba, por más que intentaba pensar en un caso no lograba recordar uno solo. Al parecer, Edward era más extraño de lo que me había imaginado y admiraba algo más profundo en mí, porque nunca había comentado nada de mi aspecto, como si yo fuese una chica normal y del montón, sino que siempre me había tratado bien y nunca me había despreciado. Incluso decía que le gustaba.

¿Qué era gustar a alguien? Había muchas formas de gustar, te podía gustar una comida, como te sentaban unos pantalones, te podía gustar el carácter de alguien… a mi Rose me gustaba como amiga, ¿ a eso se refería Edward? Pensar en cualquier otra posibilidad me aterraba más de lo que podría explicar. No, todo pensamiento amoroso, más allá de la amistad, estaba prohibido para mí. No sólo porque nunca llegaría a nada bueno, no sólo porque no tenía la capacidad para atraer a nadie ni para retenerlo sino porque yo no estaba hecha para una pareja, para esa clase de confianza, de trato, de muestras de amor… exponerse a semejante riesgo era demasiado para alguien como yo.

Las palabras perdieron su importancia en esos momentos, ninguno de los dos sabía o quería decir algo así que permanecimos callados, sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Noté que Edward se sentía a gusto en silencio, a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente. Podía pasarse largos ratos en silencio sin sentir la necesidad de llenarlos de palabras y eso era agradable. Cuando no había nada más que decir con palabras el silencio era más útil y en este caso también era reconfortante.

No fue hasta un rato después cuando me percaté de que un suave tarareo, proveniente de los labios de Edward, inundaba el ambiente.

Cada vez me sentía más cansada y somnolienta y en algún momento me dejé vencer por el sueño con un último pensamiento pululando por mi mente: los hombres no me habían procurado nada más que vergüenza, intimidación y miedo, por lo que los había evitado con todas mis fuerzas. Así que, ¿por qué Edward era tan diferente?

A la mañana siguiente me desperté metida en mi cama y arropada hasta la cabeza. Cuando me desperté completamente el sobresaltó se adueñó de mí.

La anterior noche Edward había estado allí conmigo, yo le había confesado lo de mis padres y él, con una paciencia y ternura infinitas, me había consolado y ayudado. Porque, si, definitivamente él me había ayudado, me había dado una nueva visión del divorcio, me había llevado a pensar en cosas que yo no había reparado. En cierta forma me dio a entender que el asunto del divorcio, aunque me afectaba a mí, tenía más repercusiones en mis padres. Yo estaba lejos, comenzando una nueva vida y tenía que comportarme como una persona adulta, era ahora cuando tenía que sacar a relucir toda esa madurez que siempre me había atribuido.

El amor no era algo sobre lo que se pudiera decidir, no se podía elegir si se quería experimentar o no, si se querías amar o por el contrario te negabas en rotundo a ello.

El amor era algo que las personas experimentaban, pero que no podían crear a su voluntad, que no podían controlar. Quizás mi madre no pudo contener esos sentimientos, ella no pudo levantarse una mañana y decir: "no quiero amar a Charlie".

Pero aún sabiendo eso, no podía seguir pensando que mi madre había errado en su decisión.

Quizás me estuviese apresurando, sólo habían pasado unos días de las noticia y no podía asumir todo lo ocurrido en un espacio de tiempo tan breve.

Así que con un estado de ánimo renovado volví a mi tarea principal: estudiar. Y no fue hasta más de tres horas después cuando decidí tomarme un descanso y desayunar.

Rosalie ya estaba levantada, pero aún andaba en pijama y con cara de estar más dormida que despierta. Cuando me vio aparecer sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, lo de anoche había sido demasiado drama, había parecido más bien una telenovela.

Con la tranquilidad que la charla de la noche anterior con Edward me había dado le conté lo del divorcio de mis padres y como desde que llegué note cosas raras en casa. Me mantuve entera la mayor parte del tiempo aunque hubo momentos en los que me sentí débil, a punto de derramar más lágrimas.

Estaba un poco avergonzada por el divorcio de mis padres, no era culpa mía, pero aún así pensaba en la reacción de los demás al enterarse de la noticia.

Para mi total sorpresa, Rosalie me confesó que sus padres distaban mucho de ser el matrimonio perfecto que formaban los padres de Edward. En varias ocasiones habían tenido crisis; el padre de Rose era un importante empresario, trabajaba comprando empresas que estaba a punto de quebrar, esto suponía que tenía que viajar muy a menudo por todo el país, pasando semanas fuera. Como me dijo Rose la distancia era un problema, y con ella las dudas y la desconfianza surgían con una fuerza abrasadora. Su madre también trabajaba, era una abogada muy competente, pero ella siempre estaba en casa cuando se la necesitaba y siempre había puesto a su familia en su lista de prioridades.

El día transcurrió de manera monótona, estudiando. En algunos momentos, bastante frecuentes, la cabeza se me iba hacia el asunto de mis padres, pero intentaba concentrarme en lo que hacía, consciente aún de que era mucho lo que me quedaba por estudiar y poco el tiempo disponible, había calculado mal.

Cerca de la hora de cenar un par de ligeros golpes en mi puerta me avisaron de que tenía compañía. En pocos instantes tenía ante mí a la mediana de los Cullen con su inconfundible sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Bella!-dijo mientras se acercó a mí a abrazarme, igual de efusiva que siempre.-¿Qué tal las fiestas?-Después de echar una ojeada a mi cuarto volvió a hablar- No descansas ni un día Bella, anda ven, te voy a sacar de esta cueva y obligarte así a despejar un poco la mente.

Sin dejarme pronunciar palabra alguna me arrastró fuera de la habitación.

-¡Alice!-rezongué- ¿No puedes contenerte por un día?-la reproché exasperada.

Al terminar de hablar caí en la cuenta de que ellos habían vuelto ayer pero me habían venido a visitar hoy por la noche. No era propio de Alice, tampoco de Emmet que con mucha frecuencia pasaba sus horas aquí junto a su novia, ser tan pacientes.

Por aquí sólo se habían estado Rose, por obvias razones, y Edward, éste por razones que desconocía.

¿Por qué no habían venido los demás? Quizás Rose les alertó de que era preferible no pasarse a visitarme? Si fuese así, entonces ¿por qué vino Edward? La otra posibilidad es que no les interesase venir a saludarme…

-Ya me he contenido-me dijo Alice en el pasillo, situándose justo enfrente de mí y mirándome a los ojos directamente. Sus ojos no eran verdad como los de su hermano, eran oscuros, casi negros, quizás demasiado grandes para su pequeño y delicado rostro, pero aún así no le restaba ni un ápice de belleza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-me atreví a preguntar esperando que respondiera a mis dudas anteriores.

-Me pareció entender que ayer no íbamos a ser una buena compañía para ti.-me explicó, dándome a entender que Rosalie o Edward les habían advertido.-¿Qué habías pensado, que no habíamos querido saludarte?

¿Había visto ella la duda e incredulidad en mi semblante antes de que yo misma me hubiese percatado de ellas?

-He notado que tienes tendencia a minusvalorarte. ¿Eres consciente de ello?-me preguntó seria.

-Eso no es cierto. Pero sé qué hago bien y qué hago mal así como lo que puedo y no puedo esperar de los demás.-la espeté algo molesta por sus palabras.

-Eres muy crítica contigo misma y tiendes a subestimarte, Bella. No he dicho ninguna mentira y tampoco lo he dicho con la intención de molestarte o hacerte daño así que deja de mirarme con ese ceño fruncido, que te pones más fea-terminó divertida mientras con sus dedos alisaba mi gesto.

-Yo no lo veo así –repliqué entrecerrando los ojos.- Soy una persona sincera, realista y consciente de las cosas, que es muy distinto a lo que tú has dicho.

-Anda Bella, vamos a dejarlo por un rato.-de nuevo tiró de mí a través del pasillo para llegar a una sala a rebosar de gente y de paquetes.

En ese mismo instante me acordé de los regalos que había guardado en mi armario, a la espera de encontrar el momento idóneo para entregárselos a sus dueños. No pude evitar suspirar, no iba a hacer el ridículo regalándoles algo yo sola ya que ellos también tenían algo para mí. Habían pensado en mí y por muy presumido o engreído que sonase eso, me encantaba comprobarlo. Tenía más regalos aparte de los de mis padres.

Saludé a Emmet y a Jasper con un corto abrazo, o al menos esa fue mi intención, pero corto y abrazo juntos en la misma frase era algo fuera del alcance de Emmet. Rápidamente me disculpé con ellos con la excusa de ir al baño pero lo que hice fue ir a mi habitación para traer los paquetes, cosa que les sorprendió con mi regreso. Cual niño pequeño Emmet estaba ansioso por abrir su regalo. Su cara no fue una decepción, soltó una gran carcajada y mostró a todos orgullosamente sus obsequios, amenazando con un maratón de "El Rey León".

Jasper se mostró muy agradecido cuando recibió una nueva funda para su portátil, le había oído decir a Alice que la que tenía ya estaba bastante estropeada y que pronto la tendría que cambiar.

Con la ayuda de Rose, que me pasó algunas fotos, estrené el marco de fotos digital para Alice. Sabía que la encantaba hacer fotos, así que decidí que este sería un buen regalo; busqué que tuviese bastante memoria para que pudiese poner una gran cantidad de fotos. Sólo esperaba que no la diese por hacerme ninguna, cada vez que lo hacía sentía ganas de arrebatarle la cámara de las manos y tirarla lo más lejos posible.

Con Rose lo había tenido más fácil, sin que se diese cuenta la cogí prestada de uno de sus álbumes una foto de ella y Emmet que la encantaba. La llevé a una tienda de fotografía y me hicieron un cuadro personalizado. La fotografía fue cambiada por un retrato de ellos a carboncillo, pero hecho con tan bien que parecía una foto. Casi no me había dado tiempo a recogerle, ya que tuve que encargarle e ir a recogerle días después y anduve algo apurada con las fechas.

Era el regalo que más me había gustado y también el más caro, pero no me lo pensé mucho, ella se lo merecía y a juzgar por su expresión, de total sorpresa y admiración, y por sus gestos, me abrazó como si no nos fuéramos a ver más, llenándome la cara de besos; supe que la había encantado.

Dejé en último lugar a Edward, al igual que el día de compras. Me había costado horrores encontrar algo para él, tanto que al final opté por pedir algo por Internet. Sabía que tenía cierto interés por el tema de la robótica, que resultó ser como chino para mí. Después de consultar varias páginas de Internet encontré una que me gustó bastante. Me debatí entre un despertador con MP3 incorporado que saltaba de la mesilla y empezaba a dar vueltas por toda la habitación hasta que te levantabas y lo parabas, y un brazo robot, que se debía montar y que contaba con un mando para ser controlado. Finalmente me decidí por el segundo. Era un "juguete" mucho más divertido que un simple despertador.

Estaba muy nerviosa cuando Edward lo abrió, ¿y si no le gustaba?

-¡Vaya Edward! La chica ha pillado tu lado freak- se burló Emmet de Edward.

-Tú lo que tienes es envidia Emmet, no te engañes, sabes que no te daría la cabeza para armar algo como esto-le dije a Emmet en un intento de defender a Edward de las burlas de su hermano mayor.

Todos parecieron sorprendidos por mi intervención pero aún así no pudieron evitar reírse de Emmet, que al final siempre acababa por ser el objeto de risas.

-Me ha encantado Bella, muchas gracias.-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí e inesperadamente me daba un beso en la mejilla, sus labios apenas estuvieron un segundo en mi mejilla pero eso no le resto nada de intensidad.

Intenté controlar mi vergüenza y respirar pausadamente, ya tenía bastante con el acelerado ritmo de mi corazón que en estos días estaba sufriendo más alteraciones que en los últimos cinco años.

-Ahora dime, ¿cómo te has enterado de mi pequeña afición?-dijo mientras se separaba de mí.

-El día que estuve en tu casa-le dije simplemente y sin mirarle directamente, intentando ocultar mi sonrojo.

-No había caído en ello, como no me hiciste ninguna pregunta y después me caí…-le faltó por añadir que luego estuvimos un tiempo sin hablarnos, pensé para mí.

-¡Ahora tus regalos!-nos vimos interrumpidos por Alice, así por primera vez agradecí su espontaneidad y ganas de meterse en todo.-Este es de parte de Jasper y mía.-dijo mientras me tenía una bolsa plateada donde se escondía un paquete.

Momentos como este era los que odiaba, cinco pares de ojos estaban puestos en mí lo que provocaba que me sintiese más torpe de lo normal y tuviese serios problemas para desenvolver el regalo.

-¿te gusta?-preguntó una ansiosa Alice, deseosa de conocer mi respuesta.-Si no es así se puede cambiar, tengo el ticket aquí mismo, en el bolso.-me explicó mientras se volvía a buscar su bolso. La detuve agarrándola de la muñeca

-¿Quién ha dicho que no me gusta? Eres tú la que apenas me ha dejado saber que era-la expliqué aún sin decirla si me gustaba o no, disfrutando de su nerviosismo.-¿Sabes? Me encanta, creo que ya era hora de renovarme un poco- la abracé en señal de agradecimiento.

-Creo que esto se merece una foto, bueno no, mejor un vídeo. ¡Vamos Bella estrena tu nueva cámara!-me apresuró.

-Dentro de un rato Alice.-la calmó Rose.-Bella aún tiene regalos que abrir.

Alice hizo un mohín de resignación pero pronto recuperó su sonrisa.

-Este es de Rose y mío, Bells- me sorprendió Emmet con su apodo.

¿Bells? Eso me lo decía mi padre cuando era una niña. _Mi padre…_

Como pude me recompuse, quité la mueca de mi rostro y me concentré en la emocionada espera de Emmet. Por lo visto los Cullen vivían la emoción con mucha intensidad.

-Primero este-dijo Emmet sacando de la bolsa un paquete plano que parecía ropa.

¿Ropa? … ¿ y si no me servía? No me apetecía hacer el ridículo frente a todos.

El alivio me invadió cuando vi que se trataba de un delantal, pero no de uno normal, era un delantal naranja, lleno de amarillos polluelos y con un mensaje escrito: "Te quiero un huevo".

-¿Emmet?-le llamó Rose con el tono que utilizaba siempre como anticipo para reprenderle. Emmet se volvió a ella y la miró con cara de corderillo degollado, truco que nuevamente no afectó a mi amiga.

«¿Qué dijimos de delantal?-después de una pausa destinada a acrecentar el temor de Emmet, Rose siguió.- ¡Ah, sí! Ahora lo recuerdo. Dijimos que no era un buen regalo de Navidad y que quizás para otra ocasión sería más adecuado. ¿Lo recuerdas ahora, cariño?»

¿Emmet estaba asustado de su novia?

-Venga Rose, dale un respiro.-intercedió Jasper por su amigo.-Tantos dulces navideños le deben haber sentado mal…-bromeó.

-¡Pues a mí me encanta! ¿por qué no me has comprado uno?-preguntó Alice a su hermano como una niña caprichosa que se queja a sus padres de que le han comprado algo a su hermano y a ella no.

-¿Para alentarte a cocinar?-Emmet puso cara de horror- De ninguna manera. Bella es una excelente cocinera y se merece un delantal así, tú, querida hermanita, no.

-Bueno, y después de este breve inciso amenizado por los hermanos Cullen, podemos seguir.-dijo Rose un poco molesta.

-Gracias Emmet.-le dije al desconsolado hombre a mi lado.- Ha sido muy…original.

Mi comentario le agradó y volvió a reírse de nuevo, seguro contento porque las intervenciones de los demás hubiesen despistado a su novia.

De la bolsa saqué otro paquete, algo más pequeño que el de Alice y Jasper. Por lo visto se habían puesto de acuerdo para renovar todos mis aparatos tecnológicos porque ante mi tenía un iPhone.

-¡¿Pero es que os habéis vuelto locos o qué?-les reproché a todos en general. Se habían pasado demasiado por los regalos, los míos a su lado eran regalos de pacotilla. Al final pensé que había hecho buenas elecciones pero viendo las suyas… mis regalos habían quedado completamente deslucidos.

-¿te gusta no es así?-asumió Rose.-Eso es lo que importa.-sentenció orgullosa.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo con Rose y no hicieron caso de mis quejas, se habían compinchado, estaba segura.

Ya sólo faltaba Edward y si antes me había sentido nerviosa al darle su regalo, mi actual estado no tenía punto de comparación.

Con algo que me pareció timidez se acercó lentamente a mí y me entrego una bolsa de regalo de menor tamaño que las anteriores. También, a diferencia del resto, ese regalo no estaba envuelto. De la bolsa saqué un joyero circular, pero no el típico joyero que en encuentras en cualquier tienda. Este era de metal, pesaba una barbaridad y estaba decorado con antiguos grabados, parecía uno de esos joyeros de época. Era hermoso, mucho más de lo que podía expresar con palabras.

-¿Por qué no lo abres?.-me sugirió Edward desde cerca con algo de ansiedad en su expresión.

Torpemente levante el cierre para llevarme una sorpresa aún mayor. Sobre la seda verde que recubría el interior del joyero había un fino reloj de mujer. Al contrario que el joyero, el reloj tenía un aire moderno, era de acero, con la esfera rodeada por pequeñas piedrecillas que imitaban a amatistas y a aguamarinas, ¿ por qué no serían piedras preciosas, verdad? La sola idea me hacía marearse. No haría esa pregunta estúpida a Edward pues quedaría como una majadera o peor como una codiciosa al haber creído que aquello eran joyas. Y estaba más contenta con el hecho de que fuesen simples imitaciones, ya sería demasiado. El reloj era perfecto y no estar adornado con joyas no le restaba ni una pizca de belleza.

Lo observé más atentamente para darme cuenta de que las agujas, en forma de pétalos, dependían de una gran flor situada en el centro de la esfera. Era una auténtica pieza de arte, fino, elegante, perfecto… mucho más de lo que me merecía.

¿Cómo podía agradecerles por tanto? No sólo habían sido estos regalos, todo se remontaba al mes de septiembre, desde su llegada. Ellos me habían dado su compañía, su amistad y a cambio la mayor parte del tiempo yo les había devuelto indiferencia.

-Bueno, ¿no piensas decir nada?.- dijo Alice, dejándome confusa al sacarme tan bruscamente de mi letargo.

-Creo que no tengo palabras-musité aún sin mirar a Edward.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo, ¡abrazo grupal!-rugió Emmet mientras nos encerraba a todos entre sus fuertes brazos.

Dirigí mi mirada a Edward y solté un gracias con los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno. Entre el lío de brazos él consiguió llevar su mano hasta mi mejilla y la acarició tiernamente.

Después de eso decidimos pedir unas pizzas para cenar ya que ninguno teníamos ganas de cocinar algo. El resto de la noche pasó entre risas, muchas provocadas por las aventuras navideñas de Emmet, que en Navidad se sentía más que nunca como un niño.

Unas horas después cada uno se fue a su cuarto, conscientes de que aún nos quedaban exámenes y trabajos por realizar y que las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin.

Antes de irme a dormir decidí llamar a mi padre, no fue una decisión fácil de tomar ya que no había hablado con él desde mi regreso a aquí. Edward me había aconsejado que mantuviese el contacto con él y que le hiciese partícipe de todo lo que pasaba en mi vida quizás de esa forma no se sintiese tan solo.

Como pude conseguí apretar el botón de llamada teniendo en cuenta mis nervios nunca lo supe. Tardó bastantes tonos en descolgar el teléfono, pero finalmente lo hizo y nada más oír su tono de voz me sentí culpable, yo había pasado la noche rodeada de amigos y me había olvidado de mis padres; sin embargo, Charlie, con toda seguridad, había estado solo, dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

No fue una conversación cómoda ni larga, principalmente fui yo quien habló. Ninguno mencionó nada del divorcio ni de Renne, sólo me atreví a preguntarle como estaba, dándole a él la opción de hablar de ello o no. Como me suponía, él evadió el tema y me otorgó a mí todo el protagonismo.

Cuando colgué, por muy contradictorio que sonase, me sentía un poco mejor, había hecho algo por mi padre y a partir de mañana esas llamadas serían constantes.

Muerta de sueño me metí en la cama, iba a apagar la lámpara de la mesilla cuando vi un sobre blanco sobre ella. Curiosa por saber de que se trataba le cogí.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrí el contenido: un billete de ida y vuelta a Forks para cuatro días durante las vacaciones de primavera, a principios de abril.

¿Quién había sido? ¿Rose?, ¿Edward?, o ¿quizás ambos?

* * *

**Bueno, después de algunas dificultades aquí estoy.**

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. Sólo puedo pedir que todo siga así.**

**¡Que tengáis una buena semana!**

**Sil**


	12. Diversión

****

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama es mía.

* * *

**¿Qué es belleza?**

* * *

_Capítulo 12: Diversión_

Los últimos días de enero habían llegado y con ellos el fin de nuestros primeros parciales. Era todo un alivio poder respirar tranquila, sin la constante presión de saber que aún quedaban tareas por hacer y miles de folios por estudiar.

Por lo que había escuchado Rose y los demás tenían grandes planes para estos días de libertad, no había prestado demasiada atención pero si que había captado con total claridad la palabra fiesta en su discurso. Me temía que con estos planes Rose y Alice quisiesen ir de compras y así de paso echar un vistazo a ver que quedaba de las rebajas.

Casualmente uno de los días que salía de la biblioteca me encontré en uno de los tablones de los pasillos un anuncio más que interesante sobre becas para estudiar en países europeos. Siempre había pensado que cuando ahorrase lo suficiente me iría de viaje a algún país europeo, quizás a uno cálido; y que con el paso de los años, cuando estuviese más acomodada económicamente, volvería a Europa para conocer las principales ciudades. Una mujer independiente, algo a lo que yo aspiraba llegar a ser, no podía dejar de lado los viajes, el conocer nuevas culturas y poder empaparte de ellas. Parecía una buena opción.

Me fijé en los plazos de solicitud y en la documentación necesaria para solicitar tal beca. Muchas oportunidades sólo las tienes una vez en la vida.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-me sorprendió Edward mientras salía de la oficina de secretaría.

-Vaya susto…-le contesté mientras me reponía del sobresalto.-¿Cómo es que te encuentro por todos lados?-dije más bien como pregunta retórica.

-Contesta tu primero.-me recriminó en tono juguetón.

-Salgo de hacer unos papeles.- algo más que obvio, ¿ qué iba a hacer sino allí?

-¿Hay algún problema?.-me preguntó preocupado.

-No.-contesté secamente sin saber que más decir y comenzando a mover nerviosamente los papeles que tenía entre mis manos.

-Tengo algo de prisa, he quedado con un amigo del Consejo de Estudiantes.-se excusó antes de irse, sorprendiéndome con su inmediata partida.

Él había acabado con sus exámenes antes que los demás, por eso no le había preguntado por ellos, pero sin embargo yo había terminado hoy y él no se había molestado en preguntarme. Irracionalmente me sentía descontenta. ¿Era asunto suyo saber cómo me había ido las cosas? no, ¿Tenía Edward alguna clase de obligación conmigo? Tampoco.

A veces me tenía que recordar a mi misma este tipo de cosas porque, más a menudo de lo que me gustaría, perdía un poco la perspectiva.

Siempre había sido una persona bastante objetiva y no iba a dejar de serlo ahora, no iba a dejar que los sentimientos nublasen mi mente, era adulta, responsable, una mujer de mente y no de sentimientos.

Un rato después me encontré con Rose en casa. Estaba colgada del teléfono con Alice, por lo visto maquinando su nuevo y, con toda seguridad, maléfico plan. A veces no entendía porque hablaban tanto por teléfono en vez de quedar directamente, se iban a ahorrar bastante en la factura del móvil.

-¿Qué te parece venir con nosotras de compras?.- me preguntó Rose tranquilamente un rato después de haber cortado su llamada.

Levanté la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo, dejando por unos momentos de lado a Heathcliff y Catherine, y suspiré pesadamente, preparándome para la batalla que se avecinaba.

-Estoy entretenida leyendo Rose, no me apetece nada ir a un lugar plagado de gente a comprar cuatro trapos y acabar de mal humor al final de la jornada.- le expuse, sabiendo que de antemano ella ya conocía mi postura.

-¿Entretenida?¡Pero si estás leyendo un bodrio!-gritó Rose, pareciendo ofendida.- Me tuve que leer ese libro el último año de instituto y pensé que iba a morir en ello.

Esto iba a ser divertido, de una conversación o mejor dicho discusión sobre compras íbamos a acabar en una crítica a una de las grandes obras de la literatura.

-Se te olvida que estudio Literatura.-le recordé para picarla.-Y si, puede que sea una lectura pesada si lo comparamos con esas revistas tuyas de moda. No hay color.-la ataqué inconscientemente.

Su replica fue detenida por el sonido de la puerta pero aún así no me libre de su mirada, estaba que echaba fuego y realmente temía haberla ofendido, cuando esa no había sido mi intención, yo sólo quería replicarla pero no hacerla daño.

Por la puerta aparecieron los hermanos Cullen, Emmet quien no pudo dar un beso a Rosalie debido a su malhumor y Edward.

-¿Me has llamado tonta? Porque creo haber entendido eso.-me espetó molesta.

Vi las caras de sobresalto de Emmet y Edward y como el primero le susurraba a su hermano: "_Tío hemos venido en mal momento, teníamos que haber jugado otra partida."_. Se suponía que eso no lo debíamos escuchar pero por lo visto Emmet no entendía lo que implicaba la palabra susurrar.

-No es así Rose.- me disculpé.

-¿Me llamas a mí eso, siendo los protagonistas del libro un par de idiotas que no saben como llevar las riendas de su vida, que hacen todo lo posibles por hacerse infelices?.-contestó ofendida, gesticulando con las manos y moviendo su rubia cabellera. Tampoco era para ponerse a sí, ¿ me atacaba a mí o al libro?

Me incorporé del sofá, preparando mejor mi postura para la contienda.

-Tienes razón en algunas cosas, pero el hecho de que los personajes se equivoquen y no sean felices no quiere decir que sea un mal libro. ¿Cuántos personajes como Heathcliff has tenido la oportunidad de conocer?.-la pregunté para ver si así se percataba de lo que la quería decir.

-Heathcliff es estúpido.- nos interrumpió Edward.

De ahí en adelante todo se convirtió en una fiera y a la vez interesante discusión sobre el libro y sobre todo por el personaje de Heathcliff. Emmet nos abandonó desde el principio con una buena explicación: _"Cuando me mandaron leerme el libro lo intenté_-al mirarle con caras de incredulidad él se defendió_.-¡En serio, me leí el primer capítulo! Pero era infumable así que me descargué vario trabajos de Internet, me los leí y discutí con mi madre sobre el libro. Soy un genio, entre los trabajos y las ideas de mi madre me quedó un trabajo de sobresaliente_.- se vanaglorió, orgulloso de sí mismo."

Rose dejó el barco un rato después y al final se convirtió en un mano a mano entre Edward y yo. Él no soportaba ni comprendía a Heathcliff, mientras que yo no le defendía pero no podía negar la atracción que sobre mí ejercía, esa capacidad para amar y odiar con tanta intensidad, la profundidad de sus pasiones, la corrupción de su alma, la sed de venganza… al fin y al cabo su propia locura.

De poco me sirvió toda la discusión anterior porque finalmente me fui de compras con las chicas, eso sí, con la condición de que al volver veríamos la última versión cinematográfica del libro.

La tarde de compras fue como siempre y para no variar una pesadilla. Las tiendas estaban abarrotadas de gente, sobre todo de mujeres, ¿ tanto era el vicio femenino por las compras?.

También y para no romper con la tradición, apenas quedaban tallas más allá de la cuarenta en las tiendas. Era algo que nunca había conseguido entender: si las tallas cuarenta y cuarenta y dos son las que antes se agotan en las tiendas, ya que hacen muy pocas, ¿por qué no hacen más prendas de esas tallas?

Cada pantalón que encontraba era de las tallas treinta y cuatro y treinta y seis… no me desesperé, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, la experiencia me había curtido. En algún momento de mi adolescencia había salido medio llorando de las tiendas por no encontrar ropa de mi talla, me seguía doliendo pero la diferencia estaba en que ya no lloraba, o al menos no muy a menudo.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Eran las nueve de la mañana y una rubia con cara de desquiciada no hacía más que gritarme, ¿estaba soñando? Comencé a dudarlo en el momento en que me sentí zarandeada. No, aquello era tan real como la vida misma, Rose me estaba intentando despertar pronto en los días de vacaciones.

-¡En una hora nos vamos así que prepárate!-dijo mientras se iba y azotaba la puerta al salir.

Me llevó unos instantes darme cuenta de cual era el motivo por el que me había molestado: hoy íbamos al zoológico de San Francisco a pasar el día. Ese era nuestro estupendo plan, bueno al menos no era tan malo como me había imaginado.

Un rato después aparecí en la sala, ya ocupada por el resto y sus mochilas.

-¿Has cogido tú cámara Bella?-me preguntó una muy contenta Alice, saltando del sofá y acercándose a mí.

La contesté que sí en medio de un gruñido, molesta por haber tenido que madrugar y por tener tanto público a esas horas de la mañana.

Por casualidad o no, acabé con Edward sola en su coche, ya que en el de Emmet no entrábamos todos y ni Rose ni Alice querían dejar a sus parejas y hacerme compañía. No pude evitar el bufido de enfado que salió de mí, ¿tanto las costaba? Rosalie sabía que la presencia de Edward me intimidaba bastante. Me sentía terriblemente inferior a él y cuanto más lo pensaba peor me sentía. Éramos como dos calcetines desparejos, no casábamos.

Como estaba un poco más gruñona que la mayor parte de los días, me tomé la libertad de poner la música muy alta, cortando así cualquier intento de Edward de entablar conversación. Todo el camino transcurrió en absoluto silencio por lo que asumí que Edward había entendido mi indirecta.

Después de sacar las entradas y de colocarnos bien las mochilas entramos al zoo, con tan mala suerte de que en la entrada había una chica haciendo encuestas y decidió que yo era una buena opción para ello. No me quedó más remedio que acceder y quedarme allí un rato. Como suponía que la cosa se iba a alargar más de la cuenta les pedí a los demás que fueran tirando y cuando acabase ya les alcanzaría. Para mi incomodidad y sorpresa, aceptaron con la condición de que alguien se quedase conmigo, como si fuese un bebé que necesitase vigilancia continua. Fue Edward quien se ofreció a esperarme. Muchas veces me sacaba de quicio, desterrando lo peor de mí, pero otras veces me hacía sonreír tontamente con sus detalles, tan caballerescos como impropios en esta época.

Quince minutos después y un centenar de preguntas más tarde, por fin fui libre. Y si antes de venir ya estaba algo irritada, ahora mucho más. Tanto que sólo avisé a Edward tirándole de la manga y haciendo un simple gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Si no querías venir por qué aceptaste hacerlo ayer?-me preguntó Edward unos minutos después, incómodo por mi prolongado silencio.

-No es eso.-me excusé mientras pensaba mi respuesta.-El zoo me gusta, es como revivir mi infancia.-no puede evitar acordarme de mis padres al mencionar mi niñez.-Simplemente es que hoy me he levantado con el pie izquierdo.-zanjé el tema de forma brusca.

-Te levantas más días con ese pie que con el derecho.-bromeó Edward intentado superar la tensión del momento, pasando por alto de nuevo mi malhumor.

Desde que le había contado todo lo de mi padre, multitud de sentimientos contradictorios se habían hecho presentes en mí. Odiaba que el conociese mis puntos vulnerables, me detestaba a mí por no haber sido capaz de asumir sola la situación o al menos haberme apoyado en Rose y no en él. ¿ Por qué tenía que haber entrado él en mi cuarto?, ¿por qué esa noche estaba en nuestro apartamento?

-Pues si tanto te molesta ya sabes donde está la puerta-le contesté enfadada, el vaso ya estaba peligrosamente lleno y sólo faltaban unas gotitas para que se desbordase y al parecer Edward tenía todas las papeletas para lograrlo.

-Mira, entiendo que estés de malas pero no siempre tienes que pagarlo conmigo. A veces no pareces ser más que una niña de cinco años que se enfada por nada.-me contestó Edward ahora sin ningún atisbo de humor en su voz.-Hay momentos en los que me cansas.-terminó con un suspiro como si de verdad estuviera ya harto.

Y maldita sea, me hizo sentir culpable. Él no parecía estar mal esta mañana y ahora por mi culpa tenía una horrible mueca de enfado, ensombreciendo sus atrayentes facciones.

Era cierto que no tenía sentido del humor pero tampoco era muy inteligente hacer un chiste cuando estaba enfadada. Edward no tenía muchas luces.

La culpa era mía, pero él también había estado algo desafortunado.

Todo esto demostraba que yo no estaba preparada para interaccionar con la gente, no sabía como dar las respuestas acertadas y como comportarme por lo que finalmente siempre acababa yéndome mal y para colmo, Edward siempre parecía estar ahí para soportarme.

Después de caminar un rato más en silencio y con el ceño fruncido tuvimos que llamar a Alice para ver donde se encontraban y eso que todavía era pronto y no había mucha gente por el zoo.

Por lo visto había una tienda de regalos cerca de la entrada y Alice había querido pasarse por ella. Pobre padre, al final de mes sus tarjetas estarán bailando.

-¿Se ha muerto alguien?-preguntó Emmet probándose algunos sombreros graciosos.

Ninguno de los dos le contestamos sino que decidimos dar una vuelta por la tienda para ver si veíamos a los demás.

-¿Qué has hecho Bella?-me sorprendió Rose desde atrás.

-¿Por qué supones que he hecho algo malo?-la cuestioné por su tono de voz.

-Tengo ojos en la cara y al parecer Edward y tú no estáis muy contentos. Cuando os dejamos estabais bien, bueno tú algo gruñona, pero bien.-me explicó ahora ya si enfrente mío.

-A veces tu cuñado me enerva- comencé a explicarle lo que había ocurrido, que en realidad no había sido mucho. Cuando terminé Rose sonreía tímidamente.

-¿Por qué siempre la tomas con él? Sabes perfectamente que has metido la pata y también sabes de sobra que le debes una disculpa.-me aconsejó.

Tenía toda la razón, me había confundido pero por alguna extraña razón que escapaba de mi alcance, a menudo me enfadaba con Edward por pequeñeces como esas. ¿Qué me había molestado en sus palabras? En ellas sólo había verdad.

Al salir de la tienda, Alice ya había pasado varias veces su tarjeta, desde mi punto de vista gastando dinero en cosas tontas, camisetas con dibujos de animales, sombreros, poco prácticos pero muy graciosos….

Yo también aproveché la estancia en la tienda y compré una pluma con imágenes de una selva. Pedí a una de las dependientas un pequeño papel en el que escribí una breve disculpa y se lo di a Edward, bueno, en realidad se lo metí discretamente en el bolsillo de la sudadera, esperando que antes o después lo encontrase.

Era una cobarde por no dar la cara y disculparme directamente; pero era la forma más fácil para mí.

Nos pasamos toda la mañana de allí para acá, visitando leones, monos, jirafas… lo mejor fue la Gruta del Osos, era una maravilla. Lancé tantas fotos que perdí la cuenta, suerte que mi tarjeta de memoria fuese tan amplia…Pero a pesar se ser la dueña de la cámara no puede evitar salir en algunas de ellas, Alice era implacable en eso.

A Edward ya se le había pasado el enfado, sin darme cuenta se me había acercado por detrás y me había susurrado al oído con tono de risa: _"Estas perdonada, gruñona". _Provocando un vergonzoso estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo.

Comimos en uno de los restaurantes de la zona. El tiempo de descanso fue corto, aún teníamos que ver el zoo para niños y varios espectáculos acuáticos, que resultaron ser muy entretenidos, bueno, todo menos aquel húmedo beso de una foca, ¿era cosa mía u olía a pescado? Todos se rieron de mí a carcajada limpia cuando nada más desaparecer la foca y su cuidador me froté vigorosamente la mejilla con la manga de mi sudadera.

Unos días atrás habían estado rodando las escenas de una película en el zoo, para lo que les había hecho falta una pista de hielo. El zoo había aprovechado la oportunidad y había mantenido la pista. Así que sin posibilidad alguna de negativa tuve que patinar, cosa que no hacía desde los once años, y eso con patines de línea no con esos de cuchilla y en aquella ocasión fue porque me obligaron en el colegio.

Con mucho miedo y agarrada a Emmet salí a la pista, rezando por no caerme y romperme la cabeza de un golpe. Emmet era casi tan malo como yo patinando, quizás por su robusta complexión, y más de una vez acabamos en el suelo. Al cabo de un buen rato ya no sentía el culo de tantos resbalones. El resto patinaban bastante bien, sobre todo Alice, que de pequeña había tomado clases de patinaje artístico, y que era en esos momentos un auténtico espectáculo sobre la pista.

Emmet le fue cogiendo el truquillo al asunto y acabó por abandonarme, era mas divertido intentar coger a Rose. Para mi suerte, Edward se compadeció de mí, agarró mi mano y no me dejó caer en ningún momento. Me puso bastante nerviosa sentir, en varias ocasiones, su mano sobre mi espalda, no porque fuese desagradable sino porque era extraño. Parecía dispuesto a no dejarme caer, dispuesto a caer él antes que yo,

En torno a las ocho de la tarde estábamos ya de camino al coche, más muertos que vivos y con los pies destrozados. Había caminado más en ese día que en el mes anterior, había sido una paliza de las buenas. No comprendía como Alice tenía aún fuerzas para dar pequeños saltitos, cargada, encima, con sus últimas compras.

De vuelta a casa no me molesté en poner alta la música, estaba tan cansada que me limité a cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco hasta que llegase a casa.

-¿Bella?-oía como una suave voz me llamaba a lo lejos.-Bella, despierta-repitió de nuevo aquella voz.

Poco después y tal como esa mañana, me sentí zarandeada, sólo que en este caso los movimientos eran mucho más suaves y cuidadosos.

Estaba tan a gusto tal y como estaba que no quería moverme ni un ápice. Y no fue hasta cuando sentí el avance de unas manos por mi cintura cuando me di cuenta donde estaba y de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Me había quedado dormida en el camino a casa y había estado tan profundamente dormida que Edward no me había logrado despertar y había optado por intentar levantarme él mismo para luego ¿llevarme en brazos?

Más rápido de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado teniendo en cuenta mi estado de somnolencia me eché hacia atrás, alejándome de su contacto y de paso golpeándome la parte baja de la espalda con la palanca de cambios.

-Veo que ya estás despierta.-dijo un divertido Edward mientras se apartaba de la puerta para dejarme salir, cosa que por unos minutos iba a ser imposible dada mi actual vergüenza. Espera que de igual que yo no podía ver su rostro, debido a la escasa luz, él no pudiese ver el mío.

¡Se había atrevido a tocarme la cintura sin mi permiso! No me gustaba que me tocasen y menos de aquella forma tan íntima. Él no tenía ese derecho, no tenía ningún derecho sobre mí, yo no le había concedido tales libertades, ¿o si? Le había permitido tocarme la mano, abrazarme… y él era cariñoso, eso lo había sabido desde el primer día.

¿Acaso él había pensado que me podía coger en brazos? No pesaba cincuenta kilos, para nada… no era tan ligera como su pequeña hermana que podía ser levantada con un simple suspiro.

Como pude salí del coche y me despedí torpemente sólo deseando irme de allí, impidiendo a Edward acompañarme hasta mi apartamento; estaba muy cerca y no había ningún tipo de peligro y lo más importante de todo: no quería estar a solas con él.

De camino a mi apartamento no pude evitar pensar en las chicas a las que Edward estaba acostumbrado a besar y a levantar. ¿A cuantas chicas habría sostenido entre sus brazos? Fuesen las que fuesen seguro que ninguna de ellas era como yo. Alguien tan atractivo como Edward no podía rebajarse a nada menos, la mujer que estuviese con él debía de ser lo suficientemente buena y hermosa para merecerse ese lugar. Con él no iban las mediocridades.

¿Cómo eran las mujeres que le gustaban a Edward? No le había visto estar con ninguna chica en especial, sólo en algunas ocasiones le había visto charlar con algunas compañeras de clase.

¿Por qué él no tenía novia? Si alguien como él no tenía pareja, ¿qué les esperaba a los demás?

Llegué un poco antes que Rose, seguramente ella se había estado despidiendo de Emmet y de ahí su retraso. Me despedí de ella y me metí en la cama, intentando alejar de mi mente los pensamientos que me decían que no era más que una chiquilla irracional, con tontos arranques de carácter.

Por fin pude dormir la mañana todo lo que quise, nadie vino a molestarme. Nada más levantarme, cerca de las doce, decidí llamar a Charlie, ayer se me había hecho demasiado tarde para telefonearle. Tristemente no notaba ninguna mejoría en él, apenas me hablaba pero aún así era capaz de percibir el tono seco y vacío de su voz. Me sentía frustrada por no saber que hacer, intentaba animarle, contándole lo que iba haciendo día a día y hablándole de mis amigos, este fue el único tema que logró despertar un poco su interés. Así que todos los días le dedicaba unos cuantos minutos de la conversación con mi padre a contar las aventuras de mis amigos.

Aún no había sido capaz de llamar a Renne. Ella me había llamado pero no había querido contestarla, no me sentía bien y no sabía que decirla, además temía tener otro estallido emocional al hablar con ella. Renne no iba a eludir el tema como había hecho Charlie sino que ella me iba a preguntar directamente, cosa para la cual no estaba preparada. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirme culpable por dejarla de tal forma de lado, por lo que la mandé un correo electrónico contándola que estaba bien y que necesitaba tiempo para digerir la noticia y que esperaba que respetase al menos eso.

-Buenos días, Bella. ¿Has descansado?.-me preguntó Rose cuando salí a la cocina después de haberme duchado y arreglado.

-Tenía ganas de dormir más de doce horas seguidas.-la expliqué, dudando, ¿sólo me lo parecía a mí o me iba a decir algo que no me gustaba? Había algo raro en su expresión y en ese aparente tono cordial y desinteresado.

-Veo que todos hemos recuperados fuerzas.-concluyó.-Así que estamos preparados para una verdadera noche de fiesta.-dijo como si tal cosa.

¿Fiesta? Eso suponía ir a un bar de ambiente, estar rodeado de mucha gente, de tanta que resultaba imposible no rozarse, y estar expuesta ante cientos de miradas, aunque antes que todo eso estaba el asunto de arreglarse.

¿Qué pintaba yo en una fiesta? No recordaba la última vez que había asistido a una y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo ahora.

-Espero que lo paséis bien entonces.-contesté sin incluirme a mí para que ella captase el hecho más que obvio de que yo no pensaba salir con ellos.

-Lo vamos a pasar bien todos, hace mucho que no salimos de noche y nos desmadramos un poco-¿a quién se refería con todos?

-No creo que lo mejor sea desmadrarse pero allá vosotros.-la dije algo más contenta, deduciendo, ilusamente, que ella no me incluía en sus planes.

-Anda Bella, porque un día te sueltes un poco la coleta no va a pasar nada.-bromeó Rose.-Además ya nos conoces a todos y sabes que no somos unos borrachos fiesteros, es más nunca nos has visto a ninguno de nosotros con unas copas de más. Y me refiero a desmadrarnos en un buen sentido, salir a un buen local, tomar algunas copas, bailar, reírnos e irnos a la cama muy tarde y algo "contentos".-me explicó como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Si te quieres emborrachar no es mi problema, yo soy abstemia.-sólo había probado el alcohol en unas navidades, cuando Charlie me dio una copa con un poco de Champán para que lo probase; y no me había gustado nada.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-repuso divertida.-No te preocupes, nadie te va a obligar a beber, te tomas un refresco y punto.-habló ahora sí asumiendo que yo iba a ir con ellos.

-Gracias por la invitación pero no voy a ir. No me gustan ese tipo de locales y los ambientes que hay en ellos.-le contesté tranquila, mirándola fijamente a los ojos para que captase mi determinación.

-No me vengas con cuentos. Te pasas la vida aquí metida o sino en la biblioteca. No te estoy pidiendo que salgas todas las noches o que te emborraches, sólo que por unas horas cedas y salgas a un sitio de moda, con gente joven y con la posibilidad de pasarlo bien.- ¿no había cedido ya en muchas cosas?

Otra vez volvimos a discutir, se estaba volviendo ya en una costumbre. Accedí a salir con ellos, con la clara promesa de Rose de que nadie me iba a obligar a beber alcohol ni a bailar y que pasado un tiempo si quería me podía ir.

Escapa de mi comprensión porque al final siempre acabo cediendo.

Después de comer y de leer un rato abrí mi armario para encontrarme con otro quebradero de cabeza, ¿qué ropa me iba a poner?

No tenía nada que mereciese la pena, todo era ropa práctica y no creía que fuese adecuado salir con unos vaqueros de diario. Así que dada la situación me vi obligada a pedir ayuda a Rose, que se mostró encanta; no obstante me advirtió de mi necesidad de comprar una cuentas prendas para poder salir, sugerencia a la que yo hice oídos sordos.

Revolvió todo mi armario y al final encontró algo decente, sacó cosas de las que ni siquiera me acordaba. En realidad iba bastante sencilla: llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, no me gustaban mucho pero al menos el color disimulaba un poco mi sobrepeso, una chaqueta de punto larga y de color negro también y una camiseta gris, muy simple y cómoda. Rose se empeñó en dejarme un cinturón ancho y de color gris que colocó por encima de mi cadera, me negué a ponérmelo en la cintura, la parte de mi cuerpo que más odiaba era mi tripa y si resaltaba mi cintura hacía más visible mi tripa. No tenía tacones, tampoco me hacían falta, así que opté por unas manoletinas grises y un pequeño bolso del mismo color, adornado con un lazo que también me dejó Rose, al igual que un largo collar de grandes bolas negras con rayas blancas y pequeños aros plateados. Por lo visto los pocos complementos que tenía no valían la pena.

Curiosamente lo que más me gustaba de mi imagen eran mis uñas. Nunca me las pintaba ni me las cuidaba pero hoy Rose había decidido variar eso y me había limado y pintado las uñas de negro. Puede que fuese una tontería pero me hacía sentir más femenina, eran las mujeres las que se pintaban las uñas. Sí, definitivamente y de forma totalmente absurda, me sentía más mujer gracias a mis uñas.

Lo único bueno que había en mí era mi pelo, lo podía rizar o alisar con la misma facilidad, y en esta ocasión Rose optó por hacerme unas suaves ondas, que aunque me costase reconocerlo no me quedaban nada mal. Me negué a que me maquillase y sólo me puse un poco de gloss, no me apetecía ir como una puerta.

Si Rose vestida normal era muy bella, la Rose arreglada era un mujer de portada de revista. Ella también se había rizado el pelo, parecía una leona con tanto volumen, quizás a otras las habría sentado mal pero no a ella, la daba un toque indómito. Se había maquillado, no grotescamente, sino de una forma sencilla, resaltando sus rasgos. Y en cuanto a la ropa…con su cuerpo cualquier cosa la sentaba bien. Llevaba una falda roja que la llegaba a la cintura y caía un poco más arriba de su rodilla y una camisa de manga larga negra, por dentro de la falda, tacones de infarto, con los que cualquier persona se torcería un tobillo. Completaba su atuendo con un bolso de mano negro.

A su lado me sentí pequeña, más que de costumbre. No había punto de comparación entre nosotras dos, ella era todo lo que una mujer quería ser o poseer y en cambio yo era todo lo que la gente despreciaba. Día a día las diferencias eran notables, pero en estos momentos estaban multiplicadas por cien. Me daba vergüenza de mi misma, me había arreglado y aún así no dejaba de ser una gorda campesina frente a una mujer de bandera.

_Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda._

Me sentí aún peor cuando vi a los demás arreglados, Alice iba preciosa con un vestido azul zafiro, que resaltaba aún más su belleza; y los chicos aunque sencillos, estaban atractivos.

Yo era el eslabón débil de la cadena, lo que fallaba en la foto. Era algo obvio a los ojos de cualquiera. Cuando estábamos en casa las cosas eran fáciles porque ellos ya me conocían y no había nadie más, pero ahora…

-Estas muy guapa Bella.-me dijo Alice cuando los chicos se fueron a por los coches. Estaba segura de que me lo dijo por compromiso, como también se lo había dicho a Rose…

Me miró con una mezcla de cautela y desafío, esperando mi respuesta o más bien mi ataque. Por lo visto ella ya me conocía bien.

-Te cuesta aceptar un cumplido, ¿verdad?-me preguntó ante la ausencia de respuesta.

-Mucho.-musité, reconociendo la verdad a regañadientes.

-No te fías de que te diga la verdad, ¡menos mal que he sido yo quien te lo ha dicho! Si hubiese sido un hombre…-no tenía que contestarle.

-Tú también estás muy guapa.-la dije de vuelta esquivando sus últimas palabras.

Poco después llegaron los demás con sus coches. Hoy conducían Jasper y Emmet. Decidí irme con el segundo y Rose, no me apetecía recibir más falsos halagos de Alice o cualquier clase de mirada que seguramente me iba hacer sentir incómoda.

El camino fue más corto de lo que me hubiese gustado y en pocos minutos llegamos a un lugar abarrotado de gente llamado _Wish. _Por lo visto era uno de los lugares más visitados de todo San Francisco. Fantástico…

Me puse detrás de Rose, en un vago intento de pasar desapercibida ante semejante cantidad de gente.

Nunca me había gustado conocer extraños, especialmente cuando eran del sexo opuesto, y al pensar que iba a estar rodeada de tantos… no podía evitar sentirme incómoda y molesta, a la espera de peligro.

Cuando conseguimos sentarnos en una mesa no pude evitar echar un vistazo alrededor. La luz era de un color rojo oscuro, bastante inquietante para mí. Todo el lugar estaba formado por sillones de cuero negros y altos taburetes, más típicos de un bar que los sillones. El lugar no tenía mal aspecto, un poco aterrador quizás, pero aún así no estaba del todo mal. Me hubiese asustado más si me hubiesen llevado a uno de esos lugares con tarimas y bailarines semidesnudos, habría echado a correr.

-¿No es para tanto, verdad?-me preguntó Rose, sentada a mi lado, interrumpiendo mi para nada disimulado escrutinio.

-No, hay cosas peores.-me limité a responder mientras algo sorprendida veía como un par de chicos se besaban acaloradamente en la barra.

-Aquí viene todo tipo de gente, heteros, gays, trendies…-me dijo Alice, refiriéndose a lo que estaba viendo en la barra, ¿pensaría que soy homófona?-Es un sitio tranquilo, tiene muchísima afluencia por la tarde, de noche es más tranquilo.

Pronto una simpática camarera vino a tomar nota de nuestras bebidas. Yo no tenía ni idea de que pedir, estaba fuera de mi hábitat natural. No creo que pedir un zumo sonase muy bien en un lugar como ese.

-¿Qué te parece un cóctel suave Bella?-intervino Rose en mi ayuda.

La mire detenidamente, para que entendiese que no quería mucho alcohol, no creía ser resistente a él. Después de esto, Rose pidió a la camarera que se acercase y la susurró algo al oído, a lo que la camarera contestó con un leve asentimiento y una sonrisa. Era muy atenta y nada estirada como pude pensar antes de entrar.

-¿esto no está un poco dormido?-se quejó Emmet.

-¿ya quieres bailar hermano? Ahórranos ese bochorno por un rato-se burló Edward.

Aproveché que toda la atención estaba puesta ahora en Edward para mirarle bien. Antes con la vergüenza y las prisas no lo había hecho.

Estaba más o menos como todos los días, parecía haberse echado espuma o algún tipo de loción en el pelo por el brillo que este desprendía. Pero aún así seguía igual de rebelde, me daban ganas de meter la mano entre sus mechones y ver si de verdad eran tan indomables como aparentaban. De todas formas creo que el pelo le queda mejor así, no me gustaría verle muy repeinado, no le quedaría bien. Gran parte de su atractivo estaba en su cabello.

Iba vestido de oscuro, lo que resaltaba su palidez. Siempre me habían gustado los hombres vestidos de negro, les daba un aire misterioso y atrayente. Llevaba las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, debido al calor de local, dejando a la vista sus brazos. Para reforzar la imagen tenía un par de botones desabrochados, dando la imagen más atrayente.

No era un conjunto casual, saltaba a la vista que todo había sido cuidadosamente pensado, la apertura de la camisa llevaba los ojos hacia su pecho, centrado la atención en él. Si en una mujer el dejar dos botones abiertos era para llamar la atención, ¿por qué no iba a ser igual en los hombres?

Edward llamaba la atención, mucho más que Emmet y Jasper, no sólo porque estos dos iban del brazo de sus parejas sino porque había algo en él que le hacía destacar. No era una sola parte de él sino todo el conjunto, todos y cada uno de los aspectos que le formaban física y emocionalmente. Ahora sabía eso.

A medida que fue pasando la noche me fui sintiendo un poco más cómoda, seguramente me estaban afectando el par de deliciosas cócteles que me había tomado, según Rose con muy poco alcohol. Quizás tuviese razón pero para una persona como yo, una gota significaba mucho.

Cuando la medianoche se fue acercando el lugar se fue llenando de gente. Entraron espectaculares mujeres, más desnudas que tapadas, con impresionantes vestidos y cinturones, porque aquello no eran faldas. Todas me parecían espectaculares. Mientras que yo me tapaba todo lo que podía y tenía que suplir mi falta de atractivo con ropas y complementos, la mayoría de las mujeres optaban por enseñar mucho y así llamar la atención.

No me pasaron inadvertidas las miradas que algunas mujeres lanzaban a nuestra mesa, ninguna se acercó y creí entender la causa. En la mesa éramos tres chicos y tres chicas, seguramente pensaban que éramos parejas. Si supieran…

-¿Podemos ir a bailar ya Rose? Se me ha quedado el culo plano de estar tanto tiempo sentado.-se quejó Emmet.

-Vamos al baño y a la vuelta movemos el cuerpo.-le contestó Rose mientras Alice se levantaba para ir con ella.

Rose me pidió ir con ellas así que hice lo mismo que Alice.

-¿Queréis que os acompañe?-se ofreció Edward.-No vaya a ser que pase algo.-dijo preocupado.

Parte de la noche había estado callado. A veces le pillaba mirándome fijamente y luego apartaba la vista. Me pase parte de ese tiempo nerviosamente esperando el momento en el que se levantase y se fuese con una de las tantas bellas mujeres que abarrotaba el local o a la espera de que alguna atrevida se acercase a él.

-Si chicas, y acordaos de no coger piruletas de gente extraña.-se burló Emmet de Edward.-No las va a pasar nada, hombre.

-Por lo menos él se preocupa por nosotras, podías copiar un poco.-le contestó Rose a modo de reproche.

Edward era demasiado atento para los tiempos que corrían, incluso su hermano se burlaba de él.

Después de hacer algo de cola para entrar al baño las chicas se retocaron el maquillaje y salimos de nuevo.

-¡Vaya bellezas amigo!-escuché de pronto.-¡La rubia está para comérsela!Y bueno, la pequeñita también tiene un buen polvo-continuó aquel hombre.

-Hasta la gorda puede servir-dijo el otro con voz pastosa.

-Has bebido demasiado John, ¿la has mirado bien? Al lado de este par de diosas sólo parece más fea y gorda, se ha equivocado de amigas.-dijo entre risas.-o quizás la rubia y la pequeña están con ella para pareces más buenorras. Ya sabes como son las mujeres de retorcidas…-terminó el que parecía estar menos borracho.

Era raro que hasta ahora nada hubiese pasado, lo más normal era que algo como esto hubiese ocurrido antes.

Miré a mis amigas, yo estaba asustada mientras que ellas parecían enfadadas y sin un ápice de temor. Puede que ya se hubiese enfrentado a situaciones como esas.

-Mirándome así rubia sólo me pones más cachondo.-continuó el mismo tipo.

-Vete a la mierda cerdo.-gritó Rose, dejándome anonadada.

¿Y si ese par de tipos nos hacían algo?

-Tranquila rubia, guarda ese genio para la cama. Ahí es donde quiero que saques las garras.-guaseó el tipo aún sin acercarse a nosotras pero manteniéndome en tensión.

-Piérdete-sentenció Alice mientras nos cogía a cada una por un brazo y nos alejaba rápidamente de allí.

Temblaba de miedo. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido?

Como pudimos volvimos a nuestra mesa. Algo en nuestra cara debió alertar a los chicos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-gritó Edward con cara de preocupación mientras se acercaba hacia nosotras que ahora nos habíamos sentado juntas en una de las esquinas del sofá.

-Un par de gilipollas nos han molestado al salir del baño-contestó Rose aún enfadada.

-¿Qué le han hecho a Bella?-dijo Edward fuera de control al ver mi palidez y mis tenues temblores.-¿qué te han hecho?-me gritó ahora a mí cogiéndome por los brazos.

Aún no salía del susto. Nunca en mi vida me había pasado algo como esto.

-Nada en especial. Ya sabes estaban pasados de copas y no han sido muy amables. A Rose le ha tocado la parte lasciva y a Bella la hiriente.-explicó Alice.-Pensándolo mejor, todo ha sido ofensivo sólo que de formas distintas.

-¿Dónde están?¡Les voy a partir la cara! A ver si son tan hombres como para meterse conmigo. Se les va a pasar la borrachera de un solo golpe.-bramó Edward ahora totalmente fuera de control.

Emmet le cogió por los hombros y le inmovilizó. Estaba empezando a dar un espectáculo.

-Tranquilízate hombre, la vas a asustar más-le dijo Emmet.

-¿no tienes sangre en las venas?, ¿¡Un par de cerdos el han dicho barbaridades a tu mujer y no haces nada!-le contestó Edward, todavía alterado.

-Ya Edward. Siéntate y párate a pensar un poco. No es la primera vez que esto nos pasa y nunca te habías puesto así. Vamos a ir donde ese par de piltrafillas pero no en busca de peleas sino a dejarles claro quienes son nuestras mujeres y que deben ser respetadas. Pero nada de golpes-sentenció un serio y tajante Jasper con voz dura, consiguiendo aplacar a Eward.

-Si podemos evitarlo…-musitó por lo bajo Emmet, haciendo alusión a lo último dicho por Jasper.

-Os dije que no deberían haber ido solas, mirad lo que ha pasado-les reprochó un poco después más calmado pero aún rabioso.

-Tienes razón pero lamentarse no sirve de nada. Ahora vamos donde ese par de imbéciles.-le contestó su hermano.

Edward soltó mi mano y me dio un abrazo, demasiado fuerte casi ansioso. Desde que se había calmado no me había soltado.

-No te quiero dejar sola-me dijo al oído en voz baja.-¿Y si vuelve a pasar algo?

-¿por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo entonces?- con él allí me sentía seguro. No quería que le pasase nada, temía por él.

-Tengo que limpiar tu nombre, nadie se mete contigo-dijo con determinación aún en mi oído.

-Pero contigo aquí me siento segura.-le dije como una pobre niña de preescolar.

-Aunque me pese estáis cerca de la barra por si pasa algo. Por favor, no te muevas de aquí y llámame en cuanto notes algo raro. En cinco minutos estoy contigo de nuevo.-me contestó antes de apretarme nuevamente contra él y luego soltarme para incorporarse.

En cuanto me dejó y le perdí de vista me sentí sola, desprotegida. Añoraba esa seguridad y calidez que minutos atrás me había proporcionado.

-Tres Long Island ice tea*, por favor.-pidió Alice a la camarera.-A ver si se nos olvida esto.-nos dijo a nosotras.

Cuando di el primer trago me ardió la garganta y estuve a punto de escupirlo.

-¿Qué es esto?-chillé.

-Lo que nos hacía falta.-repuso Rose algo divertida con su copa medio vacía.-Nada de caras largas desde ahora.

-Ya veras que rápido se nos sube a la cabeza.-rió Alice, ¿tan rápido estaba haciendo efecto?

Decidí probar suerte y bebérmelo. Me sentía mal, con miedo, asustada, me sentía poca cosa en medio de tanto cuerpo y lujo y Edward no estaba.

En cuanto acabamos con ellos pedimos otra ronda, que llevábamos a medias para cuando los chicos llegaron.

-No me jodas !están borrachas!-dijo Emmet nada más llegar y echarnos una ojeada.

Nuestra respuesta fue una nueva oleada de estrepitosas carcajadas.

-No pensé llegar a ver esto, por lo menos no tan pronto-dijo un incrédulo Jasper.

-¿otro cóctel?-sugirió Rose un rato después, mientras agitaba la mano para llamar la atención de alguno de los camareros.

-Ni se te ocurra-dijo rápidamente Emmet.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-intentó asustarle Rose, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

-Cariño, ya estas demasiado achispada. Una copa más y estarías borracha. Imagínate como te vas a poner más tarde.-le contestó suavemente Emmet.

-¡Mandilón!-le gritó su hermana para deleite de Eward, Jasper y mío.

Alice y yo volvimos a reírnos como locas. Pobre hombre, como se arrastraba por Rose, le tenía en un puño.

Retiré mi atención de la pareja y me centré en Edward, más guapo que un rato antes.

-¿Tienes mal el reloj Edward?-le dije mientras me miraba sorprendido

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Bella?-me contestó no muy convencido, dudando de mis facultades mentales.

-¡Has tardado casi un cuarto de hora! Aunque después de la primera copa ya no te echaba de menos…-lo pensé un poco mejor- Bueno, eso quizás sea mentira, digamos que te echaba menos de menos.-ni yo misma entendí lo que había dicho.-Has limpiado mi honra noble caballero, quizás te merezcas uno de mis pañuelos.

-Ahhh-fue la gran aportación de Edward, descolocado por mi razonamiento y mis estupideces.

-¡Baile!-chilló de repente Alice.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me levanté de mi asiento como si hubiese sido impulsada por un resorte.

Las tres nos dirigimos a la pista, seguidas por el trío de hombres que tenían unas caras de lo más raras.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa, Bella?-me dijo Edward.

-No seas aburrido y baila conmigo Edward. Que la gente me tenga envidia por una vez-reí.

-Bella…-insistió Edward-Mañana te vas a avergonzar, vamos a casa.

-Te he dicho que no, si no quieres bailar conmigo bailo sola, ya ves tú que problema-le contesté enfadada.

-Lo que tú quieras-se rindió Edward.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Me sentía como un saco de patatas que acababa de ser arrojado al suelo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, incluso algunas partes que no sabía ni que existían.

Aún sin abrir los ojos sentía como mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Tenía la boca pastosa y el mal aliento era más que evidente.

Y al abrir los ojos la situación no fue mejor, incluso empeoró. Me sentía medio mareada y todavía no me situaba.

Intenté hacer memoria, rememorando los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, pero mi mente parecía dispuesta a no dejarme ir más allá del segundo Long Island ice tea.

Santa mierda, ¿qué había pasado?

Para mejorarlo todo sentía unas horribles nauseas. Me levanté corriendo hacia el baño pero no vomité. Por lo visto no me quedaba nada en el estómago.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

¿Qué había pasado?

Desesperada me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Rose, tenía que saber que era lo que había pasado. De cualquier forma tenía que confiar en los chicos, ellos no habían bebido casi nada, estaba totalmente sobrios, tenían que llevar los coches; y seguramente habían cuidado de nosotras. Estaba segura de haber estado siempre con ellos. Pero el problema estaba en lo que había dicho o hecho con ellos. ¿De cuántas formas había sido capaz de avergonzarme?

Interrumpí en su habitación sin preocuparme por llamar a la puerta. Mala idea por supuesto. En la cama estaba Rose y Emmet. Con las mismas me di la vuelta, en la cocina encontraría algo para mi dolor de cabeza y el mal sabor de boca se quitaba con un cepillado.

¿Estaría Alice despierta?

¡Dios santo, me había emborrachado por primera vez en mi vida! la primera vez que bebo y que me emborracho. No podía ser más penosa… bueno, me quedaba el consuelo de saber que había sido la única, mis dos amigas también se habían puesto demasiado contentas.

-¿Ya estás despierta?-me asustó la voz de Edward desde detrás, tanto que no pude evitar dar un bote.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-no entendía nada.

-Digamos que anoche a ciertas damas se las pasó la mano con el alcohol.-respondió divertido. Que pena que yo no estaba para chistes.

-Veras…-comencé dubitativa.-Esto me da mucha vergüenza…-no me quedaba más remedio que preguntarle a él.-yo… yo no me acuerdo de nada, bueno de algo sí, pero a partir del momento en que quisimos ir a bailar mis recuerdos desaparecen-que bochorno… la tímida y remilgada Isabella Swan estaba pidiendo explicaciones a un hombre la mañana después de su primera borrachera.

Edward se rió.

-No se que te parece tan gracioso. No me acuerdo de nada, me siento como la mierda, me duele la cabeza y me siento culpable, mucho, más de lo que te imaginas.-ahora también me sentía sucia, seguro por el calor de la noche pasada y mi ausencia de ducha. La peste de mi pelo a humo no dejaba lugar a dudas, aún no me había duchado.

Y sí, me sentía culpable. Había hecho algo malo, muy malo. No porque había bebido sino porque había perdido el control.

-Tienes resaca, Bella. Todo el mundo se ha emborrachado alguna vez, digamos que es uno de los ritos de iniciación en nuestra sociedad-me explicó.

-Sólo quiero saber que es lo que hice, tomarme algo para la cabeza e irme a la cama, así que aligera.-cada vez me dolía más la cabeza.

-Te lo resumo: estabais borrachas así que fuimos a la pista de baile con vosotras para vigilaros. Un rato después os convencimos para ir a otro lugar, cuando en verdad nos veníamos para casa. Alice vomitó en la calle y tu en la puerta de casa.-Dios…-No estabais como para dejaros solas, eso explica mi presencia aquí, la de Emmet en el cuarto de Rose y la de Jasper en su habitación con Alice.-terminó eludiendo muchos datos.

Estaba segura de que se dejaba algo en el tintero, no podía haber sido todo tan sencillo.

-Pero…¿no hay nada más?-pregunté temerosa.

-¿Te parece poco? Tuve que limpiar la puerta…-contentó él, contento de burlarse de mí.

No había caído en eso, él tuvo que limpiar los restos que había dejado en la puerta. Que mortificada estaba, que vergüenza…

-En serio Bella, no tienes de que preocuparte, no hiciste nada malo. Hiciste lo que haría cualquier borracho, vacilar con tus amigas, soltar alguna que otra tontería, reírte hasta por los codos, potar y luego dormirla-me dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Quizás fuese normal para el noventa por ciento de la gente pero no para mí. Yo nunca perdía el control, siempre era consciente de mis actos.

Me fui a la cama después de haberme tomado algo para la cabeza. Edward fue bastante amable conmigo y me repitió que no había hecho nada malo. Aún así no pude creerle, algo en mí me decía que había pasado más de lo que me quería contar, no podía dejar de pensarlo.

Me desperté horas después, ya mucho mejor que por la mañana. Edward me había dejado algo para comer en la mesa, una sopa que tenía una pinta deliciosa. Que detallista y considerado…

Después de tomarme una ducha y de comer, busqué a Rose. Ella también tenía una horrible resaca, no era la primera, pero no era como si estuviese acostumbrada a emborracharse.

Contrastamos versiones y eran más o menos similares, lo malo era que en la pista de baile nos habíamos separado y yo me había quedado al cuidado de Edward así que Rose no sabía nada sobre esa parte.

Ella también tenía lagunas pero no tan fuertes como las mías. Se acordaba más o menos de todo, como Alice que tiempo después vino para amenizarnos la tarde.

Aunque me sentía culpable y abochornada, mi primera, y esperaba que única borrachera, había sido toda una experiencia. Pero aún así no más alcohol, me lo podía pasar bien sin necesidad de beber.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Los días comenzaron a pasar como por arte de magia. Retomamos las clases en febrero, después de nuestros cinco días de descanso por los exámenes.

Me propuse encontrar un nuevo empleo, algo que no me quitase mucha horas ya que este semestre se avecinaba mucho más complicado que el anterior.

A finales de febrero nos llegó un correo de una profesora. Nos contaba que una amiga suya tenía un hijo en el instituto que necesitaba clases de lengua y literatura. Me puse en contacto con la madre del niño, concertamos una entrevista y para mi total sorpresa conseguí el puesto.

¿Tan poca gente se había presentado? Al fin y al cabo el anuncio lo habíamos recibido los noventa alumnos que teníamos clase con la profesora Smith.

Me sentí bastante nerviosa, me iba a enfrentar a un adolescente. Tuve momentos de arrepentimiento, no en vano se decía que los adolescentes eran muy crueles, yo misma lo había experimentado en carne propia.

Mi alumno era un chico de dieciséis años, bastante rebelde y pasota. No hacía las cosas porque era un vago redomado, no quería molestarse en estudiar y mi tarea era esa, ayudarle a estudiar, bueno a eso y también a mejorar su ortografía que era una acometida contra la vista.

No me parecía ser la profesora de aquel chico, al menos no los primeros días. A penas le llevaba tres años. Los primeros días fueron muy duros, me ponía de los nervios y pasaba de lo que yo le decía. Pero poco a poco y con mucha paciencia conseguí abrirme un hueco en su coraza, llegar a él y captar su atención. Le encantaba la música y ataqué por ahí. Después de eso descubrí que Adrián era un buen chico si sabías por donde llevarle.

Era su profesora pero también su amiga, sí, era raro pero a mí me funcionaba.

Así que estaba contenta con mi trabajo, iba tres días a la semana durante dos horas a su casa, que para más suerte estaba bastante cerca de mi apartamento. De esta forma tenía tiempo de estudiar y ganarme algo de dinero para ir ahorrando. No me podía quejar de mi suelo, cobraba bastante más de lo esperado, según la madre de Adrián, era un chico bastante difícil de tratar, ella sabía la paciencia que hacía falta para estar con él y no quería perderme, ya había tenido que despedir a varios profesores.

-¿y si les gustas?-me preguntó a finales de marzo Rose.

-deja de decir tonterías, tiene sólo dieciséis años.-expliqué.

-¿es que con dieciséis años no te puede gustar alguien?-negué con la cabeza-¿no? Estás bastante equivocada Bells, con dieciséis años yo ya amaba a Emmet.

-Mírame Rose-la insté a que lo hiciera para luego continuar con mi razonamiento.-Es un adolescente, ellos buscan chicas guapas, que no den muchos problemas. Yo no entro en ese molde.

-Pero puedes ser una de sus fantasías, una chica mayor, universitaria y encima su profesora particular-bromeó.

Un gruñido nos sacó de nuestra conversación. Edward y Emmet regresaban con nuestros pedidos. Habíamos salido ese sábado solo nosotros cuatro. Jasper y Alice celebraban su aniversario.

-Así que Bella, ¿eres la fantasía de un puberto?-Emmet no había parado de gastarme bromas desde mi borrachera.

-No digas tonterías-le intenté callar.

-Oh… no amiga, tú no sabes todas las cosas que pasan por la mente de un chico a esa edad-continuó con su broma.-Si no pregúntale a Edward.-esto último de dejó inquieta: ¿preguntarle a Edward?

Sorprendentemente Edward se mantuvo callado, con el ceño fruncido y cara de molestia.

-¿Qué te ocurre Edward?-le pregunté cuando ya no aguantaba más su silencio. Ese no era el Edward al que estaba acostumbrada.

Durante este tiempo Edward se había vuelto muy cercano, por así decirlo la borrachera nos unió. Él había cuidado de mí cuando yo no tenía un novio que lo hiciese. En muchos sentidos había estado mal, había sido como traspasar una barrera que no nos correspondía ni a uno ni a otro, él no era mi novio y por tanto yo no me merecía esa clase de protección, y por otro lado él se había tomado demasiadas atribuciones en ese aspecto. Debería estar molesta por ello, pero no lo lograba, me había sentido bien con sus cuidados y su preocupación.

A veces venía a casa a ver une película, a que le cocinase algo o a que le revisase algún escrito, como si yo fuese alguna doctora en letras, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Día a día iba conociendo más de él y nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Se parecía muy poco a la mayoría de los chicos, sus modales eran más típicos de los caballeros de Regencia que de un hombre de nuestro siglo. Me gustaba que no fuese como el resto.

Pero aún conociéndole más todavía existía algo que me inquietaba: su pasado. Melanie había hecho sus apariciones esporádicas para molestarme e inquietarme acerca de Edward, según ella, él antes no era tan santo, le gustaba rodearse de féminas e ir a muchas fiestas.

No podía evitar tener dudas. No le pregunté ni a las chicas ni a él sobre esto. Era algo que debíamos aclarar Edward y yo. Confiaba a en él y no creía que fuese una mala persona. Él no podía ser el típico chico.

Por otro lado, ciertos sentimientos extraños iban naciendo en mí. Por ejemplo, odiaba ver a Melanie cerca de Edward, una combinación de rabia e impotencia se adueñaba de mí en esos escasos momentos. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ver a Edward sólo con Alice, Rosalie y conmigo que no me gustaba verle con otras chicas. La mayoría no eran buenas para él. Edward se merecía algo especial, no cualquier mediocre.

Antes me molestaba que Melanie se acercase a él porque era mala persona, egoísta y falsa pero ahora esa molestia tenía otras causas, no quería que ella como mujer, y no como persona, estuviese rondándole.

No me gustaba esos sentimientos, ¿desde cuando yo era posesiva con alguien? no había sido nunca alguien con este tipo de sentimientos y no me explicaba como a veces, involuntariamente, se me escapaba el _mío _de los labios.

Aún recordaba el día en el que Jennifer, una de nuestras compañeras de clase, la única que compartíamos este semestre, se había apresurado a buscar a Edward como pareja para un trabajo.

_-Bien clase, tenéis hasta la semana que viene para darme las listas con las parejas.-se despidió el profesor Banner._

_Edward y yo estábamos recogiendo los apuntes cuando un carraspeo nos hizo levantar la vista._

_-Hola Edward, ¿cómo estas?-dijo Jennifer, ignorándome por completo._

_-Bien, ¿y tú?-contestó Edward con cortesía._

_-También bien. Eres tan amable-dijo mientras hacia un ridículo movimiento de ojos.-Me preguntaba si querrías ser mi pareja para el trabajo del Banner-al terminar puso su manos sobre el brazo de Edward, deteniendo su acciones. Edward la estaba prestando tan poco interés mientras hablaba que a la vez continuaba recogiendo sus cosas, ella lo notó y no le gustó._

_Jennifer siguió moviendo su mano hasta capturar la de Edward. En ese momento algo que se estaba cociendo a fuego lento en mí de repente hirvió._

"_Mío" fue todo lo que pensé en aquel momento._

Me calmé cuando Edward, rápidamente pero aún así sin olvidar su, en ese momento, odiosa caballerosidad, aparó su mano de la de ella y la contestó que sintiéndolo mucho ya tenía pareja. Disfruté de la desilusión de la chica, no lo pude evitar. Pero no estuvo mal ya que ella no parecía avergonzada sino molesta por el rechazo. La diferencia era importante.

Finalmente su pareja fui yo, él no me había preguntado, lo había dado por supuesto, al igual que yo, sólo que para picarle un poco le mentí. Me gustaba verle frustrado de vez en cuando, se estresaba y para calmarse se pasaba la mano por su cabello. Todo un espectáculo para la vista, o sino preguntárselo a nuestras compañeras de clase a quienes se les caía la baba.

Pero volviendo al presente, esperaba la respuesta de Edward.

-Nada.-fue su extensa y esclarecedora respuesta.

-¿Eddie está enfadado? Pobrecito, llamamos a la profe Bella para que encuentre la solución a tu problema-metió baza Emmet, quien nunca se cansaba de molestar a Emmet. Pero esta vez noté un doble sentido en sus palabras que me inquietó.

Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano antes de contestar.

-Vete a la m-antes de que terminase la frase le puse un dedo en al boca.

-La profe Bella va a sacar un látigo para azotaros a ambos-remarqué la última palabra.-si no os calláis y coméis.

-Esa es mi Bella-dijo Rose, divertida por mi dominio sobre el par de hombres de la mesa. Había aprendido algunos trucos para calmar a este par. Rose era todo un pozo de sabiduría en ello.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

-¿Cómo van las cosas con tu madre?.-me preguntó Edward mientras nos montábamos en su coche.

-No sé… digamos que estamos en una situación extraña.-no tenía muy claro en que lugar estábamos.

-¿Aún seguís con los correos electrónicos?-asentí.-No podéis seguir así, Bella. Debes enfrentar la situación y hablar con ella. Estás evadiendo el asunto y no creo que te haga bien ni a ti ni a tus padres.-por alguna razón Edward era la persona con la que hablaba sobre el tema de mis padres. Era muy comprensivo y me daba unos consejos estupendos.

-No sé como plantearlo. He dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, o por lo menos eso es lo que me parece ahora. Con mi padre no tengo opción, se niega en banda a hablar sobre ello.-le expliqué. Estaba preocupada por mi padre, no notaba mejora alguna en él y tenía muchas ganas de llegar ya a Forks.

-Con más razón tienes que hablar ya con Renne. Llámala y habla con ella, es tu madre y parece como si la estuvieses repeliendo. A pesar de lo que haya hecho no creo que se sienta muy bien con la situación actual.-Todavía no le había comentado a mi madre que iba a ir a visitar a Charlie, no sé como se tomaría este hecho. Quizás la molestase que no fuese a verla también a ella a Phoenix… aunque mi madre nunca había sido una mujer muy apegada.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde dando vueltas por el centro comercial, era el cumpleaños de Esme, la madre de Edward, y quería que le ayudase a escoger un regalo. No se que vio en mí para escogerme, Rose y Alice tienen mejor gusto que yo; pero éramos amigos y no me costaba nada ayudarle.

Como ya era tarde me invitó a cenar, opté por una pizzería. No estaba mal que de vez en cuando me diera un capricho. Desde hacía algún tiempo había decidido reducir mis dosis de comida basura para ver si así bajaba un poco de peso. Además aún seguía corriendo con Rose y haciendo yoga.

Estaba contenta porque ya había notado los resultados. No había perdido una talla pero estaba cerca, notaba como los pantalones bailaban en mi cintura y tenía que ponerme un cinturón siempre si no quería quedarme en bragas en mitad de la calle.

Rose y Alice me habían felicitado por mis progresos. Ya estábamos perdiendo la timidez en ese aspecto y me sentía más cómoda con ellas cuando hablaba de ropa, cuerpos… no era fácil, pero ellas eran buenas, no se burlaban de mí, ni de la gente con sobrepeso. Tenían una madurez que la mayoría de la gente no había alcanzado y que seguramente no alcanzaría en la vida.

A la mañana siguiente decidí seguir el consejo de Edward y llamar a Renne. La conversación fue bastante extraña, los comienzos fueron bastante incómodos. En ese momento agradecí el carácter decidido de mi madre, ella abrió fuego. Me contó varias cosas: la casa de Forks era para mi padre, ella no quería nada, tampoco quería ningún tipo de pensión ni quitarle nada a mi padre. Estaba siendo buena en eso. También me contó que Charlie no había respetado sus deseos y que había optado por darle la mitad de lo que costaba nuestra casa de Forks, no quería que comenzase de cero. Mi madre no tenía mucho dinero, había trabajado de forma intermitente durante estos años. Se la notaba agradecida con Charlie.

No pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de Charlie, pese al dolor y al abandono, no quería dejar desamparada a mi madre.

El asunto del divorcio estaba muy avanzado y apunto ya de convertirse en una realidad. No me costó asumirlo tanto como pensé, seguramente debido a que no me había hecho falsas ilusiones de reconciliación.

Cuando terminé de hablar con mi madre inmediatamente llamé a Edward.

Esa misma tarde debía coger mi vuelo a Forks, ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de Semana Santa e iba aprovecharlas para visitar a mi padre.

Me despedí de todos menos de Edward que era quien me llevaba al aeropuerto.

-¿Nerviosa?-me sorprendió que me supiese leer tan bien.

-Bastante, tengo miedo de lo que me vaya a encontrar de no saber como reaccionar.-le confesé asustada.

-Estoy aquí para lo que haga falta, ya lo sabes.-me apoyó, como siempre dejándome clara su presencia indiscutible a mi lado.

En el tema de mis padres las palabras de agradecimiento a Edward ya sonaban repetitivas. Me calmaba cuando me enfurecía con mi madre y me daba palabras de aliento para transmitir a mi padre. No sabía como agradecerle.

-¿Qué hay con lo de mis padres?-me preguntó cambiando de tema.

-No sé…-me había invitado a la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres y aún no le había dado una respuesta.

-Si de todas formas vas a ir a Chicago con Rose este verano, ¿ qué te cuesta ir unos días más?-estaba siendo bastante insistente, como si necesitase mi presencia allí. Me sentía presionada pero a la vez alagada.

-Vale, iré, pero deja el tema, ¿si? No quiero que tu hermana me atosigue más.-podía ceder en eso, él me había ayudado mucho.

-¡Menos mal!-suspiró-Ya me imaginaba en la fiesta con Melanie.-puso la misma cara que hubiese tenido al chupar un limón.

-Ja-ja… tienes muy mal sentido del humor-le contesté divertida.

-Sabes que te encanto.-me contestó.

No le contesté nada, ¿acaso tenía algo que decirle al respecto?

* * *

_*__Long Island ice tea, compuesto por: ginebra, vodka, tequila, ron blanco, triple seco, zumo de limón y refresco de cola._

* * *

**Podéis tirarme todos los tomates que queráis…aunque antes me gustaría que supieseis que he estado mala, con otitis, y que he estado trabajando mañana y tarde, por lo que he tenido poco tiempo. Y bueno, este ha sido el capi más largo hasta ahora (tenerlo en cuenta…jeje).Ahora sí, ya podéis empezar a tirarme cosas XD**

**¡Gracias por todo el apoyo!**

**Besos**


	13. Más cerca

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama es mía.**

* * *

**¿Qué es belleza?**

* * *

_Capítulo 13: Más cerca_

Igual que meses atrás, mi padre estaba esperando mi llegada, sólo que ahora las cosas habían cambiado bastante, no me espera mi pequeña, pero aún así familia, allí sólo estaba mi padre, mi pobre padre.

La primera imagen de él fue impactante. Venía preparada para verlo mal, demacrado, pero no tanto. Había adelgazado varios kilos, estaba más pálido que de costumbre y dos amplios círculos violetas rodeaban sus ojos, dándole un aspecto más fantasmagórico.

Aquello no era mi padre, era una calcomanía de lo que alguna vez había sido.

Agradecí haberle visto de lejos para así tener la posibilidad de sobreponerme a la sorpresa.

-¡Bella, hija!-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí a grandes zancadas.

Me sorprendió la efusividad de Charlie, él no era tan emotivo, no mostraba sus sentimientos así de fácil y menos en un sitio público como era un aeropuerto.

Acepté encantada su abrazo, deseando poder transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él, decirle que estaba de su lado y que le echaba de menos en la distancia, que me gustaría estar con él y ayudarle de alguna forma.

Todavía fue más sorpresivo para mí el hecho de que me llevase de la mano hacia el coche. Eso era algo que no hacía desde que era una cría.

Todo ello me hacía darme cuenta de lo mal que estaba mi padre.

El camino a casa estuvo lleno de un trivial charloteo, mi padre parecía ansioso por llenar los silencios que antes parecían agradarle.

La entrada a casa supuso otro shock para mí. Todo estaba igual que antes de haberme ido: las fotos de mi madre en el mueble del salón, su par de llaves en el colgador del recibidor, su paraguas de mano en el perchero… no quería imaginarme lo que habría en el piso superior.

Charlie no había pasado página sino todo aquello no estaría ahí.

¿Acaso no era aquello malo para él? Era un continuo recuerdo de algo que había tenido pero que había perdido, eran los recuerdos de una época feliz, todo lo contrario a lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

¿Cómo se sentiría realmente mi padre, sabiendo que mi madre estaba en Phoenix comenzando una nueva vida, y yo en San Francisco con todo el futuro por delante?

¿Sentiría que le habíamos abandonado?

-¿Quieres que te haga algo de pescado para la cena?-le sugerí horas después de haber descansado un rato.

-No tienes porque cocinar hija, no vienes aquí para eso.-me dijo desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Sabes que no me importa, disfruto haciéndolo y más si es para mi padre.-admití mientras le acercaba una cerveza fresca de la nevera.

-Me cuidas demasiado.-dijo con una sonrisa triste y con su mente en otra parte, evocando recuerdos de un pasado mejor.

Cenamos tranquilamente delante de la televisión. Parecía como si en el transcurso de la tarde el ánimo de mi padre hubiese ido decayendo poco a poco. Ya no era ese hombre activo que me había encontrado a mi llegada. Esa careta que se había puesto para mi ya se había caído y lo que veía ahora era a un hombre que desbordada soledad y que con el final del día había perdido toda esa falsa y triste vitalidad que aparentaba.

Durante los siguientes tres días insistí en pasar tiempo con mi padre, incluso le acompañé a pasear y a pescar un día, no era algo que me entretuviese pero lo hacía por él, eso era lo importante.

Me percaté de la rutina de mi padre. Se levantaba a las seis de la mañana para ir a trabajar y no volvía a casa hasta las seis de la tarde.

¿Quién le preparaba el almuerzo? Antes lo hacía mi madre, ahora…

Cuando venía de trabajar se sentaba frente a la televisión y no se movía de allí hasta la hora de la cena, para volver luego al sofá y después a la cama.

Esa era su vida, antes salía mucho al campo a pasear, pescaba a menudo, enredaba en el garaje, hacía chapucillas por casa, salía con mi madre a Seattle y venían los amigos a casa o se iban a tomar algo por ahí.

Pero ahora ya nada de eso formaba parte de su rutina.

El congelador estaba casi vacío, al igual que la nevera. Eso me decía que sus salidas de pesca, esas que tanto le gustaban, habían disminuido mucho al igual que sus visitas al supermercado.

Nunca había sido un hombre muy sociable pero de vez en cuando se pasaban por allí el señor Black o Clearwater para compartir unas cervezas o ver un partido. En esos cuatro días nadie había aparecido por allí.

En ningún momento mi padre habló de mi madre, parecía un tema vedado y yo no sabía como sacar el tema sin ser brusca o causarle dolor.

Edward estaba preocupado por el estado de mi padre, según él todo eso no era normal y yo no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con él. Era mi consejero nocturno, al final de cada día le contaba como me habían ido las cosas y él atentamente me escuchaba.

Era raro tener a alguien, al principio no sabía expresarme del todo bien pero poco a poco estaba aprendiendo a hablarle, a desahogarme. Estaba tan acostumbrada a guardarme para mí todo que contárselo a alguien era una novedad.

No podía dejar pasar más tiempo por el simple hecho de que el mío allí se agotaba, así que me armé de valor y fui al salón a buscar a mi padre, era sábado y no trabajaba.

-Papá, ¿ tienes un momento?.-le pregunté suavemente.

-Claro, hija, cuéntame.-dijo apagando la televisión.

-Quería preguntarte si este verano puedo traer a unas amigas a casa.-Alice y Rose se querían venir unos días conmigo a Forks. Era chocante pero me entusiasmaba la idea.

-No tienes ni que preguntarlo, es tu casa.-me contestó.-¿Sabes? Siempre me ha preocupado que estuvieses demasiado sola, nunca fui capaz de transmitirte tal preocupación pero siempre ha estado ahí. Me alegra saber que has encontrado buena gente en otro lugar.-Él ya conocía, de oídas, a los Cullen y a los Hale.

La conversación tomó un rumbo interesante para mis propósitos.

-Se que no es fácil, pero tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado.-al pronunciar esas palabras mi padre se envaró. Sabía la que se le avecinaba.

-No hace falta hablar de nada.-repuso distantemente. Esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que me había imaginado.

-Intento comprender como te sientes, a mí también me ha dolido pero sé que no es lo mismo que para ti, tú has perdido más que yo.-seguí con mi monólogo mientras Charlie se mantenía en silencio y con la mirada poblada de dolor.-Las cosas no están bien, papá.

-Todo está como antes-dijo con voz seca.

-Ahí está el problema, que la casa sigue como antes pero no tú vida ni tu familia. Ya nada es lo mismo y por más que te empeñes en no mover nada de esta casa, ella no va a regresar.-dije, quizás perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-¿Y tú que sabes?-me reprochó.

-Renne-se encogió ante la mención de su nombre.-no va a regresar a Forks, papá, por favor entiéndelo.- no le quería hacer daño con mis palabras pero no podía seguir viviendo con ideas absurdas como el regreso de mi madre.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, cada uno de nosotros reflexionando sobre mis últimas palabras, cuando de pronto escuché un lastimero sollozo proveniente de la única persona, aparte de mí, que se encontraba en casa. Mi padre estaba llorando. No estaba preparada para esa imagen, uno no está preparado para ver a su progenitor llorar de angustia y dolor.

Instantáneamente me acerqué a él para brindarle ese hombro que durante varios meses le había faltado. En el pasado no habría sabido que hacer pero ahora entendía que, en muchas ocasiones, un abrazo era de gran ayuda.

Mi padre, siempre tan duro, poco dado a los sentimientos, se encontraba entre mis brazos, llorando desconsoladamente.

Esto era lo que hacía el amor con las personas. Un tiempo de felicidad y luego el dolor absoluto, la soledad y un mar de preguntas.

No merecía la pena, de verdad que no.

Jamás permitiría que alguien se convirtiese en la razón de mi existencia, nunca, por encima de mi cadáver.

Charlie había organizado su mundo en torno a Renne: trabajaba para tener una buena casa y poder comprarnos cosas a ambas, nunca se compraba cosas a sí mismo, llegaba a casa y estaba con mi madre, salía a los sitios que a ella le gustaban, respiraba por ella. Todo su mundo se había centrado durante veinte años en ella y ahora cuando Renne había decidido que aquello ya no era suficiente se había quedado más perdido de lo que nunca antes había estado. Tenía más de cuarenta años, había perdido su juventud, sus energías y a su familia.

Me hervía la sangre sólo de pensarlo.

Dejamos el tema de lado, no podía forzar más a mi padre. Había dado un primer paso, ahora me faltaba continuar.

Me iba a la mañana siguiente así que decidí pasarme la tarde haciendo limpieza. Al barrer debajo de su cama me encontré con un bote de somníferos.

Llamé a Edward asustada, todo se me estaba yendo de las manos y no sabía que hacer ahora mismo.

-¿¡Edward!-pregunté en cuanto me cogió la llamada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me preguntó asustado por mi tono de voz.

-Es mi padre, esta mañana se me ha echado a llorar cuando hemos hablado de mi madre y ahora acabo de encontrar unos somníferos en su habitación. No sé que hacer.-dije sonando desesperada.

-Esto se escapa de nuestras manos Bella, tu padre necesita ayuda. Piénsalo.-dijo anticipándose a mis reproches.-Tú te vas mañana y él se va a quedar sólo de nuevo, no va a haber nadie que le ayude, según lo que me has contando sus amistades han desaparecido. Él necesita hablar con alguien, ir sacando todo lo que lleva dentro, lleva meses guardándoselo todo para él mismo. Eso le debe estar corrompiendo por dentro.

-Pero yo soy su hija…-rezongué.

-¿No te has parado a pensar que quizás le de vergüenza o que se sienta violento contándotelo? Si él es la mitad de reservado que tú me puedo imaginar lo terrible y difícil que debe ser para él hablar contigo de ese tema.

-¿Pero quién más que yo le va a entender y a escuchar?-le cuestioné inquieta.

-Existen especialistas para temas como estos: terapeutas, psicólogos…Sí, ya se que tu padre no es ningún loco ni demente, pero necesita ayuda. Necesita alguien que le sepa aconsejar y que le haga ver las cosas en perspectiva. Aún es muy pronto, no le pidas que las heridas cicatricen pero si cuenta con la ayuda de un experto en la materia, puede que su situación mejore, ¿qué pierde con intentarlo?

Estaba segura de que mi padre no iba a querer ir a ninguna cita con un psicólogo. No iba a querer airear sus temas con un extraño.

-Déjame pensarlo.- de repente me acordé de la hora.-¿Te he despertado?-le pregunté alarmada por mi despiste.

-¿No sería la primera vez, no?-me respondió divertido, calmando el ambiente.-Pero hoy no ha sido el caso, estaba a punto de bajar a la cocina a desayunar, creo que mi madre ha hecho bollitos.-mira que era glotón con los dulces.

-Gracias por todo. Creo que si no me hubiese aconsejado todo este tiempo hubiese perdido los papeles mucho antes.-le confesé.

-La experiencia es un grado.-me contestó simplemente, dejándome con la intriga.

-¿A qué te refieres?-sus padres tenían un matrimonio modélico.

-Cada uno vive unas cosas distintas, así que cada uno tenemos una historia distinta. Son las cosas que hemos vivido las que nos hacen actuar de una manera u otra.-me explicó, dejándome con más dudas que antes.

-¿todavía estás dormido? Te has puesto de un filosófico así de repente…

-Sólo recordaba algunas cosas.-me dijo de forma ausente.-He aprendido a dar consejos.

-Entonces te dejo con tus recuerdos. Desayuna mucho y dales recuerdos a todos de mi parte.

Acabé de despedirme de él y seguí con mis tareas hasta la hora de la cena.

-He dejado todo como una patena.-le dije a mi padre, que hasta ahora sólo me había contestado con monosílabos.

-No hacía falta.-me contestó sin despegar sus ojos de de su filete.

Terminamos de comer en silencio y viendo como estaba Charlie decidí dejar el tema para el día siguiente.

La mañana siguiente amaneció con una ligera lluvia, muy típica de Forks. El mutismo parecía haberse instalado entre nosotros desde el momento en el que hablamos de Renne. Por fin la fachada que mi padre había creado para mí se había derribado del todo, dejándome ver realmente su dolor.

-Quiero decirte algo, papá, se que no te va a gustar pero me encantaría que me escuchases y que abrieses un poco tu mente, por favor.-le dije mientras conducíamos de camino al aeropuerto.

-Comienza.-se limitó a decirme sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Al fin y al cabo era policía.

No sabía muy bien como empezar, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y la situación parecía escaparse de mi control. No podía nombrar a Renne no a menos que quisiese un derrumbe emocional como el del día anterior.

-Las cosas no están marchando bien por aquí para ti, papá.-yo misma era consciente de la tontería que acababa de decir, claro que no estaba bien.-Yo estoy lejos y no tienes a nadie más, no tienes familia y no se si tus amigos te pueden ayudar.-intenté ser bastante delicada pero me di cuenta de mi desafortunado comentario, sólo le había recalcado, por si no lo tenía suficientemente claro, la idea de que estaba solo.-Necesitas hablar y sacar lo que llevas dentro.-Charlie seguía en silencio y yo no me atrevía a mirarle.

«Hoy en día no es nada extraño que la gente acuda a especialistas para tratar temas delicados. Hay gente que de verdad te puede ayudar, dándote consejos y orientándote. Al principio hasta a mí me sonó mal, pero creo que no perderías nada con probar. He buscado por Internet-esta última parte era mentira, Edward me había mandado un correo un rato después de nuestra conversación en el que me daba la dirección y el número de teléfono de varios psicólogos de Seattle especializados en el tema del divorcio- y he encontrado un psicólogo que no tiene mala pinta y se ajusta a tus horarios. Te he dejado los datos en la mesa de la cocina para que seas tú el que llame y concierte una cita.-no quería escoger por él, sino que él fuese quien tomase la iniciativa. Además, al igual que a mí no me gustaba que alguien tomase las decisiones que me correspondían a mí, me imaginaba que a él tampoco. »

Al final me atreví a mirarle y dejar de jugar con mis manos. Parecía estar meditando mis palabras.

-Quizás tengas razón, hija. Después de todo, no creo que pueda tocar más fondo.-dijo un rato después.

Suspiré de alivio, había salido bien.

-Gracias.-repuse apaciguada, viendo un poco de luz al final del túnel.

-¿Es hombre o mujer?.-me preguntó de repente un rato después.

-¿Te refieres al psicólogo?.-asintió en respuesta.- Hombre.-dije simplemente, tenía que medir mis palabras para no meter de nuevo la pata.

Finalmente me despedí de mi padre de una forma mucho más cariñosa que en las anteriores ocasiones y con la leve esperanza de que quizás las cosas fuesen un poco mejor a partir de ahora.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Esta vez llegué a San Francisco más tarde que el resto. No había nadie en casa así que decidí pasarme por el apartamento de Edward para ver si él estaba allí.

En efecto, él había decidido quedarse en casa mientras que el resto habían salido a tomar algo.

Hablamos bastante tiempo sobre mi padre, le relaté nuestra conversación sobre el psicólogo y como de alguna forma el divorcio me había hecho más cercana a mi padre.

-¿Te apetece ver alguna película?.-me propuso Edward.

-Si no tenemos nada mejor que hacer…

Mientras Edward ponía una película yo hice un bol de palomitas.

-¿y tu compañero de cuarto?.-siempre que venía nunca estaba.

-No tengo ni idea, vive más fuera de casa que aquí… Pero bueno, mejor para mí, así estoy más tranquilo.-me explicó mientras nos acomodábamos en el sofá. Yo me puse en uno de los apoyabrazos del sofá de tres plazas, mientras que Edward en vez de hacer lo mismo y colocarse en el lado opuesto, se sentó a mi lado. El concepto de espacio vital no lo manejaba del todo bien.

Llevábamos media hora de película cuando me di cuenta de que Edward estaba medio dormido. Los ojos se le iban cerrando cada vez un poco más y parecía no ver la televisión.

-¿Por que no te vas a la cama?.-si estaba tan cansado no tenía más que decirlo.

-Es que la película no es muy buena.-dijo mientras se desperezaba.

Sólo le faltaba dar cabezadas para parecer un abuelo, mira que era testarudo.

Cogí un cojín y se le tiré a la cabeza, me salió del alma.

Su cara de sobresalto fue todo un poema, estaba turbado y aún no sabía que había ocurrido. No pude evitar la risa.

-¿Así que con esas tenemos, verdad?-me dijo con una mirada traviesa que me puso el vello de punta.-No sabes con quien te has metido. Era el pequeño de la familia, me tuve que enfrentar a la fuerza de Emmet y a la habilidad de Alice. Estoy curtido en mil batallas, pequeña.-apenas terminó me lanzó un cojín y aún estando a varios pasos de él, para que no me atacase, acertó a darme de lleno en la cabeza, aunque no me hizo nada de daño.

-¿Entonces esto es la guerra?.-le pregunté entre risas.

-Prepara municiones, pequeña, que de aquí no vas a salir sin plumas en la cabeza.- y sin más se lanzó corriendo hacia su habitación, ¿qué estaba pensando?

Nerviosa y en estado de alerta por su desaparición me apresuré a coger todos los cojines que había por el salón y luego me medio escondí detrás de uno de los sillones, siempre mirando la puerta por la que Edward se había perdido.

Todo estaba en silencio y Edward no salía lo que aumentaba mi tensión. Tenía los nervios por los cielos, se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho de lo rápido que estaba latiéndome.

De la nada apareció Edward, equipado con dos grandes almohadas y me azotó con ellas sin rastro de compasión. Cuando pude alejarme de él le lancé untar de cojines pero no atiné a darle.

Salté uno de los sillones y me defendí de un nuevo ataqué. Me quise anticipar a sus acciones, con todas mis fuerzas le lancé el último cojín que me quedaba, con tan mala suerte de que mi lanzamiento iba desviado y acabó contra el mueble del salón, esta vez a Edward no le hizo falta esquivar mis golpes.

Nos detuvimos en cuanto oímos el ruido de algo cayendo al suelo pero ni con esas Edward dejó de reírse. Había roto algo, era la persona más torpe de este planeta.

Me acerqué para ver cual había sido el objeto roto, para mi total alivio se trataba de un portafotos de plástico o algo parecido que no había sufrido daño alguno.

Edward seguía riéndose si cabía ahora más que antes.

-¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?-le pregunté intentando distraerle para alcanzar algo que poder lanzarle.

-Tu cara, parecías horrorizada. Resultabas muy graciosa.-me dijo entre risas mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban con un verde intenso, más hermosos que nunca antes.

Más rápido de lo que se podría esperar de alguien como yo cojín un puñado de palomitas y se las arrojé a la cara. Ahora era mi momento para reírme de él. Jugamos un rato más y luego nos tumbamos a descansar.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde recogiendo el salón, había palomitas y cojines por todos lados.

Cuando terminamos con el salón ya era hora de cenar y estaba muerta de hambre. Con la tontería del viaje y de la guerra de palomitas no había probado bocado desde hacia varias horas, quizás había adelgazado un poco… Sí, seguro…

Compartimos tareas y en un periquete teníamos ante nosotros un delicioso plato de pasta con carne y queso que devoramos en cuestión de segundos para luego volver a repetir. Ambos estábamos famélicos.

Después de cenar y de lavar los platos volvimos al sofá para ver que daban a esas horas. Yo me quedé enganchada de una nueva serie que se estaba emitiendo basada en la vida del rey Enrique VIII.

Pasó media hora hasta que dieron el primer intermedio y aparté mis ojos de la pantalla. Edward estaba tan dormido como un bebé. Fui a su cuarto y le busqué una manta para taparle, al menos que no cogiera frío, y apagué la televisión para no despertarle.

Antes de irme me volví hacia él y me permití, de nuevo, el placer de observarle dormido. Tenía los labios algo abiertos pero no emitía ruido alguno. Estaba muy acurrucado, como si tuviese frío. Preocupada fui hacia su cuarto y le traje otra manta de su cama. Ahora parecía un esquimal.

Tenía un mechón de pelo en la frente. No pude reprimir el impulso de pasarle los dedos por el pelo y apartar ese mechón rebelde que le podía molestar.

Enfadada conmigo misma por mi osadía y mi poca vergüenza me fui de allí. Sólo me quedaba el consuelo de saber que estaba dormido y que no tenía consciencia de mis acciones.

Estaba perdiendo el control de una forma que me aterraba. ¿Dónde estaba mi regla de no tocar?

**oOooOOoooOOO**

El resto de Abril se me pasó volando, era el mes más relajado en cuanto al tema de los estudios ya que estábamos aún con poco temario.

Alice nos pidió en varias ocasiones que la acompañásemos a hacer los recados para la fiesta de bodas de plata de sus padres. Jasper era un novio devoto, con una paciencia y amor por Alice infinitos pero todo tenía un límite.

Me sentí integrada, me escuchaban y tomaban en cuenta mi opinión, aunque de sobre sabía que carecía de gusto alguno en lo que respectaba a vestidos, tarjetas de invitación y demás menesteres.

Alice me obligó a comprarme un vestido para la fiesta. Sabía cabalmente que no tenía nada decente en mi armario pero no tenía ganas de dejarme los pies visitando tiendas.

De poco me sirvió quejarme.

Varias tardes, después de dar clase a Adrián, echábamos un vistazo por las tiendas que nos interesaban. Los primeros días sólo fuimos a ojear, los siguientes a probarnos modelos y al final a comprar el vestido elegido. Mi mal humor estaba por todo lo alto aquellos días.

Me alivió un poco saber que no estuve sola en esas maratonianas sesiones. Jasper, Emmet y Edward se vieron arrastrados en alguna que otra ocasión para encontrar su modelito. Emmet se desesperaba cada dos minutos, Edward se conformaba con esperar en la puerta de las tiendas y cargar con las bolsas y Jasper iba detrás de Alice. Sólo Rose la seguía el ritmo, yo me unía al bando masculino. Según Emmet, Jasper era un traidor que se arrastraba detrás de su novia. Éramos dos equipos enfrentados: Emmet, Edward y yo y por otro lado: Alice, Jasper y Rose.

Una tarde acabamos por revelarnos, ese fin de semana no iríamos a ningún centro comercial. Alice no tuvo más remedio que aceptar nuestra negativa y optaron por otro plan: un día de campo.

Buscamos a las afueras de la ciudad un pequeño parque. Todo el día estábamos rodeados de coches y edificios así que era muy agradable estar en contacto con la naturaleza.

Llenamos las neveras con comida de todo tipo y nos dispusimos a pasar un fabuloso día alejados de la urbe. Comimos y después nos echamos una siestecita en las mantas que habíamos llevado.

Aún recordaba lo que disfruté aquel día. Nunca jamás había salido al campo con unos amigos, lo más cercano a eso eran las barbacoas de verano en Forks, aunque aquello ya había cambiado.

Jasper y Alice, así como Rosalie y Emmet nos dejaron a Edward y a mí solos para tener sus momentos de privacidad. Cada vez me iba sintiendo más cómoda con Edward. Era tan amable conmigo que a veces me sentía mal por ello, me llevaba al trabajo y hacer todos lo recados que me hicieran falta, me abría la puerta del coche y me sacaba las sillas para que me sentara en los restaurantes. No me lo merecía, no eran gestos para alguien como yo pero aún así no les podía rechazar. Nunca me había sentido tan importante y valorada para alguien y siendo egoísta, algo natural en el ser humano, no me podía negar semejantes placeres.

Después de pasar un rato charlando y otro rato en silencio, Edward estaba aburrido, movía los pies sin parar y de vez en cuando resoplaba. No me molesté en preguntarle que le pasaba o que quería, conociéndole él me lo haría saber en cualquier momento.

_-Bailemos.-soltó de repente, corroborando mis sospechas._

_No pude evitar abrir mis ojos de par en par. ¿Bailar?, ¿yo?, ¿con él?, ¿Juntos?, ¿En medio del campo, sin música y con el riesgo de que en cualquier momento apareciese por allí algún dominguero con su familia?_

_Sólo pude pensar en algo: "¡No!"_

_-Por tu mirada sé la respuesta, Bella.-me dijo sin una gota de sorpresa._

_-No sé bailar.-me excusé._

_-Fíjate por donde que yo si, mi madre se empeñó en que diese algunas clases de bailes clásicos.-conociéndole me lo podía esperar._

_-No tengo sentido del equilibrio.-me volví a excusar._

_-Yo dirijo.-me replicó él, divertido por mi comportamiento._

_-Tengo dos pies izquierdos.-se me iban a acabar las excusas que le podía dar sin avergonzarme a mí misma. No le podía decir: "los gordos no bailamos; nos movemos sin gracias, una ballena lo hace mejor; no quiero que toques mi cuerpo y te des cuenta de cuan distinto es a todo aquello que te gusta; no quiero que me sostengas entre tus brazos porque no sé como voy a reaccionar…"_

_-Estas zapatillas tienen refuerzos.-no creo que te sirvan para alguien como yo._

_Mientras preparaba mi nueva réplica, Edward me agarró, haciéndome incorporar de golpe. Me atrajo hacia él y empezamos a dar vueltas mientras él tarareaba El Lago de los Cisnes, o eso me parecía a mí._

_Al principio estaba más rígida que una tabla de planchar, no me atrevía a alzar la mirada. Estábamos demasiado cerca._

_Pronto Edward cambió el ritmo y comenzamos a trazar rápidos círculos sobre el césped sin ningún tipo de norma o rutina._

_Me mordí los labios para aguantar la risa, pero fue en vano._

_Todo me daba vueltas, y en esas vueltas se fundían las risas, el mareo, las sonrisas y todo aquello que nos acompañaba. _

_¿Bailar en un parque con un hombre? Jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que una de esas personas fuese yo misma._

_-¿Ves como no es tan malo?.-me dijo Edward rompiendo su tarareo._

_Me obligué a mirarle a los ojos, ojos que estaban demasiado cerca de mi rostro, y que me escudriñaban a fondo, poniéndome más nerviosa._

_No le dije nada, me limité a darle una débil sonrisa, no pensaba engrandecer su ego._

_-¿Sabes? Ya no me engañas, Bella.-me dijo Edward al oído._

_Seguimos un rato más con aquel absurdo baile hasta que unas risas me sacaron de mi ensoñación._

_Me solté tan bruscamente de Edward echándome hacia atrás que tropecé con una piedra y con toda seguridad iba a caerme y darme un buen golpe._

_Pero eso no ocurrió, Edward tiró de mi mano hacia él tan fuerte que ambos caímos al suelo. Yo encima de él y por segunda vez desde que nos conocíamos._

_Cuando me recuperé del golpe luché por zafarme de sus brazos, unos brazos que me retenían prisionera de su abrazo, sin querer dejarme ir._

_Aquello era cómodo e incómodo a la vez, bueno y malo, eran tantas cosas contrarias al mismo tiempo…_

_La risa de Edward desapareció para dar lugar a un quejido. Esta vez sí que le había hecho daño, con mi peso era lo más normal. Pero aún con el dolor, Edward no me soltó, sino que alzó su mano y repitiendo el gesto que yo había tenido con él una vez, me apartó el pelo de la cara._

_-Nunca te di las gracias por taparme aquella noche en el sofá.-dijo haciendo alusión al mismo día que en esos momentos pasaba por mi mente._

_-Eres hermosa.-me dijo Edward suavemente sin apartar su ojos de los míos._

_En ese momento todas mis neuronas dejaron de funcionar y pasé unos segundos en blanco sin saber que hacer. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarle a los ojos. Quería ver la falsedad en sus ojos o cualquier indicio de duda, pero lo que me encontré fue una mirada firme y desafiante._

_-Vaya, Melanie nunca ha estado tan cerca de Edward y mira que lo ha intentado-sonó de pronto la voz de Emmet_

_-Mantén el pico cerrado, Emmet. No nos recuerdes a esa…hembra hoy.-le dijo Alice._

_-¿hembra?.-preguntó un sorprendido Jasper._

_-Sí, es una individua femenina._

_-¿ y eso no es lo mismo que mujer?-preguntó ahora Emmet._

_-Es que ella no posee__ese título, no se lo merece.-contestó Alice como si estuviese diciendo una verdad inamovible._

_-¿Os pensáis levantar o preferís que os llevemos tal cual al coche?-nos preguntó Rose. Es simple frase sirvió para que todo el mí comenzase a funcionar. Me levanté de un salto y sin mirar a nadie me puse a recoger las cosas._

Este era uno de los mejores recuerdos que guardaba. Había en él cosas que no entendía, no sabía explicar porque mi corazón bombeaba tanto en aquellos momentos o porque me había sentido feliz, mimada y libre en aquel momento. Pero tampoco quería saber las respuestas, a veces la ignorancia te mantiene contenta y tranquila.

Pero… ¿no era yo la que decía que prefería saber antes la verdad que vivir en la ignorancia?

Estaba pasando por tantos cambios…

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Mayo fue como un borrón para todos nosotros. Estudiar era lo único para lo que vivíamos. Aún así habíamos decretado varios días de descanso: todos los martes por la noche cenábamos juntos, bien fuese fuera o como la mayoría de las veces ocurría, en casa. Los viernes era día de películas y comida basura. Esas citas eran inamovibles.

A pesar de todo lo que me había quejado sobre las carreras mañaneras acabé por disfrutarlas, era una manera de respirar aire limpio, no contaminado por los apuntes y los libros, y de dejar descansar la mente. La cobarde de Rose me dejó en la estacada, según ella necesitaba esas horas de sueño para poder rendir.

Para que no perdiese tiempo yendo y viniendo del trabajo, Edward se impuso como mi chofer. En otras ocasiones me llevaba y traía, muy ocasionalmente y siempre como ofrecimiento suyo, pero esto era demasiado. Estaba cerca de casa y con coger un bus llegaba sin perder mucho tiempo. Se lo expliqué a Edward, pero pareció no entenderlo.

Una noche, a finales de mayo me retrasé y Edward decidió salir del coche a buscarme. ¿No me podía haber mandado un mensaje o haberme hecho una llamada? Al parece no.

Llamó a la puerta de casa y se presentó ante toda la familia. La madre de Adrián me miró divertida, ¿Qué habría pensado? A juzgar por su mirada nada bueno.

Edward no entró en sintonía con Adrián, quizás porque ambos eran demasiado parecidos en algunos aspectos. Eran atractivos, fanáticos de la música, muy dados a llevar la voz cantante y a ser el centro de las atenciones. Es noche mi atención estaba puesta en Adrián y la de la madre de este en Edward. Nos invitaron a cenar y no pudimos rechazar la oferta. Y todo por culpa de Edward, ¿se creía que me había perdido?

La madre de Adrián no paró de cotorrear acerca de su hijo mayor, Félix. Estaba en Europa estudiando y volvía en junio después de estar todo el año fuera. Por lo visto me le iban a presentar. Sólo pude pensar que ojala no estuviese para esas fechas en San Francisco. No me gustaba conocer gente nueva, no tenía necesidad.

Definitivamente a Edward no le gustó Adrián, no le lanzó una buena mirada en toda la noche y a veces le trató como si fueses un crío, y eso que nosotros teníamos diecinueve años y él dieciséis. La diferencia no era tanta.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

No había estudiado tanto en mi vida, ni siquiera en el primer semestre. Me pasaba las horas encerrada en mi habitación y era la que más horas lo hacía. Por lo visto no sólo era el eslabón débil de la cadena en todo lo referente a lo físico sino también en lo tocante a lo intelectual.

En Forks siempre había sido la alumna más sobresaliente pero aquí era poco más que una chica del montón.

¿No era eso lo que siempre había querido?

En esas largas semanas perdí un poco en control de mis horarios, a veces me saltaba las comidas y no cenaba hasta las doce o había días, sobre todo cuando no tenía clase, que comía a las seis de la tarde. Por suerte, Rose siempre estaba por ahí para echarme alguna que otra reprimenda y obligarme a comer. Aún recuerdo el enfado que tenía el primer día que empecé con mis desfases horarios.

_-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?.-me preguntó Rose con cara de enfado. Acababa de irrumpir en mi habitación y me había hecho perder la concentración._

_-No sé de que me estás hablando.-odiaba que me hubiese molestado de esa manera. Por eso me gustaba estudiar en Forks, mis padres no me molestaban nunca y me dejaban a mi aire._

_-¡No has comido nada en todo lo que llevamos de día!.-soltó de pronto._

_-¿A sí?-la repuse sorprendida, tomando conciencia de mi despiste.-La verdad es que no me había dado ni cuenta._

_-¿Esto no será algún estúpido método para perder peso, verdad?-me preguntó todavía de pie desde la puerta._

_¿Tan obsesionada me mostraba con el peso?_

_No me gustaba mi cuerpo, eso estaba claro, pero no me pasaba el día hablando de ello o pensando en formas para mejorarlo._

_-Deja de decir gilipolleces.-la contesté enfadada porque hubiese pensado algo tan estúpido._

_-¿Estás segura? Sólo te quiero ayudar Bella. Me preocupas, es sólo eso.-estaba abochornada por su error pero algo en su tono de voz me decía que no creía del todo en mí._

_-¿Tú crees que este cuerpo es de no comer?.-me levanté de golpe, tirando la silla por el camino, para reforzar más mi idea._

_-Cuando haces tonterías como esas me das que pensar. Yo como bastantes chucherías y estoy en mi peso, ¿quién lo diría? Además ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero es que me asegures que no estás haciendo el tonto de ninguna forma.-aún podía escuchar la incertidumbre en su voz._

_-Mírame bien porque no lo pienso repetir más veces. Valoro bastante mi vida como para saber que si no como pongo en riesgo mi salud. Además sé de sobra que haciendo el payaso de esa forma no obtendría ventaja alguna, acabaría muerta de hambre, no tendría fuerzas, no podría estudiar y suspendería. Eso sin contar que acabaría por darme un atracón de comida y ganaría más peso del que habría perdido. ¿Contenta?.-terminé entre resoplidos._

_-Lo siento, Bella.- se disculpó Rose._

El asunto no pasó a mayores y fumamos la pipa de la paz comiendo algo juntas.

Mi vida con Rose estaba llena de momentos como esos, de vez en cuando teníamos pequeños encontronazos, saltaban algunas chispas, nos gritábamos un rato y después nos quedábamos tan mansas como un par de gatitas.

No me gustaba mi cuerpo, no me sentía bella o femenina pero eso no significaba que estuviese dispuesta a perder mi salud por ello.

Por otro lado, el cuerpo no era el pilar fundamental sobre el que giraba mi futuro. Sería una mujer independiente, con una profesión que la gustase y con la que disfrutase, no me ganaría la vida con mi cuerpo así que no tenía que darle más importancia de la que se merecía.

Pero pese a tener claro todo eso no podía negar que mi cuerpo condicionaba mi vida. Me daba vergüenza mostrarme ante mucha gente, sobre todo ante las personas atractivas. Qué hipócrita era…

Ese tipo de gente por poseer un físico superior me podía juzgar con más rudeza. Y yo no estaba preparada para ningún tipo de juicio sobre mí; no era capaz de elaborar el mío como para estar preparada para escuchar el de los demás.

Durante la adolescencia ya tuve que escuchar muchos crueles comentarios de gente que se sentía, y probablemente, al menos en el plano físico, eran superiores a mí.

La gente es demasiado cruel, ¿qué diversión hay en atacar al prójimo?, ¿qué hay de bueno en irse contra el más débil? Nunca lo entendería.

A finales de mayo quedé una tarde con Edward para repasar el trabajo del señor Banner. Nos pasamos media tarde corrigiendo faltas y mejorando algunas partes. No se lo había comentado a Edward pero desde la mañana me encontraba algo pachucha. Me dolía la tripa por lo que apenas había probado bocado en todo el día, y tenía una espantosa sensación de flojera por todo el cuerpo, y a medida que pasaban las horas empeoraba.

En una ocasión, a media tarde, Edward me dijo que tenía mala cara. Simplemente le contesté que se debía al cansancio, no sé porque no le cómo que me encontraba, quizás porque nunca me había gustado jugar a ser la víctima.

Tiempo después y cuando ya lo teníamos casi todo acabado empecé a sentir unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, tantas que tuve que levantarme y corres despavorida hacia el baño.

Edward apareció detrás de mí, me apartó la coleta de la cara y me sujetó la frente. Me sentía terriblemente mortificada en esa situación.

-¡Fuera!.-le grité en cuanto fui capaz.

-¿Ya estás bien?.-me preguntó muy preocupado, ignorando mi orden.

-¡No tienes que ver esto!, ¡No quiero que lo veas!-le grité furiosa o al menos con toda la furia de la que era capaz en esa situación.

Noté como me soltaba y daba unos pasos. Cansada me dejé caer sobre el suelo. No pude descansar porque volvieron las ganas de vomitar.

De nuevo Edward apareció detrás de mí, para volverme a apartarme el pelo, sólo que esta vez me puso un trapo húmedo sobre la frente.

-¿Por qué no te vas?-medio lloriqueé sin fuerzas.

Edward me giró y comenzó a refrescarme toda la cara. Se sentía bastante bien.

-¿Tienes fuerzas para levantarte?.-me preguntó un rato después.

Sin decirle nada ya que tenía miedo de que al abrir la boca las nauseas volviesen me incorporé poco a poco.

Ante mi lentitud perdió la paciencia y me agarró por la cintura para llevarme a mi habitación pero le detuve y él me miró sorprendido.

-Me tengo que lavar los dientes.

-Adelante.-dijo mientras se recostaba sobre el marco de la puerta aún muy cerca de mí.

-Puedo sola.-estaba débil pero no me iba a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

-Tienes cinco minutos.-me dijo en un tono mandón que no tuve ganas de contestar.

Salí un rato después, no tuve que buscar mucho ya que Edward estaba al inicio del pasillo. Me mandó directa a la cama, no quiso escuchar nada sobre el trabajo ni nada más.

Me tumbé en la cama y noté que estaba sudando. En el baño me había dado cuenta de lo pálida que estaba y de que tenía muy mala cara.

Al cabo de un rato Edward me trajo una botella de agua, un vaso y me ordenó que bebiese bien para no deshidratarme.

Se pasó lo que quedaba de noche cuidándome, me trajo algo suave para cenar: arroz blanco y un caldito. Volvió a traerme más agua por si se me acababa la otra botella.

Me pidió que no me preocupase por el trabajo, que él lo iba a arreglar todo y por mucho que me disgustase no estaba en posición de pedirle nada, ya estaba haciendo mucho por mí. Me estaba cuidando como hacen las madres con sus hijos. Me arropaba, me refrescaba de vez en cuando la cara... No entendía porque hacia esas cosas por mí.

Estaba enferma y no estaba allí mis padres para cuidarme, era la primera vez que me ocurría y me sentía extraña. No quería que Edward se molestase tanto por mí, hubiese preferido que hubiesen estado allí Rose o Alice, pero se habían ido a la biblioteca a estudiar. Pero de todas formas me sentía bien con Edward allí, tan pendiente de mí y dispuesto a darme lo que me hiciese falta.

A veces, cuando estaba medio dormida, tenía la impresión de que algo me rozaba tímidamente el rostro. Era un toque tan suave como el de una pluma. Pero no podía asegurar si era sueño o realidad.

No me desperté hasta la mañana siguiente, había dormido toda la noche de un tirón. Lo primero que hice al abrir los ojos fue buscar a Edward pero él ya no estaba allí.

Me levanté rápidamente y salí a dar una vuelta por casa. Era demasiado pronto y Rose aún estaba dormida.

Col calma de duché y tomé un yogurt blanco, aunque ya me encontraba más o menos bien no quería tentar mi suerte. Recogí mi cuarto y me preparé para estudiar, ya había perdido varias horas de estudio con mi malestar.

Un par de horas después decidí descansar por un rato. Estaba en el salón haciendo zapping cuando sonó el timbre.

-¿Cómo has amanecido?-me preguntó Edward desde la puerta.

-Mejor, no tenías porque venir.-le contesté algo avergonzada mientras recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-¿No tienes fiebre?.-me sorprendió tocándome la frente.-No parece…-murmuró.

-¿Acaso la tuve anoche?-no recordaba eso.

-No, pero por sí acaso… no perdía nada con cerciorarme.-cerré la puerta y le dejé entrar a casa.

Me daba bastante vergüenza hablar con él, me había visto en una situación bastante penosa.

Hablamos un rato sobre como me encontraba y me propuso ir al médico. No había necesidad de ello, ya que casi estaba totalmente bien. Sería una andancia o algo por el estilo.

Rose se unió pronto a nuestra conversación. Estaba un poco disgustada por no haber estado en casa para cuidarme, después de la sesión de estudio en la biblioteca decidieron cenar fuera y llegaron tarde a casa así que Eward me cuidó casi hasta medianoche.

**oOooOOOoooOOO**

A principios de junio sostuve una larga conversación con mi padre, habíamos seguido hablando casi todos los días, pero esta conversación era importante.

Finalmente, decidió seguir mi consejo e ir al psicólogo. Las primeras veces lo hizo por mí, para no decepcionarme y hacerme sentir peor. Pero un tiempo después se dio cuenta de que aquellos ratos que pasaba conversando sobre su situación y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Renne le ayudaban un poco. No iba a superar todo aquello en un mes, pero me alegraba saber que ya estaba poniendo medios para salir del hoyo.

Mi padre no solía hablar mucho de ella, casi nunca pronunciaba su nombre, prefería referirse a ella como "tu madre", era una forma menos dolorosa de recordarla. Si pensaba en ella como "la madre de Bella", la relacionaba instantemente con su hija y así evitaba pensar cosas dolorosas o crueles. Pero de todas formas Renne seguía siendo un tema complicado para nosotros.

Fue la propia Renne la que se decidió a llamarme un día para informarme sobre el estado del divorcio. Su llamada me enfadó bastante, me había mentido. Mis padres no estaban casi divorciados, como yo pensaba, sino que habían estado separados y hacia poco que habían comenzado con los trámites del divorcio.

Por lo visto sus padres podían haber solicitado desde hacia meses el divorcio ya que llevaban veinte años casados y según la ley actual para pedir el divorcio tenían que haber pasado al menos tres meses desde la boda.

Mi madre me contó que con la ley anterior era obligatorio que transcurriese un año pero ahora todo iba mucho más rápido.

¿Pero qué me interesaba eso a mí ahora?

Tenían la opción de pedir la separación pero habían optado finalmente por el divorcio. La separación no se había llevado por la vía legal.

Por la separación no se rompía el matrimonio, sino que el vínculo marital seguía existiendo así que no podían casarse de nuevo. Para lo único que servía era para poner fin a la vida en común y para terminar con la posibilidad de vincularse bienes del otro cónyuge.

Toda esa perorata me estaba sonando a chino. No me quería saber la ley sino enterarme de lo que estaba pasando.

Entendía la separación como una segunda oportunidad pero sin embargo mi madre no lo había hecho así, ¿por qué se había tomado ese tiempo hasta pedir el divorcio? Quizás para ahorrar dolor a mi padre y no darle la noticia nada más haberse ido de casa, pero eso no cuadraba ya que el día en que se enteró de la situación de sus padres, su madre dijo la palabra "divorcio".

Todo era demasiado complicado y acabé explotando por teléfono con mi madre. La eché en cara su partida y su abandono, el dolor que le había provocado a Charlie y su hipocresía al no pedir directamente el divorcio. Habiendo estado separados esos meses sólo había prolongado la agonía de Charlie, ¿es que temía arrepentirse y no quería pillarse los dedos? La dije muchas cosas de las que luego me arrepentí pero no comprendía su forma de actuar. No entendía porque sus abogados habían hablado informalmente sobre el tema de la casa y demás bienes si aún no había demanda de divorcio.

Estaba enfadada con mis padres, ninguno de los dos me había informado de la situación real. ¿Sería por eso por lo que mi padre aún conservaba todo lo que mi madre se había olvidado en casa, por qué pensaba que quizás la situación tuviese arreglo?

Ese día estaba bastante desesperada y lo único que pude hacer fue llamar a Edward para que el viniese aquí y me ayudase. Como siempre, Edward dejo lo que tuviese entre manos y acudió a mi llamada de ayuda.

Otra vez me tuvo que consolar, primero aguantó mis gritos y mi rabia y luego mis traicionares lágrimas.

Edward estaba algo molesto con mi madre, me dijo que no era lógico que con tan poco tiempo hasta los exámenes me llamase para desestabilizarme de esa forma. Ese fue el único comentario negativo hacia mis padres que salió de su boca.

Me intentó justificar el modo de actuar de mi madre, la separación no era irreversible, quizás ella quiso darle una oportunidad al matrimonio aún consciente de que no iba a poder ser. Pero todo aquello no justificaba el engaño, ¿ por qué no me había dicho la verdad desde el inicio?

Todo era un sin sentido.

Unas horas después recibí un correo de mi madre, se disculpaba pos sus engaños, me suplicaba su perdón y me contaba que todo lo había hecho para no herirme. Sentía que había sido relegada a un rincón en mi mente, me había puesto de lado de Charlie y ella quedaba como la mala. Me sorprendió aquello en mi madre, ella era una mujer demasiado fuerte como para reconocer todo aquello.

También me contó que después de yo irme de casa en enero había hablado con Charlie y éste le había rogado que no comenzase con el divorcio sino que esperase unos meses por si las cosas cambiaban. Habían decidido no contarme nada para no darme falsas ilusiones, ella por su parte sabía que no iba a volver con Charlie.

Parte de la culpa de todo aquello también residía en mi padre. Él había ignorado el tema y sólo había recibido información de mi madre.

¿Pero quién era yo para juzgarle?

A partir de ese día tome una decisión: no involucrarme en el divorcio de mis padres. Estaba cansada de pasarlo mal y de ser engañada. Ya estaban con los trámites de divorcio así que lo único que quería saber sobre ello era la confirmación de su divorcio.

Mi decisión podía ser egoísta e infantil, pero era la forma de hacerme menos daño.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Junio fue el mes más infernal de mi vida. Sólo existía par estudiar, no había nada más. Ayudaba a Adrián los fines de semana ya que entre semana me era imposible, no podía dejar de estudiar. El temor a un suspendo y la posibilidad de tener que estudiar en verano me atenazaban.

Me parecía que no me iba a dar tiempo a estudiármelo todo y eso me bloqueaba.

Las diferencias entre el instituto y la universidad eran más grandes de lo que la gente se pensaba.

Me fije en que no era la única que lo estaba pasando mal, Rose y los demás también andaban nerviosos y cansados.

El día siete de junio comencé con Teoría de la literatura, que me salió bien, no había nada de práctica y los apuntes los llevaba muy bien preparados. Seguí con Teoría de los discursos, Retórica de la literatura…

Finalmente, el veinticinco de junio hice mi último examen. Todos me habían salido más o menos bien salvo el de Fundamentos de la literatura comparada.

Esperé ansiosa a saber como les había ido a los demás. Jasper había acabado el veintiuno, Emmet el veintitrés y Edward acababa hoy, como yo. Las pobres Rose y Alice tenían que estudiar un par de días más.

Decidí ir a buscar a Edward pero me le encontré por el camino, por lo visto los dos habíamos pensado en lo mismo.

Jasper y Emmet habían salido a dar una vuelta por ahí estaban cansados de tanto encierro así que Edward y yo decidimos hacer lo mismo. Cuando Rose y Alice acabasen saldríamos todos juntos, pero eso ahora podía esperar.

-¿Te apetece ir a comer algo por ahí?.-me sugirió Edward. Hoy no tenía ganas de hacerme ni un simple bocadillo.

-Por mi perfecto, tú eliges.-le respondí mientras nos encaminábamos hacia los aparcamientos.

Hablamos un rato sobre los exámenes y el resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio. Estaba bien por mí, no me gustaba forzar conversaciones, podía salir con cualquier estupidez.

Edward dio unas cuantas vueltas por la ciudad, aún sin saber donde comer. Finalmente y viendo su indecisión le sugerí que fuésemos a una hamburguesería, protestó un poco, según él esa noche nos merecíamos algo mejor que un pedazo de carne grasienta aunque para mí en esos momentos no había nada más apetitoso.

Edward me sorprendió pidiendo desde el coche, por lo visto se le había ocurrido un buen lugar donde podríamos degustar nuestra comida.

Tuvimos que hacer un poco de cola hasta que llegó nuestro turno. Como buen caballero Edward me dejó pedir primero a mí, que no me reprimí y me di un buen capricho. Un día es un día.

Edward me tenía en ascuas, se negaba a decirme a donde íbamos. No me gustaban las sorpresas, se lo repetí por si no se acordaba pero su única respuesta su curvar su boca en forma de sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que conseguía descolocarme.

Odiaba comportarme de esa forma tan femenina, hormonal y definitivamente estúpida ante sus encantos. Ese tipo de cosas no iban conmigo. Yo era Bella Swan, una chica que durante sus diecinueve años de vida no se había dejado llevar por sus hormonas o por una cara bonita, salvo una única vez y no fue tal cosa sino una mezcla de todo y nada. Era algo tan tanto y vergonzoso que ni siquiera merecía ser recordado.

La cuestión era que no tenía porque ponerme nerviosa porque Edward sonriera, cosa que para mi desgracia hacia demasiado a menudo.

No comprendía las reacciones de mi cuerpo, aquellos espontáneos sonrojos, el nerviosismo, el furioso latir de mi corazón…

Hasta ese momento había sentido verdadera aversión por los chicos, me incomodaba su presencia, cosa que me hacía sentirse siempre fuera de lugar e incapaz de encajar. Ella no pegaba con ese tipo de gente, como si su lugar en el mundo no fuese aquel.

Pero ahora las cosas habían parecido tomar otro rumbo, no es que me sintiese a gusto rodeada de universitarios pero si lo estaba rodeada de Emmet, Jasper y Edward.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando Edward detuvo el coche. Afiné la vista para ver si conseguías saber donde nos encontrábamos, pero me fue imposible, aquello era todo verde.

Sin darme tiempo a salir, Edward abrió mi puerta del coche y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a apearme. En lugar de aceptar ese contacto decidí pasarle la bolsa con su menú.

Me miró sorprendido, puso cara de resignación aunque se lo notaba divertido.

Caminamos un rato más en silencio hasta que no me pude reprimir. No entendía como Edward conocía tantas partes de la ciudad. Vale que no era muy grande pero conocía lugares poco populares y con encanto o algo especial, de esos que no salen en las guías para turistas.

Edward había estado en otras ocasiones en San Francisco con su familia: veraneando y después con sus hermanos, de visita. Me sentí un poco avergonzada al no haber pensado en aquella opción. Pero el pareció no darle importancia, sino que se mostró encantado con mi pregunta y comenzó a contarme como descubrió ese lugar y algunos otros más mientras nos poníamos las botas sentados en el prado.

Hacía un buen día, estaríamos a unos veinte grados y el sol picaba un poquito, por lo que después de terminar con la comida nos tumbamos en la hierba escuchando el contraste producido entre el ruido de una ciudad que hervía bulliciosa a esas horas y la tranquilidad de aquel solitario parque.

Paseamos un rato por el parque y nos montamos en los columpios. Tuve miedo de que no entrase en ellos, al fin y al cabo eran para niños y mi cuerpo no era para nada el de una niña. Edward tenía una potente vena infantil que en presencia de Emmet era eclipsada pero que en determinados momentos salía a la luz.

Tardamos otro par de horas en irnos a casa, ya era de noche y no era bueno que estuviésemos a esas horas en un lugar tan solitario.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Me pase los dos siguientes días durmiendo y recogiendo todas mis cosas. Aunque lo cierto era que no sabía que iba a hacer con ello, no sabía si irme unos días a Forks o irme directamente a Chicago con Rose.

El billete de avión me iba a salir por un ojo de la cara y no me quería fundir parte de mis ahorros tan pronto.

Quizás lo mejor sería ir a Forks, y estar una semana con mi padre, estaba mejor pero me quedaría más tranquila cuando lo viese.

Rose llegó a casa cuando estaba tomándome un descanso.

-¿Cómo ha ido?.-la pregunté antes de que me dijese nada.

-Muy bien y lo mejor de todo es que era el último y todo me da igual.-me abrazó con demasiado ímpetu, tanto que trastabillé un poco y estuvimos a punto de caer hacia atrás.

-No dirás lo mismo si te llega un suspenso, imagínate estar en agosto estudiando.-le dije horrorizada por la simple idea.

-Eso no va a ocurrir, ya veras como pasamos limpios. Pero si ocurriese tampoco sería una catástrofe, es nuestro primer año de universidad y tenemos derecho a tener algún que otro traspiés.-ante sus palabras no pude evitar pensar en mi borrachera. Todavía me martirizaba con ello pero me convencí a mí misma de que si algo vergonzoso o grave hubiese pasado, Edward, siendo el caballero que era, me habría protegido y me lo habría contado.

-¿Ya has terminado de recoger tus cosas?-le contesté con un rápido asentimiento.-Eso está bien porque voy a necesitar ayuda.-me dijo con mucho morro.

Pasamos otro rato en el salón y después ella se fue con Emmet.

Por mi cabeza rondaba otro tema al que no le encontraba respuesta. Después de haber pasado varios años aquí, Emmet, Alice y Jasper habían propuesto a sus hermanos la idea de alquilar una casa entre todos cerca de la facultad en vez de quedarse en los apartamentos de la facultad que a pesar de ser grandes y tener servicio de lavandería, nos salían por un ojo de la cara cada mes.

Por supuesto, palabras textuales de todos ellos, yo iba incluida en el paquete.

Al principio pensé que se trataba de una broma cuando Rose me lo comentó dos días atrás. Pero luego le siguieron los demás y aquello no tenía pinta de broma.

No sabía que hacer, vivir con ellos era un paso demasiado grande… pero por otro lado el siguiente año me iba a tocar vivir con cualquier desconocida, cosa que podía ser potencialmente peor.

Bien mirada su propuesta tenía muchas ventajas: iba a vivir con gente conocida y querida, mis gastos se iban a reducir e íbamos a compartir las tareas de la casa.

Pero a pesar de todo ello sabía que la convivencia podía ser muy complicada. Rose y yo, pese a los comienzos, nos habíamos entendido muy bien, pero esta situación era distinta. Éramos seis adultos conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, cada uno con un padre y una madre distintos. Cierto era también que ellos estaban muy acostumbrados a estar juntos, habían pasado toda su infancia los unos en casa de los otros, pero para mí todo era distinto.

¿Podía yo vivir y estar a gusto con tres hombres en casa? Una cosa era pasar con ellos unas horas al día y otra vivir con ellos.

¿Qué privacidad tendríamos?, ¿cómo sería el tema de los baños?

Esa misma noche nos reunimos en nuestro departamento para cenar y hablar sobre el tema. Cenamos comida china y luego nos pusimos manos a la obra con el tema.

Jasper nos contó que su padre había encontrado, por mediación de un colega, una casa situada a diez minutos de la facultad y totalmente equipada, podíamos irnos a vivir a allí cuando quisiésemos. Inconscientemente me incluí en el grupo, ¿es que en algún lugar de mi mente ya tenía la respuesta? Quería irme con ellos pero había algo que me frenaba, además no podía olvidar que quizás el año que viene yo no estuviese aquí, aunque la verdad no confiaba mucho en mis posibilidades.

Alice y Rose hicieron un montón de preguntas sobre la casa, al parecer era bastante amplia y sin ser presuntuosa, tenía ciertas comodidades. La casa estaba dividida en dos plantas. En el piso de arriba estaban las cuatro habitaciones y un par de baños, y abajo el salón, la cocina, el comedor, un pequeño aseo y un cuarto para guardar trastos. Todos estaban emocionados con la idea.

Después de hablarnos sobre esa opción también nos enseñó otras propuestas que le había pasado su padre. Pero de entre todas ellas, la primera era la mejor.

No me estaban presionando para que tomase una decisión pero sabía que internamente y a pesar de mi silencio, ellos contaban conmigo. Lo que rompía muchas de las ideas que hasta ahora había tenido. La gente no era tan amable y generosa y yo no encajaba con nadie.

Decidimos ir el día siguiente a visitar la casa, tener contactos era importante en esta vida. Poco después todos se fueron a sus dormitorios y decidieron posponer la celebración de los exámenes para más adelante.

-¿Ya te has decidido?-me pregunto Rose antes de que me fuese a la cama.

-No.-la respondí sinceramente.

-No entiendo a que estás esperando. De verdad que lo intento pero no puedo. No es nada malo, sólo somos un grupo de amigos que se van a ir a vivir juntos, no hay nada peligroso o raro en ello. Vas a tener tu propia habitación, tu propio espacio.-me explicó Rose, dándome a entender que no tenía intención de dejar de lado el tema.

-¿Cómo pensáis repartir las habitaciones?.-la pregunté, éramos seis personas y había cuatro cuartos, era mala en matemáticas pero las cuentas eran claras.

-Una para ti, otra para Edward y las otras dos para cada una de las parejas.-¿pensaban dormir juntos? ¿qué iban a decir sus padres?

-No me mires con esa cara Bella… No seas tan antigua como para pensar que no iba a compartir habitación con mi pareja. Llevamos años juntos, ambos somos mayores de edad y responsables. No me seas puritana.-¿ en verdad me estaba comportando como tal? Si lo pensaba bien tenía sentido que ellos compartieran habitaciones, se amaban, ¿no era acaso lo más normal? Si quieres a alguien lo más normal es que intentes pasar tiempo con esa persona, y además, hoy en día es normal que las parejas tengan esa intimidad.

-No sé en que estaba pensando.-repuse algo avergonzada.

-Mi pequeña Bella.-dijo Rose con ese tono de madre que tantas veces usaba conmigo. Me dio un abrazo y continuó hablando.-Ven con nosotros, por favor. Deseo que estés a mí lado, no te quiero perder, era mi mejor amiga. Alice es como mi hermana, nos conocemos desde niñas.

Sus palabras me conmovieron. Por primera vez en mi vida estaba experimentando la amistad, y era algo tan bueno… Saber que era importante para ella, que tenía un lugar en su vida y que contaba conmigo.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción y, en parte, por el remordimiento.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho.-comencé-Hace unos meses pedí una beca para pasar un tiempo estudiando en Europa.-ahora me arrepentía de no habérselo dicho antes pero en ese momento no lo consideré importante.

-¿por eso tus reparos en aceptar nuestra propuesta?.-me preguntó tranquila.

-En parte.-intenté ser sincera.-Sabes como soy, lo que me gusta tener mi espacio y no ser molestada, y lo rara que puedo resultar a veces…

-Entiendo…-repuso pensativa.-No tienes porque esperar una bronca por mi parte. Me duele un poco que no me lo hayas dicho antes pero entiendo que es parte de tu carácter, reservado y desconfiado. Pero por otro lado creo que es una muy buena idea, yo estuve en Europa el verano pasado y me encantó y creo que a ti te pasará lo mismo. Pero bueno, la posibilidad de irte fuera un tiempo no invalida la opción de venirte con nosotros. Estamos decididos a alquilar una casa, si tú vienes estaríamos contentos, pero si no lo haces, ya sea porque no estás o porque no quieres, no te íbamos a dejar de tratar. Eres nuestra amiga.

-¿Entonces crees que debo aceptar vuestra propuesta?-la pregunté, emocionada por sus anteriores palabras.

-Creo que sí. No es porque sea egoísta, es porque sinceramente creo que es lo mejor para ti.

-¿Pero y si al final resulta que no voy a estar aquí?-la pregunté algo temerosa.

-Pues que te guardaríamos una habitación hasta que llegases. No te preocupes por el dinero.-dijo, adivinando lo que en esos momentos pasaba por mi cabeza.- Pertenecemos a familias acomodadas, no es que nos permitan tener todo lo que queramos, pero el dinero no es una de nuestras preocupaciones.

-¿Entonces por qué dijisteis que alquilando una casa en vez de estar en los apartamentos de la facultad ahorrabais?-veía una contradicción en todo aquello.

-Porque es cierto, nos ahorraremos dinero y encima estaremos más a gusto. Tenemos dinero pero no lo derrochamos. Dios… que ideas más de película tienes…-repuso divertida.

-Pero si yo al final no me quedo en la casa tendréis que pagar más. ¿No sería más sencillo que os buscaseis un compañero de casa? –era una opción más segura que yo.

-Y dale con el asunto del dinero, ¡no se trata de eso!. Nos vamos a ir a una casa, vengas tú o no vengas, lo siento si suena mal, pero ya hemos tomado la decisión.-no me sentaba mal, estaban en todo su derecho.-Y ni se te ocurra pensar que vamos a meter a un extraño en nuestra casa, ¡Ni hablar!-dijo efusivamente, como si yo hubiese dicho alguna blasfemia.

Después de charlar por un largo rato decidí aceptar su propuesta. Estaba segura de que no me iban a dar la beca, ya tenía una y no me iban a conceder la segunda.

Me fui a la cama mucho más tranquila, ya había tomado una decisión. El próximo año compartiría techo con seis personas y esperaba que aunque hubiese tensiones, la convivencia fuese buena.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches a todas! Espero que estéis bien.**

**No sé porqué pero estoy muy contenta con el capítulo… quizás porque Bella se va soltando más …**

**Sobre el tema del divorcio, como Bella ha dicho, hasta aquí llegamos, va a seguir por ahí pero ya no con tanta importancia.**

**El siguiente capítulo va a ser sobre el verano, ¿ algunas hipótesis por ahí? ¿Aparecerá un tal J… por Forks? ¿Qué pasará en Chicago? ¿Seguirá Melanie molestando a Bella? ¿A Bella la concederán la beca? TumTum….todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo…jaja**

**Cuidaos mucho y gracias por todo el apoyo.**


	14. Ni blanco ni negro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué es belleza?**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 14: Ni blanco ni negro_

Finalmente había decidido irme a Chicago primero en vez de a Forks. Mi padre me convenció, no tenía mucho sentido coger un vuelo para estar menos de una semana con él para luego viajar a Chicago y después volver a pasar el resto de verano en Forks.

Ya me habían llegado bastantes notas, todas ellas aprobadas pero aún me faltaban un par de asignaturas por saber. Esperaba que no me dejasen con las dudas hasta el día antes del levantamiento de actas.

Decidí pasarme por casa de Adrián para despedirme de él personalmente. Sus notas habían subido, es más, había aprobado todo menos matemáticas, lamentablemente en eso no le podía ayudar.

Como siempre la madre de Adrián me saludó cariñosamente, era una mujer encantadora, algo pesada, pero aún así buena.

Charlé un rato con Adrián, me contó que sus padres estaban muy contentos con él y que este verano se iba a librar de las clases particulares. También me contó que su hermano Félix había vuelto a casa y, como no, su madre estaba que explotaba de felicidad por ello. No pude evitar tensarme ante la noticia, aún recordaba las palabras de la mujer: _"Ya verás que bien te va a caer Félix… ¡Estoy deseando presentaros! Es un hombre maravilloso, muy maduro para su edad."_

No me apetecía nada cruzarme con el tal Félix. Adrián me dijo que no estaba en casa y en eso momento no puede pensar que salir corriendo de allí era lo mejor que podía hacer. Pero no lo hice, iba a ser un poco extraño que saliese de allí tan rápidamente y sin una buena excusa.

Para mi desagrado un rato después apareció por la puerta Félix. Era un chico joven aunque algo mayor que yo, era muy parecido a Emmet, sobre todo en la complexión y el color de pelo.

Adrián rodó los ojos cuando su madre saltó del sofá ante la llegada de su hijo mayor, era más que obvio que se le caía la baba por él, al menos podía disimular su favoritismo por respeto a su otro hijo.

-Ésta es Bella, la profesora particular de tu hermano.-me le presentó rápidamente.

-Encantado.-se acercó a darme dos besos. Besos que tuve que aceptarlos pero no por gusto. Prefería que me hubiese dado la mano. No le conocía de nada así que los besos estaban de más.

-Encantada.-repuse con cortesía y un ligero toque de rigidez en la voz. Su escrutinio me estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿qué estaba mirando?

-Eres muy joven para ser profesora, ¿no?-no sabía si la pregunta era con buenas o malas intenciones pero de cualquier forma no me gustó, sonaba algo impertinente.

-No soy profesora como tal. Estudio Literatura.-contesté secamente.

-Entonces, ¿planeas dedicarte a la enseñanza?-me preguntó, intentando entablar conversación.

-Es una de las opciones que tengo en mente. Aún es pronto para decidirme.-no me gustaba que la conversación girase en torno a mí. Tampoco me apetecía preguntarle nada a él, no quería comenzar una conversación que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Pues yo tengo bien claro lo que quiero hacer cuando acabe de estudiar.-terminó ahí su frase dejando que yo le preguntase a él que estudiaba.

-¿Qué estudias?-me obligué a preguntarle. La conversación recaía ahora en él cosa que a tenor de su reacción le agradó bastante.

¿Es que Adrián no podía decir nada? Félix hablaba hasta por los codos.

Charlamos un rato más, por más que lo desease no me podía ir de allí sin parecer una maleducada. _Jodida_ _educación_, pensé.

Félix no era tan malo como me había parecido al inicio, quizás hablaba demasiado de sí mismo, pero en general no tenía pinta de ser mal chico, era amable y paciente con su madre y no se llevaba del todo mal con su hermano, por lo poco que había visto. Pero, eso sí, hablaba de más y no paraba de hacerme preguntas, cosa que no me hacía ninguna gracia.

Me despedí de ellos, aunque sólo fuese por unos meses, en septiembre volvería a darle clases a Adrián. Si no había un cambio de planes de última hora.

Félix insistió en llevarme a casa, me opuse todo lo que pude pero no me sirvió de nada. Él pareció no darse cuenta de mi tensión, no paraba de hablar de Italia y de lo distinta que era la vida en Europa, al menos en algunos aspectos.

Me dejó en el aparcamiento que había frente a mi bloque de departamentos.

-¿Te apetece que quedemos un día?-me dijo cuando estábamos fuera del coche.

-No.-solté sin pensármelo. Además él ya había escuchado que me iba de la ciudad.

Pero aún así, ¿se trataba de una broma? Pues, si era así tenía muy mal gusto.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó sin parecer ofendido. Parecía como si mi respuesta no le hubiese alterado en absoluto, cualquier persona normal se hubiese molestado con la negativa. Por eso no me quedaba nada más que pensar que se trataba de una broma, quería reírse un rato a mi costa. Pero pobre iluso, no era el primero al que se le ocurría esa maravillosa idea, había miles de películas sobre ese tópico: chico guaperas invita a chica fea a una fiesta sólo para reírse de ella. Poco original.

-No voy a estar aquí, me voy de viaje.-le expliqué sin darle muchos datos, datos que por otro lado ya le había dado a su madre.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-insistió.

-Mañana.-mentí, intentándole dejar sin opciones.

"No" es no, pero al parecer el chico era algo duro de cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no salimos a cenar algo por ahí?-me sugirió, dejándome sorprendida.

-No puede porque ya ha quedado conmigo.-respondió la masculina voz de Edward desde detrás de mí.

¿Qué hacía Edward allí?, ¿Por qué había intervenido en nuestra conversación?

Me giré para verle, se le notaba molesto, como si algo no le hubiese gustado. Miraba fija y duramente a Félix, era clara la animadversión que sentía por él, cosa que me sorprendió, Edward no era una persona muy dada a ese tipo de reacciones, más bien era amable y educado y sobre todo muy cortés. Un perfecto caballero.

-¿Quién eres tú?-repuso Félix, abandonando el tono amigable de antes y cuadrando los hombros en plan macho.

-Eso a ti no te importa.-contestó Edward, poniéndose a mi lado y pasándome un brazo por lo hombros.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué había poseído al Edward tranquilo que conocía?

No sabía si reírme o qué, la escena era del todo extraña.

-Entonces, ¿qué me dices Bella, vamos?-volvió a preguntarme ignorando completamente a Edward y con una mirada de superioridad que no me gustó nada. No le llegaba ni a la altura de lo talones, dudaba que hubiese alguien tan perfecto como él.

-No puedo Félix.-volví a responderle algo desconcertada por la situación.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta.-volvió a intervenir Edward.-Ahora, si no te importa, nos vamos.-comenzó a girarnos cuando la mano de Félix impidió nuestro movimiento.

-¿Por qué no me das tu número de teléfono?-volvió a insistir, molestándome profundamente ahora.

-Tengo prisa, en otro momento será. Nos vemos.-me despedí, deseando irme de allí.

-Entonces nos vemos de nuevo, Bella.-se despidió Félix.

Edward me acompañó hasta casa en silencio, aún agarrada por los hombros.

Su semblante parecía duro, tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y los ojos fijos al frente. No entendía el porqué de su estado pero era lo suficientemente lista como para no preguntar, o al menos no ahora.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía me atrajo ver a Edward así, parecía sentirse posesivo por mí, ¿podría ser?

Acaricié tímidamente su mano con la mía, no me gustaba verle con ese ceño. A pesar de esa atracción que había sentido por un Edward con tanto carácter pero prefería al Edward tranquilo y alegre al que tan acostumbrada estaba. El gesto pareció dar resultado y el cuerpo de Edward se destensó y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

Al llegar al apartamento no hicimos mención sobre lo acontecido momentos atrás, todavía estaba desconcertada pero era mejor dejar el tema de lado.

-¿Cuándo crees que tendremos que volver para tener lista la casa?-me preguntó Edward un rato después, mientras hacíamos la cena.

-Empezamos a clase en septiembre, a mediados, creo, así que con venir a primeros de mes debería ser suficiente. Ten en cuenta que sólo tenemos que poner nuestros objetos personales, lo demás ya viene puesto.-le contesté, pensando en lo bonita que era la casa. Para una persona como yo era demasiado, pero aún así no era nada ostentosa. Era grande, parecía estar pensada para una familia, los muebles eran de buenas calidades y el resto de la casa estaba en muy buen estado. Teníamos una cocina inmensa, algo fantástico, dado el número de personas que íbamos a ser.

Después de la primera visita, de la que habíamos salido muy contentos, firmamos los papeles de alquiler y nos repartimos las habitaciones. Dos de ellas eran más grandes y con camas de matrimonio, así que esas fueron para las parejas y las otras dos para Edward y para mí, que casualmente, estaban seguidas y en el mismo pasillo. Todo parecía marchar estupendamente.

-¿Ya sabes cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar en Chicago con nosotros?-me preguntó, aún con un ligero toque de tensión en su semblante.

-La verdad que no lo tengo pensado claramente me imagino que esté unas dos semanas por allí.

Charlamos un rato más y después cenamos solos, no tenía ni idea de donde estaban los demás. Estábamos un poco vagos así que simplemente nos limitamos a llevar los platos sucios a la cocina y volvimos al salón.

-Edward…-comencé.-¿Qué te ha pasado antes?

Edward me miró por un largo rato, seguramente midiendo sus palabras.

-No me gustaba la forma en la que te miraba ese tal Félix y además era muy insistente, le dijiste que no querías salir con él pero hizo oídos sordos a tus palabras.-me explicó calmado.

-¿Y eso justifica tu reacción?-me atreví a preguntar sintiendo la confianza que fluía entre nosotros.

-¿Y por qué no lo iba a hacer? No creo que él tenga ningún derecho sobre ti…-se detuvo unos instantes.-Me parecía un arrogante, ¿le conocías de algo?

-Es el hermano de Adrián, le he conocido hoy.-

-Con más razón entonces. ¿Te pide una cita y apenas os conocéis? A mí me costó casi dos meses que me dieras la hora, así que los listos a la cola.-¿qué era esa reacción? Notaba bajo todo ese discurso cierto deje de posesividad, ¿algo cómo lo que yo había sentido en algunos momentos?

No pude evitar sonreír al imaginarme a Edward celoso por la actitud de Félix. Era placentero, podía llegar a sentirme en las nubes si de verdad me lo creyese. Eso significaría que él creía tener algún derecho sobre mí, _"los listos a la cola"._

-¿Lo encuentras gracioso?-me sentí descubierta por él, me había pillado in fraganti.

Se lanzó sobre mí y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-Ahora si vas a tener una razón por la que reírte, pequeña.-me sonrió de forma perversa y me estremecí. Me sentía feliz y libre, muy libre.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

El tema de la casa nos retrasó un poco, a lo que también se sumaron las reclamaciones de los exámenes. No nos queríamos ir antes de tener todas las notas por si queríamos ir a la revisión de algún examen.

Afortunadamente nos dieron todas las notas antes de que se levantasen actas y el cinco de julio volamos hacia Chicago.

Aún estaba un poco enfadada con Rosalie y Alice por haberme presionado para ir de compras. Forks no se caracterizaba por su buen clima y en San Francisco tampoco pasábamos calor. Pero en Chicago las temperaturas eran más altas y me hacía falta un poco de ropa más ligera y fresca.

No me gusta eso, no me sentía muy cómoda con la ropa de verano. Enseñaba demasiada piel, estaba muy expuesta. Por eso me gustaba más el invierno, me podía poner todas las capas de ropa que quisiese.

Pasé la mayor parte del viaje durmiendo ya que el día anterior habíamos dejado nuestras cosas sin colocar en casa. Tanto llevar y cargar cajas habíamos acabado reventados.

Así que cuando me vi de lleno metida en el Aeropuerto O'Hare de Chicago tuve ganas de volverme al avión. Definitivamente allí había demasiadas personas. Toda esa cantidad de gente no ayudaba a calmar mis nervios. Estaba en un lugar desconocido y peor aún, iba a conocer a los padres de mis amigos.

Después de recoger el equipaje y demás asuntos cogimos un taxi hacia casa. Todos se mostraban ansiosos por ver a sus padres y a sus amigos de allí, ¿no estaba fuera de lugar? Fue Rose la que me invitó y yo acepté encantada, así que ahora no me tenía porque lamentar. Probablemente no agradaría a nadie allí pero por lo menos contaba con el apoyo de Rose, Edward y Alice.

-¿Qué te está pareciendo todo esto?-me preguntó Edward señalándome con un dedo la monstruosa ciudad que se erguía ante nosotros. Compartíamos taxi ya que no cabíamos en uno solo.

-Demasiado.-le contesté sinceramente.

-¿Qué te esperabas de la tercera ciudad más grande del país?-dijo divertido.- De aquí han salido grandes estrellas: Anastasia, Jennifer Morrison…

-Sí, claro, y dentro de unos años tú estarás dentro de esa lista…-le repuse irónicamente y con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

El taxista nos dio algo de conversación, mejor dicho la acaparó. Pensaba que ambos éramos turistas y nos mencionó los mejores sitios de la ciudad. Edward me miró divertido.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando nos detuvimos en una de las calles más abarrotadas de la ciudad frente a un majestuoso edificio, lleno de cristaleras.

-¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunté rápidamente a Edward que estaba a mi lado, no se había despegado de mí desde que salimos de casa. Ni que me fuera a perder.

-Bueno, vivimos bien, pero esta no es nuestra casa…-me contestó Edward antes de abandonar el taxi para sacar las maletas.

-Si, hasta ahí había llegado yo. Ahora dime.-le dije con poca paciencia.

Parecíamos un par de pardillos en medio de aquella multitudinaria calle con todo aquel equipaje.

-Hemos venido a ver s mis padres.-fue lo único que me contestó, como si eso solucionase todas mis dudas.

-¿No íbamos a ir directamente a casa?-los Cullen y los Hale vivían en el mismo vecindario, alejados de la ciudad.

-Hubo un cambio de planes. Como mis padres estaban aquí decidimos pasar a visitarlos, ¿no te parece bien?-era comprensible.

Segundos después nos reunimos con los demás.

-Adoraría esta ciudad si no fuera por el tráfico-bufó Rose con cara de enfado, al parecer no era la única estresada.

Sin más dilación entramos al edificio frente al que estábamos. Inmediatamente una mujer se acercó hacia nosotros y le brindó un caluroso abrazo a los Cullen y un cordial saludo a los Hale y a mí.

-Es Grace, la secretaria de mi padre. Nos conoce de toda la vida y somos un poco como sus hijos.-me susurró Edward en tono confidencial.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de algo.

-¿A qué se dedican tus padres, Edward?-no me había preocupado hasta ahora por saberlo.

-Se nota que no eres curiosa.-me dijo Edward.-Son empresarios, se dedican a la robótica y a la informática.-así que de ahí venía su interés por los robots. Iba a replicarle, cuando nos vimos interrumpidos por Grace.

-Así que ésta es tu novia, Edward.- Apenas procesé sus palabras quise corregirla, yo no era la pareja de Edward.- Por fin has sentado cabeza y has copiado a tus hermanos. Tanto ir de flor en flor y de fiesta en fiesta… es cosa de la edad pero es mejor tener a alguien de verdad que no a varias chiquillas por ahí. Por fin tus padres van a respirar tranquilos, ¡bribón!-sus palabras me dejaron heladas. ¿Qué quería decir Grace? Las palabras no dejaban lugar a equivocaciones. Edward no era lo que parecía.

Le miré, esperando que su reacción me dijese si aquello era o no cierto. Encontré mi respuesta. Sonreía falsamente y se le notaba incómodo, como si no hubiera querido que Grace hiciese ese comentario.

Me fijé un poco más y me di cuenta de que todos estaban incómodos y sorprendidos, sin saber que decir. Había pasado un ángel a juzgar por el silencio. Sólo Emmet tenía una sonrisa de bandido en el rostro.

Por suerte algunos de los empleados reconocieron a Edward y sus hermanos y salvamos el momento. Mientras ellos saludaban a varias personas Jasper, Rose y yo dejamos las maletas en el cuarto que nos indicó Grace.

-Cariño, me has caído muy bien, aunque bueno aún no te conozco mucho pero la primera impresión ha sido buena.-me había agarrado del brazo, algo típico en muchas marujas, reteniéndome allí con ella, a unos metros de Rose, quien me estaba esperando.-Me alegra saber que Edward ha encontrado a una mujer que vale por sí misma y no por su físico. A veces los hombres no saben ver más allá de un cuerpo bonito. Pero, ¿sabes lo que yo pienso?-sin dejarme contestar o librarme de su agarre continuó con su discurso.-Que más vale una mujer con unas buenas carnes que una niña esquelética y superficial.-miré a Rose con la súplica plasmada en mi rostro. No quería estar más con esa mujer que se atrevía a hacer juicios tan apresurados.-Yo llevo con mi Harry más de veinte años de matrimonio y me quiere igual que el primer día, ¡y mírame ahora! Aunque no te creas yo en mis tiempos era una buena moza.

Lo primero en lo que ella se fijó fue en mi cuerpo, en que no era una chica delgada sino gorda, ¿por eso era buena para Edward?

-Grace, déjanos ir a ver a Carlise y a Esme, les acabó de ver saliendo del ascensor.-bendita su intervención.

La mujer salió despavorida hacia la sala de reprografía, musitando algo sobre un retraso y unas fotocopias.

-Y, ¿cómo ha ido la primera impresión? Grace es una mujer de armas tomar.-rió divertida ante mi cara.

Algo nerviosa me acerqué al grupo de personas que estaban copando el hall. Pude distinguir a una pequeña mujer, más o menos de mi estatura, y realmente hermosa pese a su edad. Me imaginé que se trataba de Esme. Alice estaba colgada del cuello de un hombre rubio, Carlise.

Rose tiró de mi mano para que nos acercásemos definitivamente al grupo. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-¡Rose, cariño!¿Cómo has estado?-la saludo la mujer. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, haciéndome sentir algo fuera de lugar.

-Me imagino que tú debes de ser Bella, ¿no es cierto?-después de recuperarme de la sorpresa, pude contestar.

-Sí, encantada de conocerla señora Cullen.

-Dame un abrazo y nada de formalismos, llámame Esme.-me dijo maternalmente mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba.

-Esme, no acapares a nuestra invitada.-dijo desde detrás el hombre que antes había reconocido como Carlise.- Encantado, soy Carlise Cullen, el padre de éste trío.-dijo mientras señalaba a sus hijos.

Después de las incómodas presentaciones nos fuimos a la cafetería del edificio. Estuvimos allí casi más de una hora, las conversaciones fluían sin parar y para mi sorpresa yo estaba integrada en ellas. Edward estaba radiante, no paraba de sonreír a su madre y de tener detalles cariñosos con ella. De vez en cuando me guiñaba el ojo, provocando que mi corazón diera un nervioso brinco. Y yo, como tierna adolescente, me sonrojaba de pies a cabeza.

Al final decidimos irnos a casa, Esme y Carlise, aunque no lo habían dicho, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo. Esme me hizo prometer que me pasaría por su casa una noche a cenar. Era un encanto de mujer, casualmente con las mismas dotes persuasivas que su hija. Tanto Carlise como Esme me habían caído bien. Se les veía naturales y cariñosos pese su posición social.

Después de salir de allí no fuimos directos a casa, la madre de Rose estaba trabajando y la era imposible aplazar esa cita mientras que su padre estaba fuera de la ciudad, _"para no variar"_ apostilló Rose.

Casi media hora después entrábamos en una lujosa zona residencial. Había todo tipo de casas, desde las más tradicionales hasta las más modernas y extravagantes. Los chicos iban metidos en triviales conversaciones mientras que yo no despegaba los ojos de la ventanilla.

-Creo que te vas a decepcionar cuando veas Forks.-le confesé a Rose al bajarnos del coche y ver su casa.

-Déjate de rollos Bella y ven a que te enseñe esto.-me cortó.-Tú y tu maldito complejo de inferioridad-gruñó.

Después de sacar las maletas me dio un paseo por aquel enorme lugar. Jardines, piscina, pista de tenis… estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, aquello no era una casa, no aquello era casi una mansión. Se respiraba dinero allá por donde fueras. Algunas de las estancias, como el salón, eran demasiado ostentosas. Prefería lo sencillo y funcional.

-¿Qué te parece la choza?-dijo Emmet después del recorrido.

-¿A esto le llamas choza? Yo lo llamaría palacio.-contesté algo abrumada.

-Aquí se celebran algunas fiestas y cosas por el estilo y ya sabes, hay que presumir…-explicó Rose algo disgustada.

Por la tarde conocí a la madre de Rose y Jasper, una encantadora y sofisticada mujer. Esa noche cenamos Rose, Jasper, su madre y yo. Los Cullen y Hale decidieron cenar con sus respectivas familias. Después de la cena Rose me dejó en el cuarto de invitados, no hablamos mucho, seguramente porque quería compartir algo de tiempo a solas con su madre.

Después de ponerme el ligero pijama, una camiseta de tirante y pantaloncito por los muslos, todo de color amarillo, charlé un poco con mi padre. Al apagar el teléfono me llegó un mensaje con una imagen. Estaba un poco oscura pero pude ver el rostro sonriente de Edward en uno de los laterales de la imagen, parecía ser la vista desde un edificio con varias plantas. Leí el texto que acompañaba a la imagen: _"Pronto vas a venir aquí, conmigo, ¿te gusta la vista desde mi cuarto? Bienvenida a Chicago, pequeña. Descansa, nos esperan grandes cosas."_

Me dejó desconcertada, pensé en llamarle, no sólo para preguntarle por su misterioso mensaje, sino también para disfrutar de su cálida y aterciopelada voz.

Como no me podía dormir salí a mi balcón, sí, tenía ese lujo en aquella enorme habitación. Miré la noche estrellada, ¿qué me esperaba éste verano?

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Mi primer día en Chicago ya había llegado, de verdad estaba de vacaciones allí con mis amigos. El calor apretaba mucho más que en San Francisco, así que tuve que ponerme ropa más ligera. Podía descartar las chaquetas hasta el otoño. Esta era una de las razones por las que prefería el invierno: la ropa. No valía de nada comerme la cabeza ni mirarme al espejo y verme mal, no iba a ganar nada con ello. Yo estaba haciendo las cosas bien: ejercicio y una dieta más o menos sana, sin excesos y con algunos caprichos.

Busqué a Rose, que todavía remoloneaba en su cama. La molesté un rato hasta que conseguí que se levantase. Estaba ansiosa por conocer la ciudad, según Rose era una rarita, ¿quién con dos dedos de frente se iba a levantar a las nueve de la mañana en verano?

A pesar de que el padre de Rose no estaba en casa y de que su madre era una mujer simpática me movía con precaución por la casa. Busqué a Jasper pero no estaba en su cuarto, así que me tocaba bajar sola a desayunar.

-Buenos días Bella-me saludó Jasper desde la barra de la cocina.

-Buenos días a ti también. Parece que no se te pegan las sábanas tanto como a tu hermana.-le dije para crear algo de conversación.

-Todavía tengo cogido el horario de la universidad, ¿Y tú?

-Me gusta dormir pero estoy demasiado excitada con la idea de estar aquí como para pasarme el día tumbada en la cama.-le expliqué.

-Conociendo a mi hermana y a Alice, puede que te tires varios días tumbada en la playa.-¿en la playa? Me tensé ante la idea. No quería ir a la playa y mucho menos a pasar el día, no con ellos, no a una de esas playas abarrotadas de gente, de esculturales mujeres luciendo cuerpos de diosas. Sencillamente no.

Confiaba en ellos, no me habían dado motivos para creer lo contrario pero lucirme de aquella forma era demasiado. Las cosas estaban bien ahora, quizás cambiasen una vez que fuésemos a la playa y no me quería arriesgar a perder todo lo que tanto me había costado conseguir y tanta alegría me daba. Ellos. Y Edward… si él me viera… puede que me quisiera como amiga, pero siempre me veía tapada. Si me viera medio desnuda… No sería capaz de mirarle a la cara.

Entre tanto, a Jasper no se le pasó por alto mi reacción.

-Pero bueno, estando tú aquí seguro que quieren enseñarte la ciudad. Por cierto, ¿cuántos días vas a estar por aquí?-cambió de tema de una forma nada sutil. La verdad era un incordio que me preguntasen tan a menudo por los días que me iba a quedar allí.

-Exactamente no lo sé, pero tengo que volver a Forks como en dos semanas.-quería ver a mi padre, aunque la idea de estar mucho tiempo en Forks no era muy atractiva, mucha gente vuelve al pueblo en las vacaciones por lo que las posibilidades de encontrarme con gente non grata eran muchas.

La señora encargada de la cocina nos sirvió el desayuno, algo totalmente nuevo para mí. A cada segundo que pasaba me daba cuenta de los lujos que les rodeaban y de que a pesar de ello eran chicos normales, buena gente. Era raro, en un ambiente tan lujoso lo más normal hubiera sido que hubiesen acabado corrompidos.

Charlamos un rato más, hablando de cosas triviales y esperando a Rose que parecía haber sido tragada por la baza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te queda de carrera?-le pregunté en un momento dado a Jasper.

-Dos años, este otoño empiezo tercero. Es un alivio pensar que cada vez me quedan menos años de estudiar.-ya estábamos en el salón aún sin Rose.

-Te envidio…me quedan cuatro largos años…Por lo menos sé que no voy a estar sola, Rose y Edward van a estar conmigo.-reflexioné en voz alta.-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer cuando acabes?-

-Emmet acaba este año y él se quiere quedar en San Francisco, no quiere irse del lado de mi hermana. Supongo que haré algo parecido, me quedaré en San Francisco, para cuando yo acabe Alice aún no lo habrá hecho y tampoco me quiero alejar de ella.-

Me sorprendió su confesión, estaban haciendo algo que yo siempre había rechazado: hacer girar su futuro, su vida, en torno a una persona. Pero también me sorprendió que Jasper me confesase algo tan personal, era alguien que no mostraba su afecto tan abiertamente como Emmet o Edward. A veces envidiaba la frescura y sinceridad de Emmet, Edward tenía más dobleces.

-¿No te parece bien?-me preguntó Jasper de repente, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-No.-fui sincera.-Entiéndeme, no te juzgo por ello, sólo es que es algo que no llego a entender.-

-Explícate.-me animó Jasper. Nunca había tenido una conversación tan profunda con él, pero de alguna forma me hacia sentir segura, parecía una persona de esas en las que se puede confiar. No le contaría algo así a Emmet.

-Haces que tu felicidad dependa de alguien más. ¿No te parece un riesgo demasiado grande?-le pregunté como si fuese lo más obvio.

-No quiero pasar por la vida de puntillas. Creo que merece la pena jugármela, sé que Alice lo vale, así que, ¿por qué no hacerlo?-me preguntó él, dejándome sorprendida ante la seguridad y fuerza que desprendían sus palabras.

-¿De qué habláis?-nos interrumpió una impresionante Rose con un estilo totalmente veraniego.

-De la universidad.-se me adelantó Jasper.-Estamos compadeciéndonos de los años de estudios que aún nos quedan.

-Pussfff…Más razones tendría Edward para quejarse, él fue el que perdió dos años.-dijo Rose con un gesto de desdén.

-¿Cómo?-solté sin pensar, no debía de haber entendido bien.

-Ya sabes, que Edward tiró dos años a la basura.-intentó aclararme, sin éxito alguno, Rose.

Mi cara debió advertirles de mi falta de entendimiento.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tiene Edward?-me preguntó Rose.

-Diecinueve, como nosotras. Está en primero de carrera.-por lo menos eso era lo que yo sabía, pero viendo lo visto, no era nada.

-Error, nuestro querido Edward tiene veintiún añazos, ahí como le ves.-me dijo dejándome de piedra.- Sólo que se conserva bien.-se rió de su propio comentario.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué nadie me lo ha dicho antes?-la reclamé indignada.

-No tengo ni idea, quizás ha sido por tu falta de interés y tu manía de ir a tu bola.-me repuso con sarcasmo.- Y antes de que preguntes más, yo no soy la persona indicada, pregúntale a él. Hasta antes de que llegásemos aquí supuse que te lo había contado, dadas las circunstancias, pero viendo tu reacción ante los comentarios de Grace… bien, está más que claro que no te ha contado nada.-acabó crípticamente.

Miré a Jasper en busca pero él se lavaba las manos.

¿Qué parte relevante de Edward me había perdido? Pensaba conocerle, pero por lo visto no conocía de él nada más de lo que él mismo había querido mostrarme.

Todo en él parecía transparente pero por lo visto había cosas que desconocía de él y no podía dejar de preocuparme por ellas, no cuando podían influir en nuestra relación.

Dejamos el tema a un lado y nos fuimos a buscar a los Cullen. No es que no me intrigase, pero sabía que no me iban a contar nada más, al menos no ellos, pero quizás Emmet si, no solía controlar mucho su lengua, algo que siempre me molestaba pero que ésta vez podía jugar en mi favor.

Casi dos horas después estábamos en el Chicago Cultural Center. No podía evitar mirar a Edward de forma inquisitiva.

¿Cómo era que alguien tan inteligente como él hubiese perdido dos años de estudios? ¿Enfermedad, viaje al extranjero…?

-¿Tengo moscas en la cara?-me preguntó Edward mientras caminábamos por el espectacular edificio.

-No sé de que estás hablando.-contesté esquiva mientras intentaba poner toda mi atención en la magnífica escalera del lugar.

-Llevas toda la mañana mirándome como si tuviese tres ojos y un enorme cuerno verde en la cabeza. ¡Dios, me estás mirando! y eso ya debería ser suficiente para alertarme.-me detuvo cogiéndome del brazo y obligándome a prestarle atención.

-No te hagas ideas de lo que no es. Es lo que te parece a ti, pero no hay nada raro en mí.-mentí penosamente. A pesar de mi curiosidad intuía que no era el mejor lugar y momento para preguntarle sobre ese par de años perdidos.

Después de eso seguimos paseando y Edward dejó el tema de lado.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Los siguientes días los pasamos recorriendo la ciudad. Tomamos un ferry en Navy Pier, visitamos el Instituto de Arte de Chicago para aburrimiento de Emmet y Alice, el parque Grant y el parque del Milenio, disfrutamos de las hermosas vistas desde el Centro John Hancock, visitamos el Museum Campus, el planetario Adler, el Museo Astronómico, el acuario John G Sed, fuimos de excursión aCantigny…

Les volví locos con tanta visita y saqué miles de fotos, no recordaba la cantidad de fotos pero debía de ser enorme, había pasado todas las noches las fotos a mi portátil y la tarjeta de memoria siempre estaba llena. El regalito era una maravilla, probablemente uno de los mejores de mi vida, junto con el reloj de Edward del que sólo me despegaba para ir a la ducha.

-Lo siento Bella, pero tengo que decirlo: o dejamos de hacer turismo o me tiro por un puente-dijo dramáticamente Alice.-Estoy harta de ver museos, sé que sueno inculta y todo lo que tú quieras pero me apetece hacer algo más de mi edad.-me hizo sentir un poco culpable por condicionar así sus vacaciones.

-Creo que el síndrome turista pronto me afectará y acabaré poniéndome pantalones cortos y unas sandalias con calcetines blancos y una raya roja y otra negra, además de una camiseta que diga: "I love Chicago".-intervino Emmet sin venir a cuento y llevándose con él mi culpabilidad. Era in imbécil, pero un imbécil gracioso.

-Dejar de molestarla, se supone que ha venido aquí para ver un poco la ciudad y no para pasarse el día tirada en la playa.-terció Edward.

-¡Eso es, playa! Estoy más blanca que un vampiro.-se quejó Alice-Mañana mismo nos vamos a pasar el día en la playa, llevamos cuatro días de tour, ya ha conocido la parte intelectual de la ciudad así que ahora le toca conocer la fiesta y la diversión.-Alice ya se había perdido en su mundo de fantasía, imaginando todo lo que íbamos a hacer y que coincidía con lo que ella llamaba diversión.

-Playas hay muchas, éstas no van a tener nada nuevo…-contesté con indiferencia, intentando que no notasen la angustia que estaba sintiendo ante esos planes.

-Si quieren que vayan a la playa Bella, nosotros iremos a donde a ti te apetezca, no tenemos que porque ir siempre los seis en piña.-volvió a intervenir Edward.

-Fantástico hermano, es lo más inteligente que te he escuchado decir en días. Me hace falta algo de intimidad con Rose, os quiero mucho y todo eso, pero a veces…-dejo su frase inconclusa para que cada uno la completase como le pareciera.

Horas después mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, que me tuve que dar bastante prisa para poder cogerlo, acababa de salir de la ducha y no me había vestido. Era Edward.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?-si él supiera…

-Eehh… bien…-tartamudeé nerviosa, apretando aún más la toalla a mi alrededor.

-¿Te pillo en mal momento?-me preguntó sagaz, intuyendo incomodidad tras mi actitud evasiva.

-No, dime.-le respondí algo más segura, sabiendo que él estaba lejos y que no me podía ver.

-Mi madre quiere saber si quieres venir hoy a cenar.-no me acordé hasta ese día de la cena pendiente que tenía con los Cullen.-Lo hemos ido posponiendo pero los días pasan y no quiere que te vayas sin haberla visitado y haber pasado un tiempo en casa.-

-No tengo ningún plan, por mí está bien.-me apetecía volver a ver a Esme, era cierto que se me había olvidado su invitación, entre una cosa y otra no había vuelto a pensar en ello.

-Te voy a buscar en una hora, ¿te viene bien?-me preguntó Edward, contento por mi aceptación.

Justo una hora después estaba en la puerta de la casa Hale. Alice y Jasper iban a salir por su cuenta, lo que significaba que en la cena sólo estaríamos los señores Cullen, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward y yo. Emmet y Rose ya estaban allí, a petición de Emmet, él y Rose habían salido un rato por su cuenta y después habían acabado dándose un chapuzón en la piscina de los Cullen.

-¿Nerviosa?-me preguntó Edward mientras caminábamos hacia su casa.

-¿Debería? Ya he conocido a tus padres y por lo poco que he visto no comen.-dije mientras abandonábamos la propiedad Hale.

-No, ellos no comen…-repuso enigmático antes de acercarme a él y abrazarme por los hombros.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a su casa cuando vimos de lejos a un grupo de chicos en la acera, nos miraban de una forma que no me gustaba para nada, incluso soltaban algunas risillas, ¿se estaban riendo de nosotros?

No podía evitar pensar que se estaban riendo de mí, era algo inconsciente, la asociación venía a mí antes de que me quisiera dar cuenta de ella.

Miré a Edward, preguntándole en silencio si él sabía algo. Me sorprendió ver su gesto, se le notaba incómodo y molesto. Era obvio que les conocía y por lo visto no le gustaban.

-Que bueno verte otra vez, Cullen.-le soltó uno de ellos cuando pasábamos cerca.

-¡Ed! ¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad?-le preguntó una chica rubia, totalmente impresionante, mientras se alejaba un poco del grupo y se acercaba a Edward.

Edward musitó un seco "hola", me apretó más contra él y apresuró el paso para salir de allí lo antes posible.

-Antes no eras tan soso, ¿eh, Cullen?-le repitió el rubio de antes.- ¿Quién es la que te acompaña?-se refirió a mí con una sonrisa teñida de burla.- Tus gustos han cambiado notablemente, ¿Qué te parece a ti, Tan?-dijo mientras dirigía una mirada cargada de significado a la rubia que sonreía maliciosamente.

El resto de gente contestó con una sonora carcajada a las insinuaciones del rubio. Aún cuando cruzábamos la puerta que daba acceso a la parcela que ocupaba la casa Cullen podíamos escuchar las risas del grupo y algunos _"ya nos veremos por ahí, Cullen"._

-¿Edward?-le pregunté esperando alguna clase de explicación.

-Sólo ignóralos.-¿pero cómo lo iba a hacer si aún notaba la tensión de su cuerpo?

Día a día las sospechas que tenía en torno a Edward aumentaban. Por lo visto Edward no había sido tan buen chico como era ahora. Eso era todo lo que podía deducir.

La cena con los padres de Edward fue bastante bien, quizás un poco rara… o sólo eran imaginaciones mías. Esme se interesó mucho por mí, me pregunto sobre mis estudios, mis intereses… pero evitó el tema de la familia, estaba segura de que Edward le había advertido lo sensible que era ante ello. Pero a pesar de la normalidad no podía dejar de pensar que Esme me miraba de una forma especial, vi como sus ojos se mostraban curiosos ante las atenciones de Edward hacia a mí, cosas que para mí ya eran casi normales: apartarme la silla cuando me iba a sentar, ofrecerme algo para beber o tomar, apartarme un pelo de la cara… Me ponía nerviosa percatarme de que Esme no nos quitaba el ojo de encima.

¿Y si ella estaba malinterpretando las cosas?

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo por los jardines?-me propuso Edward después de cenar.

-¿Nos queréis acompañar?-pregunté al resto.

-Íbamos a sobrar…-respondió Carlise dándole una mirada cómplice a su esposa.

Edward me agarró de la mano y me guió hacia la zona trasera de la casa.

-¿Se encarga de ello tu madre? –le pregunté sorprendida por la belleza de aquello. Olía estupendamente.

-No, es una mujer demasiado ocupada, así que contrata a un jardinero para que atienda sus flores.-

Nos mantuvimos un rato más en silencio, apreciando la suave fragancia que desprendían las flores y arropados por el silencio de la noche.

-¿Qué piensas del cambio, Bella?-me asaltó Edward de repente.

-No entiendo, del cambio, ¿de qué?

-Del cambio en general y del cambio en las personas.-me volví hacia él y al observar su semblante vi que me estaba preguntando en serio.

-Déjame pensar.-le pedí mientras me sentaba en un banquito.-Creo que el cambio es algo bueno y algo malo. Hay cosas que cambian a mejor y otras a peor, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que nada permanece constante, todo cambia.

-Sé más concreta, por favor.-me insistió de nuevo.

-Veamos… Una persona nace y con el paso de los años cambia. No te hablo sólo de cambios biológicos, el abanico de cambio es muy grande. Normalmente en la adolescencia se tiende a conductas idiotas, eres más impulsivo y piensas menos las cosas, después el paso de los años te da más estabilidad, al menos en la mayoría de los casos.-terminé sin saber aún que era lo que quería.

-Así que, ¿crees que una persona puede cambiar?

-En parte sí, cuando dejas atrás la juventud cambian tus perspectivas, tus obligaciones… y tú te ves obligado a cambiar con ellas. Pero por otra parte, no creo en el cambio radical de una persona, no puedes pasar de demonio a ángel, o al menos eso creo.-me miraba con interés.

-¿Y no crees que una persona que se ha equivocado puede ser consciente de ello y querer cambiar?-

-Se puede dar cuenta de sus errores pero no creo que pueda cambiar radicalmente y menos de la noche a la mañana. Si una persona ha sido egoísta toda su vida no la pidas que mañana sea generosa y desinteresa porque no lo va a conseguir. Por mucho que pongamos todo nuestro empeño en cambiar siempre va a quedar en nosotros el rastro de eso que no queremos, de eso que queremos cambiar. Las personas cambiamos pero poquito. El pasado pesa.-ahora estaba más que intrigada ante nuestra conversación. Edward y yo hablábamos de muchas cosas pero ésta conversación parecía tener un objetivo y no ser un mero pasatiempo.

-O sea que no confías en que una persona pueda cambiar para mejor.-me reprocho ¿desilusionado? No sabía cómo clasificar su tono de voz en ese momento.

-Es más fácil cagarla que enmendar algo, así de claro. Cuesta más hacer bien las cosas y ser buena persona.-fui contundente.

-Me gustan muchas cosas de ti, Bella, pero no soporto esa visión negativa que tienes de los demás. Siempre esperas lo peor, nunca crees que la otra persona tenga algo bueno que ofrecerte, no confías en nadie.-eso fue un claro reproche.

-No me han dado motivos para confiar, no puedo ir suponiendo que puedo creer en los demás, es algo estúpido.-

-¿Y no es acaso más estúpido estar todo el día alerta?-me contestó elevando la voz.

-¿Me estás reprochando algo y no me estoy enterando? Porque si es así yo también puedo decirte que me he enterado hace unos días que tienes más años que yo y que por alguna razón que desconozco perdiste dos años de instituto.-solté, abriendo el cajón de la mierda.

-¿Ahora tú me acusas de no contarte algo? Esa sí que es buena, Bella.-soltó una carcajada amarga-Tú que te cierras en banda, sacas las espinas y a ver quien es el valiente que te dirige la palabra.-

-Pues si no te gusta ya…-Edward no me dejó terminar.

-Siempre con lo mismo, cuando no te gusta algo que te digo haces como si no te importara, pero ¿sabes que, Bella?-se me acercó peligrosamente sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.- que se que te importo, mucho más de lo que te gustaría y pesar de que a veces querría matarte, por ahora eso es suficiente, pero no te garantizo que vaya a tener mucha más paciencia.-y me abrazó, dejándome más perdida de lo que estaba al principio, sin haber entendido una décima parte de todo lo que había fluido entre nosotros en esos momentos. Pero sabiendo que algo en mí había cambiado y que mis sentimientos por Edward no eran algo tan fácil de entender. Comprendiendo que las barreras entre nosotras se habían vuelto más difusas. Entendiendo también que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como yo siempre había pensado. Dándome cuenta de que no puedes proteger tu corazón por más que lo intentes y de que Edward ya estaba en el mío.

Y quería llorar. Quería escaparme de sus brazos y estar sola, huir de todo aquello que se escapaba de mis manos, que no estaba sujeto a la razón y que no podía manejar con mi aparente frialdad.

Porque todo eso me daba miedo. Estaba aterrada de una manera que no entendía.

No me entendía ni a mí misma, no era capaz de saber que era lo que sentía en esos momentos, que representaba para mí el hombre que me tenía entre sus brazos.

Pero no quería entender porque sabía que iba a ser aún más aterrador. Así que me quede entre sus brazos, feliz, nadando en un mar de falsa confianza y desconocimiento. Pero sabiendo muy en el fondo que mi atracción hacia él no residía únicamente en lo evidente, en hermosura y la perfección que proyectaba. Que él era hermoso, mucho más que la mayoría de los mortales, era algo que nunca había puesto en duda, pero él como persona era lo que me hacía sentir así, su cariño, sus cuidados, su delicadeza, su inteligencia…él era todo eso que una espera encontrar en la persona amada, él me hacia sentir especial y eso le hacía más perfecto aún.

**

* * *

**

**Buenas tardes/mañanas a todas.**

**Probablemente me querréis echar a los perros y no os lo hecho en cara.**

**He decidido cortar aquí el capítulo porque no sé cuando lo voy a poder terminar y no quería haceros esperar más tiempo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**


	15. Pasado, presente, ¿futuro?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama es mía.**

**

* * *

**

Para el _capítulo_:

-Por primera vez en la historia, Edward narra una parte, no está señalizado como tal, pero al leer os daréis cuenta.

-Aparece un lugar llamado "El Puente del Diablo", podéis buscar imágenes o ver la siguiente (acordaos de quitar los espacios): www. flickr. com / photos / 28035521 N03 / 3797426621 /

* * *

**¿Qué es belleza?**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 15: Pasado, presente, ¿futuro?_

_-¿Cómo que os vais a apuntar a unas clases de baile? ¡No me jodas Rosalie!-la grité sin poder contenerme._

_-No es para tanto, no te pongas así.-se excusó tranquilamente, haciendo que me enfadase más aún._

_Se supone que estoy de vacaciones en su casa, en su ciudad y que ella tiene que estar conmigo, no todo el día, de acuerdo; pero no era lo más normal que se fuese a unas estúpidas clases de baile y me dejase colgada._

_-¡Y una mierda! ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sola?-cuando sacaba mi mal genio las palabrotas me salían espontáneamente._

_-Sólo van a ser unas horas, algunas tardes a la semana. Además, no vas a estar sola. Edward, Jasper y Emmet van a estar contigo-"y una mierda" pensé en soltarla de nuevo.- Te hemos ofrecido venir con nosotras pero no te ha dado la gana, no sé que es lo que quieres Bella.-dijo sin inmutarse._

Eso había sido ayer por la noche, justo después de haber llegado de la cena con los Cullen. Estaba yo en esos momentos como para que me viniese Rose con cuentos, estaba demasiado aturdida por mi revelación, o lo que hubiera sido todo aquello que había sentido en los brazos de Edward. No me sentía bien y la noticia de Rose no me ayudaba en nada.

¿Qué era todo lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Dónde estaba el límite?

Me desperecé y decidí que ya era momento de levantarme, por más que me escondiese bajo las mantas mis problemas no se iban a solucionar solos. La clave estaba en actuar con normalidad, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, porque en realidad nada había ocurrido. Nadie sabía nada de lo que pasaba por mi mente y por más que a mí me atormentase no saber con exactitud que era lo que sentía no iba a permitir que nadie se enterase.

Después de darme una ducha bajé a la cocina a tomar mi habitual desayuno, y como siempre Jasper estaba allí el primero.

-¿Cómo te fue la cena de ayer con los padres de Edward?-me dijo mientras tomábamos un café.

-Bien, Esme y Carlise son encantadores, pero bueno, eso es algo que tú ya sabes.-Cabeceó en señal de asentimiento y nos sumergimos en unos minutos de silencio.

-Seguro que Rosalie ya te ha contado lo de sus clases de baile.-tenían un horario de seis a ocho de la tarde, lo que las iba a impedir estar conmigo.-Había pensado que podíamos salir los cuatro a algún sitio y después ir a buscarlas para salir a cenar, ¿te apetece?-me sugirió un rato después.

-Si no te molesta, preferiría pasar la tarde sola.-como había sonado un poco brusca lo quise arreglar.-Creo que os vendrá bien salir vosotros solos y así ver a vuestros amigos. Ya sabes, una tarde de machos o algo así.-terminé.

-Se lo diré a los chicos a ver que les parece, aunque no creo que Edward quiera dejarte sola…-obvié su comentario. Mi montón de cosas sobre las que pensar iba creciendo día a día. Jasper no era una persona que soltase las cosas así porque si, todo lo contrario, era callado y nunca hacía comentarios fuera de lugar, ¿por qué había dicho este ahora?

-Por cierto, nos encontramos con unos conocidos de Edward ayer, cerca de su casa.-solté como si no le diese mucha importancia aunque la mitad de mis neuronas estaban trabajando en ello.

-Ah, ¿sí?-no me creía su aparente falta de interés.

-Sí, era un grupo de chicos en moto. Uno de ellos era rubio y también había una chica rubia llamada Tan, ¿les conoces?-intenté imprimir un tono de voz que no mostrase mi interés por el tema.

-Sé de quienes me hablas-contestó parco en palabras sin alterar su postura.

-¿Son muy amigos vuestros? Parecían conocer bastante a Edward…-insistí.

-Son viejos conocidos además de vecinos.-me dijo sin levantar las vista del periódico que estaba ojeando. Menudo hueso era Jasper.

-¿Ya no sois amigos?-presioné.

-¿Por qué no vas al grano y te dejas de rodeos, Bella?, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?-sabía que no le tenía que haber preguntado a Jasper, era demasiado observador y claramente, como pensé al principio, Emmet hubiera sido una mejor víctima.

-Nada, se trataba de simple curiosidad…-me replegué reconociendo mi derrota.

-No te creo ni media palabra, pero tú verás…-me había calado hasta el fondo, estaba segura que todo lo que yo quería saber se reducía a Edward y que pintaba esa gente en su vida. Sospechaba aún más que antes de haberle preguntado a Jasper. Si no hubiera nada que esconder no le habría importado aclararme quienes eran aquellos chicos.

Escóndele algo a alguien y se interesará más por ello, lo mismo que cuando prohíbes algo a un adolescente y él decide probar lo prohibido.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

-¿Por qué me da que aquí hay gato encerrado?-dijo Rose, a quien no se la escapaba una.

-¿Dé que hablas? no estoy entendiendo nada…-era una de las mentiras más gordas que había dicho. Sabía el porqué de su desconcierto. Que yo aceptase ir a la playa sin un berrinche no era normal, claro que me había enfadado pero ya había trazado un plan B: no llevaba bañador, ni en ese momento ni en la maleta, pero eso era algo que nadie más que yo sabía y que trataría de ocultar hasta el mismo instante en el que estuviéramos en la playa y ya no habría solución.

Temía que ésta salida se iba a presentar así que había tenido tiempo para concienciarme.

No pude evitar mirar a Edward de reojo cuando vino a recogernos. No había pasado nada pero me parecía que las cosas ya no estaban igual que antes. Me sentía más torpe a su lado, como si él fuera capaz de ver lo que yo acababa de descubrir y me aterraba. No sabía lo que podía pasar si se enteraba de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, las cosas se estropearían y arruinaría nuestra amistad, además pondría al resto en una situación comprometida. El amor entre amigos sólo estropeaba las relaciones. Ya me había pasado antes, salvo que los sentimientos no habían alcanzado tal intensidad. Hay mucha diferencia entre la atracción y el amor, sólo que a veces no se ve tan clara y menos cuando eres una tierna adolescente que lee demasiada literatura romántica.

No pasaba por alto el tremendo atractivo de Edward, el look informal formado por una fina camisa clara de algodón y un bañador suelto hasta las rodillas. Tenía unos pies bonitos, cosa rara para mí, la odiaba los pies de la mayoría de la gente, pero los de Edward tenían algo que me gustaba. De cualquier forma, y más allá de sus pies, estaba arrebatador, a veces sentía que mirarle a él era como mirar al sol, demasiado. Te deslumbraba siempre, pero igual que una mosca volvías a la luz, porque rea hermoso y valía la pena contemplarle.

En algo más de media hora llegamos a la playa. Una vez aparcamos y sacamos todos los trastos nos dirigimos a montar el campamento: toallas, tumbonas, neveras…

Finalmente, había dejado la valentía en casa y temblaba como una hoja. Todos se empezaban a desnudar y yo estaba ridículamente vestida para estar en una playa en pleno mes de julio, con un sol que te hacia sudar.

Podía notar la mirada de Rose posada en mí. Con los nervios estaba empezando a transpirar y me sentía más incómoda a cada momento.

-Voy a dar una vuelta por aquí.-escupí las palabras sin darles tiempo a que me contestaran y eché a andar todo lo rápido que pude, decidida a perderme entre la gente, cosa difícil, dada mi indumentaria. Ni siquiera me molesté en ver sus caras o en detenerme ante sus llamadas. Sentía verdadero miedo y vergüenza ante la situación, había hecho del nuevo el ridículo. Si las situaciones vergonzosas no me buscaban a mí ya las llamaba yo. Me daba vergüenza mi cuerpo pero también me sentía abochornada por mi comportamiento.

Me fije en la cantidad de gente que estaba jugando al volleyball, la playa estaba plagada de redes. No era como la playa de Forks, medio desierta y carente de actividad deportiva alguna, no se veía a nadie haciendo footing ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario que aquí. Seguí paseando un rato más, ya algo más tranquila, sabiendo que me habían dejado sola y que había sido capaz de postergar el momento. Pero era consciente de que en algún momento iba a tener que regresar.

Estaba demasiado cansada por el sol y la caminata por la arena así que me recosté en uno de los pequeños muros que separaba la playa del aparcamiento. Si dejaba de lado lo obvio podía apreciar lo bonito del lugar, era agradable ver un mar distinto al de Forks y sobre todo, un cielo mucho más despejado, hasta el aire era distinto.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin te encuentro Bella-me sobresaltó Alice. No la había visto llegar y no sabía que decirla.-Nos has dejado preocupados, ha sido una huida en toda regla, ¿me puedes decir qué te ha pasado?-

No quería confesarme ni quedar como la pobre niña que va dando pena por ahí. Yo sola me servía para lamerme las heridas.

-No estoy a gusto aquí y por eso me fui.-me estaba costando horrores expresarme.

Alice se sentó a mi lado en el banco y me cogió una mano. Agradecía que no me hubiese venido a reñir, no lo hubiese aguantado.

-Quizás debimos haber sido un poco más sensibles ante el tema pero compréndenos, Bella, sólo queremos lo mejor para ti y creíamos que venir a la playa era un plan tan normal como otro cualquiera. Además no pensamos en tu apariencia para programar nuestras salidas, eso sería darle una importancia que ni tiene ni se merece. Ya es hora de que te vayas quitando esos complejos, nadie te va a mirar ni te va a decir nada, el mundo es libre y cada uno hace lo que quiera con su cuerpo.-me expuso con infinita paciencia.

-Puede que tengas razón y la gente no me mire mucho pero soy yo la que no se siente capaz de ponerse en bañador frente al resto. Me siento ridícula y fea.-sonaba patética pero al menos me desahogaba.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe una cosa?-sin dejarme contestarla se subió al muro, se colocó detrás de mi, apoyada en mi espalda y me empezó a susurrar-¿ves a esa señora de allí, la del bañador floral? bueno, pues… ¡el año pasado lució palmito delante de Emmet! Imagínate a la señora de setenta años haciendo top-less delante de un mocoso menor de veinticinco años! Emmet estaba tan abochornado que dejamos de venir a esta playa lo que quedaba de verano, ¡le tenía miedo a la señora! Y ¿ves a esa otra señora de allí?-me la señaló.-no quiero ser mala, pero debe pesar más de cien kilos y lleva un bikini minúsculo, ¿tú ves que alguien la mire? O fíjate en ese anciano dos toallas más a la derecha de ella, mira ese moreno mulato y ese pelo engominado, ¿tú crees que a él le importa lo que piense la gente? ¡Vamos, Bella! Todo el mundo tenemos complejos pero intentamos vivir con ellos.-me animó risueña.-Sé que te quieres reír así que por mí no te cortes.-dijo pegándome un codazo en las costillas.

Y la verdad que me reí, aquel hombrecillo que me señaló Alice era digno de estudio, ¿acaso no tenía vergüenza? Tenía un cuerpo de pollo, quemado por el sol, pero su pose parecía la de un supermodelo. Estaba mal reírme de él pero era demasiado cómico como para no hacerlo, aunque la verdad es que el hombre era todo un valiente. Era feo y con un cuerpo raro pero a él le daba igual y se lucía en la playa más que cualquier guaperas.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie?-la pregunté mientras dábamos un paseo.

-Calmándose, ha tenido ganas de venir hasta aquí y llevarte de vuelta de los pelos.-me respondió guiñándome un ojo.-En cuanto te ha visto salir por patas ya se ha imaginado porque era. Da gracias a Edward por haberla pedido que te dejase espacio.-Edward…

Volvimos a las toallas casi sin darme cuenta. Alice me había distraído con su constante conversación y no me había dado cuenta hasta que ya que estábamos allí.

Para mi sorpresa todos actuaron como si no hubiera ocurrido, bueno, al menos quienes estaban allí, Rose y Emmet se estaban dando un chapuzón. Ni Edward ni Jasper dijeron nada sobre la ausencia de mi bañador, tampoco. Y como si no hubiera pasado nada nos pusimos a jugar a las cartas. Edward se acercó a mí para preguntarme como estaba.

-¿Cómo estás, pequeña?-me dijo en voz baja, para que los demás no nos escucharan.

-Bien.-sonreí-Tenéis unas playas muy bonitas.

-Pienso que como la mayoría…-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y daba un rápido vistazo alrededor.

-No, las de Forks son mucho más tristes. Permanecen muertas el noventa y nueve por ciento de los días. No hay sol, el agua está congelada y siempre suele haber bandera roja.-relaté mientras nos sentábamos antes de repartir las cartas.

-Creo que me vas a tener que invitar a conocer el famoso Forks, llevo meses escuchándote hablar de él y no lo pintas como nada bueno…Seguro que tienes buenas cosas, piensa en algo.-Iba a ser un cambio brusco pasar de este clima y la constante presencia del sol a los días nublados de Forks, mucho más acordes con mi estado de ánimo habitual, a veces desearía ser distinta y no sólo físicamente, me gustaría ser una persona menos realista, que disfrutase más de las cosas y no se preocupase tanto por todo.

-Bien…déjame pensar…¡vale, lo tengo! Es difícil tener un accidente de tráfico a 80km/h.-pensé en el viejo coche de Forks, no alcanzaba los 50km/h, si se lo contaba a Edward, dios del volante y la velocidad, le podía dar un pasmo.

-Vale, y la razón es que…-me siguió el chiste.

-¡No hay autovías!-le miré sonriente esperando su respuesta.

-Vale, ahora sí que sí, tanta exposición al sol te ha afectado, ¿qué tontería me acabas de decir?-no se había reído pero la sonrisa bailaba en su labios.

-Sólo te he dicho algo bueno de Forks….-levanté las manos en señal de inocencia.

-Pensemos…-se rascó la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando sobre algo complejo y de gran importancia.- Conocías a todos tus compañeros de instituto, así que tendríais una buena relación. Eso en una ciudad como ésta es difícil.-

-¡Oh, sí!-exclamé exageradamente.-Ir a la guardería, al colegio y al instituto con los mismos compañeros, nunca una cara nueva, nadie sobre quien chismorrear.-no es que yo chismorreara sobre los demás pero me venía bien para explicarme, pero era cansado escuchar siempre los mimos cotorreos y sobre las mismas personas.

-Mismos capullos durante dieciocho años… no lo había visto así. Vale, ahí tienes la razón. Pero tiene que haber algo bueno, ¿qué me dices de las tiendas?-

-Cuatro tiendas de mala muerte, siempre las mimas otra vez. Te tienen fichado, saben donde compras el pan, unos zapatos y hasta las bragas. Cada vez que entrabas en una tienda tenías el noventa y nueve por ciento de posibilidades de encontrarte con un vecino, ¿sabes lo incómodo que es comprarte un sujetador con un compañero de clase detrás?-todavía me acordaba de mis escasas visitas a la mercería de Forks y la maldita suerte, gracias a la cuál me encontré a Collin Eve allí, con su madre. Patético.

-No sería tan malo… ¿te importaría ir a comprar ropa interior conmigo?-me dejó helada con la pregunta, ¿me estaba vacilando?

-¿Te gustaría que te acompañara a comprarte calzoncillos?-le devolví la pregunta.

-Por mi no hay problema, no tengo vergüenza. Además, seguro que una mujer me ayudaría bastante, aportaría una visión femenina, porque para que lo sepas mi madre ya no me compra los calzoncillos-hizo una pause para luego añadir en forma de susurro-casi nunca.-ante lo que yo no pude contener la risa y Edward tampoco. Esme aún le compraba la ropa interior a su hijo menor, ¿también lo haría con Emmet? Se lo tendría que preguntar a Rose.

-¡Parejita! Basta de risas y al juego.-nos llamó la atención Alice.

Un rato después volvieron Rose y Emmet con ganas de tumbarse vuelta y vuelta en las toallas.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas a comprar un helado, Bella?-me dijo Rose, quien ya llevaba un rato mirándome de una forma descarada. Sabía la que se avecinaba.

-Claro, ¿queréis algo vosotros?-después recoger el pedido del resto nos dirigimos hacia el puesto de helados.

-Me imagino que tendrás algo que contarme.-me exigió cuando habíamos dado un par de pasos.

-Desembucha tú primero que es lo que de verdad quieres Rose, diga lo que diga, me vas a decir lo mismo.-con el buen humor que tenía ahora y ella me iba a hacer enfadarme…

-Quiero pensar que tienes alguna buena razón para haber hecho de esa manera el tonto y habernos dejado a todos sin saber que hacer.- ralentizó la marcha, el puesto de helados no era el mejor sitio para hablar, estaba lleno de padres con sus hijos, demasiado excitados ante la visión del inmenso cartel de helados.

-Sabes mis razones, habéis sido vosotras las que habéis querido venir a la playa no yo.-_paciencia, Bella, paciencia,_ pensaba para mí.

-Ya veo por donde vienes, Bella… y te digo que no. ¿Quieres que nos tiremos todo el verano en casa o en algún museo?-vaya fiera Rose, no me iba a dar cuartelillo.

-Yo no te obligo a nada, además fuiste tú la que me invitaste, ¡yo no te pedí venir!-la aclaré, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y eso a santo de que viene? Yo sólo te digo que hoy queríamos venir a la playa, lo mismo que quizás pasado mañana queramos volver. Entiendo que no quieras pasarte el día aquí, pero ésta es la primera vez que venimos y te ha faltado tiempo para montar el número. Porque sí, eso es lo que has hecho.-

-No entiendo todos esos reproches. Yo propuse irme sola por ahí pero no me habéis querido dejar, bueno, pues he venido y he hecho lo que mejor me ha parecido, ¿acaso está mal?-ladré. Siempre acabábamos discutiendo por el mismo asunto.

-Esto es otra vez por lo mismo de siempre, Bella, y la verdad es que me tiene cansada. Si no te gustas tal y como eres haz algo para cambiarlo, si no eres capaz de quererte así, ¡haz algo!-

-¿Y te parece que no hago nada? ¡Corro por las mañanas y como bien!-podía ir a un gimnasio pero no era muy fan de esos sitios.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta de que has perdido algo de peso? No sé que esperas, ¿bajar veinte kilos? Me cansas Bella, de verdad que lo haces. Intento tener paciencia y entenderte pero hoy, no. Eres tan obtusa que no te das cuenta de nada, estás tan obsesionada con algo que sólo ves tú que no te das ninguna oportunidad, para nada. ¡Qué no eres una vaca! Vale, no estás delgada pero no eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza como piensas. Te sobran unos kilos pero aparte de eso eres normal. Eres tú quien se empeña en verte distorsionada y con tu actitud lo único que haces es que los demás nos fijemos en tu cuerpo, en tu peso, porque tú eres la que nos lanzas las señales. Vale que hay un montón de gente superficial en el mundo, en realidad todos lo somos un poco, pero hay muchos tipos de belleza y mucha gente que sabe apreciarla. Hay gente que te considera hermosa, Bella.-se detuvo un momento.- Yo misma lo hago, eres una buena persona, una buena amiga, una chica inteligente y tienes un pelo precioso. ¿Eso no es belleza?-sus palabras me tocaron, había tanta verdad en ellas…

-Lo intento, en serio, pero no puedo hay cosas que no puedo. Exponerme así… me parece imposible.-me lamenté.

-Yo no te digo que cambies de hoy para mañana, lo que te digo es que lo intentes, a veces nos pones las cosas muy difíciles.-dijo mientras me daba la mano, un claro gesto de que no tenía ganas de discutir.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos yendo mañana a comprarme un bañador?-cedí. Rose ya se había descargado y me había dicho lo que me merecía, valía la pena tenerla como amiga, no se cortaba en decirme las verdades a la cara.

-Vamos por el buen camino, Bella. Además, ya que vamos a por un bañador…¿podemos comprar algunas cosas más, no? Definitivamente ¡mañana es día de compras! Así que ahora llevemos unos buenos helados a los muchachos porque mañana van a cargar más bolsas que maletas un botones.-tiró de mí, riendo, acercándonos hacia la cola.

Quería a Rose, era la mujer más alucinante con la que me había cruzado. Ruda, sincera, honesta, clara…los tenía bien puestos.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Nos pasamos la siguiente mañana asaltando cualquier tienda con la que nos topásemos. Nunca había disfrutado de comprar ropa pero esa mañana me lo estaba pasando bien, llevábamos tres atractivos hombre con nosotras que nos hacían de maniquíes: pamelas, gafas de sol…incluso unas sandalias, Emmet claro. Dejamos la tienda después de que una de las dependientas nos mirase con los ojos entrecerrados. Aburrida…

El pobre Edward cargaba con mis bolsas, muchas menos que las del otro par de locas. Aún así a él no parecía importarle, es más, parecía divertido con mi nueva actitud.

-¿Visitamos la zona de hombre, Edward?-le guiñé el ojo mientras pasamos justo al lado de la zona de ropa interior masculina de la tienda de pijamas.

-No te atreverías.-me retó.

-¿Eso te crees tú?-me sentía atrevida.

Dejamos que el resto circulase por la zona de pijamas mientras que Edward y yo avanzábamos hacia la zona de boxers.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, caballero?-se acercó un dependiente a Edward.

Vi la reacción de Edward, se sobresaltó ante la intervención del hombre. Pobre…¿se esperaba una dependienta? Se me escapó una risilla malvada que no le pasó inadvertida a Edward.

Edward despidió al agradable dependiente, dejándome impactada con su respuesta.

-Muchas gracias pero mi pareja se encarga de ello, ¿verdad, cariño?-me atrajo hacia él, no pasaba entre nosotros ni una gota de aire.

El dependiente se fue y nos quedamos los dos solos.

-¿Eres tonto?-me reí, soltándome de su abrazo.

-Tú me haces hacer estas tonterías.-repuso divertido, acercando su mano a mi rostro para apartarme un rebelde mechón de pelo que se había escapado de las orquillas.

-Pues ahora no te acompaño a buscar tus boxers… ¿por qué no utilizarás gallumbos de abuelo, no?-le vacilé un rato y al instante se formó en mi mente imagen de un Edward con calzoncillos de algodón a cuadros que le llegaban hasta casi las rodillas. A pesar de ser ridículos, a Edward parecían sentarle bien, de todas formas, ¿qué no lo hacía?

-¿Gallumbos de abuelo?-me miró asustado haciéndome reanudar mis risas.

-Tendré que consultarle a Esme…

-¿Haciendo planes para el futuro? Así me gusta, preguntado a mi madre que gallumbos utilizo, pero ¿no te parece que precipitas un poco? Antes le tendremos que decir que estamos juntos.-la tontería se nos estaba saliendo de madre.

-¡Ouch!-se quejó cuando le di un bolsazo en la cabeza.

-Anda…vayamos con el resto.-

Como esa tarde las chicas iban a las clases de baile de cinco a ocho de la tarde, Emmet y Jasper aprovecharon para salir y ver a algunos amigos, en plan "reunión de tíos", palabras textuales del propio Emmet.

Edward por lo visto no estaba incluido en los planes y me sorprendió llamándome para pasar la tarde fuera, nosotros dos solos. Me había hecho a la idea de que iba a pasarme la tarde en el jardín con alguna de mis lecturas pendientes pero el cambió de planes no me importó, es más, estaba contenta, ya tendría tiempo suficiente para seguir leyendo en Forks.

-¿Me quieres decir a donde vamos, Edward?  
Llevábamos casi media hora de coche, media hora en la que Edward no había parado de parlotear pero no había sido capaz de decirme a donde íbamos, cosa que no era tan difícil. Se le estaba pegando con bastante facilidad mi testarudez.  
-Ahora mismo lo vas a ver por tu misma.-me contestó con paciencia.  
Y tuvo razón porque a los pocos segundos empecé a divisar algo más que árboles.  
-¿Ahora si me lo vas a decir?-insistí de nuevo.-Vamos a algo que está cerca del mar ¿y..?-le dije mientras nos apeábamos del coche.  
-A veces eres peor que una cría de cinco años, pero sí, ahora te lo voy a decir, vamos a caminar por el faro para encontrar un lugar especial, no muy conocido pero increíble, seguro que te va a encantar.-me contestó mientras se acercaba al muro que separaba el mirador del terreno en el que estaba situado el faro.  
Con incredulidad vi como saltaba el pequeño obstáculo y me miró divertido desde el otro lado del muro.  
-¿No pensarás que voy a saltar eso, no?-con toda probabilidad iba a acabar en el suelo con un tobillo torcido y una buena brecha en la frente. Además, estaba segura de que era ilegal o algo así, la gente no va por ahí saltando tapias.

-Ni lo pienses.-le dije adivinándole el pensamiento.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a saltar el muro, acercándose a mí. Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hasta el muro, lo saltó él, aún dándome la mano y tiró de mí.

-No hay mucha altura, Bella. Además yo mismo te estoy sujetando.-me animó Edward desde el otro lado.

No se porqué pero al final decidí seguirle, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Está bien, pero si por alguna esquina sale un guardia y nos lleva a prisión, tú vas a ser el que pague la fianza y la multa y por supuesto el que le explique a mi padre porque su impecable hija, que había permanecido hasta ahora del lado de la ley, tiene antecedentes.-le amenacé seriamente.-Y te lo advierto-puntualicé al ver su risa.-mi padre tiene arma.-enfaticé la idea apuntándole con mi dedo. Su única respuesta fue sacarme la lengua.

-¿Me devuelves mi mano?-le espeté, era un poco incómoda al ir fijándome en el camino a la vez que ir pendiente de su mano.

-Así estamos bien, además, vamos a tener que caminar un rato y descender un terreno con algunas rocas, creo que mi agarre te vendrá bien, ¿no te parece?-asentí tímidamente. Él me estaba protegiendo, cuidando de mí y eso era agradable.

La tarde iba cayendo sobre nosotros, ya llevábamos un cuarto de hora caminando y yo, más que cansada, estaba harta, en cualquier momento iba a rodar camino abajo.

-Un poco más, Bella.-me animó Edward, seguramente intuyendo mi progresiva perdida de motivación.

Intentaba mirar al suelo siempre que podía, no tenia intención de caerme y darme un buen golpetazo. Iba tan concentrada en ello que no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado hasta que no me tropecé la figura inmóvil de Edward.

-Aquí estamos.-anunció Edward por fin.

Levanté mis ojos de las piedras y vi como ante nosotros se abría un pequeño camino que daba al mar. Levanté aún más mis ojos y me vi lo maravilloso que era el lugar. Estábamos ante una formación rocosa que más bien parecía un puente, todo ello al borde de una acantilado y con el mar de fondo.

-¿A qué ha merecido la pena venir?-asentí, deseando que me hablara sobre ese lugar. Pareció haberme leído el pensamiento, a juzgar por sus siguientes palabras.- En un inicio era todo roca pero el agua lo fue erosionando y se cayó una bóveda lo que…-Edward continuó explicándome la historia del lugar.

-¿Qué te parece si subimos?-me indicó mientras, aún con la mochila, que había cogido de los asientos traseros de su coche, en la espalda. Comenzó a subir por uno de los caminos laterales.

-¡No va a aguantar nuestro peso!-le grité horrorizada, pensando en el probable desplome.

-No seas tonta, por supuesto que lo va a aguantar.-me cogió de la mano y me llevó con él.-Ya sé que son pocos centímetros pero lo han reforzado. La gente viene aquí y se hace fotos, no tienes porque preocuparte.-me intentó convencer, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

Pero yo seguía sin estar convencida mientras avanzábamos hacia uno de los laterales del "puente". Me negué a acercarme a la zona central, que era la más estrecha. Edward me llamó gallina pero no me importó, estaba más ocupada en rezar porque él no se cayese al mar.

-¡Edward, ven!-le grité desesperada mientras él seguía avanzado por la estrecha roca-¡Joder, que vengas, ya! ¡Te vas a caer por Dios!-simplemente giró su rostro hacia mí y me dio la que pretendía ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- ¡No apartes los ojos del suelo!-me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. No soportaba las alturas y él poniéndose a la pata coja allí.

Cuando por fin Edward volvió a mi lado no pude evitar lanzarme en sus brazos. Estaba angustiada y con ganas de llorar. Había corrido un riesgo estúpido. Imbécil…

-Sshhh…pequeña, he hecho esto miles de veces y no me ha pasado nada.-me consolaba mientras aún estaba en sus brazos. Yo le apretaba con fuerza, constatando el hecho de que estaba bien y allí conmigo.-No sabía que te ibas a poner así, si lo hubiera sabido no se me hubiera ocurrido hacer el tonto, lo siento, pequeña, de verdad que no te quería poner así.-se disculpó, afectado por mi reacción.

Cuando se me pasó el sofoco ya había oscurecido y soplaba una fresca brisa. Edward tuvo la delicadeza de conducirnos a la zona más baja, no me soltó en ningún momento. Nos sentamos en una de las piedras más grandes y sacó un termo y algo de picar de su mochila.

-Toma, esto es como ofrenda de paz.-me dijo muy serio, consciente de que me había llevado un buen disgusto por su culpa.

-Eres un imbécil-le dije sin cortarme.- pero ese café…-acepté su ofrenda.

Comimos en un agradable silencio, con el ruido del mar de fondo.

Edward sacó mi cámara de fotos de la mochila y me la tendió para que hiciese unas cuantas fotos al lugar. En esta ocasión accedí a salir yo en las fotos, el lugar era fantástico.

-¿Cómo es que tenías mi cámara?-no recordaba habérsela prestado.

-Después de la jornada de compras, cuando dejamos las bolsas de Alice en casa, te la dejaste.-me explicó mientras toqueteaba los botones de la cámara.

-Uumm…-asentí. Llevaba la cámara siempre encima así que era posible.

-¿Cómo descubriste el lugar?-le pregunté después de haber sacado un buen número de fotos.

-Por pura casualidad, hace años, un día me dio por andar y llegué hasta aquí.-todo parecía normal pero por su gesto parecía como si hubiese algo detrás de aquella explicación así que decidí presionarle un poco.

-¿Así sin más? ¿Te dio por andar y llegaste hasta aquí?-di palos de ciego al preguntarle sin estar segura de si había detrás de su simple explicación algo más.

-En realidad lo descubrí un día en el que estaba borracho y me dio por andar.-reconoció avergonzado, algo raro en él.

-Bueno, yo también me he emborrachado una vez…-le recordé. Él me miro travieso pero aún así con un deje amargo en la mirada.

Humedeció sus labios, se apartó de unos pasos y luego volvió a acercarse, dudando. Pareció momentáneamente distraído, encerrado con sus propios pensamientos, como si estuviera ensayando mentalmente lo que iba a decirme a continuación. Finalmente, alzó la barbilla y me miró fijamente, sin decir nada por unos instantes.

-No era mi primera borrachera como fue tu caso…Digamos que no tuve una adolescencia muy tranquila.-me contestó después de aquel largo lapso de tiempo, confirmándome algo que ya sospechaba.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de "no muy tranquila"?-la conversación se estaba poniendo realmente seria así que él decidió hacer un alto en el camino de vuelta y se sentó en una de las rocas.

-Bebía, fumaba, salía mucho de fiesta…-no terminaba de concretar, eso era algo que hacían más de la mitad de los adolescentes. Sabía que había algo más así que permanecí en silencio esperando su explicación.-Me excedí bastante, lo suficiente como para perder un curso. Estaba tan metido en mi mundo de mierda que pasaba totalmente del instituto. Sólo me interesaban las fiestas, pasármelo lo mejor posible y vivir bien.-estaba molesto consigo mismo, eso saltaba a la legua.

Que distinto era ese Edward al que yo conocía. El actual era un chico tranquilo, estudioso y muy familiar. El otro era el típico adolescente que no tiene dos dedos de frente.

-Pero si tienes dos años más que yo…-debió repetir otro curso.

-También repetí otro año. Digamos que después del curso que repetí estaba un poco más preocupado por guardar las apariencias en casa y hacia un poco más, aunque la verdad es que no me importaba nada lo que tuviera que ver con el instituto. Pero en una de mis mejores noches acabé teniendo un accidente con el coche, me partí una pierda y un brazo, me torcí el otro tobillo, tuve un montón de contusiones y demás cosas. Ya llevaba retraso en clase así que unido a mi accidente perdí otro curso. Por eso tengo dos años más que tú, sé que ya lo sabes, a Rosalie se la escapó hace unos días, me lo ha dicho.-me miraba avergonzado.

Estaba alucinada por todo lo que me estaba contando. Era incapaz de imaginármele así. No sabía que decir. Edward me miró, buscando no sé que, quizás comprensión, no lo sé, pero en mis ojos sólo había incredulidad. No le juzgaba, todos cometemos errores.

¿Cómo un joven que lo tenía todo, una familia atenta y cariñosa y todos los lujos que se le podían ocurrir, optaba por ese tipo de diversión?

-No me juzgues con tanta facilidad Bella.-¿eso expresaba mi rostro?- A los dieciséis años no se es muy maduro, no es que no supiese lo que hacía, de alguna forma sabía que a veces me pasaba de la raya pero me parecía normal, todos mis amigos lo hacían. Cogíamos el coche, bebíamos, nos fumábamos algo… era el plan de todos los días.-no podía comprenderlo, quizás porque nunca había pasado por ello o no había tenido el deseo de pasar por aquel tipo de experiencia. Puede que hubiese anhelado algunas cosas de la adolescencia, pero ese tipo de descontrol no era una de ellas.

No le encontraba la utilidad, la diversión o el sentido a algo así.

Por otro lado, tenía curiosidad por saber que habían hecho Carlise y Esme en aquella situación. Ellos no eran los típicos padres ricos y despreocupados, pero aún así Edward se les había ido de las manos.

-¿Te drogabas?-le pregunté muy seria, queriendo saber el alcance de sus excesos.

-No pero estuve a punto.-me contestó serio, mucho más serio de lo que alguna vez le había visto.

Internamente suspiré de alivio. No lo había hecho, menos mal.

-¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente?-temía que confesase haber herido a otra persona, ¿cómo reaccionaría entonces?

-Tuve más suerte de la que me merecía y no tuve el accidente en ninguna carretera sino en mi casa. Era de noche, entré a demasiada velocidad a casa y acabé chocando con el todoterreno de Emmet y un árbol.-confesó apesadumbrado.

El tono, así como lo que dijo, me hizo sentir incómoda. Lo miré fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-No me mires así, pequeña…-casi suplicó

-No lo comprendo.-sólo estaba intentando analizar los hechos, no dar mi opinión sino averiguar porque lo había hecho.

-¡No me mires como si no me conocieras! Soy Edward, sigo siendo el mismo que hace dos horas.-se acercó a mí de repente, acortando la distancia que nos separaba.

-No estás siendo sensato, Edward.-murmuré-Sólo estoy asimilando lo que me has dicho. Yo tenía una imagen de ti como alguien perfecto, no había tacha alguna en ti y ahora de repente me doy cuenta de que…de que no eres perfecto.-terminé, asombrada por el hecho de que él no era perfecto.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora? Estoy lejos de ser perfecto. Me arrepiento de muchas de las cosas que hice, no fui excesivamente cruel, pero sí egoísta, preocupé a mis padres y a mis hermanos y me desvié del camino. Pero por suerte, me di cuenta de ello. ¿Sabes? El accidente me vino muy bien. El tiempo que pasé en el hospital y en cama hizo que me alejase de las malas compañías y pudiese ver las cosas en perspectiva.-"las malas compañías", ahora ya sabía quienes eran los de las motos.

-¿Esas compañías eran los chicos del otro día?-estaba segura de que la respuesta era que sí.

-Si, James, Tanya, Riley…mis compañeros de fechorías.-se lamentó.

-Pero ya no te llevas bien con ellos.-Edward les había ignorado todo lo que había podido.

-No les gustó que pasase de chico malo a chico bueno, para ellos fui un rajado, un niño bien que se acobardó y decidió seguir las órdenes de sus papis.-afirmó.

¿De chico malo a chico bueno?

No sabía que creer de Edward. En el pasado no había sido muy buena persona, hizo sufrir a sus padres y se comportó como un auténtico crío pero ahora era tan distinto.

¿Es posible un cambio tan radical en tan poco tiempo? No era normal del todo, ¿Cuánto puede cambiar una persona? ¿Quizás si se pueden dejar de lado todas las tonterías de la adolescencia? Ahora entendía el interés de la otra noche por parte de Edward sobre el cambio en las personas.

-No soporto que me mires así-me dijo de repente, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.-Pero aún así sé que me lo merezco…

Permanecimos un rato más en silencio. Aún rondaba por mi cabeza el comentario de la secretaria de Carlise sobre la promiscuidad de Edward, o los comentarios de aquellos chicos sobre Edward y sus gustos femeninos. No sabía si sería bueno o malo conocer la respuesta, quizás lo empeorase todo más. No me sentiría bien pensando en Edward como un Jacob, un Sam u otros tantos más. No quería pensar en él como un frívolo, un díscolo o un mujeriego.

Seguía viendo a Edward como un hombre fantástico, no perfecto, pero casi. Sus palabras no podían borrar todo lo que por meses había visto en él.

Regresamos al coche en silencio, ambos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos.

-¿Edward?-le llamé.-

Parecía tan hosca, tan resentida… y sin motivo alguno. Él no me había hecho nada malo, había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para reconocer sus errores en voz alta y mostrarse avergonzado por ellos. Incluso sabiendo lo intolerante que yo podía resultar en algunos momentos. Pero aún me quedaba una duda más, ¿por qué ahora y así? Simplemente no podía entender por qué había decido contármelo y, a riesgo de sonar insolente o egocéntrica, me aterraba conocer el motivo. Me estaba volviendo paranoica pero cuando estaba junto a él, no podía permitirme bajar la guardia ni un solo segundo, más después de lo que estaba sintiendo.

-No quiero que las cosas estén tensas entre nosotros, Bella. Me gustaban las cosas tal y como estaban yendo hasta ahora. Lo que te he contado es parte del pasado, soy todo lo que has visto hasta ahora.-me explicó, visiblemente ansioso.- ¿Están bien las cosas, verdad?

-Por supuesto.-respondí de inmediato.

Unos meses atrás la historia de Edward me habría hecho desconfiar de él. Pero conocía a Edward lo suficiente como para saber que era una buena persona y que pese a los errores del pasado él era ahora alguien más maduro y sensato.

-Sólo una cosa: la próxima vez me lo cuentas antes. No me gustan los secretos, me has hecho pensar todo tipo de cosas.-aunque la verdad no iba tan mal encaminada.

-Seguro. No más secretos.-juró con la mano en el corazón.

No más secretos…salvo una excepción, claro.

Llegamos al coche, mucho más tranquilos y liberados.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Después de la "confesión" de Edward las cosas siguieron igual que antes, la tensión que sentía antes por ese tema se había diluido por completo, salvo esa pequeña duda sobre su vida amorosa. Pero para ser sincera conmigo misma, era más cómodo ignorar esa parte.

Me había comprado un par de bañadores, no lo típicos de nadar, sino unos algo más estéticos y que no me dejasen tantas marcas y a los que Rose y Alice les habían dado el visto bueno; así que algunas mañanas íbamos a la playa y las tardes las ocupábamos paseando todos juntos, salvo aquellos días en los que las chicas tenían baile, esos días Edward y yo nos hacíamos un plan por nuestra cuenta y pasábamos la tarde juntos, parecía que algo se estaba solidificando entre nosotros, estábamos compartiendo mucho tiempo juntos y eso me ayudaba a conocer más al hombre que Edward era, pero también me hacía caer cada vez más fuerte y profundamente, en un clase de sentimientos hasta ahora desconocidos para mí.

Faltaba un día para la fiesta de bodas de plata de Esme y Carlise, y Alice estaba histérica, ultimando todos los detalles. Las carpas del jardín estaban ya instaladas, también las luces. Sólo faltaban la comida, que traerían mañana, y los invitados, por supuesto.

-¿Cuándo te vas, Bella?-me preguntó Edward cuando conseguimos escaparnos de Alice.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de perderme de vista? Mira que no me vas a ver hasta septiembre…-bromeé.

-No seas tonta y ahora dime, ¿ya has comprado tu billete?-me imitó al poner sus pies a remojo en la piscina.

-Sí, en un par de días vuelo a casa.-ya llevaba allí dos semanas y era momento de irme.

-¿Por qué no cambias el billete y te quedas unos días más?-me pidió, inquietándome.

-Quiero ver a mi padre y ya llevo mucho tiempo en casa de Rose.-le expliqué.

-Por eso no hay problema, en mi casa te acogemos por tiempo indefinido-me ofreció. Sus profundos ojos se clavaron en mí con una expresión profundamente seria. ¿Estaba tenso?

-Sabes que quiero pasar tiempo con mi padre. Está mejor, pero quiero verlo por mi misma.-esa misma mañana había hablado con él y le había notado un poco más animado, quería saber si era una simple actuación o una realidad.

Edward me arrimó a él y no pude evitar estremecerme ante su toque.

Estaba sorprendida ante la facilidad de Edward para derribar mis muros, cuidadosamente erigidos. Poco a poco iba haciendo pequeñas brechas, minando más mis defensas.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Mi pie golpeteaba el suelo incesantemente. Llevaba más de un cuarto de hora esperando que bajasen las chicas. Estaba bien que se quisiesen arreglar y eso pero hacernos esperar tanto tiempo…

Jasper y Emmet parecían más que acostumbrados, ambos estaban cacharreando con sus teléfonos, ellos al menos habían encontrado algo que hacer.

-¿Qué pasa hombre?-me preguntó mi hermano.

-Estoy cansado de esperar, ¿qué se supone que están haciendo?-no era más que una fiesta, con cualquier cosa estarían bien.

-Práctica amigo.-me repuso el siempre templado Jasper.-La práctica hace al maestro. Tu hermana me hace esperar más de media hora casi siempre, así que me lo tomo con filosofía.-completó su idea con una sonrisa. A veces me intrigaba saber como alguien tan tranquilo como Jasper podía estar con alguien tan nerviosa y activa como mi hermana, siempre en "on".

-Un consejo más: no las digas cuanto han tardado en bajar. Eso sólo las pondrá de malhumor y sinceramente, no es algo que tenga ganas de aguantar esta noche.-me repuso mi hermano, el dios de la sabiduría, un erudito en esto de las mujeres, o eso se creía él, aunque pensándolo bien, tan mal no lo tenía que hacer, llevaba años con Rose, y ella era una de esas mujeres de armas tomar.

-No es como si no supiera como tratar a una mujer.-le contesté. En mis tiempos siempre había estado rodeado de chicas, y no precisamente de las feas. Pero no era algo de lo que me apeteciera alardear, más que nada porque eso era algo que pertenecía a mi etapa de estupidez profunda.

-Pues no lo parece, con Bella pareces un púber. Una tortuga avanza más rápido que tú con ella.-se burló mi hermano, metiendo el dedo en la yaga. ¡Que sabría él…! Con Rosalie todo había sido todo lo fácil que una relación podía ser. Ellos se gustaban y ninguno tuvo reparos en admitirlo. Mi situación era totalmente distinta. Bella pasaba la mitad del tiempo bajo su cascarón y cuando salía lo hacía empuñando un arma de fuego. A ver como lidiaba él con eso.

No me podía lanzar, no con alguien como ella, que no creía en sí misma y carecía de autoestima. Las cosas requerían su tiempo. Yo estaba trabajando en ello, ayudándola a soltarse y ganándome su confianza. Por más que quisiera pasar a ser algo más que su amigo sabía que en esos momentos era imposible.

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes!-le reproché alzando la voz y dirigiéndole una mala mirada.

-No aceptas una broma hermanito…esto era para relajar tensiones… ¿no estás ahora más aliviado?-¡_Oh sí!_, pensé, _tengo ganas de liberar tensión pero atizándote un gancho._

-Emmet…-intervino Jasper-tengamos la fiesta en paz. Deja que Edward haga las cosas como mejor le parezca. Si me preguntas a mí…-Jasper no pudo continuar porque Emmet le interrumpió.

-No te hemos preguntado, pero vas a hablar igual.-dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

_Gran intervención hermano…_no le dije nada para no perdernos en una conversación estúpida, de esas que siempre ganaba él.

-Como iba diciendo-volvió a hablar Jasper como si Emmet no le hubiera interrumpido.-creo que Edward está actuando de la manera correcta. Si se le echara encima a Bella ella saldría espantada con el rabo entre las piernas.-terminó.

Casi pude ver como la bombilla de mi hermano se encendía, dando lugar a una broma de mal gusto.

-A veces pienso que eres adoptado, lo tuyo hay que mirarlo.-le dije. Él sólo se rió en respuesta a mi comentario intencionalmente hiriente pero que no había surtido efecto.

Unos pasos en las escaleras nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja, tenían que ser ellas, si no lo eran iba a subir a buscar a Bella y la iba a bajar a rastras. _Ummm… podía ser interesante…_

Salté como un resorte de asiento y enfilé hacia las escaleras. Me sentía algo nervioso ante la expectativa de ver a Bella así de arreglada. Tragué saliva con fuerza y noté como se me hacía que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta debido a la emoción y a los nervios.

Bella estaba hermosa, la verdad era que Alice tenía verdadera habilidad en eso. No es que Bella no me gustase tal y como era, pero lo cierto era que vestida de esa forma llamaba muchísimos más la atención. No era un experto en moda, así que no podía juzgar mucho el vestido, lo único que podía decir era que me gustaba. Para empezar era la primera vez que la veía con un vestido y la sentaba de cine. No era muy revelador, caí por debajo de las rodillas, tenía unas manas cortitas y un escote cuadrado. No pensaba que un vestido así me podría gustar tanto. Tenía más que ver con la persona que lo portaba que con el vestido en sí. De cualquier forma el color verde la sentaba muy bien, siempre.

Desde lejos podía ver lo nerviosa que se sentía, sólo me hacía falta ver como apenas levantaba la vista del suelo, debía estar atento para impedir cualquier tipo de caída. Se sentía expuesta, eso era algo fácil de ver.

También odiaba las multitudes, lo sabía, como también sabía lo que odiaba tener que conocer a gente o simplemente desenvolverse en un ambiente como éste. Tenía que intentar por todos los medios que pasase una buena noche.

Me acerqué a ella casi de forma instintiva. Quería tenerla a mi lado, donde debía estar.

Vi su sorpresa cuando se percató de mi repentino acercamiento. Era increíble, pero a pesar de los meses aún a veces se exaltaba cuando me veía, es más, de vez en cuando aún se sonrojaba, cosa que consideraba adorable.

-¿Sabes que estás impresionante, verdad?-me sentía más atrevido que en otras ocasiones excitado por su apariencia; ella aún no había levantado sus defensas, así que la bese la mano, cual romántico caballero.

-Seguro…-murmuró por lo bajo en un tono prácticamente inaudible.

-Lo lógico sería que me dijeses que yo también estaba muy atractivo…-me quejé con la intención de que se soltase un poco. Ella era distinta y la adoraba en todas sus vertientes.

-¿Para qué te lo voy a decir si ya lo sabes?-me repuso.

-¿Entonces lo reconoces?-la forcé un poco más. Me esmeré con la sonrisa, quizás así la ablandaba un poquito.

Llevaba casi un año luchando contra ella, porque sí, eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Bella estaba demasiado acomplejada, había vivido tan encerrada en sí mismo durante tanto tiempo que cuando la conocí estaba demasiado desentrenada en eso de la amistad y de la comunicación. Había estado sola demasiado tiempo.

Aquella vez que escuché su confesión con Rosalie obtuve mucha información de ella. No me arrepentía en lo más mínimo de haberla espiado. Podía no ser moralmente aceptable pero había sido condenadamente útil para mí.

-No voy a alimentar tu ego y lo sabes.-vi como movía la cabeza, buscando algo o a alguien. Lo segundo era menos probable, al fin y al cabo me había pasado los días pegado a ella y no había conocido a mucha gente.

-¿Qué buscas?-se sobresaltó al verse descubierta.

-Un sitio donde esconderme.-y continuo con su búsqueda.

-Pues olvídate, nos vamos a lucir toda la noche como la pareja más atractiva de la fiesta-pensaba lucirla ante todo el mundo. No podía decir que era mi mujer, pero si podía hacer que los demás lo entendieran de una forma implícita.

-Edward, échame el aliento.-me dijo muy seria, provocando mi risa.-¿Qué has bebido?

Aproveché su petición para acercarme a su preciosa boquita. ¿Qué pasaría si la besase en ese momento? Ella ya lo había hecho, aunque no conscientemente, el alcohol ayudó mucho.

¿Qué haría si le decía que habíamos estado mucho más cerca en otro momento?

-¿Crees que he bebido algo?-apenas nos separaba un centímetro y Bella estaba totalmente roja.

Sólo me faltaba un pequeño movimiento para que nuestros labios se rozasen, era mínimo y tan fácil… Pero me tenía que aguantar, ella aún no estaba preparada… ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar? Alice insistía en que Bella ya se mostraba más abierta pero no la creía receptiva ante el avance que pretendía con ella.

Me alejé súbitamente de ella, debía controlarme.

Nos pasemos un rato por la fiesta, deteniéndonos de vez en cuando para hablar con algunos de los invitados que conocía. Presentaba a Bella como una amiga y detestaba tener que hacerlo, me encantaría presentarla como mi pareja, que ella se diera cuenta de que no me avergonzaba de ella, todo lo contrario.

La noche estaba transcurriendo tranquilamente, pero todo se tuvo que torcer con la aparición de Melanie.

-¡Edward!-me saludó dándome un abrazo que no se correspondía en nada con el tipo de relación que manteníamos.-No te encontraba.-dijo como si hubiéramos quedado en encontrarnos.

Observé con irritación cómo Bella se deslizaba de nuevo en su caparazón. Tenía ganas de echar de allí a Melanie sin ningún tipo de contemplación. Su aparición había hecho que Bella perdiese su espontaneidad y se tensase de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te va Melanie?-me alejé de ella en cuanto pude y volví a pegarme a Bella que tenía un gesto que no me gustaba para nada. No quería que la presencia de Melanie la incomodara.

-Es estupendo que hayamos coincidido, justo ahora acabo de regresar de un viaje al Caribe.-su moreno lo evidenciaba.

-Me alegro, espero que lo hayas pasado bien.-entrelacé mi mano con la de Bella, caliente y suave. Me molestaba que Melanie ignorase a Bella de esa forma, lo estaba haciendo a propósito.-Nos vamos a tener que ir, aún tenemos que saludar a mucha gente.-levanté nuestras manos entrelazadas para que se diera cuenta de que nos queríamos ir, pero sobre todo de que estábamos juntos.

-¿Por qué no salimos un día de éstos?, ¿qué tal mañana? Podemos ir a la playa.-nunca habíamos sido amigos, ¿por qué íbamos a empezar a serlo ahora?

-Tenemos todos los días programados, ya sabes, Bella tiene que conocer bien la ciudad.-la obligué a prestar atención a mi hermosa Bella.

-Pues no se nota mucho, está tan blanca como hace un mes.-dijo desdeñosa, siempre aprovechando cada oportunidad para meterse con ella.

-Bella tiene una piel muy especial, delicada y blanca. Ya sabes-comenté con tono pretencioso-una de esas pieles por las que las modelos matan. Pásalo bien.-me despedí dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo Bella sonreía. Me encantaba verla así de contenta y más sabiendo que era gracias a mí.

En cuanto nos alejamos unos pasos de Melanie, volví a centrar toda mi atención en la mujer que caminaba a mi lado.

-¿Bailas, bella dama?-hice un poco de paripé, reverencia incluida, sólo para hacerla reír de nuevo.

-No tienes dos dedos de frente, Edward. Pero hoy me has cogido en día de gracia. Sólo te pido una cosa: bailemos en uno de los extremos de la pista, así si nos caemos no nos llevamos por delante a tanta gente.-cierto que Bella era torpe, pero exageraba demasiado.

Ésta era una de las cosas que menos me gustaba de ella. Exageraba todos sus defectos y se hacía de menos cada dos por tres. No se valoraba lo suficiente y siempre tenía a creer lo peor de ella misma.

Sin soltarla la mano nos encaminamos hacia la pista de baile que Alice había montado. Mi hermana si que tenía estilo, a veces la quería matar, pero la verdad es que hacía las cosas bien.

Tímidamente la acerqué a mi cuerpo. Me sentía ambicioso así que la puse un brazo sobre la parte baja de la espalda, la estreché aún más fuerte contra mi pecho y comencé a balancearnos dejando un poco de lado la música y guiándome por lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Se estaba enamorando de ella. A lo bestia, de forma terrenal, posesiva, incluso. No lo había buscado, pero lo había encontrado. Había encontrado a una buena mujer, una que me iba a poner las cosas más difíciles de lo que a mi me gustaría, pero yo iba a tener paciencia y finalmente Bella florecería para mi.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Me apetecía refrescarme un poco, hacia demasiado calor en la fiesta, así que me acerqué a uno de los baños de la planta baja de la casa. Cuando no llevaba ni medio minuto en el baño, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Melanie.

-Tenías ganas de hablar contigo a solas. No te has separado del lado de Edward en toda la noche.-me sorprendió su ataque, directo. Y no se había equivocado en su afirmación, prácticamente había pasado toda la noche colgada del brazo de Edward, cosa que por otro lado era del todo normal, y más teniendo en cuenta que apenas conocía a una decena de los asistentes a la fiesta.

-¿Qué te he hecho?-la pregunté volviéndome hacia ella. No entendía la fijación que tenía conmigo, no me caía bien pero con ignorarla tenía suficiente.

-Estoy cansada de tu actitud con Edward, has estado todo el año con él y no contenta con eso estás aquí, en su casa y frente a sus conocidos, como si fueras algo suyo.-¿estaba al borde de las lágrimas?¿Estaba enamorada de Edward? Me parecía poco probable pero no podía asegurar nada.

-Somos amigos y aquí soy una invitada, igual que el resto. Estoy cansada de este tipo de reclamos, no tienen fundamento alguno. No estoy con Edward.-sentí un golpe por dentro.- y tú tampoco lo estás, no sé porque te empeñas en no dejarme en paz.-Durante el curso siempre que había podido me había molestado, incluso antes de que la diera tiempo a formarme una opinión sobre mi.

-¡No te trata como al resto!-chilló, provocando que quien estuviese fuera pudiese percibir nuestra discusión.

-¿Y tengo yo la culpa? Es que ni siquiera se que me estás reclamando.-suspiré exasperada.-Si tienes algún problema vete y habla con Edward, no conmigo, yo no soy la que te hace algo.-_ni Edward tampoco, _pensé para mí.

-Yo esperé, estuve a la sombra durante el instituto, esperando que él se diera cuenta de que no me había escogido, y cuando por fin cambió, apareces tú, que no te lo mereces, que no estás a su altura. ¡Al menos las otras eran guapas! ¿pero tú?-me miró con asco, como si ella tuviera el derecho de hacerlo, como si fuese superior a mí.-¡Tú no eres suficiente para él!

Me hartó.

-¿Pero quién te crees tú que eres?-comencé, sacando todo mi genio.-Me importa un bledo todo lo que me has dicho, ¿me entiendes? Puedo entender que estés enamorada de Edward,-lo suyo más bien era una obsesión.-y que hayas abrigado esperanzas de estar con él pero eso no te da el derecho de meterte conmigo. Basta ya de creerte superior.-terminé resoplando y totalmente alterada, ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de desahogarme ante esa niña, porque su comportamiento no la hacía más que eso, una niña caprichosa, enfadada porque no podía obtener lo que quería.

-¿Es que no lo ves? Los chicos como Edward no se pueden fijar en chicas como tú, no es posible, ¡no es normal!-sus palabras eran duras y consiguieron resquebrajar mi débil y recién surgida confianza, pero no pensaba mostrarme débil ante ella, podía lamerme las heridas más tarde.

-Puede que no sea tan guapa como el resto, ni tampoco tenga un cuerpo envidiable, pero tengo derecho a la vida y a disfrutar de ella igual que todo el resto. No vuelques contra mí tus frustraciones y tus inseguridades.-porque sí, a pesar de ser mucho más atractiva que yo no conseguía lo que quería, no podía tener a Edward. Estaba visto que la apariencia no daba la felicidad aunque si la facilitaba, en parte.

Con ese pensamiento mi mente voló a otra parte. La felicidad de Rose o de Alice no residía en ser delgadas o guapas, eso era un ingrediente más de ellas, pero ellas eran un conjunto de muchas más cosas y no permitían que su cuerpo marcase su vida. Claro que Jasper o Emmet se sentían atraídos físicamente por ellas, pero no era el físico lo que les ataba a ellas, el cuerpo no es capaz por si mismo de sostener una relación, no es posible porque en algún momento esa atracción se pierde, el cuerpo deja de ser atractivo, y entonces…¿entonces que ocurre? La gente sigue junta, muchos matrimonios permanecen juntos con el transcurso de los años pese a que las personas cambien. El amor perdura, el atractivo físico no, el cuerpo es un envoltorio que con el paso del tiempo se deteriora. Así que para que te guste el caramelo no sólo te debe gustar lo que hay fuera, el envoltorio, sino también lo que se esconde dentro, por muy cursi que suene.

-¡No me ignores!-me amonestó Melanie, sacándome de ensoñación.

-La vida no es justa Melanie, si tu quieres a Edward pero él no te quiere a ti no me eches a mí la culpa, después de todo tú le conoces desde hace años y yo soy prácticamente una recién llegada. Si él no ha sentido nada por ti en estos años puede que debas plantearte que ya no va a surgir y así empieces a buscar en otro lado.-dura, sí, pero era la pura verdad. Le hacía falta verlo, que alguien más se lo dijera. Pero había hecho oídos sordos a las palabras de Rose, ¿por qué me iba a escuchar a mí?

Sin esperar su contestación salí del baño azotando la puerta. Me sentía bien conmigo misma, me había defendido y había puesto a Melanie en su lugar. No la iba volver a permitir meterse conmigo.

De nuevo salí del jardín, el aire me olía a victoria y no podía parar de sonreír y un único pensamiento rondaba por mi mente, "_que se joda". _Me estaba volviendo mala pero no pude reprimirme.

-¿Sabes que reírse sola es de locos?-me asustó Edward, apareciendo entre la multitud.-Pensaba que te habías caído por el taza del baño.-miré la hora en mi móvil, no creía haberme entretenido tanto en el baño.

-¿Me estabas esperando?-me sentía risueña y con ganas de bromear.

-Siempre.-dijo mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos y de las llevaba a la boca para darlas un beso que me dejo parada en el sitio y con apabullante sonrojo. ¡Me iba a acabar matando!

Puede que no me mereciese sus cariños o que no estuviese a la altura de alguien como él, pero pensaba aprovechar todos y cada uno de los instantes que la vida me regalara junto a él, porque en el futuro le perdería, así que ahora me tenía que preocupar por atesorar todos los recuerdos posibles de él y conformarme con que eso iba a ser suficiente por siempre, porque las cosas no iban a ir un paso más allá y porque tampoco era posible dar un paso para atrás. Ya no me le podía sacar de debajo de la piel.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Después de despedirme de Esme y Carlise y de la madre de Rose ya estaba lista para irme y de tener preparadas las maletas ya estaba lista para irme.

Había vuelto a felicitar a Esme por su matrimonio, era increíble el amor tan palpable que había entre ella y su esposo y la fiesta, todo un éxito, no había sido nada más que una nueva demostración de ello. Me lo había pasado estupendamente esa noche, ¡quien lo diría! Había bailado, no sólo con Edward, también con Jasper,Em y Carlise, me había reído, había bebido un poquito…en definitiva me había sentido como si me hubiera quitado varios pesados sacos de encima, mucho más ligera.

Habían sido dos semanas fantásticas y me sentían algo reacia a la idea de tener que irme ya. Volvería a Forks y me quedaría mustia por el resto del verano, salvo los días en los que Rose y Alice vinieran a Forks, aunque pensándolo bien tenía una buena tarea con que ocuparme, ¿con qué las iba a entretener en Forks? Iba a resultar todo un desastre.

Mentiría si no reconocía estar algo ansiosa por quien me iba a encontrar en Forks. En la última mi padre me había que había vuelto a estrechar lazos con Billy Black y por casualidad me comentó que Jacob Black estaba por allí y que iba frecuentemente con ellos de pesca. Me le iba a encontrar seguro. No le tenía miedo pero me hacía sentir inferior, su presencia me recordaba mi humillación. Y lo que más me molestaba era lo falso que era. La mayoría le tenía por un chico alegre, simpático y buena persona pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Detrás de esas enormes sonrisas se escondía alguien superficial y falso. Que pena que el resto no se diera cuenta.

-¿Todavía estoy a tiempo de convencerte para que te quedes unos días más?-me asustó Edward apareciendo de la nada. Como me gustaría dejarme convencer. Me sentía mucho más unida a él después de esas dos semanas. Pese a la confusión y el miedo que sentía quería tenerle cerca.

-No… lo siento… en unas horas estaré rumbo a Forks. Pero siempre puedes visitarme.-bromeé. No le iba a ver hasta septiembre, era demasiado tiempo.

-Te tomo la palabra. Que no te extrañe si cualquier día aparezco en el alfeizar de tu ventana.-siguió con la broma. Estaba segura de que su presencia en Forks dotaría al pueblo de mucha más luz de la que tenía. Edward era capaz de hacerme reír casi bajo cualquier circunstancia.

-¿Te apetece que demos una vuelta antes de ir al aeropuerto?-me ofreció tendiéndome la mano para que me levantase del columpio en el que me estaba balanceándome distraídamente.

-¿Más sitios con historia?-le respondí mientras me levantaba y cogía su mano. Edward era una persona de contacto. Antes me molestaba su constante toqueteo pero ahora me gustaba, me hacía sentir segura.

Salimos de casa de Rose y nos encaminamos hacia la suya para coger su coche. El resto estaban dándose un chapuzón en la piscina, yo había rechazado su propuesta y me había ido a revisar mi equipaje. Mientras caminábamos espié la impecable imagen de Edward, su pelo estaba aún húmedo por su baño y tan revuelto como siempre, además el suave aire que se movía no hacía más que contribuir a su desorden. Su piel, siempre pálida, se había bronceado débilmente, incluso yo tenía más color que él.

Cuando estábamos a punto de montarnos en el coche su estruendoso ruido rompió el tranquilo silencio de la urbanización. Ambos nos miramos extrañados. Al cabo de unos segundos una impresionante pero ya conocida moto se paró a nuestra altura, el ruido nos había distraído y aún permanecíamos de pie en la calle.

-¿Cómo te va, Cullen?-soltó una conocida voz mientras se levantaba la visera del casco.

Edward gruñó a modo de respuesta.

-Entra al coche, Bella.-me ordenó Edward en un tono nada amable.

-¿Tienes sitio para alguien más en tu excursión, Ed?-dijo la chica rubia de aquel día, Tanya.

Edward no les contestó y se volvió a mí, ordenándome silenciosamente que me metiera al coche.

-¿Por los viejos tiempos, quizás?-se burló ella.

-Déjale, Ta. El capullo de Cullen ya no es lo que era, ahora es un niño bien y no se quiere juntar con nosotros, le llevamos por el mal camino.-se burlo James, aún sin bajarse de la moto.

-Hace un tiempo no le molestaban mis atenciones, ¿o me confundo?-volvió a hablar Tanya, sonriendo malévolamente.

Edward estaba tan tieso que parecía a punto de quebrarse ante el mínimo empujón. Yo ya conocía su historia así que no sabía porque estaba tan incómodo. Decidí meterme al coche y cortar con la escena.

-Edward, ¿nos vamos?-se volvió y me miró fijamente para después copiarme y sentarse en su asiento.

Tanya y James se rieron, de nuevo burlándose. Edward arrancó precipitadamente y pisó a fondo el acelerador.

Le dejé unos minutos para ver si se le pasaba la tensión. Durante ese tiempo no dejé de pensar en las palabras de Tanya, una horrible sospecha me rondaba la cabeza, ¿Edward había tenido algún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad con Tanya?

La idea de ellos juntos me carcomía por dentro. No quería imaginarme a Edward con ella, ni con nadie. Las palabras de Grace cobraban algo de sentido ahora.

-Edward…-vacilé-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-me atreví después de darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza.

-Ya la has hecho… pero adelante.-bromeó con pocas ganas.

-¿Qué ha querido decir Tanya con eso de "mis atenciones"?-pregunté nerviosa.

El prolongado silencio de Edward me hizo temerme lo peor. Ellos habían estado juntos, su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas. Después de haber confirmado mis sospechas, ¿quería seguir sabiendo más? Quizás tenía una vena masoquista pero sí, quería escuchar lo que me tenía que contar.

-Alguna vez tuvimos algo, pero eso es parte del pasado. Ha quedado atrás, enterrado y olvidado.-contestó secamente, dejándome aún con muchos interrogantes.

-¿No fue nada importante, entonces?-presioné de nuevo.

-No.-respondió rotundamente.

Le quería preguntar más cosas, ¿había estado enamorado de ella?, ¿había significado mucho en su vida?, ¿habían tenido una larga relación?, ¿por qué habían acabado las cosas?

Pero también surgían otras preguntas que sacaban a la luz mis inseguridades, siempre preparadas para aparecer y hundirme. ¿Cómo alguien como él, que había tenido una novia como Tanya, delgada, alta, rubia y muy guapa, podía fijarse en alguien como yo? ¿Qué imagen dábamos montados en el coche o cuando caminábamos por la calle?, ¿qué pensaba la gente cuando nos veía de la mano?

-No le des tantas vueltas a la cabeza. Ni siquiera fuimos novios como tal, de vez en cuando teníamos algo pero eso era todo.-añadió de forma ruda Edward.

¿Esa era su noción de relación, un par de revolcones? Porque eso era lo que dejaban ver sus palabras. Pero eso había sido en el pasado, cuando él era un inconsciente, él era ahora un hombre maduro y en este año no le había visto con ninguna chica. Aunque, ¿quién me aseguraba a mí que él no había tenido relaciones durante este año, de las que yo no me había enterado?

El encuentro con Tanya y James había estropeado nuestro paseo. Edward intentaba actuar con normalidad pero se le notaba incómodo, al igual que yo, que me sentía como un bicho a su lado. Así que el paseo acabó limitándose a un café en una coqueta cafetería cerca del mar y a un precipitado regreso a casa.

-No me gusta que se estropee todo lo que habíamos avanzado hasta ahora por una cosa sin importancia.-habló por fin Edward antes dejarme en casa.

-Yo no le he dado más importancia de la que tiene.-le contesté, esquivando su mirada.

-Nos conocemos bien. Te lo tomas todo muy a pecho. Todos tenemos un pasado, cosas por las que arrepentirnos y aunque no nos gusten tenemos que vivir con ellas. No puedo pedirte perdón por todos los errores que he cometido. Me he equivocado, lo reconozco, pero no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo. ¿Tan difícil se te hace aceptar que todos erramos?-me dijo en tono de reproche y súplica a la vez.

Me costaba admitir esa parte de Edward. No quería saber nada de sus relaciones anteriores porque sabía que me iba a hacer daño. Era más fácil ignorar esa parte de su vida, pensar que su vida amorosa estaba en blanco, como la mía. Cuanto más supiera de las anteriores relaciones de Edward más lejos estaba mi ilusión de quizás, tal vez…gustarle. ¡Imbécil! No podía contemplar una idea como esa, estaba fuera de toda lógica. No era más que una quimera, un imposible.

-No es nada, sólo que me da un poco de pena irme.-mentí. No me apetecía continuar con esa conversación.

Un par de horas después estábamos de camino al aeropuerto. Rose, Alice y Edward me habían traído, de Jasper y Emmet ya me había despedido en casa.

-Nos vemos en unas semanas-se despidió Alice con un sonoro beso.- No te desmadres sin nosotras.-bromeó. Alice no cambiaba.

Después me despedí de Rose_,_ que se percató de mi tensión.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-me preguntó en tono confidencial, dado que Edward y Alice estaban a unos pasos de distancia de nosotras y fácilmente podían oírnos.

-Nada.-me miró mal.-Vale, mierda…-¡que momento!-hubo algo de tensión en la vuelta que di con Edward.-reconocí.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó simplemente.

-Nos encontramos con Tanya y James. Ella dijo unas cosas y… yo le pregunté a Edward al respecto.-resumí lo mejor que pude, intentado sonar objetiva y para nada ansiosa.

-Tanya es una perra.-fue lo primero que me dijo.-No dejes que las tonterías que haya dicho se metan entre vosotros.-

-¡No hay nosotros!-salté, sorprendiendo a Rose y elevando mi tono de voz, haciendo que Alice y Edward dirigieran su mirada hacia nosotras.

-No me tomes el pelo, Bella. Puede que me haya hecho la tonta y que no me haya querido meter en tus asuntos, eres libre para contarme lo que te apetezca pero soy capaz de sacar mis propias conclusiones. Que te gusten o no es otra cosa, pero la verdad es la verdad.-dijo rápidamente, lo que unido al secretismo que manteníamos me dificultó su entendimiento.

-Ni verdad ni no verdad. No hay nada que contar.-me defendí del invisible ataque.

-¿Por qué te han molestado entonces las insinuaciones de Tanya? Piénsalo, Bella, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta, no creo que te gustase. Cuídate y hablamos, en Forks tendremos tiempo de sobra.-me dio un fuerte y prolongado abrazo para luego dejarme ir diciéndome algo mucho más agradable,_ "voy a echar de menos nuestras discusiones", _ante lo que me reí, íbamos crear un arte de la discusión.

Edward se mantenía un poco apartado. Me acerqué a él un poco insegura. Al final había estropeado las cosas, no era capaz de soltarme y daba demasiada importancia a todo.

-Cuídate.-le sonreí tomando la iniciativa.

-Tú también.-de repente tiró de mí y me colocó entre sus brazos.-Te voy a echar mucho de menos, pequeña. Eres una cabezota, ¿lo sabes, verdad?-me dejó desconcertada.

Estuvimos un rato más abrazados, sentí que estábamos llamando la atención intenté separarme de él, poniendo mis manos en su pecho. Le iba a echar mucho de menos, más de lo que él o incluso yo misma podía imaginar.

Me besó las palmas de las manos y me dejó ir.

-Eres alguien especial -musitó en voz muy baja.

La pasión con que pronunció esas palabras me perturbó.

La vida es siempre una elección, tienes hay que elegir: avanzar, retroceder, saltar, caer, correr, huir, triunfar, fracasar, amar, odiar, llorar, reír, vivir, morir…y confiar.

¿Confiaba yo?

* * *

**¡Feliz Navidad a todas! Espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas fiestas. También os deseo ya, por anticipado, un feliz Año Nuevo.**

**Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, como siempre he disfrutado escribiéndole.**

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, os lo recompenso aquí con estas palabras y con los previews. Gracias.**

**Un beso**


	16. El futuro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué es belleza?**

* * *

_Capítulo 16: El futuro_

_La vida es siempre una elección, tienes hay que elegir: avanzar, retroceder, saltar, caer, correr, huir, triunfar, fracasar, amar, odiar, llorar, reír, vivir, morir…y confiar._

_¿Confiaba yo?_

Esas palabras seguían zumbando en mi mente aún en el coche de Charlie, de camino a casa.

-¿Cómo va todo, hija?-me preguntó Charlie para hacer algo de conversación en lo que llegábamos a casa.

-Bien-le contesté algo ida, con mi mente centrada en otros temas.

-Quizás no querías volver a Forks, ¿verdad? Después de haber estado en un lugar cálido y con tus amigos esto no debe ser lo más agradable-me dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza lo que nos rodeaba: bosques verdes y un día cerrado y lluvioso.

"Bienvenidos a Forks" rezaba el desvencijado cartel. El pequeño Forks, situado en la Península de Olympic en el noroeste del estado de Washington. ¿Sus ofertas? el Olympic National Park, y el Museo de la madera. Todo un lujo. Me iba a tener que exprimir el coco buscando como entretener a Rose y a Alice cuando vinieran. Casi me estaba arrepintiendo de haberlas invitado a venir, esto iba a ser más que penoso, sólo esperaba que la vitalidad de Alice y el ingenio de Rose hicieran esos días más llevaderos. Y si no siempre podríamos optar por salir unos días a Port Angles, ya lo veríamos cuando llegase el momento.

-También tenía ganas de volver aquí, estaba cansada de tanta ciudad y tanta gente-lo que era parcialmente verdad.

-¿Cuándo vienen tus amigas?-Charlie verdaderamente se estaba esforzando por crear conversación entre nosotros, cosa que me agradaba.

-Aún no lo tenemos claro, creo que a finales de mes, ya que después salen de viaje-con sus parejas, estuve a punto de matizar, pero era una información que Charlie no necesitaba, quien sabe lo que su cabeza podría llegar a imaginar, es decir, sabe que soy mayor de edad y que la gente a estas edades está acostumbrada a tener novio y practicar sexo pero al hablar de su hija me imaginaba que cambiase su perspectiva. Es una de esas cosas que los padres prefieren ignorar, casi por su propia salud mental. Dudaba de que Charlie fuera distinto en ese aspecto.

Minutos después llegamos a casa, como siempre Charlie me ayudó a descargar mi equipaje y me dejó sola en mi habitación para que me instalase. No es que hubiera mucho por hacer, había estado aquí hacia unos pocos meses y por lo que veía mi padre había mantenido mi habitación limpia, no había nada de polvo por ningún sitio, ¿mi padre limpiando? Rara vez, durante mis diecinueves años de vida, le había visto hacerlo, pero por lo visto las circunstancias le habían obligado a hacerlo. Seguramente hubiera podido pedir a algunas de las señoras de Forks que pasase por su casa varios días a la semana para adecentar su hogar un poco pero por lo visto no había querido. Su sueldo no era la octava maravilla pero si que era suficiente como para sostener ese gasto.

Una vez que hube vaciado mi maleta, encendido mi ordenador y puesto algo de música, me encontré sin nada que hacer. Siempre había sido una lectora voraz, casi compulsiva, pero en estos momentos no me apetecía en absoluto abrir un libro, mi mente estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia, en un lugar mucho más cálido y soleado.

¿Cada cuanto tiempo sería normal llamar a Edward? Hacía un puñado de horas que no hablaba con él pero ya estaba deseando telefonearlo para ver como estaba y simplemente charlar unos minutos con él. ¿Sería normal que le llamara a él en vez de llamar a Rose? Tampoco tenía mucha lógica que les llamase a los dos, así que me tenía que decidir. Aquí era de noche, más de la diez, pero allí aún estaban en la tarde, así que perfectamente les podía llamar.

Como siempre ganó mi parte racional y llamé a Rosalie, aunque para mi entera suerte y regocijo interno, su teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura así que tenía vía libre para llamar a Edward sin dar el cantazo.

No tuve que esperar mucho, ya que al segundo tono mi llamada fue contestada.

-¡Hola, Bella!-me saludó un muy contento Edward.

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo estas?-le saludé yo también, sintiendo un inmenso alivio al escuchar su voz. Yo no tenía porque sentir esas cosas, no eran para mí, es más, sabía que en el futuro me iba a doler así que ¿por qué no cortarlo desde ya para impedir que la herida siguiera creciendo? Debía de ser masoquista o algo por el estilo porque me negué a colgar, prometiéndome a mi misma pensar luego sobre todo ello e intentar ver las cosas desde un punto de vista racional y objetivo.

Claramente los sentimientos no me estaban permitiendo hacer un buen juicio y en consecuencia actuaba de una forma estúpida. ¿Por qué no había llamado a Alice? O simplemente les podía haber mandado un correo, pero no, tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de escucharle a él. ¿Por qué me había tenido que pasar esto a mí? Antes las cosas eran mucho más fáciles, nada de complicaciones sentimentales, de sentimientos turbios o de estados de ánimos cambiantes y complejos.

-Aburrido, te has ido y se ha ido la fiesta-como si yo fuera el alma de las fiestas…

-Creo que te está creciendo la nariz, ¡la veo desde aquí, Pinocho!-me encantaba bromear con él, más cuando estaba al otro lado del teléfono, ya que me sentía menos cohibida. Era estúpida, ahora sólo me faltaba asumirlo, pero ya puestos ¿por qué no disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos de felicidad robados?

-Ves como sin ti no hay diversión-ojala sus palabras fueran mínimamente ciertas.

-Anda, deja de hacer el bobo y dime como van las cosas por allí-le pregunté mientras me tumbaba en mi cama, adoptando una posición muy cómoda con al cabeza apoyada sobre una pila de viejos cojines.

-Por aquí todo como hace unas horas. Mucho sol, mucha gente y poca diversión-mi pregunta había sido algo estúpida a menos que algo sorpresivo hubiera ocurrido durante tan pocas horas.-¿Alguna novedad por Forks?

-¡No veas la que hay montada por aquí! Un par de osos han decidido salir a hacer de las suyas y se han ido a dar un chapuzón a la playa, además una de las superproducciones de Hollywood con Jonathan Rhys Meyer como protagonista va a ser grabada en Forks pero si todo eso te parece poco, el circo viene la semana que viene-le conté entre risas. En Forks no grabarían ni un anuncio de paraguas.

-¡Mira que eres tonta a ratos!-que broma más mala… aunque como no quisiera que escuchar algo sobre el clima de Forks y sus prados…

-Ya ves, lo mío es un don, por mucho que entrenes no vas a alcanzar este nivel, estoy en un estadio superior, sólo al alcance de los grandes-si tuviera que trabajar de humorista me iba a morir de hambre, aunque viéndome cualquiera diría que no me vendría nada mal.

-Si, como Emmet, ¿verdad?-pobre Emmet, siempre nos acabábamos metiendo con él.

-Emmet es un alma incomprendida-la mayor parte de las veces no entendíamos sus bromas, aunque él no desistía en el intento.

-Claro, ha nacido en el siglo equivocado…A ver, cuéntame, ¿a quién has visto en Forks?-Edward curioso, no era lo más común en él.

-A mi padre, al señor de la gasolinera y a una de mis vecinas, que estaba escondida detrás de las cortinas cotilleando-esa mujer no iba a cambiar ni en mil años.

-¿No has ido a ver a ninguno de tus amigos allí?-¿amigos? Casi me podía echar a reír.

-No-no tenía amigos aquí, algún que otro conocido si, había ido con ellos toda la vida a clase.

-Casi me siento honrado porque me hayas llamado a mi antes de hacer nada-me dijo desde el otro lado, ¿en broma o en serio? No podía saberlo con exactitud sin ver su rostro y sus expresiones.

-En realidad no te he llamado el primero. La primera fue Rose-me iba a burlar ahora un poco de él-después Alice, Jasper y Emmet. Como ninguno estaba disponible no tuve más remedio que llamarte a ti, y eso porque no tenía el teléfono de Esme que si no la llamo antes a ella-

-Te diría que me siento ofendido pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no has hecho eso, como mucho habrás llamado a Rose y a Alice. Vete a engañar a otro mona, conmigo no cuela-que poco hábil era para mentir, aunque pensándolo bien esto no era del todo cierto, me llevaba mintiendo a mí misma varios meses. El batacazo final iba a ser brutal pero eso no parecía calar en mí y seguí insistiendo en lo mismo.

-Bien, me has pillado…-ya era momento de finalizar esa absurda conversación-Te dejo para que sigas haciendo lo que estabas haciendo antes de que te llamara- no sabía lo que era, ya que ni siquiera me había dicho donde estaba- y yo voy a ver que hago.

-Bueno, si no quieres hablar más conmigo…-casi me le podía imaginar haciendo uno de esos penosos y a la vez atrayentes pucheros.

-No hagas pucheros, Edward, ya eres mayorcito-le reñí.

-Has dicho justo lo que diría mi madre. Estás mayor Bella-bromeó.

-Mayor tú, Edward, y por dos años además, así que cuídate esas articulaciones abuelo y da mucho recuerdos a todos, dile a Rose que la llamo-me despedí deseando poner fin a la conversión y poner en orden mis ideas.

-Lo mismo para ti y no desfases mucho ¿eh? Quien sabe que locuras puedes hacer en ese antro de perversión que es Forks-bromeó él.

-Lo dicho, cuídate-había sonado como mi padre, es lo que siempre me dice antes de colgar.

-Un beso y hablamos, Bella. No dejes de llamarme-

¿Se me habían chamuscado todas las neuronas? Mi conversación con Edward no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, no habíamos hablado de nada serio o importante. Había sido el simple hecho de llamar y escucharle, no era importantes las palabras sino el contacto.

Intentaba localizar con exactitud el momento en el que me había vuelto tan sensible o imbécil, como prefiriese llamarlo. ¿Qué necesidad tenía yo de llamar a Edward? Mis sentimientos eran confusos, no sabía como interpretarlos y lo que era peor, no sabía como esconderlos. Eran míos y no le interesaban a nadie más. Lo que hiciera o no hiciera Edward no tenía porqué importarme, pero lo hacía, no me podía engañar. Por mucho que intentase ocultarlo, una pequeña parte de mí no dejaba de pensar en que pasaría durante este tiempo sin vernos, en que haría él y con quien estaría; no dejaba de ver a una hermosa mujer, sin rostro pero ineludiblemente atractiva acercarse a él.

¡No tenía derecho a pensar en esas cosas! ¡No tenía ningún derecho sobre Edward! El sentimiento de pertenencia estaba totalmente fuera de lugar así como cualquiera de los otros sentimientos que tuviera por él.

Si seguía así me iba a acabar volviendo loca. Necesitaba parar unos minutos, no pensar y sólo relajarme un poco, hasta ahora no había notado lo tensionado que estaba mi cuerpo.

Me levanté hacia mi equipo de música, le di al play y deje sonar el último disco que había dejado puesto antes de irme la última vez. "You're All I Have" de Snow Patrol comenzó a sonar con fuerza, alborotando cada uno de los recovecos de mi habitación y liberando mi mente de la costosa tarea de pensar. No importaba la letra, en esos momentos bien podría escuchar una manada de niños de siete años tocando la flauta dulce y para mí sería música celestial, sólo quería desconectar un rato.

Las pistas siguieron sonando y yo, cómodamente tirada en el suelo, me relajé, disfrutando de ese sencillo y placentero momento.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Cuatro días en Forks. El tiempo pasaba, no tenía duda de ello, puede que los días durasen lo mismo pero no transcurrían de la misma forma. Ya tenía una rutina: me levantaba a media mañana, desayunaba, arreglaba mi cuarto y un poco la casa, hacía la comida y me iba al patio trasero a leer. Charlie venía a la hora de comer, almorzábamos juntos, él se iba y yo me pasaba el resto de la tarde frente al ordenador o un libro. De vez en cuando daba algún paseo pero casi estaba por dejar de hacerlo por el simple hecho de que no me apetecía seguir encontrándome con gente a la que nunca le había importado nada y que ahora se interesaban por mi carrera universitaria pero sobre todo por el divorcio de mis padres. Claro que mandarles a la mierda iba a ser poco educado pero faltas no me sobraban.

Quizás fuera casualidad o no, lo ignoraba, pero Jacob no se había dejado caer por mi casa, cosa que agradecía enormemente. No tenía ganas de verle el careto. Pese a todo sabía que no iba a tener tanta suerte y en algún momento me le iba a encontrar, sólo esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano.

La tranquilidad y la paz no podían durar hasta siempre así que una mañana, mientras me acercaba a la zona con comercio de Forks, me encontré con Emily y Sam, quien rodeaba la cintura de Emily con uno de sus morenos brazos, dejándome ver que Emily había seguía con Sam. Bien por ella, no la deseaba mal alguno pero no se había portado bien conmigo así que no tenía ningún interés en retomar una relación con ella.

No podía hacer como que no les había visto, resultaría demasiado descarado, venían de frente y yo ya había alzado la cabeza para ver quienes eran, había sido un gesto instintivo más que curioso.

-Hola Bella-me saludó Emily acercándose a mí, ¿no sería tan descarada como para darme un beso y abrazarme, no? Ante esa idea me eché un paso atrás.

-Hola-les saludé a ambos. Sam se limitó a hacerme un gesto con la cabeza, claro, le iba a costar mucho gastar saliva… no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, que les tenía frente a frente, del rencor que les guardaba. No me tenía por una persona rencorosa, pero quizás debía cambiar mi percepción de mí misma.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-por lo visto íbamos a tener una conversación, que pocas ganas de tener que actuar como una hipócrita poniendo buena cara, contestando y haciendo preguntas que, como ambas sabíamos perfectamente, no nos importaban lo más mínimo.

-He venido a Forks para pasar aquí las vacaciones de verano-me limité a contestarla.

-¡Es verdad, si estabas en Florida estudiando!-respondió entusiasmada.

-Emily voy un momento a mirar algo a la tienda de Kart-Sam había buscado un excusa para irse ya que por lo visto su novia tenía ganas de hablar conmigo.

-No estoy en Florida sino en San Francisco-la aclaré. Suponía que dado que yo no la había contado a donde me había ido a estudiar lo había escuchado de terceras personas y eso la había llevado a cometer ese error.

-¿Y cómo te va?-volvió a insistir. Esta chica no sabía leer el lenguaje corporal, yo tenía un enorme cartel colgando del cuello con el mensaje: "¡Me quieres dejar en paz!".

-Bien, me gusta San Francisco. ¿Tú que haces?-me obligué a preguntarla por pura educación.

-Estoy en la Escuela de Cocina de Port Angels. Me gusta mucho cocinar, desde siempre, así que pensé ¿por qué no? y ahí me tienes. No me ha gustado mucho tener que dejar Forks, pero vengo todos los fines de semana y siempre que puede Sam va a verme-me alegraba por ella, ahora, ¿me podía ir ya?

-Vamos a tomar un café y charlamos un rato-me ofreció, señalándome una de las pocas cafeterías de Forks.

-Te lo agradezco pero estaba haciendo unos recados y tengo algo de prisa-me excusé.

-Que no te siente mal, Bella, pero no te noto un poco seca-¡que águila de chica!-¿ocurre algo?¿tienes algún problema?

-¿Qué debería de ocurrir?-la reté por su tan olvidadiza memoria.

-¿Todavía estas enfadada por lo de hace unos años? ¡Madura, Bella! Éramos unas crías y decíamos las cosas sin pensar, además tú sabías que estaba loca por Sam y que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por estar con él-¿Qué madurase yo?¡Venga hombre! Esto debía ser una broma de cámara oculta porque sino no lo entendería. ¿Cosas de crías? ¿Hace años?

-No se si te acuerdas o no, pero hasta hace un año no teníamos relación alguna, ¿por qué la deberíamos tener ahora? Has pasado de mí y yo de ti durante los últimos años, así que ¿a qué viene ese intento de entablar relación ahora? Perdóname pero no te creo-no pensaba dejar que me volviera a tomar el pelo.

-No seas tan rencorosa Bella. Todo metemos la para alguna vez, yo sólo quería arreglar las cosas-lo primero sería una disculpa y una explicación en la que no me dijera "¡madura!".

-Lo que no entiendo es porque has escogido este momento para hablar conmigo-años de no relación y ahora sí. Era más que raro ¿estaría tramando algo? No recordaba a Emily como una persona cruel pero los años podían haberla cambiado.

-¡Va mujer! No te lo tomes todo tan a pecho. Vamos a hacer una cosa, te doy mi número de teléfono y te llamo mañana por la tarde para confirmar tu asistencia a una pequeña fiesta que doy por mi cumpleaños, en la reserva, ¿te parece? Así hablamos con más calma y solucionamos las cosas-¿lo había oído bien? ¿yo a su fiesta? Esto debía de ser un mundo paralelo o algo por el estilo.-No me digas que no ahora, piénsatelo y mañana me dices, ¿vale?

Se despidió de mí y se fue tras su novio, dejándome en el sitio, sin tenerlas todas conmigo. No me fiaba de ella, ni un pelo además.

Después de hacer las compras, volví a casa y llamé a Rose para pedirla consejo.

-Rose al aparato-contestó.

-¡Ya estamos haciendo el tonto de buena mañana!-saludé.

-Y tanto que de buena mañana, has tenido suerte de que ya estuviera despierta, sino tendrías que haber soportado mi furia telefónica y no mi agradable conversación mañanera-si, estaba de buen humor.

Después de un rato en el que nos pusimos un poco al día, a pesar de haber hablado hacía un día, le trasladé mis dudas sobre la invitación de Emily.

-¿A ti que te parece? A mi me huele a cuerno quemado-la solté.

-Tu eres desconfiada por naturaleza. ¿Tan raro es que la tal Emily quiera hacer borrón y cuenta nueva contigo?-me preguntó.

-No me gusta el borrón y cuenta nueva. No me fío-era desconfiada y dudaba poder cambiar esa parte de mí.

-Pues a Edward bien que se lo has pasado-me echo en cara, haciéndolo sonar como algo malo.

-Con Edward es distinto-atiné a contestarla.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?-Había pasado unos días tranquila, sin estar obsesionada constantemente con Edward y ahora ella me le venía a recordar.

Medité la respuesta y escogí las palabras con cuidado.

-Porque él no me ha hecho daño.-respondí sincera y muy segura de mis palabras. Edward nunca me había hecho daño…hasta ahora. Y su pasado no me había afectado de la misma forma en la que el comportamiento de Emily lo había hecho.- Pero de todas formas no estamos hablando de él-maticé, esperando poder dejar a Edward de lado al menos durante esa conversación.

-Tranquila que lo haremos. Ahora vamos a centrarnos en Emily. ¿Qué te hizo?-no me libraba de las sesiones de psicoanálisis ni estando a kilómetros de distancia.-Y no refunfuñes, es como si te estuviera viendo-vaya que si me conocía. Tuve que rodar los ojos ante la evidencia, esperaba que no se diera cuenta de eso también.

-Éramos mejores amigas y ella me traicionó hablando mal a mis espaldas y metiéndose conmigo por mi peso. Después de eso rompí la relación con ella y dejamos de hablarnos hasta hoy-la resumí.

-¿Eso pasó hace…?-me preguntó desde el otro lado.

-Varios años, cuando estábamos en el instituto-si no recordaba mal cuando tenía quince años.

-Bueno, la verdad es que fue una zorra y una mala persona, eso no se le hace a nadie y menos a tu mejor amiga, pero ya han pasado varios años y seguramente se ha arrepentido de lo que hizo-no me sonaba de nada esa Rosalie compasiva y dispuesta a suponer algo bueno de alguien que no había sido precisamente bueno,

-¿Y cómo lo voy a saber?-lo mismo que me había dicho ella me lo había dicho Emily sólo que sin ser crítica con ella misma.

-Pues yendo a esa fiesta. Vas y ves de que van las cosas, ¿qué no te gustan? Pues te vas a tu casa y punto. Puede ser que de verdad quiera arreglar las cosas y esta sea una oportunidad para ello, además así no estarías tan sola, no te puedes pasar todo el día sola, encerrada en casa y hablando únicamente con tu padre.-ya volvía con lo de no estar sola, Rose no acababa de comprender que no me importaba estar sola, disfrutaba de mi tiempo, no tenía necesidad de compartirlo con gente superficial y hacer cosas que no me gustaban sólo para agradar a alguien.

-No estoy segura… tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a salir mal, lo sé. Además, la fiesta es en la reserva Quileute y seguro que está Jacob-me quejé.

-¿Jacob?-me preguntó Rose, extrañada-me tienes que contar esa parte. Creo que mi tiempo en Forks va a ser muy provechoso-me dio miedo su advertencia, esa sumada a la que me había hecho antes de venir a Forks, iba a suponer un auténtico tormento para mí.

-Casi mejor no vengas, aquí te vas a aburrir mucho…-la dije en broma, esperando que viese mi incomodidad ante el futuro interrogatorio.

Después de hablar un rato más con ella acabe colgando, aún tenía cosas que hacer, entre ellas la comida. Ya pensaría más tarde que hacer con la fiesta.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Iba a ir a la fiesta, Charlie había terminado por animarme. Me había dado cuenta de que dentro de su incapacidad para transmitir sus sentimientos, se sentía culpable porque estuviera todo el día allí en casa, sola. No lo acababa de entender del todo, toda mi vida había pasado los veranos en casa, sola y haciendo las mismas cosas, ¿por qué le daba ahora por preocuparse por eso? ¿O era que nunca me había parado a pensar en que sentía mi padre respecto a mi carácter solitario e individual? Casi estaba segura de que su preocupación se debía a su divorcio, de alguna manera sentía que la disolución de su matrimonio me había afectado, y claro que lo había hecho sólo que no de la misma forma que a él. Yo seguía teniendo a mis dos padres pero él había perdido a su esposa.

A pesar de todo, después de seis meses, mi padre estaba algo mejor. Sus visitas al terapeuta, la amistad con Billy Black y la resignación habían hecho que mejorara sutilmente. Disimulaba porque yo estaba en casa pero al menos no era ese esqueleto viviente de unos meses atrás; sabía que le iba a costar mucho tiempo superarlo pero estaba en el camino.

No había vuelto a hablar con él sobre el divorcio, a ninguno de nosotros dos se nos daban bien las palabras y mucho menos la expresión de sentimientos. Tampoco quería remover su dolor. Así que como las cosas parecían ir funcionando medianamente bien iba a seguir haciendo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

-Estás muy guapa hija-¡guau! Mi padre me había soltado un piropo. No sabía quien estaba más avergonzado, si él o yo.

-Uhmm…gracias-que momento más farragoso.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve yo?-me ofreció por tercera vez mi padre desde que se había enterado de que contra todo pronóstico iba a salir.

-No, puedo ir yo sola con mi coche-mi viejo amigo, una Chevy que tenía más años que Cher.

-Si bebes no conduzcas-me advirtió mi padre sacando su vena policial a relucir, ¿cuándo me había visto mi padre borracha? La duda casi me ofendía aunque… bueno, si había cogido mi primera merluza ya, uno de esos datos que mi padre no tiene porque saber.

-Nunca, me conoces-_palabra de niña buena_, pensé para mí.

Un tanto insegura, para no variar, me monté en el coche y emprendí el camino hacia la reserva, aún me quedaban unos minutos para echarme atrás y volver a casa.

Como sabía que si seguía pensando iba a acabar por volver a casa puse el manos libres de mi teléfono y llamé a Rose.

-¿Cómo estás?-me saludó.

-Nerviosa, de camino a la fiesta y con ganas de volver por donde he venido. ¿Y tú?-solté casi sin respirar.

-¿Qué es ese ruido de fondo?-me preguntó extrañada sin constar a la pregunta de cortesía que la había formulado.

-Aquí sólo estamos mi coche y yo, y dado que yo no soy tiene que ser él-si, la verdad es que este coche sonaba a viejo, estaba más muerto que vivo.

-¿Eso es tu coche? Suena como un cohete, Bella-se rió, molestándome.

-Perdone usted, no todos tenemos la suerte de tener tanto dinero y poder usar coches de lujo que de ninguna otra forma te podrías financiar sino fuera gracias a la generosidad de tus padres-ella tenía dinero y yo no, pero no hacia falta que se riera de ello.

-Lo siento, Bella, no lo he pensado y simplemente me he reído-lo mismo le pasaba a la gente conmigo, sólo con verme se atrevían a rechazarme o a burlarse de mí-Pero tampoco hace falta que me eches en cara que mi familia tenga dinero-quizás me había pasado un poco-Pero no vamos a discutir ahora, aunque parece que nos gusta.

-Me ayuda a liberar tensión, eres una buena adversaria-

Poco a poco me fui relajando un poco más, las conversaciones con Rose, cuando ella no me "atacaba", tenían esa efecto en mí.

-Llámame al final de la noche-se despidió Rose-O si ves que es muy tarde me mandas un mensaje y me dices como te ha ido. De todas formas mañana te llamo y me cuentas.-se despidió de mí.

Aparqué algo alejada del resto de vehículos pero aún así cerca de las casas. Forks era un lugar tranquilo pero eso no significaba que algún malhechor decidiera pasar por Forks.

Oía el murmullo de las voces y la música a distancia, por lo visto había bastante gente en la fiesta. Todavía estaba a tiempo de irme, era tan fácil como dar un paso atrás y montarme de nuevo en el coche. Pero no, había quedado en ir y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Emily se había mostrado simpática al teléfono

Poco a poco me fui acercando a la playa, todavía no era de noche pero ya estaba atardeciendo. En Forks nunca hacía calor pero eso no había impedido que todas las chicas llevasen minúsculas prendas de ropa: vestidos a medio muslo, shorts, camisetas sin espalda… me sentía aún más fuera de lugar con mi camisa a cuadros, una rebeca blanca, unos vaqueros estrechos y unas sandalias blancas. Llevaba más ropa que varias de ellas juntas y luego para que bien entrada la noche acabaran vistiendo una sudadera de alguno de los hombres que prestos a Mostar su virilidad hacían alarde de no tener frío, se quitaban su sudadera y se la daban una sexy chica, que acababa vestida con un short, una camiseta de la talla XXS y una sudadera cinco veces más grande que ellas. u

Discretamente me fui acercando, esperando pasar inadvertida, con la cabeza gacha, buscando un lugar donde permanecer toda la noche.

Respiraba aliviada, pensando que ya estaba a salvo cuando, como no, uno de mis tantos conocidos en Forks apareció.

-¿Bella Swan?-me preguntó Mike, extrañado, como si no pudiera acordarse de mí. Su cara me recordaba la cara que ponían los protagonistas de las películas en las que después de varios años sin verse todos los compañeros de instituto se reúnen para ver cuanto ha triunfado uno, cuantos hijos ha tenido otra, el pelo que ha perdido el guaperas de la clase, lo feliz que en ese momento era la chica rechazada de la escuela… Bazofia. Bazofia comercial.

-La misma-le respondí al creído de Mike.

-Has cambiado bastante-ni corto ni perezoso me echó una buena ojeada, como un carnicero apreciando una pieza de carne antes de cortarla.

¿Qué le contestaba? Un _"vete a tomar por el culo"_ no sonaba del todo bien aunque la tentación era grande.

-Mike-le llamó la inconfundible Jessica desde algún lugar no muy lejano.

-Creo que te buscan-le dije, esperando que se largase ya.

-No va a tardar ni dos segundos más en encontrarme, te apuesto lo que quieras.

-Yo no apuesto nada-y menos contigo, gañán.

-Tu no cambias, vaya una cara que estás poniendo-_si, es como si estuviera oliendo mierda y precisamente tú eres lo que desprende ese fétido olor_, estuve por decirle.

Mike había sido uno de los que peor se había portado conmigo, gastándome bromas en la clase de educación física, campaneando a los cuatro vientos mis dificultades en la asignatura y haciendo ver que era mi culo lo que las provocaba.

-Por fin te encuentro Mike, ¿dónde te habías metido?-

-Estaba aquí con Swan, intercambiando algunas palabras

-Ahh…-contestó desdeñosa, dándome una mirada poco buena.

Bien había llegado mi oportunidad de irme. Pero no, por lo visto no era el momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó Jessica sin medias tintas. Bueno, al menos no era tan falsa como el resto.-No te recordaba viniendo a fiestas, estabas mejor en casa con tus padres, bueno ahora sólo con tu padre-¡_zorra_! Había sido un golpe bajo, de los más bajos que me podía lanzar. La muy … seguía sin avanzar, siendo la misma niña estúpida y superficial que hacia un año.

Me tendría que haber quedado en casa porque no tenía porque aguantar a gente de este tipo.

-Yo la he invitado-dijo de pronto Emily apareciendo allí entre nosotros.-Bella ha regresado de San Franciso y la pedí que viniera cuando me la encontré ayer-claro, la pobre Bella, sola en casa muerta del asco. No podía dejar de pensar mal sobre toda las personas que se relacionaban con Jessica, ¿por qué la había invitado Emily? No me quedaba más que pensar que ahora eran amigas y eso no me decía nada bueno de Emily ni de su supuesto cambio.

-Acoplada-musitó Jessica por lo bajo. ¡Como si no la hubiéramos escuchado!

-Me voy a dar una vuelta-solté de pronto, yéndome de allí lo más rápido que podía y con la clara intención de largarme de allí. Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que había salido de casa, Charlie no me podría reprochar nada.

-¡Espera, Bella!-me llamó Emily desde atrás. Me detuve y la espere, quizás me podía despedir ya de ella.

-Me voy a ir ya Emily, gracias por haberme invitado-la dije cuando ella llegó a mi altura.

-¡No, espera! No te tomes en serio lo que ha dicho Jessica, ya sabes como es-eso no era una justificación a lo que había me dicho y a como me había tratado-Además, por si no te has dado cuenta-me miró cómplice, sonriendo –no la ha gustado que Mike estuviera contigo. Ya sabes lo celosa que es y lo mal que lleva que cualquier hembra de la edad que sea se acerque a su macho.

-Como si yo tuviera algún interés en Michael, por favor…-antes me metía a monja, y eso que era atea.-De todas formas la disculpa no tiene que venir por tu parte sino por la suya y como se que jamás va a ocurrir eso ya ni me preocupo. Y de verdad que prefiero irme y no verla más la cara-

-Vamos Bella, apenas has visto a la gente. Los chicos de la reserva están por aquí y no les has saludado. Tu padre baja mucho por aquí y a veces pesca con ellos-me contó.

-Si, ya se que viene bastante para ver a Billy-nos estábamos acercando a zona pantanosa.

-Pesca mucho con él y Jacob-lo sabía, íbamos a llegar a él lo quisiera o no.

-Ya…-la contesté esperando que no siguiera más por ese lado.

-Aunque tendrás que esperar un poco para volver a ver a Jacob, se ha ido unos días de viaje a California- solté un suspiro de alivio, no me le iba a encontrar esa noche e iba a tener unos días más sin la amenaza de ese encuentro.

-Bien…-me quedé sin más que decir.

-No te vayas todavía, quédate un rato más. Ahora me tengo que ir, me están buscando-me dijo señalando a un grupo de personas que la hacían señas para que fuese hacia ellos.

-Bien, pero solo un rato más-accedí.

Di media vuelta para emprender un paseo por parte de la playa que no estaba ocupada por la fiesta.

Podía llamar a Rose y así entretenerme un rato. Antes de hacerlo decidí sentarme en la arena y contemplar la vista, ya había anochecido, el mar estaba en calma y sólo la noche era alterada por el bullicio de la música y las voces.

Mi móvil, metido en uno de los bolsillos laterales de mi vaquero comenzó a sonar. Me precipité al sacarlo y por poco no se me cae a la arena, lo que hubiera sido un desastre. Pero a pesar de las inexplicables prisas, no se me olvidó comprobar quien era la persona que me estaba llamando.

-¡Edward!-le saludé nada más descolgar el teléfono sin darle tiempo a hablar. Necesitaba hablar con él, no sólo por el mal trago de hacia un rato sino porque después de algunos días ignorándole, notaba ahora lo ansiosa que estaba por escuchar su voz y saber por él mismo como iban las cosas. Y es que, por mucho que intentara ignorar las cosas, mejor dicho, mis sentimientos por él, era imposible. Era como cuando te tomas una pastilla para un fuerte dolor de cabeza, puede que te lo calme o te lo quite durante un rato, pero la molestia va a seguir ahí, como un constante "_run run"_.

-¡Ey! Cuanto entusiasmo noto, quien lo diría después de no haberme llamado en no sé cuantos días, ¿qué tienes que decir a eso? Y no me digas que has estado ocupada porque no te voy a creer-pequeño rapapolvo que me había soltado Edward, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-No tengo excusas pero ya sabes que soy algo despistada…-no era del todo mentira, más bien era una verdad a medias. Era despistada para muchas cosas pero no para lo que concernía a Edward.

-Rose me ha contado que estás en una fiesta, ¿con quién estás?-¿me lo había parecido a mí o Edward había sonado muy controlador? Absurdamente me gustó pensar en esa posibilidad, mejor dicho, me encantó y mi autoestima subió un par de puntos de golpe.

-Estoy sola, sentada en la playa-le respondí sosegada, intentado contener mi arranque de alegría.

-¿A estas horas, sola, en la playa y rodeada de borrachos? Levántate ahora mismo de donde estés y vete hacia donde está la gente-me ordenó, frío y seco. Edward nunca me daba órdenes y menos en ese tono. Por un momento me enternecí pero luego me rebelé, nadie me daba órdenes.

-Tranquilízate y háblame en otro tono. No soy una niña de cinco años-yo también podía ser dura y seca cuando me lo proponía.

-Bella…-gruñó Edward- no me tientes y haz lo que te digo-

-¿Y cómo sabes que lo voy a hacer?-le pregunté aún sin moverme del sitio. La fiesta estaba cerca y no se veía a nadie merodeando por la playa, seguramente aún no estaba lo suficientemente borrachos como para hacerlo.

-Confío en que lo vayas a hacer pero además se que cuanto más te acerques a la fiesta más fuerte voy a escuchar la música. Así que ahora, pequeña, vas a levantarte del suelo con cuidado de no caerte y sin colgarme le teléfono y vas a caminar hasta la fiesta, quedándote lo suficientemente cerca para que si algo pasa el resto lo vea pero a la vez a una distancia de la música que nos permita seguir hablando. Por favor-malditas palabras, maldita su voz… me había quedado obnubilada, encantada al escucharle. En esos momentos no coordinaba bien y temía no poder incorporarme sin darme de bruces contra en suelo.

-¿Bella?-me preguntó Edward debido a mi silencio.

-Si,si… ahora mismo-¡hora de romper el encanto!

Hice lo que me dijo y retomamos nuestra conversación.

-Gracias, me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que estás bien-¿por qué tenía que decirme esas cosas? Sólo hacían que me sintiera más inquieta.

-No es como si me fuera a pasar algo, no sabes las chicas que hay por aquí…-no me hacia falta mirarlas, ya lo había hecho antes.

-No digas tonterías y no se te ocurra hablar de ti misma en esos términos. Si nadie se da cuenta de todo lo que vales peor para ellos y mejor para mí. No quiero que te menosprecies jamás porque eso me demuestra que ni tu misma te ves con claridad-potencia, seguridad y fuerza se dejaban ver tras sus palabras.

Y yo estaba flotando, sintiendo más insegura y feliz que nunca, deseando poder grabarlas para poder escucharlas una y otra vez y cerciorarme de que no había sido un invento mío, una ensoñación romántica y dolorosa.

¿Qué le contestaba? _"gracias", "¿Cómo que mejor para ti?", "eres una maravilla de hombre y de persona", "te quiero"._

Y la última declaración fue la que me sumergió en otro shock.

"Te quiero"

No recordaba la última vez que se lo había dicho a alguien y a pesar de que eso pudiera ser preocupante no era lo que me había dejado noqueada. Eran las palabras "te quiero" y "Edward" unidas en una misma frase las que me habían dejado así.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-me di cuenta de que Edward me estaba hablando. Ignoraba si lo llevaba haciendo un rato o era la primera vez que me llamaba.

-Perdón pero me están llamando. Hablamos-ni siquiera le di tiempo a despedirse, colgué de inmediato.

Como un zombi caminé hacia la fiesta, busqué a Emily y me despedí de ella. Me metí en mi coche, y conduje hasta casa en el más absoluto ensimismamiento.

Saludé a Charlie, medio dormido en el sofá frente al televisor, y subí escaleras arriba. El reloj casi marcaba media noche.

Me di una ducha de agua caliente, me puse el pijama y me tumbé encima de la cama sin arroparme.

Intentaba por todos los medio impedir a mi mente concentrarse en la conversación con Edward y en mis nuevos descubrimientos.

Querer…a Edward… ¡Dios mío!

Di vueltas a un lado y otro de la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño pero era imposible.

El reloj seguía avanzado, 1:37, 2:45, 3:58 y yo seguía sin dormir. Lo único bueno de eso era que al día siguiente iba a dormir todo el día.

Por fin, no sé a que hora, logré conciliar un sueño inquieto y discontinuo. Al despertarme no recordaba mi sueños, pero tenía la sensación de que no habían sido agradables.

Me puse en marcha bien entrada la mañana, medio dormida, con una cara espantosa y un humor de perros.

Charlie se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no tenían buen día así que comimos en riguroso silencio, únicamente roto por los fríos golpes de los cubiertos al golpear contra los platos.

Por la tarde, libre ya de ocupaciones, dejé de tener excusas para no pensar.

Quería a Edward. Hasta ese momento sabía que le tenía aprecio como amigo y que sentía algo más por él, pero no tenía conciencia de estar enamorada de él. ¿Lo estaba? No podía saberlo si nunca antes había estado enamorada.

¿Qué implicaba quererlo de esa forma? ¿Cómo iba a cambiar las cosas? ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a poder hablar con él como si nada?

Pensaba y pensaba, dándole vueltas a la cabeza pero no sacaba nada en claro. Sólo una agobiante sensación de ahogo, miedo y vergüenza.

**OOooOOoooOOO**

Habían pasado un par de días. Rose me llamó pero no la cogí el teléfono, aludiéndole en mis correos no recodar donde le había dejado. Por supuesto no había hablad con Edward, ni se me pasaba por la cabeza. Pensaba dejar el teléfono sin batería y no cargarla, no conectarme al Messenger y visitar muy poco el correo, lo justo para hablar con Rose y que ella no me llamara a casa.

Después de hacer la comida subí a mi habitación a revisar el correo de la facultad hacia ya casi dos semanas que no lo había abierto después me pondría a ver una película para así dirigir mi atención hacia otros derroteros.

Tenía un nuevo mensaje en mi bandeja de entrada, seguramente sería uno de tantos correos que la facultad nos mandaba sobre las ofertas culturas que esos días ofrecía. Pero cuando le fui a abrir me di cuenta de que no era uno de esos mensajes. ¡Era el correo de mi beca!

Me temblaban las piernas y eso que estaba sentada. Me tomé unos segundos para respirar ya que de los nervios era incapaz de enfocar la vista en la pantalla.

¡Sí! Me había concedido la beca para estudiar el próximo año en Reino Unido. No me lo podía creer, había asumido ya que me la habían denegado.

¡Dios mío, Escocia! ¡Europa!

Me tuve que tumbar en la cama para asimilar la noticia. El repentino subidón de adrenalina se había ido ya, ahora sentía un miedo espantoso. Sola, a miles de kilómetros de casa. Si, ya me había ido de casa pero seguía permaneciendo relativamente cerca pero Europa… un océano de por medio, otra cultura, otra gente, no padre, no amigos, no Edward…

Cuando logré tranquilizarme mínimamente volví a leer el correo porque pese a haberlo hecho antes no me había enterado de nada más que de era becada. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era confirmar que aceptaba la beca, respondiendo a ese mismo correo.

Era lo que había querido así que no tenía porque tener dudas. Hice lo que me mandaban y ya estaba, definitivamente me iba a estudiar a Escocia.

A los pocos minutos me llegó otro correo donde se me daba mucha más información sobre los trámites que aún tenía que hacer.

Me pasé el resto de la mañana hasta que llegase mi padre a comer sentada frente a la pantalla del ordenador absorbiendo toda la información posible acerca de la que iba ser mi nueva universidad, la universidad de Aberdeen y sobre mi nuevo país, Escocia.

-¡Bella!-me llamó mi padre, rompiendo mi concentración.

Baje a comer rápidamente, tenía que hablar con Charlie y esperar a ver como se tomaba la noticia, aunque la verdad é ni pinchaba ni cortaba, la decisión ya estaba tomada, pero aún así le quería informar.

Me sorprendí al ver ya la mesa puesta.

-No pongas esa cara, como tardabas la puse yo mismo, como me descuide un poco se me hace la hora de volver a comer y aún no he probado bocado-¿eso era una queja encubierta? Seguro que había tenido una mala mañana, mi padre no era de los que se quejaban.

-¿Algo mal?-le dije mientras le servía el plato de sopa.

-Nada, sólo que hoy he tenido una mañana bastante ajetreada-

-¿Quieres contármelo?-le ofrecí.

-No, prefiero dejar de pensar en ello, al menos un rato hasta que vuelva a ello. Dime tú, ¿cómo te ha ido la mañana?-bien, mal… depende de cómo lo mires.

-Pues veras…-comencé-hace unos meses pedí una beca para irme a estudiar unos mese a Europa-a Charlie casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas.

-¿Cuándo has hecho eso?-preguntó molesto.

-Después de los parciales-cuando tú estabas peor.

-¿Por qué no me has contado nada?-a ver, ya era mayor como para tenerle que dar cuenta de todo lo que hacia.

-Creo que lo hice pero no lo puedo asegurar-aunque casi estaba segura de habérselo comentado de pasada la última vez que estuve aquí.

-No lo recuerdo-me contestó. ¡Dios! Quizás sería mejor esperar a otro momento porque por no contarle nada con este ánimo…

-Bueno, la cosa es que esta mañana me ha llegado la resolución-le miré expectante y él me devolvió la mirada- y me han concedió la beca. Me voy a Escocia, a la Universidad de Aberdeen-

Como siempre, mi padre optó por unos minutos de silencio, esos que siempre usaba para digerir las cosas, pensar con claridad y después hablar. Tenía que tomar nota de esa técnica porque a veces hablaba sin pensar antes.

-Así que te vas, bueno, es una buena noticia. Seguro que ir a estudiar a una universidad europea mejora tu formación-vaya cambio había dado en tan poco tiempo.-¿Cuándo te vas?-estaba metido de lleno es su papel de padre.

-Las clases empiezan el primer lunes de septiembre así que me iré a finales de agosto-no a finales finales ya que tenía que darme tiempo a conocer la zona y adaptarme al sitio y a la forma de vida, ¡y de hablar!

-Umm…bien, esto está bien. ¿Te tengo que ayudar en algo? No sé, algún papel o algún permiso. Me imagino que te hará falta dinero-suponía bien, me iba a hacer falta algo de dinero.

-La beca incluye la matricula en la universidad, la residencia y una cantidad pequeña para el avión, aunque creo que no va a ser suficiente para pagar el billete de avión-menos reservando los billetes con tan poca antelación.

-Es una oportunidad muy buena, es normal que la aproveches y no la dejes ir. Me gusta que seas valiente-terminó de comer en ese mismo instante y se levantó de la mesa para ir a sentarte al sofá, donde en silencio encendió la televisión y desconectó de todo lo demás.

Sería imbécil si no me diera cuenta del segundo sentido de sus palabras. No quería hacerle daño con la noticia pero él tampoco tenía porque sentirse así, me pasaba el año fuera, el siguiente iba a hacer lo mismo, sólo que más lejos.

Casi me sentía algo molesta porque no se hubiera interesado más por mi futuro, ¿sabía por cuento tiempo me iba? ¿Dónde me iba a quedar? ¿qué iba a hacer en al universidad?

Comprendía que no estaba pasando por sus mejores momentos pero era su hija.

Recogí la mesa eficientemente y subí a mi habitación para llamar a Rose y contárselo, seguro que ella se mostraba más interesada que mi propio padre.

-¿Rose?-pregunté algo confusa ya que no me parecía su voz.

-¡Muy bonito! Ya no me conoces ni la voz-se quejó Alice.

-¡Alice! ¿Cómo está?-la pregunté.

-Bien, pero ahora no te hagas la interesada, nunca me llamas, sólo llamas a Rose-la encantaba jugar a este tipo de juegos en los que aparentaba estar celosa de mi relación con Rose.

-¿Está por ahí Rosalie?-estaba algo ansiosa por contarla lo de la beca.

-Claro, ahora te la paso-se despidió.

-Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo es que te ha dado por llamarme?-me preguntó haciendo referencia a mi ausencia telefónica.

-Ni en mil años te ibas a imaginar lo que me ha pasado-la dije entusiasmada, jugueteando con uno de los largos mechones de mi cabello.

-Por lo menos es algo bueno, si no ya estarías enfurruñada. ¿Qué es?-vamos mujer, un poco más de interés.

-¡Me voy a Escocia!-grité dando rienda suelta a mi emoción.

-¿Cómo? ¿de viaje? ¿Cuándo?-comenzó a lanzarme preguntas, dejándome ver que no se había enterado bien de lo que la había dicho.

-Me voy a estudiar a Escocia. Acuérdate de la beca que pedí este curso. ¡Me la han concedido, no me lo puedo creer!-

-¿De verdad? ¿no es broma?-que incrédula sonaba.

-¿Crees que iba a bromear con algo así?

-No, pero… ya casi se me había olvidado el tema, como lo habíamos dejado bastante de lado… ¡Guau! Escocia…-había sonado más o menos como yo misma cuando me enteré-¿Cuándo te has enterado?

-Esta mañana me ha llegado la resolución, por correo-la expliqué.

-¿Y no te debería haber llegado antes? Si te vas a ir para este curso que viene tienes poco tiempo para prepararlo todo-algo de razón si que tenía.

-Puede que si, pero bueno, eso no es lo importante. La cosa es que tengo la beca y me voy a ir a Europa. En principio me voy por seis meses pero tengo la opción de ampliarlo a un año una vez que esté allí-sobre eso no me había decidido aún pero tenía tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-ella me conocía mucho y muy bien.

-Soy un barullo de muchas cosas. Me siento emocionada, agradecida, excitada, nerviosa, con miedo, aterrorizada… soy un cóctel de emociones ahora mismo-

-¿Estás segura de que te quieres ir?-me preguntó Rosalie con una seriedad que se transparentaba a través de su voz.

-Sí, para eso la pedí-no había dudado de ello. Quería irme aunque eso no quitaba que me sintiera insegura.-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-No eres una persona especialmente segura de sí misma e irte tan lejos a estudiar y con lo que te ha costado adaptarte y hacer amigos… parece como si lo puedas a perder ahora todo yéndote tan lejos-

Sus palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría, si mi padre no había sido precisamente positivo no esperaba que Rosalie me dijera algo así.

-No hace falta que me recuerdes todos mis defectos-siseé. Sólo quería un poco de comprensión de y un puñado de palabras alentadoras.

-Y no lo voy a hacer. A ver, sígueme contando…

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Estoy de vuelta, siento el retraso pero bueno, lo importante es que estoy aquí de nuevo.**

**En principio en este capítulo tenían que pasar más cosas pero iban a ser demasiadas, así que le he dejado así. Espero que os haya gustado, yo como siempre he disfrutado escriéndole aunque me haya costado sacarle adelante.**

**Gracias por vuestros apoyo y palabras. Besos**

**Por cierto, cambié mi nombre! Ahora es SsiL :)**


	17. Cobarde

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama es mía.**

* * *

**¿Qué es belleza?**

* * *

_Capítulo 17:__ Cobarde_

El tiempo transcurre con saltos desiguales. Un día siempre dura veinticuatro horas, nos guste o no, pero la forma en la que transcurren esas horas es siempre distinta.

Después de mi extensa conversación con Rose por teléfono, los días comenzaron a transcurrir con una velocidad apabullante. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer, no es que me quejase, así no pensaba en otras cosas que me daban verdadero miedo, como era Edward. No sé porque le había pedido a Rose que no contara a nadie lo de mi beca, era algo estúpido pues en menos de un mes iba a estar en Escocia por al menos seis meses.

Durante estos últimos días había hablado muy poco con Edward y siempre por correo electrónico, estaba segura de que Edward había notado mi reticencia a hablar con él por teléfono pero en los correos que nos habíamos mandado no había hecho sino una tenue alusión a ello, siempre en tono divertido y bromista, dejándolo caer pero sin presionarme, muy a su estilo.

Había llamado a mi madre una mañana, aprovechando que Charlie no estaba en casa, para contarle lo de la beca y ver que tal le iban las cosas pues hacía ya varias semanas que no hablábamos. Si, aún estaba resentida con ella, y si bien sabía que en algún momento esos sentimientos acabarían por desaparecer, quedando sólo meros rescoldos de lo que un día fueron, aún no había llegado a ese punto. Renne se alegró por mi beca y la oportunidad que tenía pero no se mostró tan comprensiva cuando rechacé su invitación a visitarla. Tenía menos de cuatro semanas antes de irme a Escocia, muchas cosas por hacer y unas amigas que recibir, no era momento de recorrer medio país para verla. Así que con ese sabor agridulce despedimos nuestra conversación. No lo dijo, al menos no con estas palabras, pero se que la dolió que me pusiera de parte de mi padre, que pasara mis vacaciones con él y a ella la dejara sola. Una parte de mí sabía que ella tenía algo de razón, pero mi parte más temperamental ganó la partida. Había tomado una decisión y no la iba a cambiar. Cuando mi madre se fue de casa no dudo en hacerlo pese al dolor de mi padre, así que esta vez yo tampoco iba a dudarlo pese a que la ocasionase cierto dolor. ¿Mezquina? Ni mucho menos, simplemente es que no podía ir allí, no aún, cuando las cosas estaban relativamente recientes y un encuentro entre nosotras no podía sino aumentar más la brecha existente.

Durante estos días había recibido alguna que otra llamada de Emily, invitándome a salir con ellos. Había rechazado amablemente todas sus invitaciones, seguía sin fiarme de ella. No me había hecho nada malo desde nuestro reencuentro pero no podía darla esa confianza y seguía pensando que estaba mejor sola.

Hasta ese momento se me había olvidado llamar a la madre de Adrián para contarla que ese año no iba a poder dar clase a su hijo. Era una pena porque el trabajo me gustaba, pero la oportunidad que se me presentaba era mucho mejor. Como siempre, me trató educadamente, mostrando una sincera alegría por mi logro.

Más o menos tenía la mayoría de las cosas importantes arregladas: el papeleo, el billete de avión, había hablado con mis padres… pero seguía teniendo una vocecilla en mi cabeza que seguía susurrando _"Edward, Edward"._ ¿Era el remordimiento o quizás ese sentimiento que quería adormecer y que estaba ignorando como bien podía?

Mañana llegaban Rose y Alice a Forks, al divino y divertido Forks. Se iban a quedar unos días, sin especificar cuantos, pero no demasiados pues tenían un viaje con sus parejas pendiente. Sólo esperaba que su estancia en Forks fuera lo más amena posible pero teniendo en cuenta las pocas diversiones que el pueblo ofrecía y lo mala anfitriona que yo era, todas las apuestas estaban en mi contra.

-¿Bella?-llamó mi padre desde la puerta-¿Dónde estás?-

-En el salón-le contesté sin dejar mi tarea lo que provocó que mi voz saliera entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo ahí tirada?-me preguntó extrañado mi padre desde las alturas.

Con un poco de esfuerzo me incorporé, sintiendo un agudo pinchazo en la parte baja de mi espalda que me hizo poner una mueca extraña.

-¿A ti que te parece?-le pregunté irónicamente pues llevaba un pañuelo a la cabeza y sostenía un cepillo en las manos. En el suelo había un cubo con agua un poco turbia y mi frente estaba perlada de sudor.

-Cuida ese tono, Isabella-me reprendió mi padre-¿Por qué estas limpiando tirada en el suelo? Hay fregonas y cosas de esas.

¿Fregonas y cosas de esas? Podía lanzarle el cepillo que tenía en las manos y ver como se las arreglaba él con la puñetera mancha de la alfombra, o más bien, con las puñeteras manchas porque no había sólo una.

-¿Cómo voy a limpiar eso-le señalé el manchón-con una fregona y una escoba?-ilumíname, estuve a punto de decirle, pero me callé para no tentar la suerte.

Charlie se calló pon un tiempo, examinando la bonita mancha y con una cara de total concentración como si estuviera resolviendo uno de esos problemas matemáticos de tres pizarras y media. Podía ver las agujas del reloj haciendo tic-tac en su cabeza y a sus neuronas exprimiéndose al máximo para dar con una posible solución.

-¿Las alfombras no se llevan a la tintorería?-discurrió por fin, obviamente orgulloso de su descubrimiento. "Y el Premio Nobel de Física es para… Charles Swan".

-¿Y tú has visto alguna en Forks?-le pregunté aún desde el suelo.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que se puede llamar a Port Angels para que un servicio venga a limpiarlo o, en todo caso, la podemos llevar nosotros mismos.-afirmó.

-No tenemos tiempo, Alice y Rose estarán aquí antes de que la alfombra pueda estar limpia- podría haber añadido que él no habría estado muy contento al ver la factura de la tintorería pero eso sería recordarle su situación económica para nada boyante.

-No creo que sea para tanto, es una simple mancha-estaba segura de que no iban a ponerse a analizar mi casa en busca de posibles desperfectos o descuidos pero la imagen es importante y teniendo en cuenta el aspecto de sus casas… la comparación resultaba casi dolorosa.

Me estaba comportando como una neurótica, limpiando todas las superficies de la casa, revisando cada armario y cada cajón, pero sentía como si me fueran a juzgar. Estaba acostumbrada a ello, a que cada vez que traspasase una puerta, la gente se volviera a mí para darme una mirada de arriba abajo. Y por más que lo esperase no acababa de acostumbrarme nunca a ello. No podía dejar de sentir como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba y comenzaba a expulsar más sudor de lo normal. Era una desagradable sensación de la que no me lograba desprender.

Eran mis amigas, venían aquí a pasarlo bien, o al menos a intentarlo, pero no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía.

Cabeceé en señal de respuesta. Era inútil continuar con esa conversación que no nos estaba llevando a nada y lo único que podía hacer era aumentar mi mal humor.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Habían pasado algo más de unos minutos de las doce del mediodía cuando llegué a Port Angeles e recoger a las chicas. Me había adelantado un poco pero lo prefería antes que llegar tarde. Afortunadamente sólo tuve que esperar media hora, si hubiese sido más tiempo las correas de mi viejo bolso no habrían soportado los nerviosos nudos que estaba haciendo con ellas y habrían acabado por ceder, obligándome a tirar el bolso a la basura en cuanto llegase a casa.

A lo lejos, bajando por la escalerilla divise a Rose y a Alice. Me apresuré a acercarme a ellas, notando en esos instantes cuanto las había echado de menos, sobre todo a Rose. Pude ver como ambas sonreían al encontrarme con la mirada, provocando que yo sonriese en respuesta. Cualquiera que nos viese podría pensar que parecíamos estúpidas, claro que, ¿quién no tiene esa expresión cuando va a recoger a alguien querido?

-¡Bella!-gritó Alice, tan enérgica como siempre, cuando estaba a pocos pasos de ellas.

Rose permitió que Alice se adelantará y me diera un fuerte abrazo al que correspondí gustosa. Después fue el turno de mi mejor amiga, de mi confidente, al menos de aquello que me sentía preparada para confesar.

-Te he echado de menos-susurró mientras me besaba la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti, aunque me cueste reconocerlo-bromeé.

-¡Tú nunca cambias!-exclamó divertida, percatándose de que ni en mi casa cambiaba lo más mínimo.

Después de una breve charla y de recoger sus maletas montamos en mi vieja Chevy, toda una abuela, y nos dirigimos lentamente hacia Forks, teníamos casi una hora de camino por delante.

-Os habría invitado a comer a Port Angels pero me imagino que estaréis cansadas y os apetezca instalaros en casa y descansar-comenté poco después de subirnos al coche.

-Ya tendremos días, no te preocupes. Además estamos cansadas, anoche salimos con los chicos para despedirnos y nos fuimos a la cama bastante tarde, hemos dormido poco-me explicó Alice.

¿También habría salido Edward con ellos?, ¿habrían ido con alguien más?

-Por cierto, ¿no nos ibas a venir a recoger con tu padre?-sonreí al recordar eso. Afortunadamente había logrado convencer a mi padre de que mi Chevy y yo podíamos aguantar el camino. Charlie, en un alarde de amabilidad, se ofreció a venir a buscar a las chicas, alegando que la Chevy no sólo era vieja sino que apenas era usada y no estaba del todo tranquilo sabiendo que me podía ocurrir algo por el camino. La alternativa que él proponía era ir los cuatro en su coche patrulla. Cuando me lo dijo no supe si reírme o echarme a llorar. ¡Lo que me faltaba, hacer el ridículo de esa forma! Antes que ir en el coche de Charlie prefería ir y volver en autobús, tardaría cuatro horas pero me ahorraría la vergüenza y el mal rato.

-Al final ha habido un cambio de planes.-contesté obviando el resto de la historia.

-Hubiera sido divertido ir en el coche de tu padre-comentó Alice.-Nunca he montado en un coche de policía y tenía curiosidad por ver como era por dentro.

-Un coche normal, con algún artilugio extra.-

Casi una hora después llegamos a casa. No pude evitar sentir algo de vergüenza por su aspecto exterior, la blanca pintura había dejado de ser tal, lucía oscura por algunas partes y en algunas partes incluso se había desprendido dejando a la vista el color arena que anteriormente tuvo. A la casa le hacía falta una buena mano de pintura, lo que suponía dinero y tiempo, además de algo de interés y ahora mismo mi padre no estaba para ese tipo de cosas, bastante tenía ya encima.

Las chicas no comentaron nada, no se si por educación o por simple falta de atención.

-¡Qué frío!-exclamó Alice al bajarse del coche.

Sólo pude sonreír ante su apreciación. En los últimos días habían bajado las temperaturas lo que me había obligado a sacar chaquetas y jerseys finos.

-Espero que me hayáis hecho cosas y hayáis traído algo más que pantalones cortos, camisas de tirantes y sandalias. Si no es así creo que mañana tendremos que programar un viaje de compras a menos que queráis pasar frío.-dije entre divertida y temerosa de tener que volver de nuevo y tan pronto de compras con ellas.

Las enseñé las instancias de la planta baja de la casa y después subimos al primer piso. Baño, cuarto de Charlie, cuarto de invitados, el suyo, y mi habitación. No había más que enseñar. Las dejé unos minutos a solas para que comenzasen a vaciar sus maletas y trasladar su ropa al hueco que había hecho en el pequeño armario de su habitación.

Me apresuré a bajar a la cocina y poner a cocer la pasta que tenía pensada para la comida. Hoy Charlie no nos acompañaría en el almuerzo, había quedado para ir con algunos compañeros del trabajo a una de las pocas cafeterías de Forks y picar algo allí. En mi opinión se trataba de una simple excusa para dejarme un rato a solas con mis amigas.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando escuché pasos en las escaleras. A los pocos segundos Rose y Alice traspasaron el umbral de la cocina, se habían cambiado de ropa y Rose había recogido la melena en una desenfadada cola de caballo.

-Ummm…-olisqueó Alice-huele estupendo. ¡Estoy muerta de hambre!

-En unos minutos más comeremos. ¿Comemos en la cocina o en el salón?-las pregunté.

-Cocina, no te molestes-contestó Rose.

-¿Y cuál es el plan para estos días?-preguntó Alice mientras colocábamos los platos en la mesa.

-Hoy había pensado que os apetecería descansar, dar una vuelta por el pueblo, charlar, tomar algo…-tendríamos que visitar algunos de los locales del pueblo. Sólo esperaba que la gente fuera discreta y no se comportase como si Alice y Rose fueran un par de alienígenas.

-Me parece bien, así nos vamos metiendo en ambiente-contestó de nuevo Alice.

¿Por qué Rose estaba tan callada?, ¿sería el cansancio del viaje o había algo más?

Comimos tranquilamente, charlando un poco de lo que habíamos hecho estos días y de lo que pensábamos hacer los siguientes.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

-Voy al baño un momento, ¿queréis algo más de beber?-nos preguntó Alice después de llevar ya un rato sentadas en la única terraza de Forks.

-Para mí nada-le respondí.

-Yo sí, otro de lo mismo-pidió Rose, señalando su vaso casi vacío.

Llevaba más de media tarde con unas ganas locas de preguntar a Rose si la pasaba algo. Temía que me preguntase sobre Edward, la última vez que nos vimos me dijo que ya hablaríamos sobre el asunto cuando nos viéramos en Forks, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre el tema, era algo demasiado privado y problemático, ni a mí misma me atrevía a reconocer las cosas, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer con ella?

-¿Pasa algo?-la pregunté distraídamente jugando con mi vaso.

-¿Qué tendría que pasar, Bella?

-Eso me lo tienes que decir tú a mí. ¿Estás poco habladora por algo que me concierne a mí?-Alice volvería pronto del baño. Bastante malo era tener que hablar de Edward con Rose como para tener que hacerlo con su hermana, Alice.

-Sólo estaba pensado. Estos van a ser los últimos días que te vea antes de que te vayas a Escocia, ¿ya lo tienes todo listo?

-Sí, todo listo, salvo la maleta, esa tardaré un poco en hacerla-quise hacer una pequeña gracia.

-¿Segura?-inquirió poco convencida.

Afirmé de nuevo, no sabiendo a que se refería.

-¿Y Edward?-sabía que iba a sacar el tema antes o después.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-repliqué a la defensiva.

-No te hagas la desentendida, sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Por qué no le has avisado de que te vas a estudiar seis meses a la otra punta del mundo?

-Que yo sepa no tengo motivos por los que darle explicaciones. Simplemente, no ha surgido la ocasión. No es que lo haya estado evitando.-mentí intentado justificarme y escurrir el bulto.

-Claro… por eso solo me lo has contado a mí y me has pedido que no se lo contara a nadie. No me mientas, ¿no sabes que la mentira tiene las piernas muy cortas?-me atacó.

-Lo que tu quieras, pero yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie. ¿Es que acaso le tengo que llamar para contárselo?-me repetí, dándome cuanta de que me estaba quedado sin argumentos.

-¿Piensas esperar a estar en Escocia para decirle que este año no vas a estar aquí? No me seas infantil, Bella. No hace falta que yo te diga lo que hay entre vosotros, ¿o si?-me cuestionó.

¿No podíamos tener ni un día tranquilo? Un día sin discutir, sin que me obligase a enfrentarme a las cosas que no me gustaba, a las cosas que me daban miedo.

Eso había hecho durante toda mi vida, esconderme, y hasta ahora me había ido bien. No había sufrido, al menos no demasiado, había vivido de la forma que había querido y sin tener todos estos problemas.

-No creo que sea ni el lugar ni el momento para hablar de esto. Alice llegará en cualquier momento.-sentencié, buscando la forma más fácil de terminar con aquella conversación.

-Como quieras… Puedes empezar a pensar desde ya como te vas a justificar porque esta conversación no se va a quedar así. En algún momento nos vamos a quedar solas y te voy a dejar las cosas claras. Aprende a mirar hacia delante, a levantar la cabeza y a no andar mirándote los pies. ¿Piensas que por qué hagas como que no ves las cosas éstas van a dejar de estar ahí?

Le di una envenenada mirada. Sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo pero también era cierto que algunas verdades no eran fáciles de aceptar. Saber que era una cobarde no era algo que me gustara, aun cuando ello supusiera librarme de algunos problemas.

-¿Y esas caras tan serias? Parece que hayáis salido de un funeral. ¿Algo interesante que contar?-intervino Alice rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había producido entre nosotras. La batalla de ceños quedaba aparcada para otro rato.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Visita a Port Angels, paseos, tiendas… ese era el plan para nuestro segundo día. Había amanecido nublado, ¡qué novedad en Forks!

Alice se había empeñado en entrar a una monstruosa tiende de ropa ¡de tres plantas! Estuve a punto de desmayarme del susto cuando la vi entrar como loca al local.

Caminaba a paso cansino como quien iba hacia la horca cuando una mano me detuvo.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar, ahora-me dijo Rose con esa mirada suya que daba miedo.

-Alice…no la podemos dejar sola. Ha entrado en al tienda pensando que entrábamos detrás de ella. Nos va a echar en falta.-me excusé, deseosa de postergar esa conversación. Pero algo en la mirada de Rose me dijo que no iba a ser mi día de suerte.

-No te preocupes, tiene para rato ahí dentro y ella sola sabe como entretenerse. Además, no nos vamos a ir lejos de aquí, ahí enfrente hay una pequeña cafetería en la que vamos a hablar.

No me dio tiempo a contestarla pues estaba siendo arrastrada por ella hacia donde me había indicado.

-Al menos deja el teléfono encima de la mesa por si nos llama-refunfuñé ya una vez sentada.

Después del ataque de ayer pensaba que, al menos, esperaría unos días, que me daría una pequeña tregua.

-No intentes distraerme Bella, no funciona. ¿Sabes lo infantil que eres? Sólo me falta cogerte de la oreja a veces… Cualquier día te voy a dar un par de azotes, quizás así entres en razón.

-Ya ves… si no te gusta…-para borde yo.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho a Edward que te vas a ir a Escocia?-preguntó después de que pedimos algo para tomar- Sé que has hablado con él, al menos por correo, así que no me digas lo contrario. ¿Qué temes que pase al decírselo?

Ahí estaba la cuestión. Ni yo misma sabía que iba a pasar si se lo decía. Seguramente nada, se lo tomaría como cualquier otra noticia y las cosas seguirían igual. Pero si era así, ¿por qué no me atrevía a decírselo?

No le debía nada a Edward. No éramos nada más que amigos, compañeros de facultad. Toda esa maraña de cosas que yo estaba sintiendo: la posesividad, los celos, el echarle de menos… todo eso estaba al margen de no contarle sobre mi futuro. Nadie sabía nada, había sido muy cuidadosa en ese aspecto y no había dejado que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, mucho menos había hablado en voz alta sobre el tema.

¿Por qué no le decía: "tengo una excelente noticia Edward, ¡me voy a escocia con una beca!"?

-No lo sé-respondí abatida-No sé porqué no se lo digo. No encuentro una explicación para esa pregunta.

-¿Tienes miedo de su reacción?-lo pensé durante unos segundos.

¿Miedo?, ¿miedo a que le diera igual, a que no le importase si estaba a tres que a tres mil kilómetros?

Sí, sentía miedo. Miedo de que no le importase, de que su vida siguiera igual cuando yo me fuera, de que no me echara de menos, de que no se acordase de mí, de que algo pasase mientras yo no estaba. Y aún sabiéndolo no iba a ser capaz de expresarlo en voz alta, de confesárselo a nadie. Decirlo equivaldría a reconocer que sentía por Edward algo que no debía, algo que estaba vetado para mí. Los ricos no se casan con pobres, los atractivos no se fijan en las gordas. Por mucho que nos gustase creer en los cuentos de hadas y escribir finales felices, la vida y la realidad, decían otra cosa.

-¿Tienes miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar, Bella?-me repitió Rose.

La miré de forma suplicante, pidiéndola en silencio que no me obligase a contestarla, no quería mentirla pero no estaba dispuesta a confesar la verdad.

-Déjame que te diga lo que pienso. No te atreves a decírselo porque no quieres conocer su reacción, no cuando tiene el potencial para hacerte daño. Prefieres, como siempre, quedarte en la ignorancia, una posición que casi nunca abandonas.

¿Tan bien había aprendido a leerme?

-¿Qué podría pasar, Bella?, ¿Qué lo aceptase sin más, sin importarle?, ¿Qué te pidiera explicaciones?, ¿Qué te echase en cara no habérselo contado?, ¿Qué te confesara algo que quieres y no quieres escuchar?

Seguí en silencio, abrumada por sus palabras y mis propios pensamientos.

-¡Habla! No me hagas sacarte las palabras con sacacorchos. Dime lo que sientes, lo que piensas… no te voy a juzgar, sólo pretendo ayudarte. Tienes una oportunidad de oro delante de tus narices para ser feliz, para experimentar algo bueno, algo nuevo. Corres el riesgo de caerte y hacerte daño, pero eso pasa con casi todo. No te niegas a ello, llegará un día en el que ya sea demasiado tarde para intentarlo. Llegará un día en que esa oportunidad se haya ido, ¿y quién sabe si volverás a tener otra?

Demasiadas cosas. Demasiada información. ¿De que oportunidad me estaba hablando?, ¿se refería a Edward?, ¿a Edward y a mí?

-Me estas agobiando. No sé lo que quiero, no sé cómo me siento, ¿qué quieres que te contesté?-la pedí, sobrepasada por sus palabras y lo que implicaban.

-Quiero que seas lo suficientemente madura como para reconocerme que sientes algo por Edward. Quiero que tengas el arrojo para intentar algo, quiero que por una vez en tu vida te arriesgues, pienses que algo va a salir bien.

-¿Qué me arriesgue?, ¿qué me arriesgue con Edward? Perdona pero ni te entiendo ni lo quiero hacer. ¿Tú sabes la locura que me estás diciendo?, ¿de dónde has sacado esas ideas?-se le había ido la cabeza, no tenía más explicación.

-Nada de tonterías ni de inventos. Llevo un año contigo. He visto como eras, como has ido cambiando, como te has ido enamorando de Edward. Delante de mis ojos, día a día ibas cayendo, daba igual si no querías hacerlo, no tenías el poder para evitarlo. Daba igual si eras terca y ponías mil impedimentos, si te comportabas como una imbécil, si huías como siempre. Todo daba igual porque no estaba en tu poder resistirte a lo que estabas sintiendo.

Sus palabras me aturdían. Sentía como si me estuviera arrojando al rostro todas esas verdades que concienzudamente había tratado de sepultar, de dejar en el olvido y que ahora resurgían con fuerza y se enfrentaba a mí, con valentía, retándome.

¿Qué podía decirla? Sí, Rose, le quiero, ¿en que cambiaba esos las cosas? En nada, nada iba a pasar, nada iba a cambiar. Simplemente porque jamás se me ocurriría decirle algo a Edward, antes muerta. Alguien como él no se merecía a alguien como yo. No tenía nada que ofrecerle, no valía la pena… Era una persona acompleja, cobarde, muchas veces amargada.

-Y aun cuando eso fuera verdad, ¿en que cambia las cosas?-la pregunté, sorprendiéndola con mi respuesta. Seguramente esperaba una negativa cerrada, pero estaba cansada. Cansada de seguir mintiéndome a mí misma, de seguir queriendo tapar el sol con un dedo. Al menos podía darme un breve descanso y admitirlo ante Rosalie, quizás de esa forma se aliviase más eso que tanto me pesaba en el pecho.

-Las cambia y mucho, Bella. Sé que no tienes experiencia en asuntos amoroso, por lo menos no mucha, pero ahora no se trata de eso. Se trata de que seas lo suficientemente sincera como para reconocer que el interés que tienes por Edward va más allá de la amistad. Y a partir de ahí tienes que mirar, darte cuenta de las cosas, de todo lo que has pasado con él este año, de cómo se porta contigo, de cómo te trata…

-Me trata bien. Con respeto, me escucha, no parece que me desprecie…-no, aparentemente Edward no me rechazaba, todo lo contrario. Pero de ahí a algo más había un paso demasiado grande.

-Hay más que eso, lo sabes. Todos los detalles, las salidas, la paciencia, sus palabras, como te mira… ¿eres tan obtusa como para no verlo?

-Yo no he notado nada raro. Edward es amable, buena persona, caballeroso, simpático y tranquilo.-no había visto ningún interés romántico por su parte.

-Si, Edward es todas esas cosas, pero contigo lo es más-insistió.

-¡No, no, no y no! Me niego a que me hagas creer algo que no es cierto. Esta muy bien ver estas cosas en la televisión, leerlas en un libro… pero esto es la vida real. Aquí los príncipes buscan a una Barbie de metro setenta, cintura de avispa, culo respingón, rostro perfecto… Una Barbie que pese cincuenta kilos, que use faldas y bikinis. Y esa no soy yo, jamás lo seré.

-¿Por qué siempre lo tienes que reducir todo a lo mismo? Creo seriamente que tienes un problema y que yo no soy capaz de ayudarte, ¿has pensado en buscar ayuda profesional? Sólo ves la realidad bajo ese prisma tuyo de represión y complejos. Esperas que todo el mundo te rechace por tener kilos de más. ¡Eres tú la que aleja a todo el mundo! No me extraña que estés tan sola.-sus palabras sonaron tan duras como el acero. No había habido filtro alguno entre lo que pensaba y lo que había dicho.

Me sentí como una mierda. Sólo quería poder hundirme en la tierra y no regresar jamás. Acurrucarme en un cuarto oscuro y poder llorar hasta que ya no me quedasen lágrimas.

Rosalie me dejó allí, sola, y caminó hasta la tienda en la que Alice llevaba tiempo metida. Mientras, yo me quedé sentada en la misma silla, mirando a la nada, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tragarme las lágrimas y no romper a llorar allí mismo.

Después de un rato, cuando logré serenarme un poco, me levanté para pagar la cuenta e ir al baño. Allí me miré en el pequeño espejo ovalado de la pared principal. Tenía muy mala cara, estaba más pálida de lo normal, mi boca hacía una mueca extraña y en mis ojos era evidente la tristeza.

Fue una imagen dura de ver. No pude evitar pensar en como sería yo a la vuelta de diez años. Me imaginé más vieja, más fea, y como ahora, sola. Detrás de mí no había nadie. No notaba el aliento cariñoso de esas personas que deberían estar a mi lado. No había padres, amigos ni novios. Eso era lo que me esperaba, eso era con lo que me había conformado por años, lo que había esperado, aquello que pensaba que me iba a hacer feliz.

Y ahora resulta que ya no me servía, que no me hacía feliz. ¿Cuál era mi camino?

Decidí salir de aquel viejo baño y buscar a las chicas en la tienda. En lugar de llamarlas por teléfono y localizarlas rápidamente opté por buscarlas por toda la tienda. Aun no tenía ganas de encontrarlas y enfrentarme a las abrasadoras miradas de Rose y hacer frente a las preguntas de Alice, quien no pasaría por alto que algo había ocurrido entre nosotras. No me sentía con fuerza como para soportar la situación.

Un rato después mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Me apresuré en sacarle del pequeño bolsillo en el que le llevaba. Alice.

-¡Bella!, ¿dónde te has metido?-me preguntó.

-Estoy en la tienda, buscándoos-estaba un poco desorientada a decir verdad.

-¿En qué parte exactamente?-me detuve intentado localizar uno de esos carteles que indican la sección en la que te encuentras. Como no vi ninguno no me quedó más remedio que fijarme en el tipo de ropa que me rodeaba.

-En la sección de bebés-reconocí avergonzada. Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que había acabado allí.

-Segunda planta. Baja, estamos al lado de las cajas. Te esperamos.

-Ya bajo.-contesté antes de cortar la llamada.

En menos de dos minutos estaba frente a ellas. Por suerte Alice ya había pagado su ropa por lo que podíamos dejar la tienda sin más dilación.

Sospechosamente Alice no mencionó ni mi expresión ni la de Rosalie, quien no se digno a dirigirme la palabra en todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

Alice fue la encargada de amenizar el camino pero debido a lo tenso del ambiente incluso ella se callaba durante algunos minutos, quedándonos sólo con la música que sonaba en la radio como único elemento distractor.

Cenamos en el mismo plan, incluso Charlie estaba incómodo. Al menos Alice intentó que la cena fuera un poco normal, ella y Charlie habían congeniado bastante bien y no pararon de hablar en toda la noche.

Después de la cena vimos una de esas películas que dan por la noche en la televisión, sin mi padre que decidió irse a dormir temprano, según él porque le esperaba un día duro, para mí era que simplemente y por muy bien que le hubiera caído Alice, no quería compartir la noche con tres chicas jóvenes, se sentiría fuera de lugar.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció un día de esos poco comunes en Forks. El sol picaba en lo alto desde primeras horas de la mañana y las temperaturas estaban muy por encima de lo habitual.

Con semejante situación era más que obvio que el plan de hoy era pasar el día en la playa. No me hacía ni pizca de gracia pero era el plan que Alice y Rosalie habían escogido. Ya había montado un espectáculo unos días atrás por el tema de la playa y no estaba por la labor de repetirlo. Además estaba la reacción de Rosalie, si decía algo más podía desatarse otra batalla campal entre nosotras.

La única playa de Forks estaba en la reserva Quileute. Sabía que corría el riesgo de encontrarme con Jacob, lo que me provocaba un verdadero malestar, pero no había forma alguna de modificar el plan.  
Conducimos hacia la reserva en un ambiente un poco más relajado que el de ayer. La tensión entre Rose y yo era aún palpable pero la intentábamos disimular con una banal charla.

Pese al sol que hacía, yo no tenía ganas de bañarme así que opté por dar un paseo a lo largo de la playa mientras ellas se daban un chapuzón. Afortunadamente apenas había gente en la playa, así que mi paseo iba a ser tranquilo.

Me preocupaba no poder arreglar las cosas con Rose. Ya nos habíamos enfadado en otras ocasiones pero en este caso el enfado parecía de mayores dimensiones.

Sabía que Rose estaba cargada de razones. Sólo me había dicho verdades, todo ello con la intención de ayudarme pero yo era siempre tan testaruda que era incapaz de ver eso.

¿Bastaría con que la pidiese perdón? Ella dijo que tenía un problema y que necesitaba una ayuda que ella parecía incapaz de prestarme, ¿a qué se refería? Esas palabras me habían dejado muy desconcertada. Quería preguntarle por ellas pero sabía que no era el momento y que hacerlo sólo nos llevaría a otra discusión.

Cuando ya llevaba bastante tiempo caminando decidí regresar a las toallas. Al principio me costó un poco situar a las chicas, no encontraba las tres toallas oscuras que habíamos traído, dos de ellas deberían estar ocupada y la otra libre. Me di cuenta de que en lugar de eso, mis amigas estaban rodeadas por varios chicos de la reserva, Jacob entre ellos, no lo dudé un instante. Moreno, alto, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y vestido de forma despreocupada. Seguía siendo él.

Me quedé parada en la playa, no sabiendo que hacer, si darme la vuelta o ir hacia donde ellos.

Me temblaban levemente las manos y sentía unas ganas horrorosas de llorar. ¿Por qué justamente hoy?

Pensé en la palabras de Rose. Siempre escondiéndome, agachando la cabeza e intentado pasar desapercibida. ¿Y si por una vez tenía las narices necesarias como para ir allí y actuar con normalidad? Por Rose pero también por mí.

Como si cada pie me pesase una tonelada comencé a moverme lentamente. Primero un pie y después el otro. A medida que me acercaba pude escuchar parte de la conversación, de la calidez, la espontaneidad y el ligoteo de Jacob.  
Me sentía enferma.

Recoloqué mi pareo lo mejor que pude, intentado tapar la máxima cantidad posible de piel, pero no podía hacer nada. Había demasiada carne.

La valentía que metros atrás había sentido se iba esfumando como humo entre mis manos y ahora sólo me sentía expuesta, ridícula y con miedo, rayando el terror.

Había esperado ese momento desde que pisé Forks pero no me había preparado para ello. No esperaba encontrarme a Jacob en esa situación de clara desventaja: en la reserva y en bañador. Al menos si tuviera mi ropa… algo con lo que protegerme, algo con lo que impedir que vieran mi cuerpo.

Si daba la vuelta en ese instante nadie se daría cuenta. Podía esperar un rato hasta que Jacob y sus amigos se fueran y luego volver como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando?, ¡no podía ser tan cobarde!

¿Iba a dejar que se acercaran a mis amigas? No eran buenos. No estaba diciendo que fueran unos criminales, pero era esa clase de personas, superficiales e interesadas, que no quería cerca de las personas que quería. Así que retomé mi camino más decidida que al inicio. Una vez me había dañado, no le iba a dar otra oportunidad.

Rosalie fue la primera en advertir mi presencia y pronto la siguió Alice. Aparte a Sam de mi camino y me senté en mi toalla sin mirar a ninguno de ellos. Me temblaban las manos de forma ridicula, obligándome a entrelazarlas para disimularlo.

-¿Bella?-escuché la voz sorprendida de Jacob.

-La misma-le dije secamente, no tenía ganas de socializar con ellos, ni de hacerme la simpática poniendo buena cara.

-Así que sois amigas de Bella Swan…vaya….-sonrió maliciosamente. Por su cabeza no pasaba nada bueno, estaba segura.-Tienes unas amigas muy guapas…-no terminó la frase pero fui capaz de completarla por mi misma "tienes unas amigas muy guapas, nada que ver contigo".

¿Qué contestaba a eso?

Le miré un poco más detenidamente. Estaba un poco más musculado que la última vez que le vi, sus pectorales se marcaban en la camiseta y sus bíceps se asomaban peligrosamente y sus ojos oscuros, casi negros, parecían divertidos.

-Bueno, ¿entonces nos os animáis a venir con nosotros?-las preguntó Jacob ignorándome de nuevo.

-Ya te hemos dicho que no.-el tono de Rose no dejaba lugar a dudas. Les quería fuera de allí ya mismo.

-Tenemos tiempo, ¿estaréis unos días por aquí, no?-siguió insistiendo.-Quizás me pase una noche a cenar a casa de Charlie y nos veamos. Bella cocina muy bien, se nota sobradamente…-el cabrón de él me había insultado. Se había atrevido a humillarme otra vez. Haciéndose el listo y el gracioso ante sus amiguitos se había atrevido a hacerlo de nuevo.

-Lárgate-fría como el hielo Rose le echó de allí.-Imbécil…-musitó Rose mientras se alejaban, él y su rebaño de amigos.

Me aplasté todo lo que pude contra la arena, deseando fundirme en ella. Parecía que las cosas siempre podían irme peor. ¿Por qué tenía que haberme encontrado a Jacob aquí?

No entendía sus ganas de molestarme. La única explicación lógica que le encontraba era la maldad. Nunca me había metido con él, nunca le había faltado al respeto, pero al parecer él disfrutaba haciéndomelo pasar mal, por el simple placer de verme herida y abochornada.

Nuestro día de playa se vio ensombrecido por ese encuentro. Me tire el resto del día tirada en la toalla, haciendo que leía o dormía, sin parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Hice mi mejor intento por olvidar lo que había pasado. La presencia de Jacob en la playa, unos metros más allá, no me ayudaba en absoluto. Podía escuchar sus risotadas y no podía dejar de pensar que se estaban riendo de mí.

Me estaba poniendo tan nerviosa que acabé arropada con la toalla, sólo mostrando la cabeza.

-Vámonos ya, Bella-acabó por decir Rosalie. Noté como su voz era más dulce.

No me gustaba la lástima pero en este momento necesitaba ese consuelo.

Conduje a casa apretando el volante con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que mis nudillos se volvieran bancos.

Agradecí que ni Rose ni Alice hicieran ninguna alusión a Jacob ni a sus palabras, tenía demasiado con lo que lidiar en aquellos instantes.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas por estar ahí**, por reviews, las alertas, los favoritos y sólo tomaros la molestia en leer. Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar y entiendo que algunas hayáis decidido dejar la historia. Sólo puedo pedir perdón.

Un agradecimiento especial a: Greendoe, Belewyn, yolabertay, sophia18, BlackCullen, joli cullen, V, Abril, Cullen Vigo, Sully Yamileth, yety-po, betzacosta , Bellisimas , silves, The World God Only Knows y NuRySh.

¡Cuidaos!


	18. ¿Por qué?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama es mía.**

* * *

**¿Qué es belleza?**

* * *

_Capítulo 18: ¿Por qué?_

Habían pasado tres días desde el desafortunado encuentro con Jacob en la playa. Aún no me podía creer mi mala suerte… pero no valía la pena seguir pensado en ello.

Lo único bueno de aquel encuentro había sido que el enfado de Rose conmigo había desaparecido. Estaba segura de que no lo había olvidado pero si había decido aplazarlo para otro momento.

Esos días en Forks no habían sido especialmente originales pero si entretenidos, de hecho, habían sido los mejores que había pasado en Forks, al menos cuando lograba despejar la mente y dejar de pensar en Edward o Jacob. Cualquiera diría que estuviera en un triángulo amoroso. Nada que ver: estaba enamorada de Edward y detestaba a Jacob.

Cada noche suspiraba de alivio por la no visita de Jacob. Su amenaza velada había dejado más que claro que tenía toda la intención de pasarse por aquí, aunque no fuera nada más que para molestar. No era tonto y se había dado perfecta cuenta de que ni Alice ni Rose le soportaban pero él con tal de molestar…

-¡Ey, Bella!, ¿salimos al jardín trasero a tomar algo? Alice está hablando con Jasper y tiene pinta de que la conversación va para largo.-me dijo Rose asomando la cabeza pero sin entrar en mi cuarto.

-Claro…-me levanté de la cama, casi sin darme cuenta me había tumbado mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza.

Cogimos un par de colas de la nevera y no sentamos en las viejas sillas del jardín trasero. Como hacía algo de fresco nos pusimos unas finas chaquetas y nos sentamos la una al lado de la otra en silencio.

-¿Cómo estás? Llevas unos días algo apagada. No te he querido decir nada para no agobiarte más pero creo que te vendría bien desahogarte. Prometo no juzgarte, ¡palabrita de niña buena!-juró con la mano en el pecho.

-No te creo, eres incapaz de morderte la lengua-la dije con una enorme sonrisa. Me decía las verdades a la cara, las que me gustaban y las que no, y eso era lo que me hacía falta. Eso era lo que hacían las buenas amigas, las amigas de verdad.

-Quizás… Ahora habla.-me pidió.

-Jacob. Creo que quieres hablar de él-dije estúpidamente, sabiendo que ese era el tema que nos ocupaba.

-Sabes que si-me dijo, corroborando lo que pensaba.

-No hay nada excepcional en la historia. Nada que miles de chicas no hayan experimentado nunca. Me dejé llevar por la tontería de la edad, las hormonas… o qué sé yo. Hice el ridículo y ya está, fin de la historia.-resumí como bien pude.

-Bien… ahora si lo ordenas quizás entienda algo. ¡Cualquiera diría que estás estudiando Literatura!-exclamó.

-Yo tenía quince años y Jacob era algo mayor que yo. Siempre lo había conocido, nuestros padres eran amigos y de vez en cuando se pasaba por aquí. No íbamos al mismo instituto, él iba al de la reserva y yo al del pueblo. Él no salía mucho por Forks aunque a veces le veía por la zona; también le veía cuando, ocasionalmente, yo bajaba a la Push. Nunca me había gustado, lo veía como un chico más, pero en algún momento eso cambió. Comencé a hablar con él, venía más a casa, pasábamos tiempo juntos… todo como amigos y muy inocentemente. Nos hicimos amigos, hablábamos bastante y me sentía cómoda con él. A mí me empezó a gustar y yo… yo pensé que también le gustaba a él. Me parecía que se preocupaba por mí, que nos lo pasábamos bien junto. Fui tan estúpida como para pensar que alguien como yo le podía interesar.-me detuve mientras escarbaba en mis recuerdos.

-¿Y qué más pasó?-me preguntó Rose, totalmente entregada a mi relato.

-Al parecer fui muy obvia mostrando mis afectos, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que Jacob me gustaba, pero yo fui tan ciega que no me percaté de ello. Un día me llamó para salir, yo estaba bastante emocionada, nunca habíamos salido por ahí los dos solos. Me arreglé y temblando como una hoja esperé en la puerta de casa a que apareciese a recogerme con su moto. Como te puedes imaginar no llegó.

-¡Pedazo de cabrón!-exclamó furiosa.

-Y que lo digas… Mientras esperaba como una tonta en el bordillo de la calle, sentada, pasaron en coche algunos de sus amigos de la Push. Se iban riendo como locos y me miraban mucho. En ese momento no hice la conexión. Hasta el día siguiente no supe nada de Jacob. Me citó en la Push y yo, sin pensármelo, acepté. Quería saber que le había sucedido para no poder venir o avisarme, al menos. Nos sentamos en el salón de su casa, yo esperaba ansiosa su explicación. Era tan tonta… no me podía creer que alguien como Jacob estuviera interesado por alguien como yo, gorda, poco agraciada, solitaria, estudiosa…-

_-Bella, creo que tenemos que hablar.-me dijo muy serio Jacob._

_-Claro, me debes una explicación-le dije, juntado la poca valentía que en esos momentos sentía._

_-Quiero que seas sincera conmigo, ¿yo te gusto?-me soltó a bocajarro, dejándome congelada en el sitio._

_-¿Por qué me dices algo como eso, Jake?-estaba sumamente nerviosa._

_-Contéstame tu primero, ¿te gusto, si o no?-no me lo estaba pidiendo, me lo estaba exigiendo._

_-No tengo porque contestar a eso. No te entiendo. Si eso es todo lo que me tenías que decir me marcho ya-le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá, realmente dispuesta a salir de allí. No entendía nada._

_-Espera un momento. Ahora soy yo el que quiere decirte algo: lo siento pero no me gustas-mi gesto me delató, y me quedé allí, en mitad de la sala, parada y sin saber que decir, notando como una uno de los kilos de más que tenía encima pesaba el doble que medio minuto antes-Sé que te gusto, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti._

_Ni un "lo siento" ni ninguna otra expresión de amabilidad o comprensión._

-¿Y ya está?, ¿no te dio mas explicaciones?-me preguntó Rose.

-No, yo salí de allí disparada. La humillación de saberme descubierta podía con las ansias de saber más.-aun podía sentir la vergüenza por aquel momento, sólo que ahora estaba acompañada de rabia. Despreciaba a Jacob y al resto de su cuadrilla.

-¿Nunca volvisteis a hablar?-

-No me quedaron ganas. Después, cuando pasó el fin de semana y volví a clase todo el mundo sabía que me gustaba Jacob y que me había dejado plantada para después rechazarme. A la gente le pareció muy divertido y se rieron de ello durante unas buenas semanas. Los imbéciles de sus amigos también, les encantaba vacilarme con ello. Fueron unos cabrones, todos-les podía odiar por ello. Habían sido crueles conmigo. Nadie había tenido la vergüenza o la valentía de poner un alto, de no reírse de las bromas, de decir "esto no está bien".

Pero el rechazo de Jacob ya no me dolía, es más, con el tiempo llegué a entender que lo que verdaderamente me había herido había sido la traición. Yo le consideraba mi amigo, y más allá de que él no hubiera correspondido mis sentimientos, me dolía que hubiese aireado nuestros asuntos. Todo podía haberse quedado en una anécdota, en algo que con el tiempo se me hubiera pasado, no estaba enamorada de él, sólo me gustaba. Podríamos haber seguido siendo amigos, sin problemas, pero él no lo quiso así, y en vez de eso se mofó de mí.

Nunca tuve esperanzas de tener una relación de pareja con Jacob pero si de conservar su amistad. Por un tiempo parecía como si él también se hubiera sentido a gusto conmigo. ¿Por qué había cambiado?, ¿se había sentido presionado por sus amigos?, ¿sólo había estado jugando? No lo sabía y tampoco me interesaba saberlo. Era un tema zanjado.

Aún así, ¿cómo se podía ser tan cruel con una chica que no había hecho nada malo a nadie? Tenía quince años, era una chica de lo más inocente. Apenas salía por ahí, era callada y nunca me metía con nadie. Si ya en esa época estaba tremendamente acomplejada… ¿qué efectos podrían tener sus comentarios y risas en mí?

-Vaya un gilip...- la corté.

-Deja de blasfemar, pareces una camionera hablando así. No te lleves mal rato, yo ya no lo hago-la dije.

-Eso lo dirá tú. Te sigue afectando y si no mírate.-

-¡Que quede claro que no me atrae Jacob! Me parecía guapo y divertido, se portó bien conmigo y a mí me empezó a gustar. Punto y final. Ni amor ni ninguno de esos cuentos.-

-Eso ya lo sabía. Lo que quería decir es que lo que hizo te sigue afectando. Tenías miedo de verle, de que te avergonzase de nuevo. A eso es a lo que me refiero.-explicó.

-Realmente temía el encuentro, temí su comportamiento y mi reacción. Me siento mal, como si fuese menos que el resto cuando estoy a su lado. Me siento observada y en peligro, como si fuese a ser atacada en cualquier instante. No sabía como iba a enfrentarle.-muchas veces me sentía así pero ante Jacob esos sentimientos se multiplicaban.

-Lo hiciste bastante bien. Podías haberle mandado a la mierda o algo así, pero eso sería mucho pedir.-estaba de acuerdo con ella, por una vez en mi vida había sido valiente.

Me daba rabia haber hecho el ridículo de aquella manera, mucha de la culpa era de Jacob, pero mía también. Yo fui quien se puso en una situación de riesgo al sentir algo por él. Para eso era lo único para lo que servían esa clase de sentimientos. Las personas como yo no estábamos destinadas a ser queridas, a tener pareja ni a ser felices de esa forma. Por mucho que los demás lo dijesen, por mucho que Rose se molestase en decir lo contario, el mundo funcionaba de esa forma. Las personas como yo: gordas, carentes de atractivo, solitarias, raras… se quedaban solas. Y era así como mejor estaba, pues al menos tenía la opción de ser, de comportarme como era, no tener que aparentar ser alguien que no era en realidad, molestarme en estar guapa para alguien. Tal y como estaba era para mí misma.

Mis sentimientos por Edward sólo podrían traerme más dolor, no podía comparar lo que había sentido por Jacob con lo que sentía por Edward y eso me permitía intuir que el golpe iba a ser mucho peor. Así que sí, el viaje parecía ser la mejor opción. La distancia me daría perspectiva, me alejaría de su intoxicante presencia y podría de nuevo retomar mi camino. Escocia era mi pasaje hacia la tranquilidad y la calma. Era mi tabla de salvación.

Un ruido nos alertó de que alguien se acercaba.

-¿En qué andáis?-nos dijo Alice a medida que se acercaba a nosotras.

Rose me miró directamente a mí, preguntándome de forma silenciosa si quería contarle Alice de lo que estábamos hablando, o si como en otras ocasiones optaba por inventarme una excusa.

Decidí optar por lo primero, durante estos días en Forks, pero también durante el resto del año, había dejado a Alice siempre fuera de este tipo de conversaciones. Supongo que es normal sentir más confianza con algunas personas, tener amigos a los que valoras más que otros, pero después de mucho tiempo había decidido confiar también en Alice, no de la misma forma que en Rosalie, pero era un paso. Estaba segura de que aunque no me hubiera dicho nada, se había dado cuenta de las conversaciones privadas que Rose y yo sosteníamos tan a menudo. Nunca había manifestado malestar por ello pero si me ponía en su lugar, estando de vacaciones en casa de una amiga y quedándome excluida de varias conversaciones, me sentiría marginada y molesta.

-Criticando a Jacob-respondí con sencillez.

-Oh, el cachitas arrogante de la playa-dijo ella en reconocimiento, sentándose en el césped, sin molestarse en coger una de las sillas que había a nuestras espaldas.

-El imbécil-comentó Rose, dejando claro lo que pensaba de él.

Le conté por encima a Alice lo que le había contado a Rose, solo para ponerla en situación.

-¿Sabes lo que yo creo? Deberíamos salir, ir a una de esas fiestas que organizan en la Push, o salir a cualquier lugar de ambiente en el que él estuviera y dejarle bien claro que no eres la que eras antes y lo que él diga o haga no te afecta.-

-¿Una especie de revancha?-¿quería que me arreglase e intentase conquistar a Jacob? Debía haber entendido mal.

-No sólo pasarle por la cara lo guapa que eres sino lo quien eres hoy. Entiéndeme, no digo que antes fueras fea, sólo que arreglados todos tenemos mejor aspecto-era tan sensible a los comentarios sobre el aspecto que Alice se estaba expresando con mucha delicadeza para no herir mi sensibilidad.

-No me convence…-no quería exponerme de nuevo ante él. Además, ¿qué sentido tenía pasearme delante de él maquillada y peinada?

-¿Por qué no?-terció Rose.

-No hay necesidad de ello. Una cosa es que haya decidido no esconderme más de él, y otra cosa muy distinta es que me pavonee frente a él- empezando por que no tenía con que pavonearme y siendo por qué, ¿Por qué exponerme a tal situación? Podría salir perdiendo muy fácilmente. Sería extremadamente complicado controlar la situación y no bajar nunca la guardia.

-Siempre tan aburrida Bella…-

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Subí las escaleras de la cocina de dos en dos. Otra vez me había olvidado el teléfono móvil en mi habitación, suerte que esta vez había dejado la puerta abierta, de forma que había sido capaz de escuchar el sonido desde el salón.

Sin aliento llegué a mi habitación y no me molesté en mirar el nombre de la persona que me llamaba, ese tono sólo tenía un dueño.

-¡Edward!-le saludé efusivamente, ridículamente feliz por que me hubiera llamado.

-Bella, ¿cómo estás?-había echado de menos su voz, cálida y segura.

-Bien, hoy estamos en casa. Hace un día de perros, llueve con viento y salir de casa es sólo para valientes. Estábamos en el salón decidiendo que películas íbamos a ver-y no pude evitar acordarme de Edward y de aquella inquietante conversación que tuvimos sobre el cine y en especial sobre el amor en la última versión de Troya.

"_(…) Quiero un amor joven, ansioso, pasional, algo que se llevé toda mi atención y que por momentos me haga sentir en otra dimensión, que me haga volar. Pero también quiero que ese amor madure y se convierta en una promesa de futuro, en la guía y el soporte de mi vida, ese amor debe estar en los cimientos de mi futuro y por supuesto culmina en matrimonio, hijo y una larga vida junto a la persona amada (…)"._

Sus ideas parecían demasiado ideales, sacadas una novela romántica demasiado rosa. En sus palabras se reflejaba lo que la mayor parte de las personas creía necesario para ser feliz, o simplemente, lo que había que hacer para encajar: casarse y tener hijos. ¿Por qué uno no podía ser feliz solo, sin tener pareja?

-Bella… sal de donde estés, ¿en que estás pensando?-odiaba la costumbre que tenía de abstraerme de las conversaciones y reflexionar sobre cierto asuntos, siempre en el peor momento.

-Perdón, se me ha ido la cabeza-le contesté evasivamente.

-¿Y se puede saber a donde se ha ido?-el humor se transparentaba en su voz.

-Tonterías, para no variar. Ahora dime, ¿cómo estás tú?-¿con quién has estado? quise preguntar pero me contuve.

-Echándote de menos, desde que ese par de mujeres ha ido a tu casa me tienes olvidado-ni mucho menos, pensé. Estaba en mis pensamientos más de lo que me gustaría reconocer.

No quería sonar estúpida pero mentiría al decir que escuchar de su boca que me había echado de menos no me había emocionado. Las mariposas no habían revoloteado por mi estómago pero si había sentido una súbita alegría que había plantado una tremenda sonrisa en mi rostro.

En momentos como esos era capaz de olvidarme de cómo era, tanto física como mentalmente, en esos momentos me sentía mucho más ligera, más libre y más espontánea. Hablar con Edward por teléfono me daba la gran ventaja de poder esconderme, de no dejarle ver todo lo que sentía y pensaba.

Pero también estaba el sentimiento de culpa, el saber que le estaba ocultando a Edward que me iba a ir a Escocia. ¡Vamos Bella! Ahora es el momento, sólo tienes que decirlo, unas pocas palabras y no habrá porque preocuparse, nada por lo que sentirse culpable.

-Aunque no lo creía posible, hemos encontrado la forma de entretenernos-incluso yo estaba sorprendida, casi una semana aquí y aun no nos habíamos aburrido. No es que esto hubiera sido una fiesta tras otra pero las cosas habían ido mejor de lo que me había imaginado.

La compañía hacía la diferencia, ahora lo veía y era capaz de reconocerlo. Seguía apreciando mi tiempo a solas pero había aprendido que si te rodeas de personas a las que aprecias el tiempo pasa muy deprisa y experimentas cosas que sola no hubieras logrado.

-Me podías haber invitado a ti también… me siento excluido del grupo-bromeó. No creo que a Charlie le hubiera gustado recibir a un invitado varón, para nada.

-Seguro que te lo estás pasando genial- no quería imaginarme todo lo que estaría haciendo y con quién. No tenía el derecho de preguntarme por ello de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, como una novia y no como una amiga.

-¿Cuándo vamos a volver a la facultad? Tengo ganas de llegar ya a nuestra casa y ponerla a punto. No puedo esperar más-su repentino cambio de tema me pilló por sorpresa y me recordó de nuevo lo que tenía que hacer, pero de nuevo ignoré lo mi deber, haciendo oídos sordos.

-Debes ser el único que desea volver a clase. Yo no tengo nada de ganas de tener que estudiar, madrugar, hacer trabajos… de vacaciones se está muy bien-si, este verano me había relajado demasiado y no había trabajado como en otros años. Pero la verdad es que el año había sido extenuante, demasiadas emociones juntas, cambio de aires, nuevos amigos, mucho que estudiar… para cuando había caído en que tenía que buscar un empleo en Forks o Port Angels, el tiempo se me había pasado.

-No, esa parte no la echo de menos-me dio la razón- ¿Cómo van las cosas con la gente de Forks?-

-Bien-respondí sin saber muy bien que decirle.- Emily me ha invitado a salir alguna vez, aunque no últimamente. Creo que mis negativas han hecho que desistiera.-

-Si no ha insistido más es que no estaba tan interesada, aunque conociéndote eres capaz de desanimar hasta el más fuerte. Yo mismo tardé semanas en que aceptarás tomarte un café conmigo-los cafés… no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Alguna novedad más?, ¿algún viejo conocido?-me inquietó su pregunta por lo certera que parecía teniendo en cuenta la presencia de Jacob en Forks. ¿Se trataba de una simple casualidad o alguien le había dicho algo? Y con alguien me refería a Rosalie o Alice.

-La gente de Forks sigue siendo la gente que conocía.-aquello era una verdad como un templo. Jessica seguía siendo una lagarte celosa, Mike un imbécil y Jacob un capullo. Las cosas no parecían cambiar mucho.

-Te quería comentar una cosa… verás…-su inseguridad me llamó la atención. Siempre se le notaba seguro y decidido, en pocas ocasiones le había visto titubear.- Ya sabes que mis hermanos se van de viaje con sus parejas-hizo un alto y me vi obligada a confirmar lo que ambos sabíamos. Edward debía estar bastante nervioso para hacer algo así.

-Sí, cuando se vayan a casa, hacen las maletas, recogen a Emmet y Jasper y cogen un avión.-contesté.

-Había pensado que podíamos irnos con ellos, los seis juntos-soltó a bocajarro.

Silencio. Más silencio.

¿Por qué ninguno de los dos decía nada?

Irnos de viaje, los seis solos…

Era un viaje de parejas, lo sabía, Rose y Alice se habían encargado de aclararlo. Iban los cuatro juntos pero cada pareja dormía en una habitación para ellos solos, tenían planes en común pero también días para ellos solos. Para dos, para una pareja.

¿Estaba viendo cosas donde nos las había?, ¿mis sentimientos me habían nublado la razón lo suficiente como para alterar la realidad de forma que se pareciera a mis callados deseos?, ¿había alcanzado ese nivel de estupidez y de auto engaño? La sola idea me aterrorizó. Yo era Bella Swan, racional, objetiva y realista, no me dejaba llevar por sentimentalismos ni por ilusiones.

Había entendido mal, era tan sencillo como eso. Edward quería irse de viaje pero no quería parecer un 'aguanta velas'; ir con dos parejas que estarían demasiado a menudo regalándose cariño y gestos de amor. Ni más ni menos, esa era la explicación a semejante propuesta.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, van en parejas Edward, ellos solos.-no pintábamos nada allí. No me había parado a considerar los motivos económicos o mi próxima partida, eso estaba en un segundo lugar, muy al fondo de mis preocupaciones en ese instante.

-Seríamos tres parejas-la tensión mal escondida en su voz era evidente, a estas alturas no conseguía engañarme.

¿Tres parejas?

-Van dos parejas, no dos parejas y el par de acoplados-respondí con la lógica de un niño.

-Pero podemos ir tres si tú quieres.-de nuevo tres.

¿Qué contestaba a eso? Me había quedado sin argumentos, con la garganta seca y los nervios a flor de piel.

-No puedo-y no quiero, pues no sería algo real. No pensaba engañarme a mí misma de esa forma, no quería pensar en que Edward estuviera pensando en algo más. Basta de ilusiones tontas.

-¿Por qué?-fue su única respuesta. ¿Era resignación lo que se transparentaba en su voz?

-Porque no, ya te lo he dicho. No me apetece irme de viaje, menos a un viaje de parejas. El dinero no cae del cielo, Edward. A ti tus padres te lo darán así como así, pero a mí no. Si no soy capaz de pagarme mis caprichos por mí misma es que entonces no puedo tenerlos-nada más terminar la frase me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Como siempre, cuando algo no que me decían no me gustaba, atacaba a la otra persona, y este había sido un golpe bajo. Las palabras ya estaban dichas y no podía borrarlas.

-Perdón por haber nacido en una familia con dinero, ¿te sirve mi disculpa?-sonó agresivo como pocas otras veces, como aquella vez en la que se enfadó conmigo después de su lesión. Se enfadó porque no le había ido a visitar, tenía toda la razón.

-Yo…Edward…no quería insultarte ni enfadarte, sólo que…-tartamudeé, arrepentida por mis palabras y nerviosa por saberle enfadado conmigo.

-Pues lo has conseguido. Ahora me tengo que ir. Adiós.-colgó inmediatamente, sin darme tiempo a despedirme. Me había colgado y me sentía aún más culpable. Edward había tenido el detalle de llamarme y de invitarme a un viaje y yo lo único que había hecho había sido portarme como una imbécil. No entendía por qué cometía tantos errores ante él.

No le podía llamar ahora, todavía iba a estar enfadado. ¿Qué podía hacer para que todo volviera a estar bien entre nosotros?

A medida que pasaba la tarde confirmé lo que ya sospechaba: el enfado de Edward conmigo no me dejaba descansar. No paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, de sentirme mezquina y desagradecida. Cuando me enfadaba con Rose no me sentía especialmente bien, pero estarlo con Edward era algo completamente distinto. Y eran mis sentimientos hacia él los que provocaban eso.

Si la tarde no había sido buena, la noche no lo fue mejor o al menos eso es lo que pensé al principio.

El timbre de la puerta me alertó de que teníamos visita; no pensé realmente en quien pudiera ser, sino que automáticamente me levanté del sofá y me encaminé a la puerta principal, solo para toparme de morros con Jacob y Billy Black, empapados por al aguacero que aún seguía cayendo.

-¿Cómo estás, Bella?-me saludó Billy todavía en la entrada.

Jacob había tenido la cara dura de presentarse en mi casa con su padre, como bien había prometido. No me lo podía creer… o sí, de alguien como él sí.

-Pasad-me limité a contestar, sabiendo que la suya era una pregunta de cortesía y que ni a mí me interesaba como estaba él, ni a él como estaba yo.

-No he visto el coche del Jefe en la entrada, ¿aún no ha llegado?-colgaron sus empapados impermeables en el recibidor de la entrada, calando el suelo.

-No, aún no.- ¿habían venido de visita sorpresa o habían quedado con mi padre?

-Seguramente se ha liado con algo de última hora, es siempre lo mismo. Trabajo y trabajo.- ¿qué más tenía mi padre? El trabajo era lo más importante para él ahora mismo, era su tabla salvavidas después del abandono de de Renée.

-Será eso. Le voy a llamar para ver que me dice-los tres estábamos aun en el pasillo de la entrada, evidentemente incómodos. Durante los pocos segundos que llevábamos allí me había cuidado de no mirar a Jacob, no me apetecía verle la cara de imbécil que siempre tenía.

-No te molestes, le podemos esperar en el salón, tarde o temprano acabará por venir, un nombre tiene derecho a alimentarse, y más en un día como este, ¡vaya día de perros!-Billy no me caía ni bien ni mal, era uno de los amigos de mi padre que ignoraba y toleraba a partes iguales.

-Esperad un momento-le pedí recordando que Rose y Alice estaban allí. Teníamos la mesita situada entre la tele y el sofá repleta de envoltorios vacíos, latas y cajas de DVD's. Además habíamos esparcido por el suelo los cojines y había varias mantas dispersas por el salón.

Me dirigí a pasos ligeros hasta el salón, que estaba a dos pasos del pasillo lo que había permitido, casi con toda seguridad, que Rose y Alice se dieran cuenta de quien era la visita.

-Tenemos visita-dije llanamente- Vamos a arreglar un poco esto para que los Black esperen aquí a mi padre-no hizo falta que dijera nada más. Ambas se pusieron manos a la obra y en menos de cinco minutos la estancia volvía a estar presentable.

Las tres salimos del salón y a ellos les "invité" a pasar al salón.

-Me había comentado tu padre que teníais invitadas, amigas de la universidad-dijo Billy, comenzando una vacua charla.

-Nosotros ya nos conocimos el otro día-apuntó Jacob con esa sibilina sonrisa- en la playa. ¿Cómo lo estáis pasando?-

-Bien, lo único malo es el tiempo, no parece verano-contestó Alice, ignorando por completo a Jacob.

Siguieron con la conversación haciendo lo mismo, dirigiéndose a Billy e ignorando a su hijo. Me quería reír por eso.

Me escabullí a la cocina con la excusa de ir a buscar unas bebidas pero mi motivo real era llamar a mi padre. Si él quería recibir a sus amigos en casa que se hiciera cargo él mismo de ellos, no tenía por qué perder mi tiempo haciendo de anfitriona, y menos con Jacob.

Como había predicho Billy, las cosas se habían alargado, y entre tanto papel mi padre se había olvidado de que esta noche recibía una visita. Me prometió que iba a estar en casa en diez minutos y me despedí de él algo más tranquila.

-Esas bebidas están tardando mucho-salté en el sitio del susto, pensaba que estaba sola.

-Jacob-pronuncié en señal de reconocimiento.

-El mismo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?-me ofreció dejándome desconcertada por el ofrecimiento.

-No hace falta que actúes, no tienes público al que impresionar-la Bella valiente parecía estar apareciendo de nuevo. Jacob no necesitaba hacer el papel de chico bueno delante de mí.

-Como si hiciera falta…-soberbio. Ese era uno de los adjetivos que mejor le definían. Tenía ojos en la cara y era consciente de que era atractivo, al menos físicamente porque por lo que se refiere a la personalidad, tenía demasiadas lagunas.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, ¿quieres algo?-basta ya de asustarme cuando se me acercaba, de enterrar la cabeza en cualquier agujero ante su mera presencia. No pensaba darle más motivos por los que pavonearse o avergonzarme. Para inflar su ego ya tenía a ese atajo de borregos que llamaba amigos.

-No te hagas la fuerte conmigo, Bella…-¿ronroneó?-Reconoce que te sigo impresionando-sonrió de forma petulante. Quizás en otro tiempo esa sonrisa me hubiera deslumbrado pero no lo hizo en ese momento.

Me tuve que reír ante sus palabras, sonaba ridículo, fuera de lugar.

-¿En serio, Jacob? Vamos, no me hagas reír, ¿crees que puedo sentir algo por alguien como tú?-

No le llegaba a Edward ni a la suela de los zapatos, en nada. Edward no solo era más guapo sino que además era mucha mejor persona que el individuo tenía delante.

Viendo a Jacob en mi cocina, frente a mí, descubrí algo nuevo de él: necesitaba reconocimiento, necesitaba saberse deseado, codiciado, mimado y admirado. Puede que yo no le hubiera interesado en lo más mínimo, pero lograr que me interesase por él alimentaba su ego. Era tan simple como eso.

Jacob me miró detenidamente durante un rato y después se dio la vuelta y volvió al salón, y yo no pude evitar sentirme como una ganadora. No había hecho falta una pelea, nada de gritos o un dantesco espectáculo. Con una simple y sincera risa había sido capaz de hacer que Jacob se diera la vuelta, de demostrarle que por mí se podía ir al infierno y quedarse allí. No había actuado, no había proyectado una imagen que no se correspondía conmigo. Pensar en Edward había sido suficiente.

Mi padre cumplió con lo que dijo y poco después de que yo llevara algo que beber al salón, llegó. Disfruté de la avinagrada expresión de Jacob. _Todo tu gozo en un pozo, campeón._

Tuve la audacia de despedirme de ellos con un_ "volved de visita cuando os apetezca", _sorprendiendo incluso a mi padre.

Rose y Alice habían captado mi buen humor al instante y habían disfrutado aún más lanzando pequeñas indirectas a Jacob o simplemente ignorándolo.

Por la noche, cuando ya estaba en la cama, muy cerca de ser vencida por el sueño, no pude evitar volver a sentir que había ganado la batalla y que ese capítulo de mi vida había sido cerrado. Jacob no tenía más poder sobre mí, no iba a ser capaz de avergonzarme de nuevo, o al menos eso fue lo que quise creer.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Dos días después Alice y Rose se volvieron a casa, a Chicago. Recorrimos el mismo camino sólo que esta vez en el sentido inverso. Me entristeció que se fueran, había disfrutado mucho de su compañía esos días, Forks había sido un lugar entretenido gracias a ellas.

Una de las peores cosas de su marcha era que iba a tener mucho más tiempo para pensar, para darle mil vueltas a todo y eso, definitivamente, no era nada bueno.

No había vuelto a hablar con Edward, no sabía muy bien que decirle y no estaba del todo segura de que él quisiera hablar conmigo, al menos durante unos días. Edward no se enfadaba a menudo pero cuando lo hacía le duraba y tardaba algo de tiempo en templarse.

Antes de que se fuera, aproveché para contarle Alice donde iba a estar en menos de un mes. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Me felicitó y se alegró mucho por mí pero allí, en el fondo de sus ojos, en su forma de hablar y en sus gestos, había algo que me decía que su reacción no había sido del todo genuina, que algo la inquietaba. Supe que se trataba de Edward en el momento en el que me preguntó si se lo había contado a alguien más. Sólo había que sumar dos más dos.

¿Por qué estaban tan empeñadas en que se lo contará? No comentaron nada sobre Emmet o Jasper y eso me hizo sospechar, ¿acaso intuían por dónde iban mis sentimientos?, ¿estaban insinuando algo acerca de Edward?

Estaba cansada, realmente cansada, de darle vueltas a la cabeza, de no parar de pensar una y otra vez en lo mismo. Estaba segura que de tanto darle vueltas a las cosas estaba empezando a ver cosas donde no las había. Buscar un doble significado en palabras o acciones no era más que suponer que había una doble intención, ¿y si no era así?

Me despedí de ellas en el aeropuerto, casi fue una media despedida, aun no me iba, pero iban a pasar muchos meses hasta que las pudiese ver en persona. No me quería poner sentimental tan pronto pero las iba a echar una barbaridad de menos.

Y casi sin darme cuenta los días comenzaron a pasar, sin tregua, acercándose cada vez más el día de mi marcha. Día a día me iba sintiendo más nerviosa, un nudo gigante se me iba formando en el estómago.

Tres días para irme y ya tenía todo hecho, incluso mis maletas estaban a uno de los lados de la puerta de mi habitación.

¿Cómo iba a ser mi vida en Escocia?, ¿por qué había decidido que era una buena opción abandonar todo lo que había conocido, a lo que había tardado un año en aclimatarme, para dejarlo tan pronto?, ¿irme era realmente una buena opción? Quizás no, tenía mis dudas. No era una persona que se adaptase bien a los cambios, me llevaba mi tiempo, más que al resto de la gente, y volver a empezar se me hacía ahora muy cuesta arriba. Nuevos sitios, nuevas persona, nuevo estilo de vida y un océano de por medio, ¿qué pasaba si me asustaba y quería volver?

Empezaba a arrepentirme, a desear no haber solicitado esa beca o haberla rechazado cuando pude.

Charlie parecía más contento ahora con la noticia, incluso orgulloso. Nunca había sido un hombre al que le gustase alardear de sus logros o de los de su familia, también era cierto que no había habido muchos, pero en este caso si que lo comentó con algunos compañeros de la oficina que a su vez se lo comentaron a alguien más que también difundió el chisme. El resultado fue que en pocos días todo Forks lo sabía.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Edward…Dos día para irme y aun no le había dicho nada. No encontraba la forma, un correo o un mensaje me parecían demasiado fríos y una llamada telefónica demasiado peligrosa. Rose no dejaba de presionarme cada vez que hablaba con ella, era la forma en la que me saludaba_ "¿Has hablado ya con Edward?"_

Las horas pasaban, ya eran las seis de la tarde, en dos días a estas horas estaría en un avión, rumbo a lo desconocido.

Hice las llamadas pertinentes: a mi madre, que esta vez estaba un poco más contenta que la última vez que hablamos, a Rose y a Alice. No tenía nadie más a quien llamar, no sabía si era triste o no tener tan pocas personas a las que decir adiós, me consolaba pensando en que no me hacía falta estar rodeada de una multitud y de que un año atrás estaba más sola que ahora.

-Hija, ¿estás bien?-me preguntó mi padre, pillándome totalmente desprevenida, no me había dado cuenta de que había vuelto ya a casa.

-No, nada…-respondí vagamente.

-¿Preparada para el gran día?-pude ver como sonrió, tímidamente, pero lo hizo. Algunos dirían que aquello no era una sonrisa pero conociendo a mi padre como la hacía y sabiendo por todo lo que estaba pasando, no pude evitar sonreírle también.

-Estoy muerta de miedo-le confesé-estoy a punto de no coger ese avión pasado mañana.-

Mi padre me sonrió con benevolencia, como aquel sabio que habiendo vivido mucho ve como su joven discípulo comienza su camino, temiendo y tropezando a partes iguales.

-Sería raro si no fuera así. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de lo que has hecho y de lo que vas a hacer. Aberdeen es una magnífica oportunidad para ti, no la malgastes por culpa del miedo.-me sentía avergonzada, al igual que mi padre, por las palabras que me acaba de dedicar. En ese aspecto los dos estábamos cortados por el mismo patrón, éramos negados con los sentimientos.

-Eso espero… ¿cenamos ya?-le pregunté poniendo fin a la conversación.

-Va a ser raro no tenerte más aquí-musitó en voz baja, apenas audible, mientras íbamos a la cocina.

Se me apretó un poco el corazón a causa de sus palabras. Iba a volver a quedarse solo, pero yo no podía hacer nada para remediarlo porque aunque no cruzara el charco en septiembre tendría que volver a California y las visitas serían muy puntuales.

Después de la cena mi padre se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele y yo me subí a mi habitación. Era ahora o nunca. Si lo dejaba para mañana iba a ser demasiado forzado.

Cogí el teléfono con manos temblorosas después de haber revisado mi correo, en donde no había nada nuevo. Marqué el número que me sabía de memoria en lugar de buscarle en la agenda, por el triste motivo de darme un par de segundos extra.

Al tercer tono, cuando pensé que con un poco de suerte no iba a tener que decírselo directamente sino dejárselo grabado en el buzón de voz, Edward descolgó el teléfono.

-Bella-dijo en tono neutro. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

-¿Cómo estás, Edward?-primero arreglar las cosas y después soltar la bomba. Ese era el plan.

-Bien, ¿y tú?-parecíamos un par de desconocidos comportándonos de una forma tan rígida y formal.

-Más o menos… Quería hablar contigo desde el último día en que hablamos. Te molestaste por lo que dije y bueno…no me gusta estar así contigo. Yo… lo siento… no quería molestarte. Ya sabes como soy, a veces digo las cosas sin pensar y justo cuando las he dicho me arrepiento. Espero que ya no estés enfadado, ¿lo estás?-solté mi perorata casi sin respirar, hablando demasiado rápido, nerviosa por lo que había dicho y por lo que quedaba por venir.

-Respira-me contestó Edward-No estoy enfadado contigo, me sentó mal lo que me dijiste pero después de que pasase un rato y conociéndote lo di por olvidado. No te he llamado hasta ahora porque siempre tengo que ser yo el que de el primer paso y esta vez, después de tanto tiempo, te tocaba a ti.-me quité un enorme peso de encima, ¡Edward no estaba enfadado conmigo!

-Eres un capullo por habérmelo hecho pasar tan mal, ¿lo sabías?-yo también tenía mi parte de culpa, le podía haber llamado o mandado un mensaje antes.

-Y aún así me quieres-bromeó, repitiendo la frase que ya había dicho tiempo atrás. Por supuesto que le quería pero no podía decírselo, jamás.

Charlamos un rato más de todo y nada a la vez, postergando el momento final.

-Hay una cosa que no te he contado-empecé, visiblemente nerviosa. Edward guardo silenció, dándome a entender que me escuchaba-Hace unos meses solicité una beca para irme a estudiar fuera. No esperaba mucho de ella, ya era becaria así que no pensé que tendría la suerte de recibir esta otra. Sorprendentemente, hace unas semanas me llegó la resolución-oía la respiración de Edward a través de la línea-y era positiva. Tenía plaza en la Universidad de Aberdeen, en Escocia. Y bueno… me voy, me voy mañana-terminé no sabiendo muy bien lo que había dicho y lo que no.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-me preguntó sin entender.

-Que me voy mañana a estudiar a Escocia con una beca-resumí, porque eso era lo importante.

Silencio.

-¿Edward..?, ¿Edward, estás ahí?-no me contestaba aunque seguía oyéndole respirar pesadamente.

-Pero… en serio tú crees que… no me puedo creer que… no, no, no…-decía sin sentido, dejando inconclusa cada una de las frases que empezaba.

-Edward… no te entiendo.-

-¡Él que no te entiende a ti soy yo!, ¿cómo has tenido la cara de callártelo todo este tiempo?, ¿es que me has visto cara de idiota o qué?-estalló desde el otro lado.

-Yo no…-

-¡Tú nada!-me gritó sin dejarme acabar-Eres una egoísta, una hipócrita y una mentirosa, eso es lo que eres. Has hablado conmigo durante todo este tiempo y no se te ha pasado nunca la idea de decírmelo… ¡es que no me lo puedo creer!-

-Yo quería…-

-Mejor cállate-me ordenó sin contemplaciones-¿Dónde quedan los planes de mudarte con nosotros?, ¿Escocia?, ¿qué pintas tú allí? No lo entiendo, no te entiendo a ti, ni a ti forma de pensar. Yo pensé que tú…que nosotros… que te habías dado cuenta de…-

Yo seguía callada, escuchando los reproches de Edward, sus intentos poco fructíferos por lograr frases coherentes entre resoplidos y bufidos.

-Y encima me lo has escondido, cada vez que te preguntaba tú lo sabías, sabías que no ibas a estar ahí y seguías hablando como si nada, como si en septiembre retomáramos las clases igual que el año anterior. ¿Por qué, Bella?, ¿por qué no me lo has contado?, ¿acaso no me lo merecía?, ¿Quién más lo sabes? Me imagino que Rosalie y Alice, seguro que ellas sí, ¿cierto?-agresivo, ahora mismo no había vulnerabilidad en su voz. Tras las capas de sólo había eso, agresividad, desencanto y desilusión. Y eso último fue lo peor. Enfadar a alguien era una cosa, pero desilusionarlo, romper con las expectativas que tiene sobre ti es algo distinto, duele más y hiere a ambos.

-Sí, ellas lo sabían.-reconocí, sabiendo ahora, más que nunca antes que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-¡Y no me han dicho nada!-bramó.

-Yo se lo pedí, no es su culpa.-las excusé, pues en verdad ellas me habían intentado convencer para que se lo contara.

-¡Y una mierda! Espero que te vaya muy bien por allí, Bella. Pásalo muy bien, quizás lo pases tan bien que se quiten las ganas de volver, quien sabe…-y me volvió a colgar por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo, dejándome destrozada.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia había esperado su explosión, no de tales dimensiones. No que me gritará, que me insultará y que prefiriese que me quedase allí en vez de volver.

Con los ojos cargados de lágrimas corrí hacia la puerta de mi cuarto y eché el pestillo. Volví a la cama corriendo y di rienda suelta a las lágrimas. Me sentía como una basura humana y llorar era lo único que me apetecía aquella noche. En algún momento escuché como mi teléfono sonó varias veces, mi padre también se despidió desde el otro lado de la puerta pero no le contesté.

Me sentía como una mierda y eso es lo que era, por mucho que me pesase.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

15:37 de la tarde. Faltaba poco menos de una hora para que cogiese el avión que me llevaría a Londres. Estaba en el aeropuerto Internacional de Indianápolis donde había hecho transbordo desde Seattlle. Era un viaje pesado: Seattle, Indianápolis, Londres y finalmente, Aberdeen.

Estaba sentada en una de esas incómodas sillas de los aeropuertos pero no me importaba mucho. La procesión iba por dentro. Habían pasado menos de dos días de mi conversación con Edward. No había vuelto a hablar con él, únicamente hablé con Rosalie de forma breve, una pequeña despedida porque íbamos a seguir en contacto.

Mi humor no había mejorado. Mi padre lo había achacado a los nervios y el miedo, cuando no tenían nada que ver en mi estado emocional. Ambos estaban aún ahí pero el sentimiento de culpa y el saber que había hecho daño a Edward podían más.

La gente iba y venía, unos más contentos y otros más serios o tristes. Nadie parecía reparar en mí, una chica cualquier sentada en una silla cualquiera.

-¡Bella!-escuché mi nombre a los lejos.

Levanté instantáneamente la cabeza intentando localizar esa voz. Me volvieron a llamar y esa vez si pude ver de quien se trataba: Rose. Y detrás de ella Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Edward.

Me quedé parada en el sitio y me eché a llorar como una niña pequeña, incapaz de decir o hacer nada.

El primero en abrazarme fue Edward. Con fuerza me apresó entre sus brazos, apretándome contra él. Le abracé con toda la fuerza que pude. En esos momentos no pensaba, apenas sentía. Sólo sabía que estaba a gusto allí, segura, y que no quería deshacerme de ese sentimiento. Nunca.

-Suéltala, hermano. Tenemos que despedirnos de ella-le pidió Emmet desde detrás, recordándonos que me tenía que ir. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido?

Edward obedeció a regañadientes, dejándome espacio para despedirme del resto pero sin quitarme ojo de encima.

Como siempre, dejé para los últimos a Rosalie y Edward.

-¡No te esperaba aquí!-le dije Rosee emocionada mientras la abrazaba.

-Ha sido un plan de última hora. Nos hemos metido en el coche y hemos conducido hasta aquí. Teníamos que despedirte. Tenía que despedirte. Te quiero mucho Bella. ¡Te voy a echar mucho de menos! No se te ocurra cambiarme por ninguna escocesa- a esas alturas las dos estábamos llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

Ya sólo me faltaba Edward. Todos se alejaron unos metros de nosotros diciéndome adiós con la mano. Me caían lágrimas a borbotones y era incapaz de controlarlas. No había esperado verlos aquí, su gesto me había emocionado más de lo que nunca podría expresar.

Y estaba Edward… no sabía que decirle.

-¡Dios mío…ahora mismo no sé que hacer contigo!-fue lo que me dijo Edward mientras me atraía a sus brazos de nuevo-No tienes derecho a hacerme lo que me has hecho pero este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablarlo. Sólo quiero que sepas que tenemos una conversación pendiente, una muy seria. Ahora prométeme que te vas a portar bien, que te vas a cuidar y a pensar en mí, siempre vas a pensar en mí. Prométemelo-me exigió sin quitarme los ojos de encima, abrasándome su cautivadora mirada.

Yo sólo pude asentir, demasiado embelesada por su encanto, por su presencia allí y por su cercanía. Tenerlo así me calentaba algo más que la piel. Mi corazón latía furioso con un ritmo errático. El pobre no estaba preparado para tantas emociones.

Escuché la llamada, era hora de irme.  
Me fui deshaciendo de su abrazo, muda por la emoción, arrepintiéndome de muchas cosas y constatando lo mucho que le quería y lo importante que era en mi vida.

Edward me sorprendió no dejándome ir, volviéndome con renovada furia a su pecho. Acarició con el pulgar mi labio inferior para después atrapar mis labios en un beso desesperado, pillándome por sorpresa. Hundió sus manos en mi pelo y sentí que se me aflojaban las rodillas. Noté el calor húmedo de la lengua de Edward en mi interior, pero no hice nada. Ni al principio ni al final, me quedé allí como una estatua, con ojos abierto hasta que Edward rompió el beso.

No le toqué, no moví mis manos hacia su cuello, pecho o pelo. No moví mis labios al ritmo que Edward había marcado. Nada, no hice nada.

No sé que vería en cara pero fuese lo que fuese no le gusto.

Y nos quedamos allí mirándonos sin entender nada.

-¿Por qué… por qué…has hecho esto?-fue lo único que pude musitar.-Tú no tenías derecho a… No…

* * *

**¡Buenas noches, nenas!**  
**Capítulo interesante ;). Ahora se abren muchos interrogantes y es aquí donde la historia da un giro importante.**

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo: por leer, comentar, añadirme a alertas y favorititos.**

******Un agradecimiento especial para: Belewyn, Aliena Cullen, Greendoe, Cullen Vigo, Sully YM, yolabertay, NuRySh, Abril, T. Swan, joli cullen, V, BeuxiCullenSwan y solasol.**

**Esta vez no he podido contestar a los rr, ¡lo siento!**

**Aprovecho la ocasión para invitaros a pasar por mi blog:** http: / loquequierahoy . blogspot . com /


End file.
